


We'd Seen Eachother in a Dream

by Theyreonlynoodles



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Daddy kink but no ddlg, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gore, Half-Vampires, Mates, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Vampires, abusive mothers, before the movie, slight BDSM?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 131,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyreonlynoodles/pseuds/Theyreonlynoodles
Summary: Eloise has been having weird dreams about four unfamiliar boys ever since her and her friends decided to play a couple of shows in Santa Carla. Imagine her surprise when the boys from her dreams are real.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Star (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 137





	1. Somebody to Love

“When the truth is found to be lies  
And all the joy within you dies  
Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love  
When the garden flowers, baby are dead, yes and  
Your mind, your mind is so full of red  
Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love”  
Somebody to Love // Jefferson Airplane

It was 1985, and Eloise and her band had just arrived in Santa Carla. Their lead guitarist and driver, Adam, snorted when their bassist, Lola, pointed out the ‘murder capital of the world’ painted on the back of the sign.

“What? Are we afraid of signs now, Lola?” He asked mockingly, and Eloise stifled a laugh. She sat in the passenger seat, resting against the pillow she had propped up against the door of the van. Lola rolled her eyes, and threw a twizzler at him.

“Hey, no wasting food on the bus!” He said, and now it was Eloise’s turn to roll her eyes. The ‘bus’ was a volkswagon van that Adam had borrowed from his parents.

“It’s creepy! Jeez, why did you book us here?” She asked. Their drummer, Alex, raised his head out of his novel. 

“Cause they’re willing to pay us.” He simply said. Life on the road was a constant mix between being excruciatingly poor and suddenly handed cash. After a few months, they would’ve thought they had managed to find a balance, but nope. Eloise ignored her bandmates' antics, and gazed out at the water.

“For the murder capital of the world, it sure does look like paradise.” She whispered dreamily. She couldn’t wait to get on the beach and stretch. To smell the ocean breeze instead of the weird smell the van always had. They pulled into their motel. It was a dingy little yellow building with white doors, and, for this week, it was home. They had hit an official dull point in their ever extending tour. By dull point, they meant that no one was willing to book them. The band was too stubborn to go home with less change than they left with, and they had a week to find themselves a miracle. A week until their funds ran out, at least.

Eloise stepped out of the van, and let out a long yawn. It was midday, but car rides always made her sleepy. She reached down to touch her toes, then lifted her fingertips towards the sky. God, it was good to be out of the van for once. She looked around, and took a deep breath of the Santa Carla air.

The sun beat on her skin, and Eloise flipped her dirty blonde hair to the side. Mentally, she hoped this week would lighten her hair. While her hair had natural beach waves, she hardly got to see the ocean. Their band, the Heart Throbs, may look like the typical California beach band, but they were really from the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania.

Her eyes were a light brown, and set above the high cheekbones of her heart shaped face. She thought that she could be considered pretty, at least enough to be the face of their band. Her features weren’t incredibly unique, and she longed for Lola’s long legs. Instead, she stood at the small height of 5’1. The only reason she was allowed in the passenger seat on their roadtrips was because she could pull her seat forward. 

In all honesty, Eloise knew she was a bit of a stereotype. She looked like she shared a wardrobe with Stevie Nicks. She was the owner of many lacy tops, long skirts, and shawls. Right now, she was dressed in simple shorts and a hoodie. The van life didn’t allow for fancy clothes. 

They unceremoniously unpacked their bags and went to find their room. Adam, always one to cut costs, had only rented one. _At least there are two beds_ , she thought. She didn’t mind sharing a bed, the only problem was that Alex snored. And by snored, she meant that he sounded like a fricken lawnmower. She was sure that sleep was definitely going to evade her, and secretly wondered if she’d have more luck sleeping in the van. Instead of unpacking, Eloise fell onto the bed closest to the door. Lola fell next to her. Adam kicked her foot, and she grumbled. 

“Unpack, then sleep.” He said, but she waved him away.

“No point. Only here for a week.” She mumbled, and he sighed loudly. The two girls then promptly fell asleep before their show that night. It was probably the only sleep they were going to get that week.

Ever since they had decided to come to Santa Carla, Eloise had been having the strangest dreams. She couldn’t remember much of what happened in her dreams, but she remembered their faces. It had taken them three days to get to Santa Carla, and each sleep she had dreamed of a different boy. She couldn’t remember having ever seen them before, but maybe her mind was just telling her that she needed a freaking boyfriend.

_Eloise walked to the boardwalk, hearing the carousel as she continued her trek. She was entranced by the sound and the lights. She could smell popcorn and hotdogs, and her stomach grumbled lightly. The lights of the boardwalk were blinding in the darkness, but she couldn’t look away._

_She heard her friends laugh, but couldn’t see them. When she looked around again, their voices faded. She couldn’t focus on the faces crowding around her, and thought that maybe she had wandered off._

_When she looked back at the carousel again, the lights seemed too bright and the music distorted. She was closer to it now, closer than she had been a moment ago. A chill ran up her back, and she rubbed her arms to try to soothe the goosebumps forming on her arms._

_The sounds of the previous chattering crowd slowly faded out, and she looked across the sea of faces to see two piercing blue eyes._

_They were staring right at her._

_She continued walking, trying to get around the crowd to see who they belonged to. She suddenly felt like it was important that she knew. She rushed through the crowd, pushing and squeezing to try to get through._

_As the crowd passed, their chatter now a dull lull in the background, she finally saw a glimpse of his pale face._

Eloise awoke to a pillow smacking her in the head. She groaned, rolling over onto her stomach. Her eyes were still closed, and this apparently warranted another smack.

“Jesus.” She said, covering her face to protect herself from any more assaults. “I’m awake.” She grumbled, her voice still filled with sleep. She still hadn’t opened her eyes, and she heard Adam’s voice, 

“Go shower and get dressed, we have an hour until soundcheck.” She groaned again, and wiped her bleary eyes.

“Why do I even have to go to soundcheck? I’m gonna use the stage microphone anyways.” She muttered. Ah, the struggle of being a young musician. Adam responded by smacking her again with the pillow. She finally opened her eyes to glare at the boy. He gave her a peachy smile. They had this conversation every performance, and, for once, Eloise didn’t need an encore. Sighing, she sat up and took her butt to the bathroom. She took her bag with her, as she hadn’t bothered to unpack yet. After a long shower, she stepped out and began to towel dry her hair. She dug through her bag, settling on a long, beige skirt, a white top with a mix of tasteful lace and crochet, and a white shawl. She paired it with a pair of sandals, but she knew she’d be barefoot before the end of the night. It was a luck thing, and Eloise never questioned the power of luck or coincidence. For if she did wear her shoes on stage, she knew she would bomb. It was just what happened.

She left the bathroom, and passed it on to Lola. After Lola was done, they drove to the boardwalk. Eloise offered that they walk, but the others were not swayed. Eloise didn’t have to haul her instrument down the three blocks, so she relented and climbed back into the van.

The sun was still in the sky when they got to the beach, but it was quickly setting. Eloise was a little sad as she watched it go down. Their first day in paradise was already over, and she had done nothing but sleep. She sighed, and tried not to let it get to her, or think about her strange dreams. They parked in the parking lot, and quickly headed to the stage. While Eloise found herself bored at every soundcheck, her bandmates were filled with pent up energy. The outdoor stage was perfect for their type of music, and they were all excited. Eloise was mostly hungry. She looked at the boardwalk, her eyes practically pleading for all the boardwalk food she could get her hands on. Adam sighed, and passed her a few dollars. She pulled him down to kiss his cheek, before excitedly skipping off. Now, food was something she could get excited for. 

She wandered through the crowd, wondering if she should get pizza or a hotdog. Either was a bit dangerous, as any potential stains made on her shirt was following her up stage. Finally, she decided on a giant pretzel. She chomped down on it quickly, and was throwing her napkin away in minutes. As she looked at her watch, she knew that she still had plenty of time before their set. 

She took this time to walk towards the carousel, the music drawing her closer. She had always loved carousels as a kid, and there was always something about the bright lights that drew her to them. Like a moth to a flame.

She leaned against the railing, content to watch it for a few rounds. However, there was a certain familiarity that she couldn’t place. She watched the lights and the carousel go round and round, when she felt eyes on her. Instinctively, she looked around, and there they were.

Piercing blue eyes. 

She gulped, suddenly reminded of her dream from that afternoon. She only saw his eyes for a second, before the crowd swallowed them back up. He was too far away for Eloise to make out clearly, but Eloise knew what he looked like. She had already seen him once before. 

Her hand gripped the railing behind her, and goosebumps were quick to form on her skin. She instinctively rubbed her arm, and realized the similarity to her dream.

 _This is getting too weird_ , she thought. But Eloise wasn’t one to question coincidence. She let go of the railing, and pushed off into the crowd. While she knew it was partially ridiculous to follow the mysterious eyes, she needed to see for herself that it was the same boy. Maybe, then, these dreams would stop plaguing her.

She followed along with the crowd, winding through the mass of people. She didn’t push or budge like in her dream, mainly because she was calmer now. She knew she would see him eventually. She escaped the crowd, and instead stood on the edge of it. As she scanned around, she saw him. She saw _them_.

All of them were there, either leaning against or sitting on the railing. Eloise knew it wasn’t polite to stare, but she was shocked. _They’re real_ , she thought to herself. She had thought her mind had made them up, or taken them simply from faces she had seen. But all four of them were there in a town she had never once been to before. 

Like he had read her mind, one of the boys looked at her. She felt another shiver run down her spine when she saw it was the one from her first dream. 

He had dark brown eyes, ones that bore into hers. His long brown hair blew in the wind. He wore a stoic expression, and Eloise that this was usually around the time she woke up. She took this opportunity to study him further, and noticed his leather jacket first. She saw the yellow jaguar on the left side, something she had never noticed in her dream. She also noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt, another thing her dream had failed to show her.

Her eyes moved when she felt another pair on her. It was the boy from the second dream that she connected eyes with next. Eloise remembered his curly, blonde hair and cherub face. His brown eyes were looking at her with a hint of interest, as if he was wondering why she was staring at them. His raised his hand to his face, chewing on his thumb. She took in his colorful jacket, and she almost felt a smile come to her face when she saw the leather chaps. _Almost_. 

Her eyes slid over again, and met a pair of blue eyes this time. This boy was smiling at her, a relaxed expression on his features. His eyes were almost hooded, even. He looked like he belonged on a tour bus, a real one, with his blonde hair long and teased to all hell. She wouldn’t be surprised to see him surrounded by groupies in a few minutes.

Finally, her eyes fell on the boy from her most recent dream. She remembered the platinum blonde hair well, and the eyes even better. They were piercing into hers, demanding her focus. He was handsome, they all were, but he seemed to be the leader. She took in his scruffy face and long black coat, and watched as a gloved hand gestured in her direction. She then watched the boys push off the railing, and started heading right for her.

 _Shit._ She thought. She whirled on her heel, not ready to confront the mystery men. She rushed back into the crowd, and prayed that her height gave her an advantage. They wouldn’t be able to find her if she was too short to see. She didn’t turn around or pause for even a second, mainly because she could still feel eyes on her. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she didn’t stop until the feeling faded.

She rushed down to the beach, and her bandmates looked like they were about to throttle her. They were apparently supposed to go on in five minutes. 

Eloise was quick to strip off her shoes, not wanting anything weird happening again tonight. She cursed her dreams for never having shown her that she would end up running away from the boys, and prayed the dreams would leave her alone after tonight.

When she ascended the stairs and went to the microphone to greet the audience, her eyes connected with four familiar faces. They were each leaning against the railing, staring at her as she had only a few minutes ago with them. There were varying levels of interest in their eyes, with the brunette seeming to not care and the tall rocker blonde cheering along with the crowd. Whoever these boys were, they made her incredibly nervous. Eloise had never once felt nervous on stage, at least while she was barefoot. The mullet blonde smirked at her, and Eloise had to swallow before she spoke into the mic. 

“Hi, we’re the Heart Throbs. We’re gonna start off with a cover. We hope you enjoy our show.” She said, but she couldn’t help staring back at the boys, as if she was directly talking to them. The one with the piercing eyes seemed to think so, as he raised an eyebrow at her. 

_Jesus_ , she thought. Taking a breath and closing her eyes, she waited for the four clicks of Alex’s drumsticks. She snapped her eyes open, and started.

She held the microphone firmly in both of her hands when she started, her powerful voice commanding the attention of the audience. When the chorus began, she took the microphone off the stand, choosing to walk around the stage and dance. Her head tilted back as she drawled out the first chorus, exposing her slender neck. Her onstage persona was almost completely different from her offstage one. The offstage one had been too frightened to talk to a group of boys, her onstage one strut confidently and even bent down to touch hands with the audience. They cheered for her loudly, loving her voice and eating up her charisma.

She danced through the second chorus, and was even brave enough to gesture a hand out to the boys. Her eyes were wild and filled with adrenaline as she looked at the boys, but she didn’t keep their gaze for long. She ended up on her knees by the end of the third chorus. She sang the entire verse on her knees, pointing to the audience and singing directly to the first row before standing for the final chorus. She slowed, her free hand running through her thick blonde hair. She shed her shawl and kicked it to the side. Her eyes were closed and she couldn’t see just how hard the boys were staring as her hand went to run down her neck and shoulder sensually. She held out the final note, before dancing through the rest of the song. Lola bounced with her, and Eloise laughed.

Eloise had danced and sung off her nerves, and the show went off without a single hitch. She only spared the boys glances here and there, keeping her main attention on the large audience that had grown in front of her. Santa Carla loved them. The band had never received a positive response before, even to their own originals. It occurred to them that maybe Santa Carla was the miracle they had been asking for, as the audience demanded an encore when they said they were wrapping up their show. She looked to her band members, having not prepared any more songs. She laughed into the microphone, a soft and clear laugh. 

She looked to the crew manager, who told her from the side to keep going. She looked at the boys, and smiled as she thought of a song.


	2. Time of the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise serenades the boys and they decide to talk to her.

“It's the time of the season  
When love runs high  
And this time, give it to me easy  
And let me try with pleasured hands  
To take you in the sun to promised lands  
To show you every one  
It's the time of the season for loving”  
Time of the Season // The Zombies

  
  
She raced to her friends, whispering the song she had thought of to each of them. Adam smiled, and nodded, before getting the crew managers attention. He told him that they needed a keyboard, and they were quick to provide. They put it near the front microphone, facing towards the audience. 

Eloise knew how to play keyboard for years, but found that their limited tour space and funds didn’t have enough to buy or bring one. This was one of her favorite songs, one she had practiced on her old, dingy one she had bought from a yard sale. She rarely got to show off her abilities, and she was nearly bouncing with delight as she was brought a brand new one. 

Alex started drumming, while Adam made the recognizable sighs into the mic. 

She pulled the microphone down so she could sing into it as she played. Her voice was soft and seductive as she sang, her fingers dancing over the keys. When she wasn’t playing, she was swaying softly to the song. She didn’t try to avoid their gaze now. She stared at them straight, and smirked at the intensity of their gazes. While she hadn’t previously planned on serenading the boys, she couldn’t resist. She winked at them during the second verse, when she repeated,

“What’s your name? Who’s your daddy?” And the blonde rocker seemed ready to scream his, before his friend punched him in the arm. She laughed as she continued, expertly playing the bridges of the song. Her fingers danced and the audience cheered loudly. When they finally faded off, her keyboard led them to the end of the song. The audience cheered louder than ever and Eloise laughed when a particular blonde rocker shouted, 

“Marry me!” at her. She flipped her hair and softly said, 

“Sorry, but all marriage proposals cannot be accepted until after we’re on a first name basis. Thank you guys for coming, and have a wonderful night.” She said, and watched as his friends laughed at his distraught expression. She then bowed to the audience. Her bandmates did as well, and she grabbed her shawl as she headed off the stage. She then slipped on her shoes, positive that her superstitious ritual had something to do with it.

The crew manager practically grabbed Adam, demanding that they perform the next weekend as well and stating that they were willing to give them a raise due to the short notice of the offer. Eloise’s eyes were bright as they accepted the offer, and she beamed as they walked towards the boardwalk. Audience members stopped her to compliment her, and ask if they had any tapes. Adam was happy to oblige, and was quick to tell them that he had written all of their originals. When they finally made it to the boardwalk, Eloise twirled in delight.

“That was amazing!” She gushed to her friends, and Lola seemed just as delighted. However, they noticed both Adam and Alex were busy talking to two local girls. The two rolled their eyes, and walked hand-in-hand to the boardwalk. 

“I’m starved, but I am not carrying this all night.” Lola said, and held up the case. They walked through the crowd, people stepping out of the way for fear of being knocked with Lola’s large case. “I’m gonna go put this in the car, wanna come?” She asked, and Eloise couldn’t help but sneak glances at the boys ahead of them. She was going to say yes to her friend, but she was nervous about walking past them. They were watching her, but hadn’t approached just yet.

Lola looked to where she was looking, and turned to give her a knowing smile. They had all heard the blonde rocker ask for her hand, and she couldn’t deny that the boys were even cuter up close.

"Y'know what? Nevermind. I’m a big girl. I can handle the murder capital of the world.” She said, a smirk on her face. Eloise looked at her friend, and just said, 

“What?” She was confused by how she suddenly changed her mind.

“Um? Cute boys alert?” She said, and pointed not so subtly over her shoulder. “I saw you staring. I won’t cramp your style, just lemme know if any of them like bassists.” She said with a large smile and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows, before she dropped her case to give Eloise a hug. When she was close, she whispered in her ear, “God, knows you need to get laid more than any of us.”

Eloise’s cheeks immediately turned a bright shade of red, and she swatted her best friend on the arm. Lola just laughed, and scurried off before Eloise could follow. She tossed the boys a hello as she passed, and they waved back. The boys watched her closely, and seemed to be trying to stifle their laughter. As soon as her friend was gone, they wasted no time in approaching her. Eloise watched, and instead of standing there dumbly, she went to sit on the railing. The boys were quick to box her in, a blonde standing on either side of her. The rocker took her right while the angel faced one took her left. The boys she simply knew as ‘piercing blue eyes’ and the ‘living statue’ stood in front of her. 

“That was quite a show.” ‘Piercing blue eyes’ started. The rocker threw an around her waist and leaned in close,

“Best I’ve ever seen.” He said. His warm breath on her ear made her shiver, and angel face only smirked and scooted closer. She could feel the rough fabric of his jacket press against her side.

“Thank you,” She said, trying to seem cool and confident. Like she got this type of attention all the time. “I gotta say, that’s a really cool jacket.” She said to angel face. She reached up to touch some of the patches and the tapestries it looked like he had sewn into it, but hesitated. He smiled widely and replied, 

“Thanks, babe. Feel free to touch as much as you want.” His voice was low and suggestive as he whispered the last part in her ear. She was trying her best not to blush, and gave him a small glance before looking at the different patches he had.

“What’s your name, sugar?” The rocker asked, and leaned into her side. She smiled at him, and batted her big brown eyes at him before responding softly, 

“Eloise,” She started, before facing the two other boys. “What do I call you boys?” They all smirked. 

“I’m David.” ‘Piercing eyes’ said, and the living statue said a simple and short, 

“Dwayne.” In a deep voice. She smiled at him, before angel face took back her attention. 

“I’m Marko.”

“I’m Paul, and you can call me anytime.” The rocker said, and Eloise rolled her eyes at his blatant flirting.

“I’m guessing you were the one who yelled ‘marry me’ from the audience, huh?” She said with a teasing tone as she poked his chest. He only smiled at her and tilted his head. 

“Yeah, and, now that we’re on a first name basis, you can give me an answer.” He shot back, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Eloise laughed, and pushed him gently. David decided to interrupt their flirting.

“Y’know, we saw you staring earlier. Wasn’t very nice of you to run off.” He commented, waiting to see her squirm. Her laughter died a bit, and she tried to seem like it had been nothing. She waved her hand in front of her, as if waving away it’s importance.

“Thought I recognized you guys. Realized I was almost late for my set when I figured out that I didn’t.” She lied. She tried not to squirm under his gaze, and laid her head on Paul's shoulder with an innocent smile. She watched how his gaze slipped to her exposed neck, and then flicked back to her eyes.

“Where’d you think you recognized us from?” He pressed. Eloise apparently wasn’t getting out of this one. She realized that when she saw all their gazes were on her, and felt Paul's breath on her forehead.

“A dream.” She said truthfully, hoping that it would appease them. When David smiled at her, she figured it had. 

“Y’know, we're heading to a place with great acoustics, why don't you come with us and give us a private encore?” He asked her, tilting his head in just the slightest to see if she’d bite. She was considering it when Adam called to her. 

“Yo! Eloise! The bus is leaving, so if you want a ride then let’s scoot.” The guitarist said, and Eloise glanced back at him. As if to accentuate his point, Alex called,

“Lola’s locking the doors after midnight,” then in quotations added, “‘Murder capital of the world’s still got her freaked.” Eloise sighed and looked at the boys. She didn’t plan to sleep over theirs tonight, so she hopped down from the railing and out of Paul’s grip. David and Dwayne backed up to let her.

“Sorry, boys,” She said, and turned to them so she was walking backwards. “Maybe next time?” She held her hands up in a shrug. 

“Anything’s possible.” David drawled, staring at her as she went. 

“Bye, Eloise, and I’m taking your lack of answer as a yes, by the way!” He called, and she laughed as she walked back to the van with her friends. Adam cast a gaze back at the boys, and leaned down once they were out of earshot, 

“Those guys looked like they wanted to eat you alive.” He said, a mix of worry and resentment dripping from his voice. Eloise waved him away, but the thought lingered in her mind. _Maybe, I wouldn’t mind_. She thought.


	3. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Eloise have a girls night

“There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day”  
Gimme! Gimmie! Gimme! // ABBA

  
  
_Eloise looked around the room. She didn’t recognize the ruins, and it looked as if she was inside a cave._

_She saw a fountain and a chandelier, and looked to see a couch and a couple of seats in another part of the room._

_In an instant, she was suddenly on the couch. Her back was leaning against the armrest, and Eloise was doing her best to adjust her eyes to the candlelight. She looked around blindly, wondering how she had gotten there._

_She could feel the fabric under her as she was pulled down._

_She yelped, feeling cold hands on her waist. Above her was Paul, a smirk replacing his usual smile. He leaned down, kissing her neck. Surprisingly, Eloise let him. She giggled when he kissed her jaw, before moving back down the length of her neck. His cold lips made her get goosebumps. He was quick to move in-between her legs, and Eloise gasped as he started leaving a hickey on her neck and ground his hips down to meet hers._

_She gripped his back, feeling his back muscles under his shirt. As suddenly as he appeared above her, his jacket was gone._

_She felt something sharp scrape her neck, and a sudden sharp pain. It was soothed by his tongue as he ran it over her skin. Eloise heard herself moan as he grinded down into her before he pulled away._

_Eloise’s eyes widened as she saw the blood around his mouth and how it was dripping down his chin. She reached up, and she felt something wet on her skin. She pulled her hand away, gazing at it and realizing it was her blood._

_“God, you’re so hot, Eloise,” He whispered, as she stared at him in horror. His face shifted then, his eyes turning yellow and face turning demonic. “I could just eat you up.” He finished._

Eloise woke up with a gasp and a hand darted to her neck. When she pulled it away and saw no sight of blood, she realized it had been a dream. _A weird dream. About Paul, nonetheless_. 

She sat up, and kept a hand on her neck. She thought the dream over, trying to remember as much of it as possible. The first part had been nice, the second part not so much. She looked next to her and saw that Lola was fast asleep and drooling on her pillow. She scrunched up her face, and looked to find both the boys were up and dressed. 

Alex sent her finger guns and said,

“You guys slept all morning, so we’re totally ditching you.” The two boys high-fived and shouted, 

“Boys day!” This woke up Lola, and she turned her head to glare at them. 

“Fine, then you know what that means, Lola.” Eloise said, poking the girl. She grumbled and batted away her hand. She just wanted to sleep, but Eloise leaned close and whispered, “Girls night.” Lolas eyes snapped opened, and a wide, chaotic smile spread over her face. 

There was nothing Lola loved more or took as seriously as a girls night, and Eloise had never once been the one to offer up the event. She tackled Eloise to the bed and started ramble,

“El, you are not gonna regret this! God, what time is it? We’re burning daylight, we gotta start getting ready! God, we need to go shopping!” The girl squealed. She jumped off of her best friend, and ran to the bathroom. The boys both glared at her. 

“If we have to pick you up drunk from a random bar like last time, I’m picking the set list for the rest of the tour.” Adam warned, and Eloise crossed her heart.

Lola came back out and quickly began shooing the boys out of the room. 

“Shoo! We can’t have you boys messing up our girls night mojo! Get out!” She said, and firmly closed and locked the door behind them. When Eloise saw the look in her best friends eyes, she knew she was definitely going to regret this.

Lola had dragged Eloise out of the motel and to the boardwalk, intending on buying completely new outfits for the night. Eloise had protested the entire time, asking what was wrong with her current wardrobe.

They had just gotten their money last night, and Eloise was too hesitant to spend it just yet. 

“It’s principle, Eloise. You want to have as much fun as you can. And what’s more fun than getting to be someone else for a night.” She said, and Eloise almost thought her crazy best friend made a little bit of sense. As per usual to their girls nights, Lola took control. She had damned all of Eloise's loose maxi skirts and flowy shirts, and hunted through countless stores for both of their outfits.

Lola had landed on a tight red off-shoulder dress for herself, paired with a clunky belt. However, she couldn’t find a single thing that Eloise wanted to wear, and her patience was starting to thin. Hell, they still had to do their makeovers.

They were at the last store on the boardwalk when Lola had spotted just the thing. It was a short black dress, with lace decorating the bottom and the neckline. Lola held it up with a big smile, knowing it fit Eloise’s aesthetic. Eloise looked at the neckline, seeing how deeply the v-neck plunged. It had a pair of spaghetti straps that tied around the neck, exposing her entire back. While the bottom of the dress was gorgeous, she hadn’t worn a skirt that short or tight ever in her life. Lola decided to loosen the reigns a bit and said, 

“I’ll let you wear your black shawl over it.” And Eloise suddenly didn’t hate it. Lola picked out a pair of matching heels, and spared her friend with a chunky heel with ballerina straps.

Lola then dragged them back to the motel, and began to work her magic with makeup. Eloise never worn any simply because she wasn’t very good at applying it, but she would have to admit that this was always her favorite part of their nights together. 

Eloise ended up with a smoky eye and wings so sharp they could cut a man, or at least that’s what Lola said. They paired it with lipgloss instead of lipstick so Eloise wouldn’t feel so out of her element. With a little blush on her cheeks and nose, she was done. Lola left her hair alone, knowing that Eloise would rather die than let her tease it.

Lola had found a disco on the boardwalk last night, and Lola practically dragged her into it. Eloise had laughed the entire way, just happy to see her friend so excited about something. She hadn’t noticed the boys just a little ways ahead. They turned when they heard her laugh, and watched as she went into the disco. 

It wasn’t the largest place and was practically packed from wall to wall. It had a bar on one end, with a few tables near the sides. The DJ was playing 70s funk and disco, and it didn’t take long for Eloise to be dragged onto the dance floor. 

When ABBA’s ‘Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!’ flooded over the speakers, Eloise let her nerves slip away. She swayed to the beat, her arms in the air as she sung the lyrics. She belted the words with her best friend, and it was during the first chorus that Lola smirked at something she saw over Eloise’s shoulder. Without a word, she twirled her friend, and unceremoniously pushed the surprised girl into the arms of Marko. She had been cut off right in the middle of a lyric as she caught herself on the boy's shoulders. Her face had only been an inch away from his when she had managed to catch herself, and her cheeks had already begun to heat up. He had a devilish glint in his eyes as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, 

“Don’t stop on my account.” His hands gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him as they swayed to the beat. Eloise wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their faces only inches away as they danced. They simply stared at each other at first, Eloise feeling goosebumps starting to form over her skin. She felt like she was in a trance as she stared at the boy. After a moment, Eloise resumed her singing. She laughed, her voice shaky and quiet at first, but it didn’t take too long for her to tilt her head back and sing her heart out along with the chorus.

During the bridge of the song, Markos hand cupped Eloise’s cheek. His thumb caressed her cheekbone as he stared, taking in her makeup and the details of her face. Eloise felt her breathing stop as the boy brushed her hair aside, and then leaned in to kiss her. It was a small chaste kiss, and Marko pulled away to check her reaction. When she smiled shyly back at him, he cupped her jaw and pulled her back in.

His lips were soft and slow as they moved against hers, almost loving. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed, let alone like this. One of her hands had moved from his shoulder to his hair, playing with the curly, long locks. He smiled against her lips when he felt that, and kissed her just a bit harder than before. Enough to make butterflies begin to bloom in her stomach. They swayed still, but Eloise doubted it could be considered dancing. They pulled away as the song ended, Eloise breathless from their kiss. He lifted both hands to her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. 

He leaned down again to whisper in her ear once more before the next song picked up, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked, and Eloise nodded without a word. Marko took her hand then, leading her though the crowd. Eloise looked around for Lola, and found her aggressively making out with a boy at a table. She waved to get her attention, and then pointed at Marko guiding her, and then the door. Lola gave her a thumbs up and a proud smile, before resuming her previous mouth-to-mouth combat.

Marko took her off the boardwalk, and Eloise had to take off her heels to navigate the sandy dunes below.

“I could just carry you.” Marko joked as she bent down to remove the first heel. She gave a light laugh and a shake of her head. She held her shoes in her hand as they walked down to the water, his hand holding hers tightly as he guided her. She noticed they were heading in the direction of a bonfire, and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw three boys surrounding it.

 _Oh_ , she thought. Marko looked back at her, a confused expression on his face. 

“You okay?” He asked, then added, “You’re quieter than usual.” They had stopped, probably only about twenty feet from the other boys.

“I just, I thought we were going to be alone.” She said softly, casting a glance to each boy. When her eyes fell on Paul, she instinctively reached up to her neck. She had dropped Marko’s hand in the process, and he stared at her in deep concern as she remembered the dream. 

The coldness of his hands, his opened mouth kisses on her neck, and then the blood on his mouth. Nothing scared her more than the blood, not even the way his face had changed or what he said. Marko was staring at her. She could feel it. When her eyes flicked to his face, he had an unreadable expression put expertly in place. His eyes stayed firmly on hers, but they were void of a single hint as to what he was thinking.

“Hey,” He said suddenly, leaning in to cradle her face again. “It’s okay. I want you to get to know everyone else more, and then maybe we can go somewhere private.” He said, though the end sounded more like a promise. Eloise could feel her throat tightening with fear as she looked at Paul again, but the boys cold hands kept her from going too far into her own thoughts about the dream. It was then that a strange thought occurred to her.

 _His hands are cold_ , she thought. _Like Pauls._


	4. Stuck in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise hangs out with the boys

“Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you”  
Stuck in the Middle // Stealers Wheel

  
  
Eloise placed her hands over Markos, and removed them from her face with a nod and a smile. She was trying to calm her poor heart, and not draw any conclusions. It was a chilly night. In a couple of hours, her hands would be cold too.

 _It was just a dream. Just a stupid, weird dream._ She thought to herself. Hell, there were many reasons it could've occured. It could've just been from Adams words, or maybe it was just her mind self-sabotaging itself. _Hell, it could even just be about my virginity_. She thought to herself. Maybe the dream had gone too far, and her protectiveness over that part of herself just had to make an appearance. He was still staring at her, and she smiled a real smile then.

"C'mon." She said, and started walking forward. She dragged him by the hand, and he caught up to her so they'd be walking together when they greeted the other boys. _Holding hands_ , she mused. He picked her up then, holding her bridal style when they finally came to the light. She had squealed, a sound she was immediately embarrassed to have made, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knew she was small, but it still embarrassed her how easily he held her.

"I found her!" He said triumphantly and ran the rest of the way towards the fire. The boys smiled at the sight of the two.

"Put me down!" She yelled, him cringing as she leaned into his ear. _Good_ , she thought. _Serves you right_. David laughed then, but Eloise ignored it. Marko rolled his eyes at her, and she poked his face. "Now." He finally relented, and let her feet fall back into the sand. She quickly pulled her dress down, not wanting a potential fashion mishap.

"You were being all quiet and broody. I just wanted to help you lighten up." He said, poking her back. She swatted away his hand and huffed, storming to sit between David and Dwayne. Paul tried to catch her heel as she passed, and she quickly avoided his hands. She sat in-between them with a thump, and promptly flipped Marko off. "You're bossy." He said, pointing at her as he sat in-between Paul and David.

"Why so sour?" David asked, leaning into her and brushing the hair from his face. His gloves hands brushed against her cheek, and Eloise stole a glance at him. She had a feeling he meant in general, but she willfully avoided it.

"Marko steals me from girls night and this is how he treats me? What's not to be sour about?" She said, a smirk on her face when Marko scoffed. David smiled at her, and she felt her heart flutter when she met his gaze.

"You're cute when you're mad." Paul said. Surprisingly, his voice didn't shake her as much as she thought it would. She turned, seeing that he had a joint in his mouth and was leaning on his side in the sand. Without a word, she held out her hand. He seemed a little surprised, but passed her the joint without argument. She inhaled, and waited for a moment before she let it out. _God, we ran out of weed weeks ago._ She thought, and took another hit before she passed it back to him. _That's why Alex always has a stick up his ass._

"I'm always cute." She responded, to which they all laughed. She smiled, already feeling a bit fuzzy around the edges. She wasn't the biggest smoker out of her friends, that crown was Alex's, but she liked being high. She was prone to anxiety without it, and maybe she could blame her weird dreams on their current drought. It relaxed her and made her more confident. "So is this what you guys do every night? Watch a show, smoke on the beach?" She asked. _God, that's the life._

"Sometimes. Sometimes we bring cute girls with us." David said, and she smiled at him. She had her legs out in front of her, her toes warming up by the fire. She was leaning on the back of her hands, and lifted one to poke his shoulder.

"Charmer." She said, and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Dwayne then, and she smiled when he caught her staring. His response was to stare at her harder. "You don't fool me, Dwayne." She said suddenly. For a moment, his eyes were confused. _Ooh, emotion? From Dwayne?_ She didn't continue further, and instead smiled wide. He shook his head, and turned to look away from her. She reached out then, intending to card her fingers through his hair. She had only managed to stroke her hand through it once before he grabbed her wrist. Both the blondes made an 'ooh' sound, like she had just done something she wasn't supposed to. He looked back at her, and said with his deep voice,

"What are you doing?" Eloise stared back at him, pressing her lips together like she had been caught. Then, she giggled.

"Getting a reaction." She said, and her smile returned. His face softened a little, and Eloise felt his grip soften. She looked him over, and then at the other boys. "I'm guessing that doesn't happen often." She said, and they chuckled. She leaned into Dwayne then. "C'mon Dwayne I give really good head scratches. And I can braid!" She said, and he rolled his eyes and dropped her hand.

"No." He said, his voice stern but not harsh.

"I'll take some head scratches!" Paul said. She smiled and gestured for him to come over. He did, laying so his head was in her lap. Dwayne moved back to give him room and shook his head. She took another hit before she began, and moved her hands into his soft blonde locks. She had long, unpainted nails, ones that she kept pristine and refused to chew. She scratched them lightly against his scalp, and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "That's nice." He said softly, and she continued. He closed his eyes as she worked, and everyone watched for a moment. Eloise hadn't even realized that the conversation had come to a stop, and simply stared at the boy in her lap. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. He inhaled the joint again, before he held it out for her once again. She took it, leaning her head back so she wouldn't blow it in his face when she exhaled. She felt a little higher than usual, and blamed that on the fact that she hadn't smoked in a relatively lengthy amount of time.

She looked around then, and caught Markos eyes first. He was biting on his thumbnail, a smile behind his hand. She looked at Dwayne then. He looked stoic as ever, and Eloise simply accepted that most of the time she would never know what he was thinking. Then, her eyes fell onto David. His blue eyes were icy, but she didn't see an ounce of coldness in them. He was calculating, like she confused him. She looked back down at Paul, and her left hand moved to caress his neck. Her nails scratched lightly, making him shiver. She watched him gulp, and his hand reached up to grab her left. He moved it to his chest, but didn't hold it there.

"Careful." He said, and she smiled. She didn't hear the conversation that had started around her, her body feeling thoroughly fuzzy and her mind peacefully slow. She liked the feeling of him against her skin, and absently went to touch his neck again. Whatever Paul had been smoking was strong, and she could only watch as he lifted himself up. He was kissing her then, she realized, when her back hit the sand. He was on top of her, his lips moving rapidly and needily against hers. The kiss was sloppy, but she didn't mind. She could barely keep up, but he didn't mind. She let him set his own pace, her mind slowly processed the feeling of his tongue as it explored her mouth. She felt his hands on her legs, one stopping to grip her thigh as he wrapped them around his waist. Her hands carded through his hair, and she just barely scratched his neck when he had to pull himself away. He was breathing hard as he buried his face in her neck. "I said, careful." He said, his voice low. This caught the other boys attention, none of whom seemed to mind their earlier act. He took a deep inhale through his nose, his face buried into the side of her jugular, and that's when Eloise's mind caught up to her.

"Paul." She whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty and nervousness. He took another breath, before he ripped himself away from her. He sat back on his haunches, and Eloise thought to close her legs. He helped her sit up, pressing a small kiss to her temple as he sat next to her. David reached out, and she didn't think before she leaned against him. She felt the material of his coat against her cheek, and absent-mindedly rubbed her face against it. Paul sat close, but didn't touch her. He was staring at her longingly, but he knew to leave her be. Davids gloved hand rubbed her shoulder, and she smiled at the feeling. Her hand reached up to touch her lips, thinking of her kiss with Paul and then the kiss with Marko. _Very different_ , she thought, and her hooded eyes searched for his. She was happy that he didn't look mad, only amused. When she shivered from the nights breeze, David pulled her closer. She knew that they were talking about something, but she only heard bits and pieces. She heard her name, and she lifted her head.   
David was looking at her, and she blinked at him slowly.

"I said, are you cold, Eloise?" He repeated. Eloise was staring at him, though she heard him this time. She was looking over his face, openly admiring him. He smirked, obviously amused. Eloise's eyes moved to his lips then, and she stared at them for just a bit too long to get away with it.

"A little." She said, looking back up at him. His eyes were swirling with something she couldn't place, and it made her stomach flutter. She put her head back down, ignoring the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. David was always so calm and collected, and she had a feeling that David wasn't the type to lose control. If he kissed her, she didn't know if she'd ask him to stop. Her face heated at the thought, and she realized that with the way this night was going she needed to head back to the motel soon. "I should find Lola." She said then. The boys didn't try to persuade her to stay, and, surprisingly, Dwayne offered to walk her back.

She smiled, turning her face to look at him. She held out her hand, and he stood to help her up. He made sure she didn't forget her shoes, and carried them for her. They didn't speak as they headed back towards the boardwalk. He kept his hand on the small of her back to keep her steady the whole way. When they were about to climb the steps, Dwayne stopped. It must have been later than she thought, because the boardwalk was almost empty. She hadn't noticed at first that he wasn’t behind her, and had started climbing the stairs. She turned when his hand left her back. Even a stair above him, he still towered over her. _Fucking tree_ , she thought to herself, and she watched as Dwayne smiled. He grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes, and when Eloise didn't stop him, he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. It was slow and sobering. She placed her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tip-toes to get closer. He smirked then, and pressed a peck to her lips before pulling away. When she tried to follow him, he chuckled and said,

"Goodnight, Eloise." He gestured to the door of the disco. He was silently telling her what to do, and Eloise secretly loved it. When Eloise turned, she saw Lola outside having a cigarette. _Oh_ , she thought. She had been watching them, and she was slowly shaking her head like she couldn't believe her eyes. Eloise's face flushed then, realizing it was no secret that she had kissed at least two boys tonight.

"Goodnight, Dwayne." She said, and hurriedly took her shoes. Before she could scurry away, he took her wrist.

“You look very pretty tonight.” He said, his eyes searching hers. It was like the thought had just occurred to him, and it made her cheeks flush a deeper red. With that, he turned and started walking back down the beach. Eloise turned back towards her friend. Lola had stomped out her cigarette, and was wearing an overly pleased smile.


	5. Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise is dumped onto the boys

"Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night  
Looking for the fight of her life  
In the real time world no one sees her at all  
They all say she's crazy  
Locking rhythm to the beat of her heart  
Changing movement into light  
She had danced into the danger zone  
When the dancer becomes the dance"  
Maniac // Michael Sembello

  
  
Lola pointed at her with an accusing finger, a teasing smile on her face. 

“Oh, you little floozy.” She said, and went to wrap an arm around her. “It’s always the late bloomers.” She sighed, and Eloise rolled her eyes. She’d let her friend have her fun, as Eloise being interested in anyone was a rare occurrence. She had a total of one boyfriend all throughout highschool and it was Adam in the sophomore year. 

“Before you ask, nothing else happened.” She said, and her friend gave her a long look before leaning into her hair. Eloise was thoroughly confused when her friend gave a loud sniff.

“You’ve been smoking? With boys?” She shout-whispered. The look on her face was beyond surprised. Eloise’s eyes widened, realizing that this was only going to bring on a whole nother round of teasing. “Eloise! You are acting so bad tonight!” She said, and fake wiped a tear away from her eyes. Lola wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly as they walked. “God, I’m so proud of you.” She said, and if Eloise kept rolling her eyes, she was sure they were going to fall out of her head.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t tell the boys.” She said. Lola she could handle. Adam and Alex? They’d never let this go.

“What do you mean I can’t tell the boys? This is a big step for you! Kissing two boys in one night! God, I thought I’d never see the day.” Lola said, obviously happy for her friend. Eloise smiled. While Lola could be a little much sometimes, this was one of the reasons that she loved her. She never failed to congratulate her, even if it was just on kissing boys. She bit her lip, unsure if she should admit the fact that it hadn’t just been two boys. In a shy whisper, she said,

“Three, actually.”

Lola stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Eloise. Then, she let out a loud, high-pitched squeak and jumped up and down excitedly. She pulled her in a spine-breaking hug then, still jumping.

“God, where is this coming from?” She demanded, shaking her. She pulled away quickly, and waved her hands in front of Eloise’s face. “You know what, I don’t even want to know. Just whatever it is, don’t stop.” She said, and Eloise laughed. 

Lola talked about her night the rest of the way home, and Eloise was happy to listen. They approached the motel, and let themselves into their room. Eloise sat on the bed with a sigh, while Lola continued her rambling. Lola wanted something to eat, and grabbed a bag of chips they had kept in the van, and now in the room. The boys rolled their eyes, and Adam attempted to turn the TV up higher than Lola’s story about the boy she had met. She threw the chip bag at him, and he caught it and said, 

“Thanks.” Before beginning to eat. Lola rolled her eyes, and then realized something.

“Wait, who was number three?” She asked. Eloise gave a quick glance to the boys, and shook her head. She was not going to talk about this with them there. Lola then decided that she could guess through charades. She raised her hands to her neck, high above where her long hair ended, and mimed a mullet. Eloise laughed and shook her head. Lola gasped, and tackled Eloise to the bed. “The rocker?” She asked excitedly. _Oh god_.

“What rocker?” Adam asked, more interested in their conversation than the game show Adam was watching. Both girls looked at him, and quickly said, 

“Nothing.” They turned towards each other and laughed, and Eloise whispered that she would tell her about it tomorrow. This pleased Lola enough for her to let Eloise get ready for sleep. She changed into her pajamas and took off her makeup. It was Alex who spoke to her last. He had caught her as she left the bathroom, and looked at her like he could see all her secrets.

“Eloise, I don’t care who you associate with while we’re here, but we’re not staying forever. Try to have a little self-restraint. Some control.” He said, and then passed her to head into the bathroom. She tried not to think of his words as she laid next to Lola, who was blissfully unaware and already asleep. Eloise knew he didn’t mean any harm, but instead meant to prevent her from it. Eloise sighed, and let herself drift off.

_She was in the cave again, she realized as she looked around. She stopped when she felt hot breath on her neck, and turned to face an amused David. She was sitting in his lap, and his hand was on her knee._

_She felt herself smile at him, and his hand rubbed her cheek. He leaned forward, his hand sliding to the back of her neck as he pressed a bruising kiss to her lips. She had no choice but to follow his lead, and his hand held her head firmly in place. She had butterflies growing in her stomach as she felt his tongue against hers._

_She was compliant to his wishes, and let out a breathy moan of his name when he began kissing her neck. She felt his stubble against her skin, and bit her lip. She felt his hand slip up her thigh, and she gasped when he drew it closer to her core. He smirked against her neck, before drawing his hand away just as quickly as he’d drawn it close._

_He was teasing her, she realized._

_His lips were back on hers, his hand moving to wrap around her neck. He kissed her hard, until she was breathless. In an attempt to tease him back, she sucked his lower lip between her teeth and bit it gently._

_He chuckled darkly as he pulled away._

_“Now, now,” He said. His eyes were a glowing yellow and his face was demonic. “Let’s not forget who’s in control, Eloise."_

Eloise woke up with a start. _Another weird dream_ , she thought. She lifted her hand to her lips. It was like she could still feel David’s against her, even though he was the only one she hadn’t kissed yet. It didn’t scare her like Pauls had, it just left her in a state of confusion. She looked at the calendar that hung on the motel wall. They had paid for another week from the funds from their first show. 

_Twelve more days in paradise_ , she thought to herself. The idea of leaving made her sad, and she tried to blame it on the fact that she didn’t want to leave their beachside wonderland.

She had slept through the entire morning and the beginning of the afternoon, but that was a usual occurrence. She stretched out, feeling her limbs pop and crack with satisfaction. She then sat up, and slapped Lola with her pillow. She was bored. She laid on top of the other girl, who whined at the assault.

“I wanna go to the beach.” Eloise whined back, giving the girl her cutest pout. It almost always worked. 

“You went to the beach yesterday.” She said, and pushed Eloise off her. _Almost_. Eloise balled her tiny hands into fists and hit the bed. Lola opened a single eye, giving her a look. “You’re not cuteing me into taking you to the beach. I’d have to be a part of the male species to fall for it. Go bother them.” She said, and flipped onto her stomach. Eloise set her sights on Adam, who was in the kitchen.

“Adam?” She asked. He was making a sandwich with some things he had apparently picked up from the store. He looked at her, and she gave him a pout. He sighed, and took a bite of his sandwich.

“Sorry, El, but I got sunburned yesterday. No beach for me.” Alex walked out of the bathroom then, and Eloise was in full pouting mode when he stepped out.

“Alex, come with me to the beach!” She said, getting up quickly and going to hug him. He put a hand on her forehead, keeping her at a distance. He looked back at Adam.

“She’s having a brat attack, isn’t she?” ‘Brat attack’ was the term they had coined in junior year when they found out that if Eloise got bored enough, she would throw herself into a completely bratty mood until she got what she wanted. Adam nodded. “No.” Alex said sternly. He refused to give her what she wanted during her brat attacks. He had noticed that the more times they relented the more frequently they came.

Eloise crossed her arms then, and let out an unholy shriek. It startled all of her friends, and then she stomped her foot.

“You guys suck!” She yelled, and then promptly locked herself in the bathroom. After being in there for thirty minutes straight, they finally relented. With one condition.

They would all take her to the beach, but, due to Adam’s sunburn, they would have to wait until nightfall. Eloise happily skipped down the boardwalk with her friends, the sun having already set.

She was dressed in one of her long, lacy red maxi skirts and a white crop top of an old shirt with her usual sandals. They rode some rides, gave her cotton candy, and did basically everything she asked for the past hour. Still, after having everything she desired, Eloise was still bored. After last night, everything seemed pale in comparison.

She had opened her mouth, another brat attack on its way, when Alex picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She hit his back with her tiny fists, and immediately started demanding to be put down. The familiar cries caught a group of boys' attention.

“Nope. I’m sick and tired of this. You’re going over the railing.” He said, heading right for it. Lola and Adam were laughing hysterically, both having been equally fed up with the girls’ tyranny.

“Eloise?” A familiar voice called. Eloise looked, seeing that all four of them were a few feet away and staring with amused gazes. It was David who had spoke, and Eloise’s tantrum died in her throat. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and embarrassment filled her. 

Alex turned around, still carrying the girl over his shoulder. Eloise was now facing the beach, and she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist so she wouldn’t fall. He looked at the boys, and narrowed his eyes at them as he tried to place where he’d seen them before. He looked at Paul, then smiled. 

“The heckler.” He said with amusement. “Y’know, you had no idea what you were asking, man. This girl right here may look cute, but she’s a total brat.” He said. The boys laughed. Alex winced, as Eloise had pinched his side at his comments.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am an absolute _delight_ to be around.” She said indignantly, and all three of them rolled their eyes at her words. Alex returned the pinch to her leg, and she returned it with a hit. 

“Do you want to go over the railing? ‘Cause I have no problem throwing you over.” He warned, and Eloise crossed her arms and pouted. She looked up at Lola, who gave her a raised eyebrow. She pointed at the soda Lola was holding, and sighed as she held the straw so Eloise could take a sip.

“Maybe we could take her off your hands?” David offered, and Eloise nearly choked. She shot a glance to Lola, and Lola grinned.

“Sure!” She said quickly, and started repeatedly slapping Alex’s arm so he would put her down. Eloise threw her a betrayed look, surprised at how quick she was to get rid of her. Alex finally relented, placing the small girl back on solid ground. As soon as he did, he received a hard punch in the stomach. Eloise then quickly went to stand at the side of David, as if he would protect her. He was quick to wrap an arm around her, and Eloise stuck her tongue out at Alex, who was busy glaring at her and rubbing his stomach.

“Just wait. You guys will be begging us to take her back.” Alex promised, and quickly began to walk away. Lola followed, throwing the boys a wave. Adam walked up to them, and held out some cash.

“Take it. You’re gonna need it.” He said, before he left Eloise in the hands of the boys.


	6. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise hangs at the cave with David

“Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun”  
Girls Just Want to Have Fun // Cyndi Lauper

  
Eloise’s boredom was kept at bay when she was with the boys. They were all eager to please, and she hadn’t heard a single utterance of the word ‘no’ in almost an hour's time. They were walking past some of the game booths, and Eloise was tucked neatly under David’s arm. She was looking at all the prizes, when she spotted the most _adorable_ elephant plushie she had ever seen. It wasn’t a grand prize, to the boys luck, but a middle one. She looked at David and gave him a sweet smile.

“David.” She drawled innocently. He looked down at her, a small smile forming on his face.

“Yes, Eloise?” He asked. He threw a glance at Dwayne. She hadn’t been nearly as bad as her friends had made her out to be, but they had a feeling they were about to find out what they had been talking about eventually.

“Will you win me a prize?” She asked, and pointed towards the booth with the stuffed elephant. It was a balloon dart game, and Eloise thought it’d be easy enough.

“Anything for you.” He promised, and they all strode over. Eloise was practically bouncing, and she pointed at the one she wanted and then asked how many balloons they needed to pop. The person running her told her seven, and she frowned. It seemed like a lot for a middle prize. David noticed her look, and quickly ducked down to kiss her head. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your prize.” He said, and paid for ten darts. The carny gave them a strange look, watching the other boys closely.

David looked at her as he threw the first dart, hearing a rewarding pop that it had landed. She smiled, ducking her head as he quickly popped five balloons. He then took her hands when she seemed amazed, and placed a dart in her hand. David leaned against the post, the other boys watching her. She threw it, and pouted when she missed.

“I’m not good at this.” She said, frowning. Paul laughed, and David gave her another dart. He lined up behind her, guiding her hands to help her aim. He leaned down, whispering in her ear, 

“You gotta throw a little bit harder, and aim,” he said, leaning down so he was at her level. She blushed when she felt his breath on her ear. “There.” He said. She threw it and clapped excitedly when it popped. She turned around to hug him, and he finished the round. He passed her the stuffed elephant, and she hugged it to her chest tightly.

Marko bought her ice-cream, and they sat on the railing as she ate her frozen treat. She had chosen strawberry, and was swaying to the music coming from the nearby stage. Paul was holding her stuffed animal for her, and he and Marko were bickering over what they should name it. 

Eloise’s eyes were scanning the row of shops, and her eyes had just fallen on a comic book store. Eloise actually loved comics, and read them frequently on their tour. She had a stack that was currently building in the van, and wanted to add to that said collection.

“Hey, do you guys wanna go look at comics?” She asked, turning to the two blondes on her right. She had expected that they would be the most willing, as David and Dwayne didn’t seem like they type. They both looked at eachother, and then at David.

“Why don’t we stay here? You like the band that’s playing, right?” David interrupted smoothly, rubbing her shoulder. She frowned, and shrugged off his arm, much to his displeasure. She grumbled an answer, and stabbed her ice-cream a little harder than necessary. The boys were surprised by the sudden darkening of her mood. David smirked, and grabbed her chin. He turned her to look at him, and said, “What’d you say there, sweetheart?”

She frowned. She had a feeling that David wasn’t used to sass. _Well, I guess that changes today_. 

“I said, you’re no fun.” She said, holding his gaze. His smirk only seemed even more satisfied than before. 

“No fun, huh?” He repeated. He hopped off the railing, and the other boys followed suit. “Lets go have some fun then.” He said, holding his hand out to her for her to take. She stared at it, then took it. The boys led her to a group of bikes at the end of the boardwalk, and she gave them a confused look.

“These are yours?” She asked, and they nodded. She looked at them, hesitation in her eyes. She had never been a big fan of bikes. David didn’t seem to notice, and climbed onto the back of his. When he saw her hesitating, he said,

“C’mon, Eloise. Or is this not fun enough for you?” He asked, and Eloise glared at him. She climbed on the back of his bike, blinded by her want to prove a point. It was when he started the bike that nervousness crept its way back into the front of her mind. The roar of it scared her, and she had a feeling that David didn’t intend to spare her a smooth ride. She wrapped her hands around his waist tightly, hiking up her skirt to keep it away from the wheels. They all sped off, one after the other. Eloise was scared at first, and buried her face in-between David’s shoulder blades. She squeaked at every bump or turn he made just a bit too sharply. She had finally found enough courage to look up, when she saw they were heading straight for a cliff.

“David, stop!” She cried, and he did. They were only a few feet away from the edge, and she couldn’t imagine getting an inch closer. She hopped off the bike, stumbling as she did. He caught her arm, and held her so she wouldn’t fall. She was frowning at him, and he returned it with a smile.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Her small hands balled into fists, and she wanted to do nothing more than punch his smug face. Instead, she yelled at him.

“You’re an asshole!” She yelled, practically seething. He had gotten off the bike, and she walked so she could shout right in his face, “You could’ve gotten us killed!”

He only smirked at her, and raised a hand to cup her face. She slapped it away a bit harder than she meant to, and regretted it the second his smirk fell. 

“Your friends were right. You are a brat.” He spat, and Eloise frowned. She didn’t say another word, and instead turned her head away from him. He grabbed her chin then, and forced her to look at him. “Say something.” He demanded, but her lips remained firmly shut. He dropped his hand, “Eloise.” He said, his voice sounding like a warning. The boys watched nervously from behind them, but they couldn’t do anything to help her now. Dwayne took a step forward, but Paul grabbed his shoulder. Eloise thought back to her dream, and chewed her lip. It had all gone downhill when she’d tried to take control. She also realized that continuing to act this way wasn’t going to do her any favors. She had been gazing down at his feet, and looked up at him slowly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, and she had never seen David look so surprised. She looked back down at his feet, as she had to swallow her pride to mutter out the words. That obviously hadn’t been what he was expecting, but Eloise had suddenly felt bad. The boys had been so nice to her, and, even though David was being an ass, he didn’t deserve to be treated this way. David cupped her cheek, and raised her face so she would look at him.

“All’s forgiven.” He said, a smile on his face. She smiled back, and leaned into his hand. “Let’s go.” He said, and led her to a rickety stairwell. Marko had passed her her stuffed elephant, and she held it in a tight grip when she saw the cliffs edge. She had gripped the back of David's coat the entire way down, willing herself to watch the steps instead of the ocean below them. David helped her down into the cave below, and had picked her up and set her down like she weighed nothing to him. She looked around, spinning as she took in the size of the room. When she saw the couch, she realized she had been here before. _From my dream_ , she thought. She turned to find David, and saw him sitting in a wheelchair. _This is weird_. She thought.

She saw Paul was sparking up a joint, and she accepted it after he passed it to her without a word. She was going to need to be high if she wasn’t going to think too heavily into how the hell she had seen these things before. She had taken two hits, before David called her over. He patted his lap, and Eloise was hesitant to sit. She caved, however, much to his pleasure. He was facing the couch, so her eyes fell on the other boys. Dwayne sat in a far corner, Marko on the same couch, and Paul sitting closest to her and David. He reached out to hand her the joint, and she took it gratefully. Her eyes kept lingering on the couch, and she had taken two long hits by the time Paul said, 

“Uh, y’know, sharing is caring.” He joked, and Eloise was snapped out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” She asked, and Paul laughed. He stood, plucking the joint from her hand.

“Yeah, you’re done for awhile.” He said, before sitting back down. Eloise hadn’t realized she had smoked so much so quickly, and leaned into David as the high came over her. She had forgotten how strong Paul's stuff was, and buried her face in David’s neck. She cuddled the elephant to her chest, breathing in the scent that lingered on David's coat. David was carding a hand through her hair, his gloves having been taken off and secured into his pocket. Eloise was practically purring in his lap as he continued his ministrations, and whined when he stopped. He laughed then, and she felt his hand lifting her chin. David was looking at her, and Eloise did her best to focus.

"How are you?" He asked, his eyes looking between hers. She smiled. _He's so sweet_. She thought. He had begun petting her cheek, and she hummed at the contact. She reached up to hold his hand, and kissed the center of his palm before holding it firmly to her face.

"I'm good." She murmured, her eyes gazing up at his. She looked at his face, taking in his features once more. She raised a hand to his scruffy cheek, feeling his skin under her fingertips. 

"You're so innocent." He said, a teasing edge to his voice. She looked up at him in mild confusion. He chuckled at her expression, and ducked his face down to press a peck to her lips. "It's cute." He assured her.

"I'm not that innocent." She mumbled, and his smile only grew larger. He was petting her hair again, and it made her relax into his hold. 

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, scratching her scalp lightly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his hand. "Have you ever done more than kissing a boy?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer. Like he simply just wanted to hear her say it. She blushed, and ducked her face into her elephant.

"No." She replied quietly, and his grin grew to cover his entire face. The confession had caught the attention of the other boys, and Marko smirked. 

"Really? Why not?" He asked, and Eloise was flushing hard from the attention. 

"I never really dated anyone. 'Cept Adam." She admitted, and she didn't see how David's eyes darkened at the mention of the other boys' name. "Hadn't even used tongue before Paul." She continued, and a large smile grew over his face. He reached out to poke her arm, then send her a wink when she looked at him. She smiled.

"Would you like to?" David teased, and at first Eloise didn't know what he meant. Marko was trying to stifle his laughter, while Paul snickered. Her face made it fairly obvious that she didn't understand the question, and David clarified, "Do more than kiss a boy." He finished. Eloise never blushed harder in her entire life. She quickly buried her face away in his neck, and he could feel the heat from her cheeks. She was hiding from the boys gazes, and pushing down the butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't ask me that." She said, her words being muffled by his neck. All the boys laughed then, and she could feel the vibrations from David's neck. She knew that he was teasing her, but the question brought up a whole new bout of feelings she had never felt before.

"Why not?" He asked, his voice clearly teasing her now. She poured, not wanting to answer the question. But she knew that they were going to wait until she did.

"It makes me nervous." She said so faintly that David leaned his ear down to hear her better. She felt his earring brush against her forehead. The question stoked a growing spark within her, and it seemed like David only wanted to help it ignite. "It makes me nervous." She repeated, slightly louder. He smiled, cupping her cheek and moving her away from her spot at his neck. He held her face in his hand, and turned her head up so she had to look at him.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Eloise." He said, his tone soft and comforting. Eloise wanted to believe him, but it was tugging at her mind. "None of us would do anything that you wouldn't want us to." He assured, and then leaned down to press his lips against hers. She felt his hand go to her neck, holding her as his lips covered her own. 

He kissed her just like he had in her dream, taking the lead without a single question and leaving a bruising kiss in his wake. He held her tightly to him, and Eloise melted against his lips. Her hand reached up to grab his shoulder, digging her nails into his coat. He only kissed her harder, leaning farther to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips willingly, and let his tongue explore hers and her mouth. Her spark was growing, and David knew it. He was pulling her like a rubber band that was ready to snap. She felt his hand grip her thigh, and she absent-mindedly thought about the possibility of a bruise forming later. When he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, Eloise let out a moan that surprised even herself. David pulled away then, his eyes swirling with lust. Eloise stared back, her eyes hooded and wanting. She heard footsteps then, and watched as the boys started to leave. 

She was going to call out and ask them where they were going, but David turned her face back to him. _We're alone now_ , she thought to herself. David smirked. He pulled her back in, resuming his attack upon her willing lips. She didn't know how long they had been kissing for, the buzz in her mind making her lose her perception of time. The only thing she knew was David, and he made sure of that. 

He suddenly forced her to stand, before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He resumes their kiss as he evaded obstacles on his route to the couch, before dropping her. He shrugged off both his coats, and left them in a heap on the floor before he was on top of her. He slid between her legs, and his hands moving down the length of her exposed thighs. He hiked up her skirt as he did, their faces inches apart as he watched her for any signs of hesitance. Eloise's breath was ragged, and she lifted her hands to his broad shoulders as she waited for him to resume their kiss.

"So submissive." He whispered, watching her with hungry eyes.

He denied her another kiss, instead leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to the length of her neck. She let out breathy moans in his ear, and her hands carded through his platinum blonde locks. She moaned his name when he started sucking a hickey into the right side of her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tighter instinctively. He groaned, rolling his hips down into hers.

"Fuck." He cursed, repeating the action in a search for friction. She pulled the hair at the nape of his neck, and he let out a low growl. "Don't bite off more than you can chew." He warned, before her lips were captured once again. He ground down into her hard, and she thought that her cheeks would be permanently tinged red. She thought about doing it again, just to see what he'd do. Before she could, he was grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She smiled up at him, and then chewed on her lower lip as he stared down at her. He was deciding something, but Eloise didn't know what.

"What?" She asked, her voice having just a hint of teasing. His eyes roamed her face. 

"I like you innocent." He said, and then wrapped a hand around her neck as he gave her a short, final kiss. When he pulled away, he stood and held out a hand to help her up. She gawked at him, surprised that he had suddenly pulled away.

"What?" She asked, taking his hand letting him pull her up. He pulled her close, both hands wrapping around her waist. He was leaning down so he could press stray kisses to her face.

"What? Did you want more?" He teased, leaning down to press kisses along the left side of her neck. She tilted her head back, and hummed at the feeling.

"You just made it seem like it." She replied casually, a small mewl leaving her mouth when he began placing another bruise near her collarbone. The chuckle that came out of him rumbled against her throat, and he finished with a single peck to the quickly bruising area.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." He promised, and wiped a stray hair from her face. "I just want to take my time."


	7. Tall, Dark Handsome Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise serenades Dwayne

"I'm so tired of these men trying to  
Impress me with nothing  
The same old routine and the smooth  
Fancy talking  
Now I know and believe that I found  
It for real  
'Cause you're good and you're kind and  
You care how I feel  
I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes"  
Tall, Dark Handsome Stranger // Heart

  
  
David had drove her back to the hotel that night, and his bike was loud in the quiet night air. She had used some of her newfound trust in him to actually look around as they rode. Her hands were still around his waist in a vice grip, but he didn't seem to mind. As he helped her off the bike, she could already feel the night catching up with her. She leaned down, as if she had been doing it for years, and pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips. He hummed, and pulled her back as she tried to escape him. When he finally released her, Eloise felt a little bit dizzy from the lack of air.

"You should head inside." He not so subtly said, his eyes looking over her face. She smiled at him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, David." She said softly, waving the hand that held her stuffed animal at him as she began to walk towards the door of the motel.

"Goodnight, Eloise. Sleep tight." He said, and she smiled as she turned fully, and finished the walk to the door. She opened it, and threw him one last glance before she slipped inside. She then heard the sound of his engine revving, before it slowly slipped off into the night. She leaned her head against the door, the night replaying in her head. She was jolted sharply out of her thoughts but a pillow hitting her back. She turned, and had forgotten to cover the bruises on each side of her neck. Lola's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." She said, before she pointed at her. "Are those hickeys?" She asked, and Eloise's eyes widened. She raised her hands to cover them, now bringing attention to the stuffed animal in her hand.

"I'm guessing your date went well. Now, are you dating all of them or do the others just watch?" Adam said, and Eloise couldn't stand the teasing. She quickly walked past them all without a word, and headed straight for the bathroom. She checked her reflection in the mirror, seeing two already dark red bruises on either side of her neck. The one near her collarbone would be easy to cover, but the other was high on the side of her neck. She reached up to touch it, and for a moment it was like she could still feel his lips against her skin. She flushed at the thought, and turned to start herself a cold shower.

After the thoughts of that night had been washed down the drain, she exited the bathroom with a towel around her. She padded to her bag, flipping her friends off the entire time as she grabbed a pair of pajamas for the night.

"Oh, boys. I'm just a lonely lead singer on the road. I need an entire biker gang to keep me satisfied." Alex mocked her voice, throwing his hand up to his forehead as he finished with a dramatic sigh.

"Fuck off." She said as she treaded back into the safety of the bathroom to change. When she made her final exit from the bathroom, she practically threw herself on the bed. She laid face down and away from the others, intending to feign sleep until they left her alone. Lola crept up next to her, partially laying on top of her.

"So which one did the number on your neck? The rocker?" She asked, more curious than teasing. Eloise sighed, and responded,

"Mullet. By the way, they have _names_." She said, giving her friend a small glare. Lola rolled her eyes as if she wasn't impressed. "His name is David." She said, and laid her head back down to rest. She instantly regretted telling her that when Lola loudly began to mockingly moan, 

"Oh, David! David, please! I need you, David!" Out loudly for both the boys to hear. She sat up, and smacked her with her pillow, before lifting the covers above her head. "Aw, El, c'mon. You totally like him. You’ve yet to prove me otherwise.” She whispered to her, but Eloise didn't respond. She knew any response would only result in more teasing. After a few more minutes of teasing her and eliciting no response, they finally left her be and she quickly fell asleep.

_Eloise already knew she'd be in the cave. She looked around, and judged by her current position that she was back on the couch. She didn't see any of the boys, and reached down to push herself off when her hands connected with the feeling of someone's chest._

_She looked down, and found an amused Dwayne sitting under her. She flushed then, realizing that she was straddling his hips, with her hands on his bare stomach. He was leaning against the armrest with a pillow behind his head. He was looking her over unabashedly._

_She ducked her head down, trying to hide from his stare. He chuckled then, and lifted her head back to face him. He saw the blush on her cheeks, and pulled her down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and languid, almost lazy. He kissed her like they had all the time in the world, and she found that she was the one trying to edge him on more. His slow pace was driving her insane, as did the soft touches he was grazing against her skin._

_He was touching her like she was fragile. Like one wrong move and she'd break._

_Eloise was quickly over it. She carded her hands into his hair, giving his scalp a light massage as they kissed. He growled against her lips, but she pulled away when she heard another one of the boys’ voices. She looked around, but didn’t see any of them. But she saw Dwayne’s angry gaze. She ducked down to resume their kiss, but Dwayne held her back. She was confused by the rejection, and even more so when he pushed her off of him._

" _You act like you like me, Eloise." He said, his deep voice dark as she watched his face change. Yellow eyes and a demonic face looked back at her. "But you’ve yet to prove it."_

Eloise woke up crying from her dream. She touched her wet cheeks, and stared at the wetness on her fingers with confusion. In all her years, Eloise hadn’t cried because of a dream since she was a small child. She didn’t know why the thought of Dwayne demanding her to prove that she liked him hurt her so, but she felt her heart ache the more she thought about it. Dwayne was the quietest of the bunch and the least affectionate with her, but two nights ago he had made sure she knew that he liked her. She thought he realized the same, but perhaps her inner mind thought otherwise. 

The band had their second originally scheduled show that night. When Eloise tried to escape into the day, she was dragged back by her bandmates. They weren’t going to let her get away that easy.

“Alex doesn’t even have a drum set!” She whined, but he was twirling the sticks in his hands. Adam sat her down on the bed.

“So? We should know these songs well enough that you won’t need any of us to know your parts.” Was all he said. They practiced for hours, as Adam had a few new ideas for their set. He had picked a new song from one of Eloises’ favorite bands, and she arched a brow at him at the selection.

“This is different from our usual stuff.” She commented, and he waved her off. They usually went for a ‘late 60s, 70s’ soft rock with a mix of the blues. While this was a song she was familiar with, it was a harder rock than anything they had played before.

“Different is good. We have an audience here, El. We don’t want them to get bored.” He said, and she bit her lip as she mulled it over. _I suppose he’s right_ , she said to herself. She was going to need to heavily rely on some stage confidence to pull the song off. Adam seemed to have told the others before her, and they already knew their parts. The practice was mostly making sure Eloise knew the words before tonight, and after hours of practicing, Eloise could recite the song backwards. It was their closing song, so she didn’t need to worry about it just yet.

Eloise wore the same skirt as yesterday, but paired it with a matching red top for the show. She had borrowed it from Lola, so it was a tight crop top with a teardrop cut out in the cleavage and the straps wrapping around her neck. The shirt covered the hickey on her collarbone, and that was the only reason she’d be caught dead wearing it. She then tied one of her white head scarves around her neck, effectively covering the second one. Finally, with a red shawl, her usual sandals, and her wrists being decorated with an assortment of jewelry and her watch, they set out for the show. 

It wasn’t like their first performance, which had been set out in the open air. This show was in a crowded bar on the boardwalk, it’s doors open to let the summer breeze in with a security guard barely watching who entered. The raised stage was on the left, and there was a small excuse for a dance floor in front of them. On the other side and directly across from them, was a raised bar.

They started their set, and Eloise was a little disappointed she had so little room to move. Her voice filled the bar and floated out the door. She did her best to dance as much as she could, singing to her bandmates as her voice started to accumulate a crowd within the dark bar. They were almost done with their set and only had one song left. Eloise was taking a gulp of water from her bottle when she noticed four familiar figures walk in. She smiled as she watched them take the seats directly across from her, leaning against the bar as she watched them order some drinks. David raised a whiskey to her when he caught her eyes. Her hands slid over them one by one, first to Marko, then to Paul, then to David, and her eyes lingered on Dwayne. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._

“This last song is called ‘Tall, Dark Handsome Stranger’.” She said, her eyes solely on Dwayne as she spoke. A smile quirked at her lips, and Dwayne stared at her expectantly. She watched as David nudged his shoulder, but Dwayne’s eyes never left hers.

The song began, and when she started singing, it was almost different than the way she had sung for the entire set. She mostly sang to the crowd in front of her, not intending to keep them wanting. She moved her hips to the beat of the drum, holding the microphone one hand. With a smile on her face, she pointed straight at him when she sang the chorus. She leaned forward, staring at him as she sang, 

“I know what I like, and I like what I see in your eyes.” She tilted her head back for the final note, and then began to promptly ignore his gaze for the rest of the song. She ignored all the boys in fact, singing to the crowd in front of her. The crowd, mostly filled with men, ate up her attention. She even reached out to caress the cheek of one of the dark-haired men closest to her, the stage making it so they were the same height. She watched as he shied away afterwards, his friends teasingly pushing his shoulder. She could feel Dwayne’s gaze burning a hole into her then, and she knew she had achieved her goal. With Dwayne, all she craved was a reaction.

She finished the song, having officially won the hearts of all the men in the crowd. She turned her gaze to meet Dwayne’s when she announced the end of their set, and her friends began quickly packing their stuff. Dwayne was staring at her, his gaze hard and unreadable. She threw him a smile before she left the stage. 

She was walking towards the boys, but she had lost sight of them as she walked through the crowd. A familiar brunette caught her wrist as she passed.

“Hey.” He said, and Eloise turned to face the man in the crowd from earlier. “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.” He said, and she laughed lightly. She was about to tell him that she was only eighteen, and that was going to be her excuse before she slipped away. Instead, she felt a possessive hand on her hip. She felt a tall form behind her, and when she leaned back she felt bare skin and leather. _Dwayne_.

“She’s taken.” His deep voice said, barely trying to contain his snarl. She looked up at the taller of the two brunettes, and he was too busy glaring at the man to notice her smile. She felt the smaller drop her wrist, but he didn’t seem ready to back down. Her caress and his previous drinking gave him courage. Eloise put a hand on Dwayne’s bare chest, standing on her tip-toes to give his neck an affectionate kiss. The unfamiliar man's courage wavered then. Dwayne watched him slink away without a word, his arm coming around Eloise’s shoulder and holding her close. His gaze was still hard and unwavering as he watched him walk away, and it wasn’t until he disappeared in the crowd that Dwayne looked down at her. She was smiling, obviously proud of herself.

“So, I’m taken, huh?” She teased, and he rolled his eyes before dragging her away. She expected him to take her to the other boys, but he led her out of the bar instead. He led her all the way into an alleyway between the two shops before she started to protest. “Dwayne.” She started, her voice a whine at having been dragged out of the bar. He picked her up then and slammed her back against the bar. He fastened her legs around his waist, and quickly pulled her scarf off her neck. He started his assault on the right side of her neck, making quick work of making a trail of hickeys. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, and gripped the back of his neck as he worked. She said his name again, this time a moan in his ear. When he was satisfied, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Don’t do that again.” He commanded, his voice vibrating in her ears. Her head was swimming from the sudden attack, and she could only nod before leaning in to kiss him. He reciprocated the kiss lightly, it being the opposite of what he had done to her neck. It was soft and smooth, and left her wanting more. She gripped the back of his neck, but he refused to let her take control of the kiss. He pulled away, a smile teasing his lips. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He said, and then stepped back to set her down. She frowned, not wanting their moments together to end. She leaned in and hugged him then, feeling his hand come up to card into her hair.

“I’ve been told.” She said with a sigh, and beamed when it earned her a laugh. She looked up at him, and swooned at the smile on his lips. She was content to gaze at him forever, but he had other plans.

“C’mon, your friends are probably looking for you.” He said, and held her hand as he guided her out of the alley. What she saw was not what she expected, and she quickly began to try to retie the scarf around her neck. It wouldn’t do her any good though, Dwayne had made sure to leave a trail from her jaw to the edge of her shirt. He smirked, and took it from her hands with a shake of his head. He put in his pocket opposite of her, and there was no time to try to retrieve it. The rest of the boys and her friends were talking to one another and standing by a lamp-post. David, Adam, and Alex seemed to be in a heavy conversation, while Marko and Paul joked with Lola. Lola’s eyes fell on her first, and, from the sudden smile, she knew she was in for it.  



	8. Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise spends some time with Marko

“When you look at me with those brown eyes  
What do you want to do  
Do you have to have me  
The way that I want you  
I want you  
When you look at me with those brown eyes  
What do you want to say  
And are you just another liar  
Will you take me all the way  
All the way.”  
Brown Eyes // Fleetwood Mac

  


“Ooh, where’d you two go?” She teased, her eyes traveling over her neck. Marko and Paul turned, and they noticed the same thing she did. 

“Uh, Eloise, you got a little something right here.” Marko said, and then gestured to the entire length of her neck. She glared at him when Paul laughed. When she looked at David, he only seemed amused. Adam didn’t.

“Eloise, we have a show in four days.” Adam scolded, and Eloise was quick to turn down her gaze. Adam rarely scolded her, and it always made her feel like a little kid when he did. While they had dated, they soon broke it off because Eloise's mother didn't allow her to date and Eloise thought their bond was too much like siblings anyways.

“My bad.” Dwayne said, a small smile still present on his lips as he looked down at the girl.

“It’s fine,” Lola said, waving at him. “It’s nothing a little concealer won’t fix.” She said, and Dwayne’s arm tightened around her. His expression had gone back to neutral. _Maybe he wanted me to have them on stage_ , she wondered to herself. Lola seemed to notice his change, and she quickly continued, “But we all know I’ve gone on stage with a few things on my neck, and the audience didn’t die afterwards.” She said, quick to make a joke at her own expense to keep the mood light. She gave Adam a light push as she did, silently telling him to back off. Adam rolled his eyes in response, obviously still not pleased.

“David was just asking us how long we planned to stay in Santa Carla. So far we have the two weeks, but if we keep getting gigs then I don’t know how long.” Adam said. They followed the smell of cash, and they weren’t ones to leave when the going was hot. Alex seemed to remember something.

“Lola said one of you had weed.” He said, and Eloise rolled her eyes. _Here we go_. Paul smiled, and pulled a joint out of his jacket pocket. Eloise wondered then just how much weed Paul kept on him at all times. He passed it to Alex, who took it happily. Suddenly, his sour mood that he’d been in was lifted. He leaned in, smelling it and sighed. Lola reached out for it, and he quickly moved it from her eager hands. “Uh, I think not, lightweight. You were the one who greened out and lost my stash.” He said, his tone obviously unforgiving. Eloise laughed, and Lola pouted.

“I told you, I put it in my suitcase and then it was gone! You can’t seriously still be mad about that.” She whined. His gaze refused to soften. The boys watched on with amusement, and Dwayne pulled Eloise closer to his chest.

“There is nothing I take more seriously than my stash, Lola.” He seethed, and the boys laughed. Eloise smiled. It made her happy that they liked her friends. “How much do you want for this?” Alex asked Paul. The blonde smiled.

“Keep your money, man. Service charge is all of Eloise’s secrets.” He said, and then wiggled his eyebrows at her. Eloise glared at him and then Alex. Alex just smirked.

“You, my man, have yourself a deal.” He said, and then the two shook on it. Eloise was fuming, and pointed a finger at him as she said, 

“I’m pre-approving any secrets that you tell him.” She said and he scoffed.

“So, any plans for tonight?” David asked, and took the cigarette he had behind his ear and lit it. Eloise watched him, and found him incredibly attractive as he did so. While she herself didn’t smoke cigarettes, there was always something so enticing about the look of a man who did. He smirked when he caught her staring.

“Alex and I are going on a double date with the girls we met at the first show.” Adam said, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulders. Usually, Alex would grumble and shake him off, but he was too busy admiring how expertly rolled the joint was.

“I am also going on a date.” Lola said proudly, and Eloise gave her a confused look.

“Disco guy?” She asked, and Alex laughed. He was suddenly paying attention to the conversation again, as he sensed an opportunity to make fun of Lola.

“No, she freaking picked up the number of some guy working a game booth after we ditched you.” He said, and Lola punched him in the shoulder. 

“You said you thought he was cute!” She protested. He corrected her.  
  


“I said he was cute _for you_. There’s a difference.” He said, pointing at her.

“So, I guess Eloise is all ours tonight.” David interrupted, blowing the smoke out and holding it between two gloved fingers. She ducked into Dwayne at the intensity of his gaze, her thoughts quickly returning to the night before.

“Try to have her home at a reasonable time.” Lola said, and Eloise glared at her. The boys decided to start walking then, waving their goodbyes, and guiding Eloise with them. Eloise called over her shoulder,

“If I get back at a reasonable time, none of you will be there!” She cracked, successfully making a jab at all three of them at once.

“Here’s to hoping!” Adam called back, and Eloise looked over her shoulder to send him a look of disgust. She heard her friends cackling behind her as the boys led her to their bikes. She looked between the four of them, and realized that she hadn’t hung out with Marko in awhile. She tugged Dwayne to get his attention, and he leaned down so she could kiss his cheek. Without another word, she skipped ahead to grab Marko’s arm. He was surprised to feel her arm interlock with his, but grinned and pulled her closer. 

“To what do I owe the honor?” He asked, and Eloise giggled lightly.

“Just felt like we hadn’t had time together in awhile.” He hummed, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Yeah, twenty four hours is a long time, isn’t it?” He said playfully, and Eloise hit him lightly.

“Fine, then I’ll just go bother one of the other boys.” She said, and unlocked their arms. She turned then, her sights set on Paul. But Marko was quick to grab her waist and hand. He spun her, and quickly said,

“No, no, no. No need for that.” He said, shaking his head. She gave him a small grin, and let him pull her close as they walked. Then, she laid her head on his shoulder. She liked how teasing Marko could be, and especially how easily she could tease him back.

“Fine, I guess.” She said with a mocking sigh, and she felt a small kiss being pressed to her head. When her stomach grumbled, Marko was quick to buy her some dinner. It made her smile, but nerves grew when she saw the bikes. She had almost forgotten about this part. She threw out her trash, and felt the nervous feeling grow. 

Eloise was quick to jump in front of him, forcing him to halt.

“Pinky swear right now that you will drive super safe and not do anything dangerous!” She demanded. Her first ride with David had been a hectic one, and she did not want a repeat. She held up her pinky expectantly. To her, a pinky swear was an unbreakable promise. Anyone who broke pinky swears were not to be trusted ever again. He gave her a cheshire grin, then interlocked their pinkies. He leaned down to kiss her then, though it was only a short one.

“You are so cute.” He cooed, making her face flush at the compliment. He watched her face, and then giggled, much to Eloises’ delight. He leaned down, and began peppering her faces with kisses. She tried to push him away, though her efforts were half-hearted at best. 

“Lovebirds,” David called, and the two of them looked over in response. “We’re killing nighttime.” He said, and Marko grinned again before pulling her towards his bike. He swung his leg over and steadied the bike before helping Eloise on. Once, again, she had to hike up her skirt to make sure it wouldn’t go near the tires, and Marko grabbed the back of her knee.

“Ooh.” He said teasingly, and Eloise slapped his back.

“Down boy.” She said, and was pleased when this earned her a loud laugh.

“Oh, you wish. Hold on tight.” He said, the others already starting to peel from the parking lot. She wrapped her arms securely around his waist, and bit her lip when she felt the edge of his crop-top. She tried to be discreet as she felt the muscles of his abdomen, and she felt him chuckle before revving the engine to life. “You’re playing with fire.” He called over his shoulder, before he took them out of the parking lot and followed the others. She leaned her head against his back as she thought to herself with a small smile. _Oh, I know._

He kept his promise, and the ride to the cliff was a smooth one. He dodged any large jumps, and tried to be gentle as possible with his turns. When he stopped, he made sure to be the farthest from the ledge out of all of them. Paul shook his head at him, and called,

“Whipped!” Marko flipped him off before happily helping her off the bike. He led her to the stairs, and held her hand the entire time. When they were down in the cave, he was quick to lead her to the couch. Eloise squeaked when he pulled her into his lap, but didn’t argue with the blonde. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and began to comb her fingers through the long locks. He smiled at that, leaning into her hand. He gazed at her, and the look in his eyes made her heart flutter. He was looking at her almost lovingly.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his tone completely serious. Eloise smiled and leaned in to press a soft, sweet kiss against his lips.

“God, are you two gonna be like this all night?” Paul said. He had hit Markos head as he passed and sat down on the couch next to the two of them. Marko shot him a glare, and was quick to snap back.  


“As opposed to what? Feeling her up the whole night?” He was gripping Eloise possessively as Paul leaned closer to her.

“I’m sure Eloise wouldn’t mind.” He drawled, and her face quickly grew hot from the way Paul was looking at her. He made sure to look her entire body over suggestively, and Eloise ducked away into Marko’s neck. Marko pushed him away, and Paul only snickered. “Whatever.” He said, and pushed himself off the couch. David and Dwayne sent them both amused smiles as they all decided to go deeper into the cave. It left Marko and her alone, and Eloise pressed a small kiss to his neck.

“Jealous much?” She teasingly whispered, and he smiled.

“Nah,” He said, clicking his tongue. “I just like being cute with you and the others have been giving me shit for it.” He admitted. Her mind then began to think of the possibility that the boys talked about her. To each other, nonetheless. She wondered what they said, but she wouldn’t dare to ask. He smiled at her then, and said, “I got something for you, actually.” She gave him a confused look, and he slid her off his lap long enough to grab the boombox, and something he was held behind his back. He set the boombox down, and popped in a tape without letting her look at the cover or the tape itself.

As the music began to swell, Eloises’ eyes softened. It was a Fleetwood Mac album, one of her favorites, but Eloise would tell him that later. Eloise pulled him down then, intent on kissing the life out of the sweet boy. He smiled as she climbed into his lap, sitting sideways as she had only a few minutes ago. They kissed, letting the music fill the silence. His hand rested on her knee, and drew slow circles into her skin. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, and she parted her lips willingly for the boy. His tongue was gentle and slow as it explored her mouth. Her heart swelled more and more for him each second that passed. Gently, he began to move her. He laid her back on the couch, and he moved on top of her and between her legs. 

She smiled at him sweetly, and pulled him back down to capture her lips once again. He tried not to seem too enthusiastic, but Eloise only pulled him closer. She pushed at his jacket, silently asking for him to take it off. He threw it to the floor in a moment, his body eagerly pressed against hers. She teased him, gently scratching her nails against his sides and making him moan lightly against her lips. She relished the sound, and her fingers explored his toned abdomen. He gripped her thighs tightly and kneaded the flesh under his fingers. Eloise craved more, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t unless asked. And if she did ask, he would tease her.

The two only parted when the tape clicked and then silence hung in the air, and even that wasn’t immediately. It was only when she pulled away and reminded him.

“Marko,” She whispered. He continued to kiss her, humming at the sound of his name. “The tape.” She continued, and he pulled away from her then. His eyes were hooded as he let his eyes fall over her face. He smirked, then kissed his way down her neck before pulling away. He reached over to flip the tape, and Eloise had the most wonderful idea. She used her arm to push herself up, and teasingly kissed his exposed side. Her other hand went to the other side of his waist, scratching her nails ever so gently. She felt him shiver, and then he was moving to sit up straight. She continued her actions, kissing his exposed stomach.

When she finally pulled away to look up at him, he had his head tilted back ever so slightly. He sighed, his eyes dark as he looked down at her,

“So is that how you want to be?” He asked, his eyes watching her closely for her next move. She nipped his stomach lightly, and Marko seemed to have had enough. He pushed her down, coming to rest between her legs again. Instead, he shimmied his way down, going to attack her equally exposed stomach. He pressed soft teasing kisses, working his way up to her chest. His fingers played with the edge of the fabric, still wanting her permission before he continued. She didn’t waste time, grabbing his hand and pressing it firmly against her chest. He smiled then, and came back up to capture her lips. He kissed her greedily as he palmed her chest, playing with her quickly hardening buds through the fabric of her shirt. She moaned against his lips, and he swallowed every sound. She rolled her hips up to meet his, and he let out a ragged gasp. He grabbed her hips with one hand, pressing it firmly down on the couch. “Don’t do that.” He said, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

“Why not?” She asked, and he pressed his forehead against hers to keep himself from kissing her once more.

“Cause I won’t be able to slow down.” He said, and pulled away almost completely then. She whined, and he smirked down at her. Her face heated at what she was about to say, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“What if I don’t want you to slow down?” She blurted, and he sucked in a quick breath. He gulped, and then leaned down with a hand on either side of her head.

“You don’t mean that. You don’t know what you’re asking.” He said, but she bit her lip. _Yes, I do_. She thought. His eyes darkened, and he looked away from her then. He was thinking, Eloise could tell, and she watched as he let out a soft sigh. He looked her over, his gaze pausing at her neck for a beat too long for it to be unnoticable. "We should stop."


	9. Science Fiction, Double Feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise and Lola meet Max

“Science fiction double feature  
Doctor X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Woah oh, oh oh oh  
At the late night double feature picture show”  
Science Fiction, Double Feature // Ivy Levan

  
  
Eloise closed the door to the motel behind her with a sigh, leaning her back against it. Marko had taken her back and given her a kiss goodnight. Eloise couldn't help, but feel like she wanted more. Marko had promised another night, but she had a feeling that night wouldn't come soon enough. As she expected, the motel was empty. _Everyone's getting some, but me._ She thought, and landed on the bed with a huff. She didn't know if she really wanted to go all the way with him, but she wanted more than just kissing and light touches. She wanted what Lola told her about, and it was time that she finally admitted that to herself.

 _I just wanna know what all the fuss is about_. She thought. It was like everyone in the world was in on a joke, but her. It was starting to get increasingly annoying, but it hadn’t bothered her as much when no one was interested in her. At least, as far as she was concerned. She laid on her bed, mulling over her options. She tried to think about it logically, but at the simple idea of asking any one of the boys made her far too embarrassed. And she couldn't even think of doing it herself. She sighed, and stripped to change into her pajamas. She crawled into bed, and hoped that the other three wouldn't be too noisy when they finally did come back.

_She looked around, and saw the familiar sight of the cave. When she looked to the side, she realized she was sitting on the fountain. She felt a hand on her leg, and she looked to see Marko. She smiled, and looked over his angelic features. The way his big brown eyes looked at hers made her heart skip a beat._

_He pulled her in close, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. She was quick to return in, and hummed against his lips happily. Their lips slid together slowly, as Marko worked small whimpers from her just from the way he kissed her._

_She felt his hand run up her leg, and she gasped when she felt him press against her core through her panties. She moaned his name then, urging him to continue. He smirked against his lips, and she whined when his fingers left._

_He was always such a tease. He pulled away from her completely, his lips only barely brushing against the skin of her cheek. She sighed, and then looked down into the fountain. What she saw shook her. The fountain was filled with blood, as dismembered body parts floated in the water. She looked at her boy._

_"You don't know what you're asking for." She watched as his angelic face turned demonic, his big brown eyes now a golden yellow. A smile toyed at his lips as he said. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop "_

She awoke with a start, sitting up and cradling her head to stop the incoming headache. She took in a ragged breath, the fear from her dream still coursing through her veins. She tried to calm down, and had to escape to the bathroom so she didn't wake the girl besides her. She turned on the shower, and climbed inside to sit on the cold floor. She held her legs as she tried not to cry.

She thought over all the dreams she'd had. Almost all of them had basically come true in some way or another. _Paul made me nervous during our kiss when he went to my neck. David and I fought for control and he won. Dwayne was worried about whether or not I liked him._ The last thought was a bit of a stretch, as she could only ever guess what Dwayne was thinking. But her dream made her think that that's what her neck had been about. Her mind trailed to Markos' dream, and she tried not to think about the fountain. But this dream had happened after the event had already taken place. There was something chilling about that, or maybe it was the cold water streaming all around her.

She got up after the initial shock wore off, and quickly finished her shower. As far as she was concerned, she had let all her thoughts about her dreams slip down the drain. She would refuse to think about them for the rest of the day. _They're only dreams._ She told herself.

She looked at her reflection for the first time since Dwayne had attacked her neck, and she gasped. Hickeys lined her entire neck, overlapping and one after the other from her until her collarbone.

"Motherfucker." She whispered, looking at the proof that she had gotten Dwayne to let go, if only slightly. No amount of concealer was going to cover that. 

Lola later proved her wrong. Her bandmates hadn't wanted to wake up after Eloise's shower, and her fatigued mind was fine with the possibility of more sleep, even despite her dreams. Surprisingly, she didn't dream about the boys at all. She didn't dream at all. When she awoke, she was more disturbed by her blank sleep than she had been by Markos nightmare.

Lola had a particularly awful night, and Eloise was content to let her rant about it the entire time Lola did her makeup. However, she told the girl not to cover her neck after checking to see if it would work. She had a sneaking suspicion that doing so would only result in the other half of her neck getting covered. It ended up taking longer 'cause Lola kept pulling away to talk with her hands. When Eloise's eyes slid to the calendar, she sighed as she thought. _Nine more days. As far as we know._ She looked at the date, and realized that her birthday was next week. _Huh. Nineteen_.

Whenever Lola was this upset, she let her do what she did best. That being taking control and making Eloise her little doll. It was also something Eloise usually only let happen to this extent when she had something on her mind, and the boys quickly took notice when they saw Lola picking out Eloise's outfit with little input from the smaller girl.

"Earth to Eloise." Adam said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, eating his breakfast at five in the afternoon. _God, our schedules are fucked_.

"I'm turning nineteen in five days." She said, shaking her head. "It snuck up on me because of tour and now I can't stop thinking about it. Nineteen." She said aloud, letting the weight of the word leave her lips.

Adam shook his had at the dramatics and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Lola threw some clothes on the bed, and Eloise glared at the short jean skirt. It was painted to be rainbow, with vertical stripes. She was about to say something when Lola threw a yellow pair of thigh high socks at her.

"Calm yourself." Lola said, and started rummaging through both of their bags for a top that Lola liked. She'd decided on a white one with a yellow sunflower on it that they had gotten from a random town along their travels. Eloise sighed as she was pushed into the bathroom, and changed into the clothes. Lola had gone with a yellow makeup look with brown pencil eyeliner. It made her eyes pop, and Eloise actually quite liked it. She thought the socks looked a little ridiculous, however, but she wouldn't wear the skirt without them. She walked out and said,

"Ta-da." Unenthusiastically. Lola then threw Eloise's only pair of sneakers at her. They were white hightop chucks. Her parents had bought them for her birthday last year.

"Wear some shoes, hippie child." Lola said, and Eloise stuck her tongue out at her.

They walked to the beach then, and Eloise felt strangely heavy. And not just because of the sneakers tied around her feet. The boys were walking ahead of them, chatting about their date. Eloise decides to tell her friend about what was troubling her last night. Lola's face had turned excited and she quickly hugged her small frame.

"You're growing up!" She squealed, and Eloise rolled her eyes. "It's natural, El, don't worry about it. You have four handsome boys who I'm sure would be willing to please." She said suggestively, and Eloise rolled her eyes. The sun had set hours ago as the group approached the boardwalk, and Eloise looked for their bikes in the parking lot. _Hm, maybe they're not coming._ She thought. Lola and Eloise both ate and chatted, letting the boys drift away and ahead. Lola had just asked her why she was so nervous about asking them.

"I did ask Marko. Kind of. I have no idea how'd I'd even begin to ask any of the rest of them, though." She said, as she and Lola went into a video store. Video Max, the sign said. Lola sighed and rolled her eyes. They went to go look at video tapes, and Eloise was mulling between two movies. Lola rolled her eyes at her choices. 

"Eloise, if we watch the Wizard of Oz again, I'm gonna strangle you in your sleep." Eloise frowned. She was holding Wizard of Oz and Singin' in the Rain. Eloise had a thing for musicals.

"But it's my favorite movie." She pouted. 

"And you can quote the dialogue the entire way through." She said, and took the tapes out of her hand to put them back. Lola looked through the line of musicals, and pulled out Rocky Horror. "Now, this is a movie you should watch." She said, and Lola watched as Eloise gave her a wary glance.

"Is it scary?" She asked. Lola rolled her eyes. Eloise hated scary movies, and would be up all night if it was. When she looked at the cover, she had a feeling it was going to be scary.

"It's not that scary. And it's perfect for you." She said. Eloise was wary as she looked at the tape, but then relented and took the tape.

"Fine, but you'll have to stay up with me if I can't sleep!" She said, pointing a finger at her. Lola agreed and they went to pay. The owner had just gotten in, and Eloise felt like a toddler compared to the height of the man. He had a kind face though, and peered at her through clear rim glasses.

"Hello, I'm Max. How may I help you two young ladies today?" He said, a smile on his lips. Eloise put down the tape and said, 

"Good evening, sir. We'd like to buy this please." She said politely, and he smiled at her manners. He took the tape, and smiled at the cover. He looked at her as he rung her up. She suddenly decided that she couldn't trust Lola's opinion on movies, and asked, "Sir, have you seen this tape?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Why, yes, I have." He said.

"Is it scary?" She asked, and he laughed. He was wearing a tweed jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, and Eloise thought he looked more like a professor than a video store owner. 

"No, no, it's not scary." He said, a smile quirking his lips. "It's a tad risque for my taste, but, overall, a fun movie." He said, and Eloise's eyes widened as she turned to her friend.

"Lola, am I buying a dirty movie?" She whispered, horrified at the thought. Lola laughed, and pushed her gently. She shook her head 'no', but Eloise wasn't completely convinced. He handed her back her change, and a bag with the single tape inside. He smiled at her then, and handed her a lollipop.

"For the girl with the manners. And her friend." He said with a grin, and they both took the lollipops willingly. Eloise smiled, and poked Lola. 

"I'm Eloise, and this is Lola.” Lola grabbed her hand after giving the man a small salute. “Have a nice night, sir." She said, and waved at the store owner as Lola pulled her out. He called out to her, 

"Call me Max!" He said as the two left. Eloise smiled, unwrapping her treat. Lola already had hers in her mouth, and was smirking at the smaller girl. 

"What, are you into older men now too?" She asked, and Eloise glared at her.

"He was _nice_. And I can't always trust your judgement." She said, giving her another jab in the ribs. Lola linked their arms as the two began to walk around the boardwalk, Eloise keeping an eye out for the boys.


	10. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola spills the beans and David decides they need alone time

"Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last"  
Like a Virgin // Madonna

  
  
Lola and her were able to have some time together, and Eloise was happy for that. She had her lollipop in her mouth, content with the cherry flavor. Lola had gotten watermelon. Lola had decided that Eloise’s lovelife was more interesting than hers for once and decided to pester her with questions. Suddenly, she had a wicked idea.

“I could talk to the boys for you.” Lola said, as if it would be the solution to all her problems. Eloise turned beet red and immediately replied,

“Absolutely fucking not.” She snapped around her lollipop. Eloise wasn’t one to throw the ‘F’ bomb around in public, and it made Lola cackle next to her.

“Language.” David said behind her. She turned, and saw the boys. Immediately, she wondered just how long they had been behind them, and just how much they had heard. Before Lola’s idea, Eloise had been describing what she liked about each of them, and her stomach twisted at the thought of them hearing her shameless gushing. Paul threw an arm over the taller girl, and quickly asked, 

“Talk to us about what?” Lola gave Eloise a wolfish grin, and eyes that told her she was totally going to rat her out. Eloise gave the girl a sharp warning glare, before David claimed her attention. He was grabbing the stick from her mouth, pulling her lollipop from her lips. He placed it between his, and hummed,

“Hm, cherry. Where’d you get this?” He asked, and Eloise felt the familiar weird feeling come back to her stomach as she looked at his lips. She had almost forgotten to reply as he handed it back.

“Uh, Lola and I bought a tape.” She said, and held up the white bag. It read ‘Video Max’. For some reason, he didn’t seem pleased. Before Eloise could ask why, Marko was taking the bag from her. He laughed at her choice.

“Ooh, Eloise, didn’t peg you for a Rocky Horror fan.” He said, flipping the tape over in his hands. She rolled her eyes, oblivious to the fact that Lola was whispering into Pauls’ ear. 

“I’m not. Lola suggested this one.” Marko grinned, and Dwayne didn’t seem surprised. Paul let out a sudden loud laugh. He quickly covered his mouth, and when Eloise looked at him, she had a sudden realization. _He knows_. He was smirking at her, his eyes raking over her form. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She glared at Lola, who was smiling a very pleased smile. David gave them a questioning look, and then looked to Eloise. Her lollipop made an audible crunch as she bit down, her teeth having clenched from anger. She knew she was red, and her tiny hands had balled into fists.

She then watched in horror as Lola skipped over to David, pulling him down to tell him whatever she had told Paul. His eyes never left Eloise's, and she watched his look of confusion turned into a knowing grin. Eloise felt her mouth go dry, and the anger was quickly splashed out. Instead, it was replaced with embarrassment. Lola pulled away from his ear, and gave Eloise a waggle of her brows before skipping off. Over her shoulder she called, 

"You're welcome!" But it fell on deaf ears. Eloise was staring at David, and quickly took the lollipop stick out of her mouth. She swallowed the pieces of candy, and then David pounced. He grabbed her, pulling her mouth to hers in a frenzy. He held her, one hand at the back of the neck and the other holding her shoulder as he licked his way into her mouth, tasting the cherry from her lollipop. When he pulled away, Eloise was in a daze. He grinned down at her, and Eloise felt a small twinge in the pit of her stomach from the way his eyes looked. They were hungry, and her mind drifted to what Adam had said the first night. _He looks like he wants to eat me alive._ David hummed then, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You boys have fun. I'm taking Eloise for a ride." He decided. Marko and Dwayne gave him questioning looks, but Paul was grinning ear to ear. He squeezed Eloise's arm and said,

"Dibs on tomorrow." Eloise gave him a small glare, but there was barely any anger in it. Right now, she couldn't even think of tomorrow. She could only think of tonight. And David. David was pulling her away then, not giving the boys a second glance as he took her down the pier and to their bikes. She didn't hesitate to follow him, and she wrapped her hands tightly around his waist once on his bike. She had flashes to the first time she rode with him, and it made her squeeze tighter. He smirked at her over his shoulder.

"Nervous?" He asked, and Eloise knew not to lie.

"Yes." She whispered, already tucking her head in-between his shoulder blades. She could hear his smug grin as he said, 

"Good." Then, he sped off. Eloise shrieked in surprise, cursing him for not warning her. This ride was much similar to the last, but he had the decency to not stop so close to the cliff this time. He led her down the stairs, and this time she wasn't as nervous about the fall. She had more pressing issues on her mind. When they arrived in the cave, she half-expected him to pounce again. But no, he strode over to his chair and sat. He pulled off his gloves, and the same feeling awaken in her stomach again as she watched him pull out a pack of smokes. He lit it and took a drag before his eyes fell on her. He raised an eyebrow at her, and then patted his lap.

She gulped. She was nervous to approach him, knowing that with every step towards him it sealed the fact that they were going to do something. Eloise didn't know what he had planned for her, and she thought about that as she sat across his lap. He blew the smoke away from her, then let his eyes roam her face.

"Well?" He said, and Eloise was dumbstruck. She hadn't realized that he'd been waiting for her to speak, but it made sense. _I'm the one coming into him._ She realized, and the thought made her stomach twist. She was too flustered to speak, and David chuckled. "What is it that you want, Eloise?" He said, and the way he said her name always made her heart flutter. _You._ She thought, but she quickly pushed that aside. _Too general_. David waited for her to speak.

"I just want to know," She said slowly. She was choosing her words carefully. She had to set boundaries and be specific. She did neither. "What it's like." She said. _God, I sound so dumb_. She thought and winced at her own words. David smiled.

"What what's like?" He teased. _God, he's gonna make me spell it out for him._ She looked away from him, and avoided his gaze. If she saw the way his eyes were staring into hers, she'd lose every once of confidence and be a flustered mess.

"To…" she started. She knew what Adam and Alex called it, but that was too vulgar. Lola always grossed her out by calling it the medical term, and then would tease her and just say that it was science. "Finish." She said, landing on the word. It was innocent enough, but it got to the point. Her eyes flicked back to him, and he was clearly amused. He took a final drag of his cigarette, and then flicked it into the fountain. He reached up to caress her cheek, and she leaned into his hand. 

"Sweet little Eloise." He whispered, then leaned in to kiss her. He was slower this time, calculating. She stayed compliant, never pushing further or for more, and took simply what he gave her. She felt him grin against her lips. "Good girl." He purred, and then he started to really kiss her. He deepened the kiss past her willing lips, his tongue licking appreciatively at the cherry that still lingered in her mouth. He moved forward in the chair. He moved her then, their lips only parting so she could straddle his hips. He pushed up her skirt, the material not letting her sit comfortably otherwise. She teased the edges of his hair, her hands wrapped softly around his neck. He hummed, giving her permission. She tangled her hands in his hair then, scratching his scalp with her nails. He growled, and the grip on her hip was sure to bruise. The other hand held her jaw, and never let her pull back to catch her breath.

The hand on her hip moved and pawed at her chest. She gasped and he swallowed it easily. The hand on her jaw was then around her throat, holding her as the hand went under her shirt and bra. One of her hands slipped from his hair, holding his wrist and steadying herself. He was teasing her, his hand clenching ever so slightly as he cupped one of her breasts. She waited in anticipation before he twisted and pulled. She mewled and whimpered into his mouth, his lips tasting like whiskey and cigarettes. The spark that he had fanned two nights before had successfully caught flame, and David could tell. She was wrapped firmly around his finger.

That was when he decided that he would touch her. He left her aching chest and slipped his hand under her skirt, pressing firmly against her panties. She gasped, and practically threw herself onto him. The arms that had wrapped so softly around his shoulders were tight around his neck as she ached to get closer. He chuckled into her mouth at the feeling of how needy she had become. He used the hand around her neck to push her away, wanting to watch her as he touched her. His fingers slipped under her panties easily, and he smirked at the girl.

"Already?" He asked. She flushed, knowing that he meant the wetness at her core. She ducked to kiss him, but he held her back. His grip tightened in warning. He slipped a single digits inside her, and watched her shatter at the feeling. He pumped it slowly, his eyes watching her all the while. She was flushing under his gaze, and she wanted nothing more than to hide in his shoulder. But David wouldn't let her. "Tight." He commented, and Eloise was embarrassed by how casually he said it. He slipped another finger inside her and Eloise whimpered.

"David." She whispered, and his gaze darkened.

"Say it again." He said, and she was quick to obey.

"David." He pulled her in then, kissing her hard and sloppily. His fingers were working inside her, doing things to her that she'd never felt before. He rubbed against a spot inside her, and her breath hitched. He smirked, and rubbed against it again, this time his fingers curling inside her. "Oh, god." She breathed against his mouth, kissing him needily and not caring if the hand around her throat tightened. She liked it, and David knew. She pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck as an unfamiliar feeling began to grow. She pulled away from it at first, but David held her steady. He helped tighten the knot forming in her stomach, his thumb starting to rub quick circles around her bundle of nerves. She moaned his name wantonly then, gripping his hair so hard that David growled a low, 

"Watch it." She mewled at the sound of his voice, and goosebumps were quick to sprout across her body. He chuckled darkly, realizing just how much she liked his voice. "Are you gonna come for me, Eloise?" He said teasingly against her lips, the grip on her neck going lax and releasing her. He knew she was close, and that she was going to need something to hold on to.

"Yes, yes, yes." She panted. She buried her face in his neck then, holding onto his shoulders tightly. The rubber band inside her was about to snap. All it took was a hard circle around her clit and a firm press of the spot inside her. She was pushed over the edge, and the first wave hit her hard. David was merciful, and only dragged his thumb over her sensitive clit a few times after she came, sending shockwaves through her. He kept moving his fingers, however, until she was a whining mess in his neck. She was shaking, and he wrapped an arm around her to hold her. Slowly, his fingers pulled out, and she relaxed. Eloise's head was swimming, her mind cloudy from pleasure. She nuzzled into his neck, before she heard a strange sound. She pulled back and looked up, and watched as David sucked his fingers clean.

Embarrassment filled her senses once again, and for a moment she was shocked. He looked down at her, a teasing smile on his lips. 

"What?" He asked. "I just wanted to know how you tasted." He finished, and Eloise felt her cheeks heat up at the way he looked her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was the chapter I ended on before I accidentally deleted the story. I'll try to update some more tomorrow! Expect some Paul!


	11. Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

"I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting  
Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more   
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:  
Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night."  
Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me // Susan Sarandon

  
  
David stopped his bike in front of the motel, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He had a lit one in his mouth before Eloise had even slid off the bike. She watched as he took a drag, and then blew it away from her. Eloise smiled as she watched him, her eyes trailing over his face. She looked at the scruff on his cheeks, the curve of his lips, and his intensely gorgeous eyes. He hadn’t let her touch him, and had simply told her not to start something she couldn’t finish when she tried. Instead, he held her as they talked, and all of a sudden it was three in the morning. He had noticed her staring and said a casual,

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah.” She said, and smiled at the boy. “Thank you for tonight.” He chuckled, blowing smoke out his nose as he did.

“You’re welcome.” He said. He grinned and shook his head a bit. “Goodnight, Eloise.” She gave a small smile, and kissed his cheek. He watched her, his eyes searching for something, but she couldn’t tell what.

“Goodnight, David.” She said, and then walked to the door. She cast a glance at him, seeing his eyes still on her even as she pulled the door open and closed behind her. She opened the door to three expectant pairs of eyes. Lola got to her first.

“What happened? We’ve been dying to know!” She said, shaking the girls shoulders. David’s engine hadn’t even completely faded into the night, and Eloise gave her a small smile. While she wanted to get back at her friend, she needed to gush about the night to someone. Now she finally understood why Lola had been compelled to tell her all her little trysts, and the two sat on the bed as Eloise described the night. Both the boys listened, but mostly just to make sure he hadn’t hurt her in any way. She didn’t go into excruciating detail like Lola would at times, but answered every question they asked.

“Wow.” Was all Lola said afterwards, her eyes wide. “Can I borrow him?” She said, and that earned a quick slap on the shoulder from Eloise.

“Nope. Get your own.” She said stiffly.

“But you have four!” Lola protested, and Eloise gave her a warning glare. The idea of Lola receiving the same treatment made her blood boil, even if she knew that she was only joking. Lola raised her arms in surrender. “Okay, jesus. I’m kidding. Keep your boys.” She said, and Eloise smiled once more.

They went to bed after the sun was well over the horizon.

_Eloise looked up expectantly, and saw the cave ceiling. She was laying on the couch, and someone was kissing her neck. She ran her hands through straight platinum blonde hair. David._

_He was nestled between her thighs, his fingers working inside of her. She gasped, feeling his hands set fire to her skin. She gripped his arms, her legs aching to wrap around his hips. She felt his stubble against the skin of her neck, and the scrape of his teeth._

_She moaned out his name, and he pressed something inside her exquisitely. She scraped her nails down his back, and it elicited a sharp bite to her neck. She felt a searing pain, but she moaned as it mixed with the pleasure of his fingers inside her._

_He pulled back, his yellow eyes clouded with lust. She looked down then, and saw that there was blood around his lips._

_“Just wanted to see how you tasted.” He whispered, before leaning down to kiss her with his bloody mouth._

When her eyes opened, she didn’t know how to feel. The dream had made the pit of her stomach crave his touches, but shock ran through her when she tasted blood in her mouth. There was a dull pain in her cheek, and she relaxed when she realized she must have bit it while she was asleep. She quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get the taste out of her mouth.

Eloise was free to dress herself tonight, and felt a little bold. She chose to wear an orange asymmetrical maxi skirt and a white off the shoulder crop-top. The slit in the skirt went up the entire length of her thigh on her right. Lola gave her a look when she saw the skirt, wagging her eyebrows at the girl. Eloise ignored her, and pretended like it was completely normal. 

The group walked the boardwalk and ate some ‘gourmet’ popsicles they had bought. Eloise had opted for a mango one, and Lola laughed with a comment on how it matched her skirt. Eloise rolled her eyes, and began to eat her treat. She turned when she heard someone calling her name, and smiled when she saw Paul running towards her. From the distance of the other boys, he’d obviously started running the minute he saw the small blonde. He stopped in front of her and panted lightly.

“Don’t forget, I called dibs last night.” He said, a bright smile on his face. Eloise rolled her eyes and took his hand to hold it lightly. _How could I forget?_ She gave her popsicle a light suck before she spoke,

“I didn’t forget.” She reassured, but watched with confusion as he seemed to be staring at her mouth. She didn’t know what his problem was, and gave her popsicle another suck. _Oh._ She realized. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to blink and focus once more.

“Huh?” He asked, and she smiled. _Oh, this could be fun._ She took another suck, this time purposely teasing the boy. His eyes darkened then as he watched, and a smirk came to her face.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” She asked, and it took him a second to drag his eyes from her lips.

“A movie.” He said, before leaning down to add, “At the cave.” _He’s not even trying to hide his intentions_. She mused, knowing that very little of the movie was probably going to be watched. She waved to her friends, as she had already filled them in that Paul was probably going to steal her at some point in the night. They rolled their eyes and waved back, Lola giving her a thumbs up and mouthing,

“I want details.” At Eloise. Eloise rolled her eyes, and let Paul guide her down the boardwalk. She made sure to tease him the entire way, until the only thing left of her popsicle was the stick. She threw it into a trashcan, and Paul was practically dragging her to his bike. Surprisingly, he sat her down on the bike, put his hands on either side of her, and was pressing a sloppy kiss against her lips. She giggled against his lips when she felt his eager kiss, obviously intending to effectively shove his tongue down her throat. He broke the kiss first, and pressed his forehead against hers,

“You are so hot, and never allowed to do that to me again.” He groaned, and she giggled.

“Do what?” She asked innocently, and he gave her a small glare. Then, he decided to tease her right back. 

“You’re evil. I like that.” He said huskily, and Eloise’s cheeks were flushed in seconds. He laughed, and quickly sat in front of her. She adjusted in her seat, and hiked up her long skirt like usual. _God, at this rate I might need to invest in shorter skirts._ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly took off, and Eloise squeaked. She had forgotten to make him promise to drive safe, and he quickly swerved around traffic. Eloise was gripping him so tightly, she wondered how he could breathe. Though, he made her laugh when he started whooping and howling into the night.

The two laughed as they went down to the cave, Paul quickly running off to go grab their supplies. Eloise rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. He came back with a small tv, and her bag from yesterday. He set both on the chest in front of them.

“That’s where my tape went!” She said, and he grinned,

“Yeah, Marko had walked off with it and before he realized, you and David were gone.” He said, and brought over a bag of popcorn and chips, some sodas, and a box of her favorite candy before sitting down next to the girl. She was a little surprised by the set up, as she hadn’t expected him to actually prepare for their night together. _He’s sweet_. She thought to herself.

“I’m guessing Alex told you about this?” She asked, shaking the box. He smiled and nodded. _He did ask him for all my secrets_. All that was left was to put in the tape. He leaned back into the couch, his legs spread wide and arm around her shoulders. Both the popcorn and chips were in-between his legs. She cuddled into him, her hands wrapping around his waist. Quickly, she realized why this movie had been so perfect for her. While their style was different, Janet and her looked a lot alike. Eloise huffed at the realization and stuffed her face with popcorn and candy. And while the movie was funnier than scary, Eloises’ grip still tightened around the boy when the monster started rising out of his pen. Paul smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair.

It was when Janet started singing ‘Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me’, that a blush spread across her cheeks. _Goddammit Lola._ It was like the song was made for her, and the lyrics quickly made her flustered. Paul was quick to notice, and moved the snacks out from in-between his legs. Eloise sat back and watched the movie, trying to ignore how Rocky reminded her of quieter and short-haired Paul.

“Y’know, I could be your creature of the night.” He whispered in her ear, and Eloise was quickly snapped from her focus on the movie. He had moved his hand to her thigh, using the slit to slip his hand under her skirt. She tried not to blush from the feeling his hand gripping her thigh shot through her, and leaned closer,

“Oh, yeah?” She asked, her voice teasing. He licked his lips and their faces were less than an inch apart as he said, 

“Yeah.” He leaned in to capture her lips, and was quick to push her back on the couch. She giggled as she fell under him, and Paul wasted no time to squeeze in-between her legs and palm her chest. She moaned against his lips, and this only sent Paul into a frenzy. She heard a rip, and suddenly her legs were bare. Her eyes flicked open. She pushed him away, looking down at her now naked legs and where he had tossed the ripped skirt. She was shocked, but she could tell by his hooded eyes that the boy was barely managing to keep himself from away from her lips. He went to her neck instead, not being able to hold himself back for long. “I’m sorry, I’ll get you a new one.” He mumbled into her skin as he left wet open-mouthed kisses in his wake. She rolled her eyes, but her mind was quickly drifting away from the thought of her skirt by the way he was sucking hickeys into her skin.

His hands roamed freely, grabbing whatever they could and testing the way she reacted. Her hands stayed in his hair, already quite aware of how much he liked it. After Eloise tested him by giving his hair a light tug, Paul decided that he wanted to give her more. He slipped his hand into her panties, experienced hands quickly started to rub her clit. She moaned into his mouth, and he was eager to earn more. Like everything about Paul, his pace was fast and leaving her breathless. She gripped his wrist, her breath hitching as he quickly chased after an orgasm for the girl. Suddenly, he was pulling away from her. She watched as he ripped off her panties, and buried his face in-between her legs. She gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head at the feeling of his tongue. Her thighs instinctively clenched around his head, and she could feel his chuckle against her cunt as he pried them away. He held her open, his tongue lapping and swirling around her clit expertly. Her hands tangled in his hair, gripping hard and pulling harder as she moaned loudly for the boy. Her feet dug into his back as he sucked, and she was already coming undone. She came hard, and her legs twitched as Paul continued to lap at her clit. He was pressing his tongue flat as he slowly licked, making tears build in her eyes from overstimulation. She practically had to pull him away, and he smiled at her, obviously proud of himself. He crawled his way back up to her as she panted heavily, and kissed her with the taste of her still on his lips. She moaned, and he laughed lightly. He kissed her cheek and jaw as she slowly came down, her hands running over his back as she hummed.

“Was that too much?” He asked when he pulled away, nervousness swirling in his baby blues. She smiled at him, and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“No, I liked it.” She said softly, a smile on her lips. _A lot._ She thought, but she had already boosted his ego enough for one night. He was smiling proudly down at her, and he rolled his hips down against hers teasingly. Her breath hitched when she felt every inch of his hardened member though his thin white pants. She gulped when he smirked down at her.

“I liked it too.” He flirted, and Eloise thought that this was _so_ unfair. For a moment, she thought about touching him. She watched his eyes darken, and he leaned closer, "Do you wanna help me out, Eloise?" He asked, and Eloise blushed. She didn't answer him, just simply let her hand trace the outline in his pants. His breath hitched, and he was quick to bury his face in her neck to leave open mouthed kisses as she touched him. She reached inside his pants, taking him into her hand. She couldn't see his face, but she could hear his reactions. She was a little clumsy, trying to get used to the motion. He placed his hand over hers, guiding her. She listened to his breathy moans, the low whispers of her name, and felt him roll himself into her hand. He started to pant as he got closer, and Eloise smiled. _He's so cute._ She thought. She carded a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp slow and softly. He quickened their hands then, and his lips quickly came to cover her own in a kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, but Eloise didn't mind. 

"Fuck, Eloise." He whispered against her mouth after she gave his bottom lip a particularly hard bite. She felt him press down harder to her lips, and then a shiver that went through him. He stopped their hands, and panted against her lips when he pulled away. She caressed his face as he looked down at her with dazed baby blues, as the realization of what they just did threatened to make her flustered and hide. He started fawning over her then, quick to get something to wipe her stomach and a pair of sweats to cover herself with. He laid on top of her for the rest of the night, the two exchanging kisses until even after the movie ended.


	12. Fat Bottomed Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise wears a pair of jeans and Dwayne gets handsy.

"Are you gonna take me home tonight?  
Ah, down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out?  
Fat bottomed girls  
You make the rockin' world go 'round"  
Fat Bottomed Girls // Queen

  
Her head had been laying on his shoulder as he drove, and she brought it up slowly. She put her chin on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss the shell of his ear. He turned and smiled at her, grabbing her cheek and pulling her in for a short kiss. She hopped off the bike, his arms quickly pulling her back into a hug. She laughed, and held him close, gently petting his hair as his head laid on her chest. She was beyond tired, and the two only had an hour before the sun would rise. Paul didn't seem to want to let her go. She finally sighed and said,

"You still owe me a new skirt." And that earned a laugh. He looked up at her from his seat on his bike, one of his hands going to hold hers as she pulled from their hug.

"I said I was sorry." He responded, and she rolled her eyes. _Yeah, sorry my ass_. 

"It better be exactly the same." She teased, and he pulled her down for one final kiss. Finally, he let her go. "Goodnight, Paul." She whispered as she started to walk away. She had to scamper out of his reach, as had he teasingly tried to grab her butt.

"Goodnight, Eloise." He called, and watched her as she slipped inside her room. Then, he was off with a loud rev of his engine. Eloise sighed against the door, thinking that her nights in Santa Carla were starting to grow more interesting than any of her days had been. Lola was in bed, but blinked her eyes to clear them as she looked at the girl. Her eyes adjusted, and then looked in confusion at her sweats.

"I'll tell you later. Go back to bed." Was all she said, and Lola did just that. Eloise changed her shirt for one of her pajama ones, but decided to crawl into bed with Paul's sweats as her bottoms. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

_She was back under someone, and it only took a flash of baby blues for Eloise to realize it was Paul. He was kissing her, and his hands were roaming her form freely. She giggled when he groaned against her, grinding his hips against her own._

_Suddenly, his lips were gone and she watched as he lowered himself between her open legs. He kissed her thighs, taking his time and letting hot breath fan across her core. It made her legs twitch with anticipation, and finally he decided to stop teasing._

_She moaned, feeling his tongue work against her clit. She was gripping his hair, but the boy only seemed to swirl his tongue faster. She watched him, his eyes staring back at her and eating up all the expressions she made._

_She whined when he pulled away, and watched as he crawled up to her face. He gave her a passionate kiss, letting her taste herself. She felt him grind down, and a small laugh left her lips. He was hard, and she was already reaching for him. His hand stopped her by grabbing her wrist._

_"Do you want to help me out, Eloise?" He asked, and she watched as his face transformed and as his smile exposed fangs. He ducked down then, ripping his way into the veins of her wrist._

She had immediately grabbed her wrist when she woke up, panting as she checked for bites. But no, her skin was unblemished and unwounded. _Fuck these dreams. Seriously_. She thought to herself. She was getting sick of them, and went to go take a shower. She couldn't stop staring at her wrist, her fingers running over where Paul's fangs had slashed. When she came out of the bathroom, she hadn't bothered to change into a different change of clothes. She wore the sweats and her night shirt when she walked back into the main room. If Lola had forgotten, she definitely remembered now.

"What happened to your skirt?" She demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her. Eloise rolled her eyes, but could feel a blush rushing to her cheeks. _God, what am I gonna tell her?_

"Paul, um, got excited. And ripped it off." She whispered the last part, but Lola's eyes went wide. It took her a moment to process that, before she was giving Eloise a devilish smile.

"Hot." She said, and Eloise smacked her as she crawled back on the bed. The boys were still asleep, so Eloise quickly told Lola what had happened that night.

"You gave him a hand-job?" She whispered excitedly. She had already told Lola to quiet her voice numerous times. For some reason, she didn't want the boys knowing about that. It was too embarrassing, even for them. Eloise's face was red as she thought about last night.

"Yeah." She whispered in response, her hands coming to cover her face. "God, it all happened so fast." Lola was quick to wrap her arms around her, knowing to only tease her a little about this. This was Eloise's first sexual act that she had done _to_ a boy. It was a big step.

"Well, did you not want to do it?" Lola asked, her voice serious. Eloise shook her head.

"No, I did. Just, what if he asks for another one?" She asked, and Lola had to contain her laughter. "What if I want to give him another one?" She said suddenly, her face quickly turning red.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She teased, and Eloise glowered at her. "Eloise, in all likelihood, he's probably going to want more, and you're probably going to want to give him more. And that's _okay_." She said, rubbing the smaller girls back. It made her feel a bit better. "As long as you're both willing, there's nothing wrong with anything that goes on between you and any of the boys." She finished, and Eloise suddenly loved her friend very much. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. Eloise pulled back, and ran her hand over the sweats.

"It was kinda hot, wasn't it?" Eloise asked, and Lola laughed in surprise. This earned her angry grumbles from the boys.

The two girls headed to the boardwalk alone that night, but it wasn't an official 'girls night'. Girls night consisted of dancing and talking to cute boys. Tonight, the two just wanted to eat junk food and talk about cute boys. Eloise wore a pair of high-waisted flare jeans and a red long sleeved crop top. The jeans were ones that Lola had bought her, and everytime she wore them she would compliment her butt without fail.

"I swear, those jeans make your ass look better everytime you wear them. Where the hell did we get these again?" She asked, and Eloise slapped her hand away when she went to check the designer. Eloise was always a little nervous about wearing these jeans. They were tight against her thighs and hips, and they showed how small her waist was. However, she hated how they made her hips look huge. Lola had always tried to tell her it was a good thing, but Eloise wouldn't hear any of it. She wanted to be skinny and tall, like Lola. Not short and curvy. They were both holding a thing of bubbles they had won from a game. Eloise had been blowing them while they walked their way up the boardwalk, but Lola just held hers. 

"I've told you a million times." Eloise said. The two had stopped for a break, when Lola noticed Eloise's four boys walking up behind her. Lola was always a quick thinker, and dropped her bubbles. Eloise gave her a look, before bending down to pick them up. Unbeknownst to her, she had just given the boys a full view. She held Lola's bubbles in her hand and said, "You dropped this "

"Thanks." Lola said, taking it from the girls hands. Eloise's eyes widened when she felt someone's hand slip into her back pocket. She looked over, and saw dark brown eyes already ready to meet hers. _Dwayne_. She thought, and smiled as she leaned into him.

"Nice jeans." Was all he said, and Eloise turned bright red when he gave her butt a small squeeze. Paul was as honest as always and quipped, 

"Nice ass." Eloise rolled her eyes, and slapped the boys’ chest. He laughed, and Dwayne pulled her closer then. She gave him a look, and he was still staring at her. She didn't know what the stare meant, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she was his for the night. They walked up and down the boardwalk a few times, but Dwayne's hand never left her back pocket. It was a possessive reminder to both Eloise and the men around them. Every so often he'd give her a small, but firm squeeze and it never failed to make her flustered. It was also slowly driving her insane, to the point where Eloise was practically dragging him to his bike. When the bike rumbled under them, Eloise wrapped her arms around tightly and smiled at the feeling of his bare abdomen under his chest. She was practically swooning when he took off. 

Dwayne was easily the safest driver out of the four, even compared to Marko. Eloise was actually able to enjoy the ride and let her head tilt back as the wind went through her hair.

Once down in the cave, Dwayne wordlessly went to the couch and Eloise followed. As he passed by the boombox, he simply just hit play. An album by ‘Queen’ began to play, and Eloise wondered which one of them was the fan. To her surprise, he laid down on the entire length of the couch, and patted his lap for Eloise to sit. She did, and tried not to flush when both his hands cupped her ass and gave a hard squeeze.

"You're evil." Was all Dwayne said, and she gave him a confused look. At first, she was sure he wasn't going to explain himself. He then glanced down to the jeans. Eloise rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't gonna wear a skirt after what happened with Paul." She explained and Dwayne chuckled. _Oh, so he's heard_. She thought, and her cheeks flushed at the idea of her boys talking about their nights together with each other. Though, she couldn't be mad, as she did the same thing with Lola. He was watching her, a smile toying at the end of his lips. One hand moved from her ass and traveled her waist. He was going so slowly that Eloise couldn't help but zero in on the touch. 

Then, his hips rolled up into hers and Eloise couldn't stand it anymore. She leaned down to kiss him, her lips greedy as she placed both her hands on his chest. All the boys got her riled up, but none of them made her the initiator. Her kiss was hungry, and, for once, he reciprocated. He was rolling his hips up into hers so smoothly and consistently that Eloise was slowly losing her mind at the friction. Her hands explored his chest, and then went to his hair. She knew that it was a bit of a no-no while they were in public, but the growl he gave her made her so satisfied.

"Off." He said, and Dwayne was lifting her to her feet. Eloise didn't want her mouth to leave his and kissed him even as he forced her to stand. He was unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off in seconds. His lips left hers to kiss her thighs, his hands greedily palming her bare legs. She pushed at his jacket, and he threw it to the side. "C'mere." He said, and was pulling her back down on him in a second. She whined when he rolled his hips up into her again, the fabric of his jeans feeling amazing under her. She was actually grinding back down against him, and Dwayne chuckled as she did. "Someone's needy." He commented, and Eloise was suddenly on her back. Dwayne pushed her up against the armrest, almost completely in a sitting position. He pulled her panties off and threw them aside, before his head was between her legs. 

His lips and tongue were slow, driving her wild and making her moan shamelessly for more. He refused to give it to her, and watched with amusement as she pushed him closer. His tongue was slow and teasing, barely giving her what she wanted. _God, he's such an ass_. She thought as she tilted her head back and sighed breathily. Her hands tangled in his hair, trying to make him lose his grip and give her what she wanted. But his eyes stayed trained on hers, ever steady. She leaned back and sighed, soft mewls and moans escaping her lips. It felt _so_ nice, but not enough to chase as quickly as she wanted him to. When she finally started to come close, she let out a sigh of his name and told him so. She immediately regretted it, however. He pulled away, kissing her thighs instead. She looked down in shock, her clit practically throbbing for attention. Instead, he decided to leave hickeys on the inside of her thighs. Ones that would be practically impossible to cover if she wore shorts or a bathing suit. She whined and tugged at his hair, and he sent her a sharp glare. Her breath hitched, and she quickly stopped. After seeing that she was going to behave, he went back to her cunt.

He did the same as before, slowly driving her up the wall. She wasn't going to tell him this time, she decided. But the second her thighs started to shake, he was pulling away. She whined then, glaring down at the boy. He smiled at her as he kissed her thighs. He was purposely dragging this out, and she was going _crazy_. 

"Please, Dwayne." She begged, and that caught his attention. He arched a brow at her, his face only inches from where she wanted him. She could feel his breath against her, and the feeling was enough to make her twitch. "Please, let me come." She whispered, and he smiled once again. He was buried in-between her again, and Eloise was over the edge in minutes. She moaned his name, her hips lifting up against his mouth. He followed her, continuing his slow circles until she was twitching under him. He finally pulled away, thoroughly satisfied with himself. He climbed back up to her, his hips rolling against hers. The friction made her gasp, and she grabbed his hip to still them. She couldn't take any more, and the brunette just chuckled above her.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asked, his tone clearly teasing her. Eloise glared at him in response. _Okay, my turn_. She thought, and pushed Dwayne off of her. He was confused, and his face was worried before she was pushing him on his back. He watched as she kissed her way down his chest, his face unreadable when she looked up at him. She undid his belt, her hands shaking slightly. She was nervous. _How could I not be when he's staring at me like that?_ She thought as she unzipped his zipper. Lola's words rung in her head. _There's nothing wrong with what goes on between you and any of the boys_. She told herself as she pulled him out of his pants. She'd never given head before, but it was her best chance at getting him back. She had once asked Lola how she did it, and Lola had given her _detailed_ advice.

She wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue swirling around it slowly. She looked up at him, and saw that his eyes had darkened. One of his hands caressed her face, and the other went in her hair. She stroked him as she sucked, letting herself get used to the taste and the foreignness of the act before she tried to take him any deeper. She was unskilled, and could only fit him about halfway. The hand on her head tightened as she sucked, hollowing her cheeks as she moved slowly up and down his length. Her hand massaged whatever her mouth couldn't reach, moving them in synchronization as she watched the boy above her. He was breathing heavily as he watched her, and Eloise smiled inside her head. _Good_. She thought, her pace starting to slowly quicken. It wasn't until his head tilted back in just the slightest way that Eloise let him escape her lips with an audible 'pop'. He glared back down at her, the hand in her hair pulling lightly. She looked at him innocently, doing her best not to gasp from the pull.

"Hm?" She asked, giving him a sweet smile. He glared harder. 

"Tease." He said, and she smirked then.

"You're one to talk." She retorted, and his gaze refused to leave hers. She started to slowly stroke him, her hand twisting as it went up his length.

"So?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes. He knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to give him what he wanted until he said it.

"Please." He replied simply, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of saying anything more. At least that’s what Eloise thought. Eloise smiled. Her mouth went back to him, working faster than before and making his breath hitch. It was sloppy, but she didn't care. She did her best to take as much of him in as she could, and sucked him as hard as she could. He was quick to come undone, and her eyes widened when she felt his release hit the back of her throat. She had no choice but to swallow, as it'd be that or to choke. She pulled back, and placed him back inside his underwear, and Dwayne was quick to pull her up to his chest. He kissed her, slowly and passionately as both hands cradled her face. 

She melted into him, loving the onslaught of attention from him. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless and dazed. She laid down on his chest, sighing happily against him. He rubbed her back slowly, twirling her hair around his fingers as the two relaxed.

"You're surprisingly good at that." He said, and the honesty in his statement made her blush. _Thanks, Lola_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne is an ass man and that is the hill I will die on


	13. I Can't Control Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko picks Eloise up from the motel and decides to take her on a date

“Defense is down and you've got me shakin'  
You've got me so that my nerves are breakin'  
If you knew me like I know you girl  
Your knees would bend and your hair would curl  
You make me move yeah like no one else  
And when I've got this feeling that's inside of me  
It makes me think of how things used to be  
It makes me feel allright  
when I'm with you at night  
and we love-and we love”  
I Can’t Control Myself // The Troogs

  
  
Eloise was home around the same time as yesterday. Dwayne had noticed that Eloise had almost fallen asleep on his chest, and woke her up so he could take her back to the motel. She closed the door soundlessly behind her, her head still swimming with thoughts from that night. She smiled and closed her eyes as she touched her lips, trying to ingrain the memory into her mind. It was Lola who interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm guessing you two had fun?" Lola said, a smile on her lips. She had come back when Dwayne and Eloise left the group. The other three had offered her a ride back to the motel, but she had passed. She'd been alone the whole night, as the boys were on another date.

"Yeah," Eloise said and took off her clothes to change into her pajamas. She had forgotten about the hickeys on her thighs, and rolled her eyes at Lola's 'ooh's. She crawled into bed next to her and laid on her back. The two girls just sat there for a moment, listening to the quiet. Eloise interrupted it to say, "I did something with Dwayne." She said, and Lola rolled over to look at her. She had a smirk on her face.

"Uh, I can tell." She said, and Eloise rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean _I_ did something with Dwayne." And Lola's eyebrows raised up. She was giving her a questioning look, and then Eloise whispered, "I gave him head."  
Lola gasped, her hand reaching out and catching her arm.

"Are you serious? Jesus, you're on a roll." She said, a smile on her face. She was happy that Lola wasn't judgemental. The boys loved her, but they may not have been as kind about it.

"Yeah, he said I was good at it." She whispered, and Lola giggled. She came closer, resting her head on Eloise's shoulder. Eloise was happy. Truly. She had four handsome boys who gave her all the attention she could ask for, the band was making steady money, and she had her three closest friends with her. Things in Santa Carla were perfect. _Well, almost_. "Y'know, I've been having these weird dreams. Like ever since we started heading towards Santa Carla." Eloise whispered. It had been over a week since she had been having them, and she figured it was about time to tell one of her friends. "They've been getting weirder and weirder each time." She said, and she glanced down at her wrist. "And I never feel well-rested anymore. No matter how much I sleep." She finished, and Lola was looking at her with a concerned expression. Eloise already knew what she was going to ask.

"What are the dreams about?"

"The boys." She admitted, though not specifying which boys. Lola gave her a look. "Not our boys. My boys." She said, and Lola looked confused then. 

"Are they nightmares?" She asked, but Eloise shook her head. They always ended badly, but she couldn't call them nightmares. Not completely, at least.

"No, not really. There's some good things in them, but some bad things too. Like, I keep dreaming about blood." She said, and it felt weird to say it aloud. Like she was admitting something she shouldn't.

"Blood. Huh. Blood and boys." Lola said, looking thoughtful. "Maybe you have a weird fetish and this is how it's coming out?" She said, and Eloise whacked her. It wasn't a fetish thing, she didn't think. But the more she thought about her dreams, maybe it was. She shook her head. _I do not have a blood fetish. That'd be super weird. It's definitely something else._

"It's not. It's whatever. It doesn't bother me throughout the day, it's just something that's been happening." She said then, wanting to drop the topic. Now, she wished she had never brought it up. Lola wanted to make her laugh before they went to bed and said,

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell them about your blood fetish." Eloise smiled, but hit her friend. It made her giggle, but she secretly feared that Lola wouldn't keep that promise. Finally, they both decided to get some sleep.

_Eloise was sitting on top of Dwayne. He had his hands on her hips, rubbing soft circles into them. When she looked down and net his eyes, he looked at her like she was a star in the sky. She melted, and that's when he kissed her._

_It was slow, making her crave more as each second passed. He rolled his hips up into hers, and then she was on her back. She giggled as he kissed her cheek, then kissed his way down her body. When he came to her core, he was slow and teasing. She moaned, her hands carding through his hair and thighs clenching._

_He laughed, and the sound made her heart flutter. He continued to work her, until she could feel herself starting to snap. He stopped then, and went up to kiss her. She mewled against his mouth, and licked his lips. Then, she stopped. He tasted coppery. She pulled back, and saw he had blood smeared around his lips. She looked down, and saw that he had trailed bites down her body. She had let him. She had enjoyed it._

_""I never know what to think with you, Eloise." He looked at her and she felt her breath hitch. "You're surprisingly good at that." He said, his demonic face and golden eyes shining._

Eloise awoke with a gasp, and tasted blood yet again. _Shit_. She thought when she realized she had bit the inside of her cheek again. She went to the bathroom and drank some water, swishing it around her mouth to get the taste out. She then brushed her teeth, and sighed after she spit. _Why is this happening?_ She asked herself.

They were late to rise once again, and Eloise had just finished getting ready for the day, well night, when she heard a motorbike outside. Lola looked through the blinds, and sent Eloise a look.

"It's Marko." She said. The boys looked confused. They had forgotten that in order to drop Eloise off, they had to know where they were staying. He didn't walk to the door, he simply waited until Eloise came out to greet him. And she did, after several minutes of teasing from her friends. "Have fun with your boyfriend!" Lola called, before quickly slamming the door. Eloise was blushing furiously as she walked up to him.

"Hi." She said, and he smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. While she welcomed the sight of him, none of the boys had ever come to pick her up before. Usually, they would meet on the boardwalk, where they could blame coincidence and only make loose plans. She hadn't planned on going anywhere that night, and so she was wearing a simple black t-shirt, a blue shawl, and a pair of jeans shorts. He grinned.

"I wanted to take you on a date. A real one." He said, and Eloise blushed. _Of course you do_. "Is that alright?" He asked, and he suddenly looked a little unsure. Like perhaps he was stepping over some sort of line. Eloise smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Of course it is. Where are we going?" She asked as she climbed onto the back of his bike. She wrapped her arms right around him, and put her chin on his shoulder. He smiled back at her, and placed a hand over the two secured around his waist.

"You like Chinese food?" He asked, and Eloise grinned and nodded. He took her to a little Chinese place that he and the boys ordered from sometimes, and found a booth for the two of them. She slid into one side, and was surprised when he slid next to her. He bumped their shoulders together, then began looking at the menu. She did the same, and hummed as she browsed through her options. His hand was on her knee, giving it an affectionate squeeze. She smiled, and the waitress quickly came over to take their order.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked, her eyes focusing on Marko. He said a simple, 

"I'll just have a water."

"I'll have a jasmine tea." Eloise said, and Marko smiled at her. Eloise watched as the waitress' eyes only stayed focused on Marko, even as Eloise spoke. It made her a little jealous, and she couldn't bring herself to return his smile. Quickly, the waitress left. He squeezed her knee, and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, yet?" He asked, and she blushed and poked his side teasingly.

"Shut up." She whispered, a small smile on her face. He grinned, and moved his hand to grip her inner thigh. He nuzzled his face against hers, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from gigging.

"No, it must be said." He teased her, and the waitress then came back with their drinks. She placed Markos water in front of him, and then Eloise's in front of her, along with a little pitcher of milk. Eloise only put a small bit in, and then two spoonfuls of sugar. The waitress was asking Marko what he wanted, and Eloise didn't want to watch the way she looked at him. She sipped her tea, and then ordered,

"I'll take some shrimp lo mein, please." She said, then passed her the menu. Eloise lifted her cup to take a sip of her tea. The waitress then said,

"You two look very close. Are you twins?" She asked, and Eloise choked on her tea. Marko gave her a concerned look, and she waved her hand to say that she was fine. While Marko and Eloise both had big brown eyes and blonde hair, that was about where the similarities in appearances stopped. _Are you serious?_ She thought. _Is this girl being willfully ignorant, or something?_ When she looked at Marko, she supposed she didn't blame her. _Wishful thinking._

"No," Marko laughed. "We're dating." He said it casually, like it wouldn't make Eloise's heart swell. _I suppose we are_. She thought. They'd kissed, hung out, and were currently out to dinner with each other. It was the stereotypical definition. Though, she supposed that meant she was dating all of them. Both of the girls were blushing, and Eloise put her head on his shoulder and looked up at the waitress. She gave her a smile, but her eyes weren't as kind. She immediately began to apologize, 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You two just look alike so, I thought, y'know." She said awkwardly, and Eloise smiled. 

"No worries." She said, and Marko turned to stare at her. If she hadn't seen it before, the waitress saw it now. The way he looked at her was like she was the only thing he cared to look at. He caressed her face with a knuckle, and Eloise gave the waitress a satisfied glance. _Run along_. She thought. The waitress did. Her eyes then shifted to Markos'.

"Jealous much?" He asked her, and Eloise stole a kiss.

"Not at all." She said, moving so she could take another sip of her tea. They ate, and Marko asked her all sorts of questions about her life. It made her happy that he was taking such an interest. 

"So what's your hometown like?" He asked, stuffing his face with noodles. Eloise smiled.

"It's quiet and in the sticks. So in the sticks that we had amish people, but they were usually pretty nice. It's pretty, like woodsy pretty not beach pretty." She said in between bites of lo mein. 

"Family?" He asked her, and that certainly was the million dollar question.

"Just my mom, but she and I aren't close. She's very," she paused, trying to think of a word to describe her mother. There were a lot, and none of them nice. "Religious." Eloise landed on, and decided that was the nicest thing she could say about her. Marko smirked at that, but he didn't press. She was glad. Thinking of her mom made Eloise a bit moody at times. "What about you?" She asked. Marko had barely given her time to ask him questions about himself, but she had caught him mid-bite.

"Just the boys." He said, and, even though she was curious, Eloise didn't press either. They went quiet after that, finishing their meals. Marko refused to let her help pay, and it made Eloise a little fluttery on the inside. He walked her out while holding her hand, and stopped when they reached the bike. He turned towards her and held both her hands. He looked a bit nervous as he said, "Eloise, I really like you. I wanted to tell you that before anything...happened." Eloise smiled. _The boys definitely tell each other about our dates_. She thought. She leaned forward to give him a small, chaste kiss.

"I like you too." She said softly, and he beamed at her. They were on their way to the cave then, and she smiled at how quiet it was when they arrived. She looked around, her eyes falling on the fountain. She tried not to think about her dream, and quickly flicked her eyes away. It was strange to think that Marko was the one she had done the least with, especially considering it had only been a few days. She wondered what he expected, if anything at all. 

He went to the TV that Paul had set up just a few days earlier, and popped in a tape as both of them sat on the couch. Eloise clapped happily when she saw the opening credits to the Wizard of Oz. She hugged him tightly, pressing excited kisses over his cheek.

"Oh my god! When did they tell you this? What else did they tell you?" She asked, knowing that her friends must have had something to do with it. He smiled at her, and simply said, 

"It's a secret. Now, let's watch." She didn't need to be told twice. She hugged him tightly as he laid back, overjoyed to watch her favorite movie with him. He played with her hair and watched the movie with a great deal of interest. She hummed at the feeling, and moved so her head was on his stomach, and he leaned back farther to accommodate her. Her hand slipped in-between his thighs to hold onto the one of them. He smiled, and started slowly massaging her head. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his fingers and she buried her face into his stomach, squeezing his thigh ever so gently. She had to press her thighs together, and cursed herself for being so easy to rile up. But his fingers felt _so_ nice and she couldn't help but think about how they'd feel somewhere else. Her hand slipped up farther, just ghosting the fabric of his jeans. She palmed him lightly, and the fingers in her hair stopped for a moment. She didn't want to look back at him, and she could already feel his gaze on the back of her head. 

Instead, she undid his buckle. He lifted his hips to help push his pants down, and she brought his member to her mouth. She sucked on the tip lightly, and heard him draw in a shaky breath. She smirked, pressing kisses down his length. He pulled her hair back, holding it tightly in one hand. She let herself sink down then, taking as much as the member as she could and beginning to work her way up and down. He was breathing heavily, letting out small moans when she did something he particularly liked. The hand at the back of her head guided her, his hips lifting up just barely to meet her.

"Fuck." He said, and Eloise glanced up to watch him tilt his head back. He had his eyes closed and his mouth open, and Eloise felt a familiar throbbing begin to start. _God, I want him to touch me_. She thought. He looked completely blissed out at the feeling of her mouth around him, and with the way the hand not in her hair was clenching and unclenching she could tell he was holding a part of himself back. He tugged her hair when she started to massage the side of his dick with her tongue, causing her to moan around his member. She felt it twitch inside her mouth, and she quickly picked up on that. She hummed around him as she went, and the grip in her hair suddenly turned vice-like. He groaned at the feeling, his hips lifting up to press himself farther down her throat when she went down. It almost caused her to gag, but she managed. His hand was pushing herself farther then, and he started to let out breathy moans of her name. He whispered, "Just like that. God, that feels good." And Eloise ached to be touched just from the sound of his voice alone. Finally, he whispered, "Fuck, I'm gonna come." And released the grip on her head. Instead of pulling up and off, she sucked him until he came into her mouth with a ragged groan and raising hips. She swallowed, and pulled off slowly. When she looked up at him, she was very pleased with herself.

His eyes were dark and his pupils were wide when she finally met his gaze. He tucked himself away, his breathing still uneven. Eloise pulled herself up, swinging her leg across him so she could straddle his hips. He pulled her in for a kiss, his lips melding against hers and prying them open. His tongue searched for hers, and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away then, pushing her hair behind her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Can I touch you?" He asked, and her heart nearly melted. She nodded, and whispered, 

"Please." And his hands were suddenly at her buttons and zipper. She kissed him as he pushed her shorts down, his hand slipping inside to touch her. He nipped at her bottom lip when he felt how wet she was, and had to hold himself back from taking her right then and there. Instead, he worked two fingers quickly inside her and began searching for that special spot. When he found it, he massaged it mercilessly. She moaned against his lips sweetly, and he ate it up. He mouthed at her neck as he began rubbing quick circles around her clit, and Eloise tilted her head back at the onslaught of pleasure. She felt him graze his teeth against her neck, and then she was being forced down onto the couch and onto her back. He pulled off her shorts and underwear at the same time, throwing them behind him. He kissed his way down her thighs, laughing lightly when he saw hickeys already lined the inside. He sucked his own hickey into her hip, leaving his mark on her among the countless others. He gazed up at her then as she waited in anticipation, his fingers slipping back inside her. He massaged her sweet spot slowly, his eyes watching her as she gripped the couch under her. He leaned down, giving her clit a few light, barely there flicks of his tongue. When she bucked her hips for more, he eagerly obliged. He sucked on her clit softly, the fingers inside her resuming their merciless massaging. She moaned out his name, and that only egged him on more. 

One hand held her hip as he flicked his tongue against her clit, and she was quickly being driven towards the edge. She gripped his hair, and he moaned against her. It made her hips buck, and he did it again just to tease her. She gripped the armrest behind her, her knuckles quickly turning white.

"I'm gonna come." She whispered, her eyes firmly closed. He pulled away, just to say, 

"Look at me." The hand on her hip moved up, taking her hand instead. She held it tightly, using it to anchor her as she was quickly pushed towards the edge. Her eyes locked with his, and she was coming. All her breath escaped her as she watched him, her cheeks flushed red from how he stared at her. She lifted her hips and he let her dislodge him, but his fingers only pressed harder inside her. She moaned and tilted her head back, her heart pounding and blood rushing from her orgasm. He was quickly up at her neck, and Eloise felt his teeth scrape against it. They felt sharp, different than before, and then Marko was off her in a second.


	14. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys swoop in and steal Eloise from date night.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true"  
Somewhere Over the Rainbow // Judy Garland

It took her a moment to realize that Marko was no longer on top of her. When Eloise opened her eyes, Marko was standing away from her, barely the couch length away. He had his back turned, and he was breathing heavily. Eloise sat up, and looked at the boy with confusion in her eyes. She was still coming down from her high, and she reached to grab her panties. She put them on, then stood to go to him.

“Eloise,” He said, his tone warning. “Just, just stay there for a sec.” He said, and didn’t turn to face her. _Did I do something wrong?_ She asked herself, and continued walking towards him. She stopped a few inches away from him, something within her making her still. She’d gotten goosebumps on the back of her neck, like danger was near. She looked over his form, the way he was trying to calm himself down. Suddenly, fear had started to grow in the pit of her stomach. She thought of her dream, and her eyes subconsciously went to the fountain in front of him. His voice from her dream rang inside her head. _I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop._ He had said. Marko turned then.

He looked the same as usual, though he was unusually rigid when he walked up to her. He took her hands and kissed her, but she felt like he was only doing it to make her feel better. When he pulled away, she was looking up at him with concern etched into her features.

“Are you okay?” She asked, squeezing his hand lightly. He laughed breathily, like he couldn’t believe that she was worried about him. He reached out to touch her cheek, but stopped himself and said,

“Got a little too excited is all. Didn’t want to do something I would’ve regretted.” He said lightly, and Eloise shook her head. She was trying to shake the feeling, but she couldn’t. _Something’s definitely wrong with him_. She thought, but she didn’t want to push. Instead, she leaned on her tip-toes to press a kiss against his lips. It was brief, but she could feel his hesitance. “The boys are gonna be back soon.” He said. Eloise had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to end their night early. As if on cue, she heard their voices coming down the stairs. It was as if they had stayed close in case something went wrong. She suddenly remembered that she was only in her underwear, and left his side to grab her shorts. She had just finished buttoning it when David came down the stairs, followed by Dwayne and Paul. She watched them closely, and noticed that they all seemed to be moving like a pack of wolves. Immediately, they all started to try to distract her from Marko.

Paul smiled when he saw her, and bound over to her in quick strides.

“Ooh,” He said, wiggling his fingers. “Someone's showing their legs for once.” He said, and Eloise rolled her eyes. He walked around her, checking her out from every angle, but also making it so her eyes had to follow him. She had an amused smile on her face as he did.

Dwayne was next, and when he came over to her, he lifted up her chin to place a kiss on her lips. She let him, as kisses from Dwayne were rare and precious. She missed the brief words shared between David and Marko, and then Marko was heading up and out of the cave without a word. When she pulled away from Dwayne, she looked for him, but David was quick to catch her attention.

“What’re you watching?” He asked, taking her hand and guiding her to the couch. All three boys sat, with David in the middle, and Dwayne on his right with Paul on his left. Paul grabbed her hands, pulling her down into his lap. And like that, Marko had effectively escaped. He was gone before she even realized he had left. Paul reached over the side, grabbing the box of candy from their day together, shaking it, and catching her attention once more before her mind could drift from the movie.

“Candy?” He asked, and passed it to her. She took the box and began to eat the sweets, her eyes and focus moving to the tv. One of Pauls’ hands was on her waist while the other on her thigh, her calves were in David's lap, and he feet barely reached Dwayne. David held onto her calf, rubbing small circles into it lightly. The movie was more than halfway through, and it was the scene where they fell asleep in the flowers. When the snow started to fall, Eloise realized someone was missing.

“Where’s Marko?” She asked, and the boys glanced at her as if they didn’t like the interruption. Paul even went as far as to shush her and point at the tv.

“C’mon, babe, this is where we get to see emerald city for the first time.” He said, and pulled her against him tightly. He buried his face in her neck, kissing it lightly to soothe her quickly growing anger. _He’s not even watching the movie._ She thought and rolled her eyes. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, obviously not pleased with the lack of an answer.

“He’ll be back before you leave, don’t worry.” David said, giving her calf a light squeeze. She sighed, and rested her head on Pauls’ shoulder. Her mind kept drifting to the boy, and no matter how many times they tried to pull her from her thoughts, they remained.

“Did I do something?” She asked. Her voice was small and vulnerable, filled with genuine worry. She looked at David, specifically. She had a feeling that he would be the one to tell her anything relatively close to the truth. Pauls’ hand gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze, but it failed to make her feel better. _Why did he leave without saying goodbye? This was supposed to be our night_. She thought to herself. She was genuinely sad, and neither her favorite movie or favorite candy could make her feel better.

“No.” David said firmly. He was staring at her, making sure she understood. “He’s dealing with things right now, Eloise. He’ll be back soon.” He said. He didn’t try to sway her with kisses, smiles, or distractions, and Eloise appreciated it. Even if his answer was vague. She relaxed a bit, and the tension seemed to lift. Paul was rubbing her thigh, and Eloise smiled at him. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, and he quickly turned to kiss her lips. Before he could start any heavy petting, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. He whined, and she laughed then. The sound rang in the cave, and the smile that overtook his face was huge.

“There’s our girl.” He whispered in her ear, before nipping at it teasingly. He started tickling her waist, and Eloise's laughter rang out as she tried to grab his hands to make him stop. David grabbed her feet, keeping her from kicking him and Dwayne as Paul made her thrash and squirm. The other two watched in amusement as she breathlessly tried to get the blonde to stop, but he was relentless. "Not until you say that I'm your favorite." He teased, and she surrendered.

"Okay, okay! You're my favorite, you're my favorite!" She said, and finally he stopped. He pulled her closer by the neck, planting a happy kiss to her lips. She was giggling against his lips, still trying to catch her breath when he did. She hummed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She felt eyes on her, and pulled away to see the two other boys staring.

"He's your favorite?" David asked, a teasing smile on his lips. _Oh, god_.

"In all honesty, I don't have a favorite. I like you all for different reasons." She sniffed, and quickly turned her attention back to the movie. She didn't want to explain why she liked all of them, as it'd only make her flustered and embarrassed. The boys let it drop, and she was relieved. For awhile, they all sat there and watched. Well, Eloise did. Paul kept trying to pull her attention back to him, and the way David would squeeze her calf from time to time made her think he wasn't paying attention either. She couldn't tell with Dwayne, who was leaning his head on his hand as his eyes stayed on the TV. She moved off of Paul's shoulder, mainly to get a good look at his face. 

It was then that Paul's lips attached themselves to her neck. He quickly began sucking a hickey into her skin, and Eloise sighed at the feeling. This only egged Paul on further, and the hand on her thigh was quick to move in between. She caught his wrist before he could press where he wanted to press, her breath hitching. The thought of Paul touching her like that in front of the others made her embarrassed, but she also just simply didn't know how'd they react. _Would they be jealous?_ She thought. Dwayne had already proved himself to be the possessive type, and David was, well, David. He was intense and mysterious, and Eloise didn't want to accidentally piss him off. Paul seemed to be ignoring her inner turmoil, and licked her ear. She shivered, and turned to glare at the blonde. He smiled at her and pressed a peck to her lips.

"I want attention." He said rather unceremoniously. Eloise rolled her eyes. _Yeah, I can tell_. He then rolled his hips up, and Eloise gasped. _Oh, that type of attention_. She glared at him, but he only repeated the action. She swatted his shoulder.

"Keep it up and I'm sitting with Dwayne." She said, and laid her head back down so he couldn't persuade her with kisses. She saw Dwayne smile and cast her a glance, his fingers lightly tracing shapes into her ankle. He didn't seem to mind the idea. She looked to David then, who arched a brow at her. She had purposely chosen not to say David, as he probably wouldn't be much better. His lap was like a trap, and if she sat in it then who knows what would follow. He smirked at her then, and let his eyes go back to the screen.

Marko was back before the movie ended. The great Oz had just taken off in his balloon, leaving poor Dorothy behind. He seemed happier and more relaxed, a pep in his step as he quickly walked to where they were all gathered. He smiled at the sight before him, and pressed a kiss to Eloise's cheek when she lifted her head to smile at him. He sat on the floor, and Eloise's hand quickly went to reach down for him. He took it, and kissed the back of it before interlocking their fingers. Eloise relaxed completely then, watching as Glinda told her that Dorothy had always possessed the power to go home. _There's no place like home._ Eloise thought along with the line in the movie. The boys all seemed to give her an agreeing squeeze, and Eloise didn't notice that they had all done it at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are definitely getting attached and we're gonna find out if that's such a good thing or not. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Eloise's birthday is next so it's gonna be another chapter will all the boys and the band.


	15. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Eloise's birthday and she celebrates with old friends and new.

"It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelin' show  
Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you"  
Your Song // Elton John

  
  
Marko had taken her home that night. When she shut the motel door behind her, she sighed happily. While there had been a minor speed bump, the night had gone otherwise smoothly. She jumped on her bed, where Lola was practicing a bass line. The girl greeted her, but was otherwise focused on the instrument in her hands. The day ahead of them would be their second show on the main stage, and she had an idea for their set.

Eloise laid on her back, and looked to the calendar. They had been in Santa Carla for eight, technically nine since it was early morning, days. _Tomorrow's my birthday_. She thought to herself. It was strange to think that time had passed by so quickly, especially with the boys to distract her. She'd forgotten to even tell the boys about it, and looked at her best friend.

"Technically, tomorrow's my birthday." She said, and Lola looked to her. She looked at the calendar, and then at the time. She could've sworn that it was two days away, but Eloise was right.

"Yeah, good thing we're not performing. What do you wanna do?" She asked, her long fingers pressing and rehearsing the composition that Eloise was too tired to recognize. Eloise thought for a moment. She had no idea, in all honesty. Back home, her mother would've thrown her a party. But not a fun one. More of a "let me show off my daughter" type of event for her family and friends that her mother had chosen for her. Lola and the boys had never been invited to those events, but they would sneak her out before the night was over and the four of them would go to a nearby park to have their own celebration. She missed their tradition of going to the park, and sighed when she realized that would be impossible.

"Can't go to the park. I guess we'll just have to celebrate on the beach." She said and sighed like it was disappointing. Lola rolled her eyes. Eloise loved the beach more than anyone, and Lola reached over to push her gently.

"I'm sure you'll live." She said, and Eloise sighed again. She got dressed for bed, Paul's sweats now becoming a semi-permanent addition to her pajamas. She laid under the covers, and actually went to sleep before the sun came up for once.

_Eloise looked around the room, and relaxed when she realized she was in Markos lap. They were sitting on the couch, his hands in her hair. She hummed at the feeling, and looked up when he gasped. It was then that she realized her mouth was around him._

_She smirked and hummed again, but before she could finish him off he was ripping her from his member. He kissed her in a flurry of limbs as he pushed her onto her back. He was quick to get in-between her legs, and she moaned at the feeling of his tongue and his fingers._

_He was stroking himself, and the sight made her mouth water and her fingers twitch. She got closer and closer, and she heard him say, "Look at me." As she was pushed over the edge. She did, and her eyes met his gorgeous brown ones._

_She felt a scrape of teeth against her thigh, and then she was crying out. She watched him drink her blood. Fear ran through her and her orgasm was quickly forgotten. He pulled away, licking stray drops from the wound he had created._

_When he was finished, he looked up at her. His face was sharp and his eyes had turned yellow. He grinned and said, "Got a little too excited is all."_

When she awoke, she didn't have any time to think of her dream. She brushed her teeth and showered, before picking her outfit out for tonight. She decided on a loose cream colored dress. It had ruffles of lace at the bottom and a crochet neckline. One side of it hung loosely on her left shoulder, and the sleeves went down to her fingertips. The skirt stopped around mid-calf and Eloise knew this dress was perfect to dance in. She grabbed her see-through white lace shawl to wear around her shoulders, and sandals. 

Eloise was bouncing offstage. She was so excited to play in the open air again, and had no idea of her friends plans for her. She'd almost forgotten to take off her sandals last minute, and her friends headed on stage without her. She chased after them, and they started their set. She saw four familiar boys on the railing, and she shot them smiles as her band played and she sang. The audience loved them and cheered for her, and after their last song, Adam surprisingly spoke into his mic. She'd just been about to close the show, and gave him a confused glance. Smiling, he said,

"Hello, everyone. If you saw us last week, you know I'm not the one who usually does the talking up here." He paused as the audience laughed. Eloise was looking terribly confused. "However, tomorrow is our lead singers birthday, and we wanted to surprise her. This last song is for you, Eloise." He said, and he started playing the song that Lola had been playing last night. Eloise covered her mouth in surprise. _Oh my god, I can't believe them._ She thought. To hide her embarrassment, she sat down on the edge of the stage. She had her body faced towards her friends, and smiled down to the audience members right in front of her. Someone asked her, 

"Did you know about this?" And she shook her head. Adams' voice began to fill the air. It was a guitar cover, as Eloise was the one who played keys, but it was just as nice. She looked to each of her friends, all of which were smiling and hiding from her gaze. She could feel tears start to build in her eyes, and she quickly wiped her face. Adam looked to her as he said, 

"How wonderful life is while you're in the world." And she couldn't stop the tears then. She hugged her knees to her chest, her heart full of love and appreciation for her friends. When they finished, the audience let out a roar of cheers. Eloise smiled, and was quick to stand up. She wiped her face, and Adam wrapped an arm around her as they headed off stage. They put their instruments down and surrounded her in a hug. She cried freely then, giving each of her friends a tight hug.

"You guys-" She stopped to hiccup. "Are the best." She got a chorus of 'aw's and another round of hugs. When she finally stopped crying, her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. She fretted, not wanting to use her shawl or her dress to wipe her face, and Alex offered her the end of his shirt. She took it, and laughed when he had a wet spot at the end. They grabbed their instruments and took her to the boardwalk, Eloise's shoes now back on her feet. Alex and Adam took all their things, racing down the boardwalk to put them in the van. When she greeted the boys, she gave each of them a tight hug. She was in a sentimental mood, and laughed when David pulled back to examine her face.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes starting to look murderous.

"Happy tears." She reassured him, and then gave him a kiss. Her friends didn't plan on letting her go so easily though. Lola grabbed her hand.

"Now, we're not done with you yet. We have birthday traditions to complete." She said, and then pointed at the boys. "You can join, but if you try to take her before they're done then we're gonna have problems." She said, and her voice was threatening at the promise of problems. Alex and Adam were running back, each with a paper bag in their hand. Adam was also carrying a first aid kit and his acoustic guitar case still, and Alex a towel. _Oh god we're really doing everything_. She thought. Adam stopped in front of her and checked his watch.

"We have an hour and a half until midnight, so we're gonna need to rush. We'll separate it into three half hours each." Adam said. Usually, they would start the traditions at least three hours in advance.

"First round, birthday dares." Alex said, and rubbed his hands together. This was always his favorite part. "I dare you to buy me a hotdog." He said, and she rolled her eyes. Apparently, they were going easy on her this year. She did just that, and presented him with the snack. He smiled and took it from her happily.

For the next half hour, everyone dared her to do the stupidest things. Lola dared her to try to flirt her way into getting a free prize, which failed horribly because the boys were glaring daggers at him the entire time. Adam dared her to stand on the railing and scream that she loved the president. The boys joined in, each of them giving her horrible and embarrassing dares for her to complete as they walked off the boardwalk and down to the beach. David was last to dare her, and gave her the worst one.

"I dare you to skinnydip." He said, and Eloise froze. She quickly argued.

"The water's gonna be _freezing!_ " She protested, but he simply smirked.

"Your tradition, not mine." He said with a grin, and Eloise looked to her friends for help. Alex smirked back at her.

"Um, if I recall the agreement made in sixth grade, 'everyone must complete the dares, no matter the consequences'. Just a reminder that your dare was how I broke my wrist in eighth grade." He said, and she frowned.

"I told you to climb on your roof, not fall off it." She grumbled. _He's never let that go_. She thought. She turned away from everyone, flipping them off as she walked towards the water. There was exactly two minutes left to this block of tradition, so she wouldn't need to stay in the water long. She heard whistles behind her as she pulled off her dress and threw it behind her in the dry sand. With a sigh, she took off her bra, and then her panties. She threw them on her dress so they wouldn't get sandy, and tried not to blush when she heard cheers behind her. They were specifically from her boys and Lola. _Fuck_. She thought. She quickly walked into the water, ignoring the cold as much as she could. When she was about waist deep, she went under. She came back up almost instantly, her arms covering her chest and her teeth already chattering.

"You guys s-suck!" She called, stuttering over her words. David was smiling wide, and then Adam called time. Lola ran over with a towel, holding it out to shield her from view when she came out of the water. She wrapped it tightly around herself, and leaned into Lola's warm embrace. Lola held the towel back up again when she changed back into her clothes, and wrapped the towel around herself once more for extra warmth. The next round was birthday gifts.

Eloise sat happily by the fire, her arms outstretched. 

"Gimme, gimme, gimme. It's gift time." She said, and her friends rolled their eyes. Adam gave her his gift first. It was a little box, and Eloise opened it. It was a steel guitar pick, with her name engraved into it. She gave him a soft smile, then raised her brows at him. "I don't have a guitar." She said. Adam smirked and opened his case. Instead of his dark mahogany guitar, he pulled out a spruce guitar. She gasped and covered her mouth. He passed it to her and said, 

"Are you sure about that?" She took the instrument gladly, her hands plucking the strings lightly. It was freshly tuned, and sounded wonderful. She could already feel tears in her eyes.

"Adam!" She cried, and put the instrument down to hug him. He smiled and patted her back.

"I expect something extra cool this year." He said, and she pinched his side in response. She sat back, the guitar in her hands once more. She knew how to play, and strummed the strings lightly. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Way to outshine us, Adam. Here." She said, passing Eloise a hastily wrapped book. She ripped the wrapping paper off, and smiled when she saw that it was a scrapbook. She flipped it to the first page, and gasped. It started with them in sixth grade.

"Oh my god. Look at us!" She said, and opened her mouth in shock. She showed the boys, and they laughed. The first picture was of them on a school field trip, and the two girls were holding hands tightly while the boys fought in front of them. They’d been paired together as buddies for the trip, and the rest was history.

"I won that fight." Alex said, remembering the start of their friendship. Adam and Alex had an especially bumpy start, while Lola and Eloise had immediately been as thick as thieves. Adam rolled his eyes and scoffed. Eloise flipped through the pages, surprised by all the pictures and memories Lola had managed to capture into one book. Near the end, there was a picture of them the first day they started tour. Eloise looked at herself, feeling like the girl in the picture and the girl she was now were starkly different despite the three month difference. The boys looked over her shoulder, curious as to why she had stopped on a particular photo.

"Woah, your hair's straight." Marko commented, looking over her shoulder. Paul went to look then.

"Jesus, what were you wearing?" He asked. She had been dressed in a long rigid skirt and a box knit sweater with a collared shirt underneath. Under the skirt were tights and she was wearing a pair of tennis shoes. She looked like a librarian, and her entire body was covered even though it had been spring. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What her mom wanted her to." Lola sneered. Eloise frowned at the photo, and closed the scrapbook.

"Thank you, Lola. I love it." She said, and held it tightly to her chest. Her heart had ached to look at that photo, but she comforted herself with the thought that she was on the other side of the country. _My mom can't tell me what to do from there._ She told herself. When she looked at the boys, she knew her mother would faint at the sight of them. She'd put Eloise in an early grave if she found out Eloise had ever done anything with them.

"My turn." Alex said, and handed her a note. She smiled as she took it, and he said, "If you read this out loud, I'm throwing you back in the ocean." He finally let it go, and she pulled back to read it. Alex wasn't the best with words, and had the hardest exterior out of all of them. Saying what he meant never came out right, because it always sounded mean or sarcastic. But with a note, it didn't have to come from him. Tears quickly came to her eyes, and she stood to tackle the boy into the sand.

"I knew it! You do care!" She said as she hugged him. He rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him. 

"Oh, go drown." He told her, but there was a small smile on his lips. She hadn't expected the boys to buy her gifts, and she was surprised when she heard David clear his throat. She looked over at them, confusion in her eyes. But Alex was smirking, as he had made sure to tell them.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to." She quickly said, noticing that each of them had a small gift hidden in their hands. However, she smiled and sat next to the boy closest to her. It was Dwayne. He looked a little shy to go first, and revealed a gold necklace. It had an angel at the end, and Eloise's eyes softened at the sight. Wordlessly, she turned around and lifted her hair. She felt him wrap it around her neck, and she played with the pendant as he fastened it. She looked down at it and smiled. She leaned and gave him a kiss, but Adam coughed to interrupt.

"We have five minutes left." He said, and Eloise moved to sit in front of Marko. He smiled brightly at her, and pulled out a brown bracelet. His touches were light as he tied it around her wrist, and he murmured, 

"I made it myself." She smiled at him, her heart swooning over the thought of him making it for her. She wondered how long it took him. Then, he pulled her hand up to place a kiss on the back of it.

Paul was next, and held out a ring for her. She laughed, and took it from him to examine it. It was a gold band with a small moonstone set into it. It was dainty and simple, and she loved it. He took it back from her, and slipped it onto her right hand.

"Just a reminder that you still haven't answered the question I asked the first day." He said, and she rolled her eyes and went to swat at his shoulder. He giggled, and quickly caught her hand. He placed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, before she turned to look at David. He was last.

In his hands was a dangly earring, and Eloise looked to all of them. He didn't say a word, but she knew what it meant. All of them had an earring in their left ear, dangly like hers. It was a silent tell, a sign that they were all together. She took it, and studied it. It was a simple gold chain, with a clear stone at the end shaped like a dewdrop. She smiled at him as she put it in his ear, and all the boys looked the happiest she had ever seen them. 

David pulled her in for a kiss, keeping it short as Adam had just called time. It was the final round.

Birthday intoxicated wishes. Originally, it had just been birthday wishes, but they added the intoxicated part after sophomore year. Adam and Alex both pulled out what they had in their paper bags, Adam holding a bottle of rum and Alex a sandwich bag of weed. Alex quickly began to roll as Adam passed her the bottle. Usually, she'd have an hour to get completely wasted and would pace herself, but they only had half the time.

She heard Paul ask what this round was called, and Alex explained.

"Usually, she has an entire hour to get completely shitfaced, and then at the last minute we ask her the top five wishes she has for the oncoming year. It's supposed to make the wishes more honest."

"It usually doesn't take the full hour, though." Adam explained. She took a quick mouthful, then she pried it from her lips and held it up. Her friends cheered, and she quickly sat down. She spent the next twenty nine minutes smoking and laughing with her friends, both new and old. When Alex told her that they only had a minute left, he quickly said.

"Top five wishes, go!" He said, and Eloise's head was swimming. They had forced her to stand, and she pointed at Lola with the bottle.

"First wish is for Lola to get a boyfriend. And a nice boy, not one of your usual boys." She said, and Lola gave an outraged laugh.

"Well, fuck you too." She said, but Eloise waved her off. 

"Second wish, for the band to do well. That's easy." She said, and Adam grinned at that. "Third wish, for Alex to always have weed." She said, and raised the joint in her hand at him. He snickered, and said,

"Hear, hear." Before taking a long drag.

"El, thirty seconds!" Adam reminded her.

"Uh, fourth wish, to stay in Santa Carla as long as possible." She said, and gestured to the beach around them and then to all of the boys. The last wish was a wish she made every year. She smiled, and then yelled,

"My last wish is for my mom to leave me alone!" She said, and then all her friends cheered and seconded her wish. They stood, tackling her to the beach and piling onto her in a hug. She laughed, and then began to push them off. "Get up, you're all heavy." She grumbled, and they all drunkenly shouldered off of her.

Adam checked the time.

"It's officially your birthday, El. Happy nineteenth." He said, and Lola quickly added, 

"May it be a nasty one." And Eloise tried to kick her, but Lola was too fast. Her friends went back to their spots around the fire, and Eloise sat up. She was only somewhat drunk and high, but her wishes were as honest as they could've been. She looked around at the fire at her friends and her boys, all of them talking and joking with each other. Her heart was so full of love for the people around her, and she was content to listen with her head on David's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some David coming up next!!! Also, lemme know if any of you guys have preferences for who I focus on!


	16. I Want You: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise has a dream of David that she can't get out of her head

“I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad”  
I Want You // The Beatles

Paul and Marko took the four drunks home. Marko rode behind the van on his bike. Paul drove the van, with Eloise in the passenger seat and her friends asleep in the back. Eloise was wide awake and chatty. She was drunkenly rambling to Paul, and he was grinning ear to ear as he asked her questions.

"Have any more dreams about us?" He asked. Eloise grumbled at the question.

" _Constantly_. They're so annoying! They'll be so good, and then bam! Blood." She said, and she didn't notice Paul's concerned expression.

"Blood?" He asked.

"Yeah. And it's so weird cause my previous dreams about you guys basically came true, but these dreams have, like, already happened. But the only thing that's new is that you'll drink my blood." Paul almost ran a red light, as he'd been staring at her. He stopped suddenly, and Marko yelled at him from behind the van. "Lola thinks I have a blood fetish." She said, and he laughed. She looked at him, a smile spreading across her lips. _He's so cute when he laughs._ She thought to herself.

"Why? Do you like it?" He asked. There was a smirk on his face when he asked, but Eloise was too drunk to roll her eyes. Instead, she answered honestly,

"It hurts at first, but after the bite it's nice." She said. It was true. In David's dream, she'd been too blissed out to care. During Dwayne's dream, she hadn't even noticed. Markos' had been the only one that had hurt, but that was because he'd done it after she came. With Paul's first dream, it had been sexual. When she looked at Paul again, they were at the motel. He was staring at her, and even in her drunken state she could tell he had hunger in his eyes. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, and then he whispered,

"Shit." And quickly got out of the car. She leaned over her seat to watch where he went, and saw him go to Marko. She couldn't hear all that he was saying to him, but she thought she heard him say, "Too hungry to be," but Alex's snores interrupted the rest of what he said. Eloise wasn't particularly that interested anyways, and had brought the mirror down so she could look at herself. If there was one thing drunk Eloise loved, it was her own reflection. When the door opened besides her, she looked and saw Marko.

"Marko!" She said happily and wrapped her arms around the boy. She had almost forgotten about him. She placed sloppy kisses on his face, and then pulled away. She pointed at her reflection in the tiny mirror and said, "I am _so_ pretty. I just wish I had longer legs, and was skinnier, but my face? God, I love my face." She said and cupped her own cheeks, and Marko tried his best not to laugh. He failed, but he tried his best. He picked her up bridal style and closed the door with his foot. She looked over and saw that Paul was trying to wake up her friends. 

"I like that you're small. It makes you look even cuter. And I like your weight, 'cause you have curves in all the right places." Marko said, and his words made her sigh. _He's so sweet_. She thought as she caressed his face.

"You're so handsome. You look like you should be in a museum." She gushed, and he laughed. He held her when they approached the door, and then looked at the lock.

"Do you have a key?" He asked, and Eloise shook her head.

"I lose keys. Adam and Lola have them." She said, and Paul was helping Lola over to the door. Her arm was slung over his shoulder as she did her best to stay asleep even as they walked to the door. Paul sighed and reached into her pocket to grab it, and then unlocked the door. 

"So, can we go in or do you wanna try to make it to the bed yourself?" Marko said, putting her down on her wobbly legs. She looked at the bed, and then at Marko. 

"You can come in if you carry me again." She said with a smile, and Marko laughed. Drunk Eloise didn't mind being carried, especially when she got to look at Marko the entire time. He picked her up and walked through the threshold. He set her down on the bed, and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Eloise." He said, and she had soon fallen asleep. 

_She was laying on her back, staring up at the cave ceiling. She felt someone on top of her, and her hands rubbed against a bare chest. She felt someone inside her, and she moaned as his hips rolled slow and hard against hers. She could feel every inch of him, and her hands scratched against his back._

_Her neck was tilted to the side, and she felt someone sucking and licking her neck. She sighed breathily, her hand coming to card through platinum blonde hair. David. She tilted her head back more, and her head was starting to swim. She pulled on his hair lightly, and he quickly detached._

_When he pulled off his mouth was covered in her blood. He licked his lips as he looked down at her, his pace starting to pick up. Instead of fear, she felt affection for the boy. She pet his cheek, and he kissed her hand with his bloody lips. She sighed as he continued to roll his hips against hers, her head tilting back in pleasure._

_It was deep and intense, and it was making her feel like electricity was going up and down her spine. He wrapped his hand around her throat, and she mewled at the feeling. The other gathered both her wrists, and held them down above her head. He was staring at her as he pulled her apart, seam by seam._

_“You gonna come for me, Eloise?”_

Eloise snapped her eyes open and stared at the motel ceiling. She gulped. Whatever that was had lit a fire in the pit of her stomach so hot, that even after standing in a cold shower for an hour she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

She had picked out one of the only short skirts she owned. It was a tan anza styled skirt, with there being lace at the bottom that she had sewn in herself to make it longer. She wore a light cream sweater, as it was supposed to be a cold one that night. Cold in California meant sixty degrees, however. She decided not to wear a bra, as the sweater was thick enough to not make it obvious. When she was finally dressed, Lola let out a loud,

"Now, let's go eat junk food and puke from rides!" She said excitedly and then grabbed Eloise. "C'mon, birthday girl. Bad choice in wearing a white shirt."

Her and her friends walked down the boardwalk, teasing her and trying to make her laugh. They had broken into a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ every few minutes, and it embarrassed her immensely whenever someone in the crowd would join in. She wore all the jewelry she had been gifted, but every time her thoughts drifted to the dream she found herself playing with her earring. Her and her friends were sitting on the railing and eating ice cream cones when they saw the boys. She’d chosen to get vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, and was mid-lick when the boys approached.

“Hello, birthday girl.” Paul drawled and she rolled her eyes. She already knew it excited him when he saw her eating that could even remotely correlate with something sexual. She gave her ice cream a lick before she said,

“Hello, boys.” Her eyes flicked from each of them, but her cheeks went hot when she looked at David. Immediately, his words rang in her head. _You gonna come for me, Eloise?_ She tried not to shiver as the entire dream flashed through her mind. 

“Cold?” David asked. There was an amused smile on his lips. She licked her ice cream again.

“Brain freeze.” She replied, having watched him watch the way her tongue moved. She gave him a smile, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“God, I came here to puke from rides not from you flirting. Go somewhere else.” He said, waving both Eloise and the boys away. They were happy to oblige, and Eloise said,

“Later, losers.” As she walked away. She held Davids’ hand as they walked, and David seemed more smug than usual. She had just started to eat the cone when she decided to ask.

“Something good happen?” She asked, and he looked down at her. She took in the curves and lines of his face, his piercing blue eyes, and his smug kissable lips. He looked intense, dangerous even. Eloise liked it.

“You could say that.” He responded, and Eloise smiled. The boys amused them as they walked, and Marko was busy asking her for a bite of her ice-cream before she finished it. She relented, and watched as he literally took a _bite._ She looked at him in horror.

“Oh my god. You’re a psychopath. How can you do that?” She questioned, and the boys laughed. She was looking at him like he had just killed someone in front of her, and when she looked at her cone she winced at the idea. “I’m sorry Marko, but I don’t think I can date you anymore.” She said, and he laughed besides her.

“Dating, huh? Is that what we’re doing?” David asked her, and Eloise blushed. He was clearly teasing her, otherwise Eloise would be worried.

“Well, what would you call it?” She asked, and he chuckled. He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

“Dating it is then.” He said, and Eloise could feel herself swoon when he agreed. She finished her cone and sucked on her sticky fingers. She watched Davids’ gaze darken, and she blushed as she quickly took them out of her mouth. She rode with David, and actually dared to not keep her head buried the whole time. He still liked to hear her squeak, but now it was in his ear instead of in his back. He smiled back at her, obviously pleased.

Since it was Eloise’s birthday, she got to pick what they did for the night. She had decided that smoking and drinking with some junk food was as good of a way to spend her birthday as any. Back at the cave, Paul had already lit his joint and passed it to her while Marko picked a movie. She took a drag and passed it back, then went to sit next to Marko and help him choose. 

Even though she had rode with him, she was avoiding David. There was something about being in the cave with him after her dream that made the feeling from earlier hit her full force. She tried to ignore it as she grumbled over their tape selection. _They own way too many horror movies._ Dwayne took the tape she had in her hand, and walked away with it. He threw a quiet,

“You two are taking too long.” Over his shoulder. He popped in the tape, and both Marko and Eloise glared at him as he sat on the couch. David sat beside him, and Paul at the end. Eloise already knew where this was going as Marko took a seat on the ground. She was going to have to choose which lap to spend her night in. She stood, trying to decide on her way over.

Well, Dwayne was already out, so that at least lessened her choice to three boys. She was about to choose when David held out an expectant hand for her. _Shit_. She thought as she placed her hand in his. She let him pull her down, and rested against him comfortably. She watched the opening credits, and realized to her horror that Dwayne had taken ‘A Nightmare on Elm Street’ from her hands. She reached subconsciously for Pauls’ joint, and took a nervous puff. Eloise hated horror movies. Mainly just because of how easily scared she was. She had managed to not let any of the boys know that tidbit about her, but now there was no hiding it. She shrunk back against David, and he rubbed her back with an amused grin tugging at his lips.

“You okay?” He asked. Eloise sighed. It was going to come to light one way or another.

“Yeah, I’m just a baby when it comes to scary movies.” She said, and David chuckled. As they watched the movie, Eloise jumped at every little thing at first. Each time, it made the boys smile. 

She’d only taken two hits that night, as she had learned her lesson about Pauls’ stuff. Her head was fuzzy and she felt nice, but she wasn’t even close to being completely gone. As her high grew, she cared about the movie less and less. Instead, her mind drifted to David and her dream. She thought about how his hips had rolled into hers and sent shockwaves through her. She had never had sex before, and she didn’t know if that was what it really felt like, but the thought made her understand why Lola was so eager. She thought about how he had pinned her down, and how she had felt so small under him. Finally, she thought about him drinking her blood. When she jumped at the sudden sound of someone being killed, David gripped her hips tightly. She had moved in his lap just so, and she blushed as she realized he was hard. David didn’t say a word as he kept his hands on her hips. 

Eloise looked up at him. He was focusing intently on the movie, but Eloise could see the tenseness in his jaw. She could see right through him. He was trying to ignore it and pretend it wasn't there. For once, she was the one with David under her thumb. She was not going to let this opportunity to tease him slip away. She leaned in, and began trailing soft kisses down from his jaw to his collarbone. He'd frozen, going impossibly still as she did so. She worked her way back up his neck, and gave just the tiniest lick to the shell of his ear. Almost as if commanded to, Marko stood up.

"I'm gonna go get some food, you guys want anything?" He asked, and Paul quickly followed.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I want. I'll just go with you." Paul said, and the two blondes started heading towards the opening to the cave. Dwayne just stood up wordlessly, pressed play on the boombox, and left them to go deeper inside the cave. A Beatles tape was low in the silence, the only other sound being that of the tv. Once alone, Eloise repeated the action.

That was all it took for David to push her onto her back. He was in-between her legs and dominating her mouth within seconds. He swirled their tongues together, and Eloise wrapped her legs around his hips. David's hands weren't shy, and he was palming her ass as he rutted down into her. He pulled away to let her catch her breath, and he took the opportunity to mutter,

"Fucking tease." As he rolled his hips down in a way that reminded her so much of her dream it nearly made her insane with want. He was gripping her wrists then, and holding them above her head, keeping his face an inch from hers so he could look her over. She stared back, trying to will him to kiss her again. She rolled her hips back up, and he growled at the friction. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone softening. It was a serious question.

"I-I had a dream," she started. He had begun to kiss her neck, and she closed her eyes at the feeling. "It was about you and you- that you," she paused. It was so embarrassing to say.

"That I?" He urged, before beginning to suck a hickey in the sweet spot under her ear.

"Fucked me." She finished, her cheeks turning bright red as he pulled away to look at her. His eyes were swimming with something dark, and he gripped her chin. He used his thumb to caress her cheek as he said, 

"Is that what you want?" He asked, and rolled his hips down once more. "For me to fuck you?" The way he said it sounded so sexy, and Eloise could feel the fire inside her already burning brightly in her stomach. She nodded. He looked her over, taking in her flushed expression and her dazed eyes. "And you're not gonna regret it if I do?" He asked, and Eloise felt her stomach twist. He knew the weight of the situation, and he wasn't going to ignore it. If they continued, he'd be taking her virginity. It was the biggest steps of all steps, and they'd only known each other for a little bit over a week. Eloise knew that too. _If it feels how it did in my dream, not a chance._ Instead, she simply said, 

"I won't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already know what's about to go down next chapter ;)))))))


	17. I Want You: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise loses her virginity on her nineteenth birthday

“I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad  
It's driving me mad”  
I Want You // The Beatles

David's thumb rubbed against her bottom lip. He was staring at her intensely, trying to catch any hint that her words weren't true. When he found none, he captured her lips once again. He was going slow, and when she parted her lips for him, he caressed her face as their tongues slid together. He lifted himself up, and pulled away only to take off his outer layers, and then his shirt. Her eyes immediately raked over his chest, and he smirked at her gaze. He lifted her chin, and then whispered,

"My eyes are up here, sweetheart." And she flushed at the way he spoke. Their eyes connected, and he was back to slowly kissing her, the hand on her chin moving to hold her throat. His other hand crept up her leg, kneading her thigh to make her whine against his lips. He grinned, rolling his hips down slowly. She let out a breathy sound, and this only egged him on further. He did it again, just to watch the way her eyelids fluttered closed and her cheeks heated up. He slipped his hands under her sweater, and he chuckled when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He twisted the hard buds, and Eloise could feel his eyes watching her as he did so. It made her embarrassed, and she turned away her face from him. She heard him coo at her, "Aw, is someone shy?" He asked, and she only tried to burrow her face into the couch further in response. He laughed, and slipped one hand out to slip it under her skirt instead.

He pressed his fingers against her panties, and she could practically feel him grin. Her panties were soaked through, and he cooed at her again,

"So wet. Was little Eloise thinking about me during the movie?" He asked, and Eloise couldn't believe the amount of restraint he possessed. His hand stilled, making it obvious that he wanted a response. That he wanted her to admit it.

"Yes." She whispered, and she peeked at him to see him grinning smugly. She felt his fingers slip under her panties then, and she moaned when he began rubbing slow circles around her bundle of nerves. She wanted to lift her hips, but he had them firmly pinned down. She didn't move her arms from above her head, and didn't need to be told that David wanted them to stay there. He kissed her as he began pushing his fingers inside her, pumping slowly as he put one in one at a time. His kiss made her dizzy, simply melting against him and taking everything he gave her as her hands dared to card through his hair. He didn’t hesitate to remind her, and held them above her head again. When he squeezed the third finger inside her, she gasped lightly and he chuckled against her lips. He was spreading her open and loosening her, and the feeling made her squirm. He gripped her hip tightly, giving her a small warning. She whimpered, and he started circling her clit with his thumb to please her. 

He pulled from her lips, kissing all over her face and then down her neck. The scruff against her skin felt heavenly, and she slowly felt like she was being set on fire by how he was touching her. He pulled his hands away from her wrists, his now free hand pushing up her sweater. She quickly pulled it off and threw it to the floor. She instinctively covered her chest, and he flicked his eyes up at her with an arched brow. The fingers inside her stilled. Slowly, she pulled her hands away, allowing him to stare. He smiled down at her, and then leaned down to press kisses along her chest. She gasped when he pulled a nipple into his mouth, her hands going to grab his hair. He sucked tightly, his teeth scraping against it in a way that made her core throb. He began pulling off her skirt then, obviously tired of things obstructing his view from the way he tossed it away from them.

He ducked down, burying himself between her thighs. His mouth was greedy as he licked, his fingers still working their way inside her. The way his tongue licked her made her back arch, and she had already been close just from his fingers.

"I'm gonna come." She moaned, and he held her hips down to prevent her from bucking away from his mouth. He watched her break apart, and when he finally pushed her over the edge he decided that it was time. 

He undid his belt, and kicked off his pants as she laid in post orgasm bliss. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, and he reached up to wrap a hand around her neck he pressed his hips against hers. It gave her a light squeeze, and then slid down to cup her breast. He rubbed his cock through her folds, keeping his breathing even as he looked her over. Eloise pushed her hair back, watching him through hooded eyes. She was biting her lip, and looking up at him expectantly. He had sat up, having a full view of her body as he slowly pressed the tip inside her. She gasped at the intrusion, and both his hands moved to her hips and he slowly pushed himself inside. He stopped when she clenched down around him, he wasn’t even halfway, and Eloise was trying to keep her breath even and her body relaxed. She had her eyes closed and her hands clenched around the fabric of the couch. He massaged her hips.

"It's alright, kitten. Just relax for me." He whispered, and then waited. 

"I'm trying." She breathed. She hadn’t even noticed the new pet name. When he finally felt her relax around him, he waited a beat and then began to push inside her once more. She felt like he was tearing her apart, and she was doing her best to keep herself relaxed. When he was situated into the hilt, he leaned down to press soothing kisses around her face. She was breathing heavily, her hands holding his back when he leaned down. She was trembling in his arms, as the feeling was so foreign and unfamiliar. It was slightly painful, but more uncomfortable than anything. She knew David wouldn't hurt her, or, at least, not unless she asked him to. It made her feel weirdly safe.

"You're doing so good." He whispered, one hand holding her cheek while the other held her hip. He was watching her face and waiting. Eloise unscrewed her eyes shut and let her face relax. She took a deep, shaky breath. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his hips when she whispered,

"You can move." When Eloise's eyes fluttered open, he was staring back at her. He had a wildness in his eyes, and she was surprised. He was always so put together, but she seemed to have the same affect on him that he had on her. He pulled back slowly, and then fluidly rolled his hips forward. It was painfully slow, but he was patient. 

"You're so tight." He whispered in her ear, and she whimpered when he snapped his hips forward just a bit harder to emphasize the point. His lips were at her neck then, one hand rubbing the other side of her throat. Softly, she started gasping under him, then it turned into whines and whimpers of his name as the pain faded and pleasure took its place. He began snapping his hips forward, and she nearly inched up the couch by the force of his thrusts. She was quickly unraveling, and she held him tightly. She moaned in his ear, tilting her head back as the pleasure filled her senses when he found the spot inside her. It was slow and hard, the intensity of it all threatening to break her. _Right there_. She thought.

"Fuck." David whispered. His pace was picking up, practically slamming against the spot inside her, and Eloise held onto him like he was the only thing anchoring her down. He felt so good now. She couldn't control her voice, forgetting that somewhere inside the cave was a hidden Dwayne. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," She chanted, her orgasm drawing closer and closer. He sucked a hickey under her ear, and the way his tongue ran over his skin only made her unravel faster. "David, David, David, oh god, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm so close, oh god," she rambled, her nails scratching down his back. He moaned at the feeling, pulling his face away to watch hers as she came undone under him. He moved the hand from her hip to steady himself as his pace turned fast and hard. He smirked and decided to tease her one last time. 

"You gonna come for me, Eloise?" He whispered lowly, and she whimpered in response. The hand that had been at the side of her throat wrapped around it tightly as he watched. He gave it a tight squeeze, just long enough to restrict her breathing, and then Eloise snapped. He felt her walls clench around him, and her entire body tensed. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and David groaned lowly at the sight. Before he could even think to pull out of her, he came. He buried his face in her neck, his hips stuttering against hers and hand going to tangle in her hair. Eloise whimpered at the feeling, and his hips thrust once more at the sound.

Eloise was panting, her grip on the boy on top of her impossibly tight. She buried her face in his hair as she came down. She carded her fingers through his dyed locks, and she felt his breath against her neck. They both laid there, holding each other as they floated back down to earth. He kissed her neck, and she slowly loosened her grip on him. He pulled away, but only enough to kiss her. It was hard and dominating, and Eloise was mewling against his lips. He slipped out of her slowly, and Eloise moaned. She blushed when she felt his seed run down her inner thighs. He was quick to grab something, a shirt, to clean her up, telling her how well she had done and how good she had felt as he pressed kisses all over her. She relaxed into his soft touches, reveling in the attention. She tugged on his arm and he laid himself over her once again.

They kissed, slowly and passionately. When he pulled back, she was breathless. He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he held her. Eloise shivered, as the cave was cold and Eloise had nothing to protect her skin. Even the boy above her felt cold against her.

"C'mon, let's get dressed." He said then, and moved back to help her sit up. He dressed himself, and then helped her stand. He saw the way she winced, and Eloise tried not to blush at his smug smile. "Sore?" He asked her as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She glared at him. _Well, yeah, obviously_. She snapped inside her head, but only responded with a nod. He chuckled, and practically dressed her. When they were both dressed, Eloise looked at him.

She suddenly felt very shy, and couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. David now owned a part of her that no one else did. The thought made her play with her fingers nervously as she wondered what he'd do with it. She didn't notice his gaze, but felt his hand brush her heated cheeks. When she looked up, she saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. His eyes were soft as they looked over her, and they made her gulp. He smiled when he caught her, and grabbed her by her arms to pull her close. She opted to put her head on his chest instead of looking at his face. He played with her hair, letting her.

"What's wrong, Eloise?" He asked, and Eloise sighed. If anyone could read her like a book, it was David.

"Nothing's wrong. I just- I don't know what to do now." She whispered honestly. She tried to focus on the feeling of his hand in her hair and the hand on her back rather than the way her heart was thumping in her chest. It was quickly on the verse of beating out of her chest as she waited for him to respond.

"Well," he started. He pulled her face up and she wavered under his gaze. "We could do that again." He said, and she flushed bright red. She pulled away from him and attempted to swat at him. He caught her wrist easily, and pulled her back with it. His grip was tight, but his face was relaxed. "Or I could take you home and I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and she sighed as she put her head on his chest. The promise of tomorrow lifted a weight off her shoulders she hadn't known was there. _He still likes me_. She thought. Her mother had been wrong. She had beaten it into Eloise's head that anyone she had sex with would leave her unless they were married. But she was _wrong_. It made her feel giddy, and her heart swelled with affection for the boy. David released her wrist, and she wrapped it around his waist. Her grip was tight as she hugged him.

"I'd like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thought that she was gonna lose her virginity to anyone BUT David, then idk what to tell you. Also, I had these chapters written yesterday, but I could NOT for the life of me find a song that I felt described the "vibe" I wanted. Finally, while listening to my playlist this song came on this morning and all I can say is it's fits David in the weirdest way?


	18. I Got My Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise is confronted with the fact that eventually she will have to leave the boys, and has an interaction with Max. Also, Dwayne.

“I've got my eyes on you  
So best beware where you roam  
I've got my eyes on you  
So don't stray too far from home  
Incidentally, I've set my spies on you  
I'm checking on all you from A to Z  
So darling just be wise,  
And keep your eyes on me”  
I’ve Got My Eyes on You // Cole Porter

  
  
As soon as the door of the motel closed behind her, Eloise pounced on Lola. She couldn't contain her excitement, even in front of the boys. She sat on top of the taller girl, holding her hands and straddling her hips as she said,

"I did it." Lola had no idea what she was talking about, and said, 

"Did what?" Eloise rolled her eyes. 

" _It_." She said, and her tone made Lola realize. Her face turned into one of shock, and the boys on the other bed were staring at their smallest friend. Lola was the first to say anything. Well, first one to screech anything. She flipped them over as she said,

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! When? Who? Jesus, where?" She asked, and Eloise laughed. She loved Lola more than anyone then.

"David." She whispered with a shy grin. This brought on another round of shrieking from her. Judging from her current track record, David had been the last one she had expected. Lola shook her, only making her laugh harder. She hadn't finished answering her question. "Uh, just now. And at his place." She answered. She was going to fail to mention that their place was an abandoned cave until the end of time. If she said that, Adam and Alex would immediately lose their trust in the boys.

"Did he hurt you?" Adan asked. He looked ready to beat the shit out of him if he did. Eloise doubted that he would win. Eloise shook her head, but he still didn't seem quite convinced.

"He was really sweet, actually." She said, and her heart yearned for the boy then. She looked at Lola, who had a large grin on her face. She booped her nose and then said,

"You like him. No, you _like_ like him. It's written all over your floozy face." Lola teased, and Eloise pushed the girl off with a huff. Here it comes. "Eloise wants David to be her boyfriend." She teased, poking her sides to tickle the girl. She remembered his words from the boardwalk and smugly said, 

"He already is." This made Lola gasp, and start a round of actually tickling her. Adam and Alex didn't seem as pleased. The show the night before had been one of their best, and they'd gotten multiple offers for gigs all around town. They were already planning on telling the two that they were going to stay for another two weeks or more, but as far as the girls knew, they were leaving in four days.

"Is that such a good idea, El? I mean, we do have to leave Santa Carla eventually, y'know." Alex said, and Lola shot him a glare.

"Don't rain on her parade, Alex. Jesus, you're such an asshole sometimes." She spat. She'd never seen Eloise so happy, and she didn't want anything ruining it. The words had already hit Eloise like a bag of bricks however. _We're going to have to leave eventually._ The thought made her want to cry, and she looked at the calendar. _Four days_. She did start crying then. It surprised all three of her friends. Eloise was a tantrum thrower, not a crier. Lola leaned down to hug her, rubbing her arms to try to soothe her, but Eloise couldn't stop. The thought of leaving her boys tore her heart to pieces. At this rate, she'd get one more date with all of them and that was it.

"Jesus, El, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Alex said, quickly getting off his bed and going to the side of theirs. But he stopped, as Lola shot him a glare unlike anything he'd seen before. He realized then why people had been scared of her in highschool. Alex looked to Adam for help, and he sighed.

"We're booked for two more weeks in the motel. Potentially more." He said, but his voice sounded somber at the news. "You'll get more time with your boyfriend's, El, don't worry." He said, and Eloise hiccupped. She wiped her eyes, trying to stop the fresh tears from falling down her face at the news. She did the math in her head. _Eighteen days, possibly more._ It made her feel better, but now even just having a time limit made her sad. She was firmly wrapped around David's finger, all of their fingers, and leaving them would break her heart. _I want to stay in Santa Carla forever._

Adam was watching her, his face unreadable even to Alex. He saw what was happening. Eloise was slipping away from them. She was becoming closer and closer to the boys, and tonight was just another nail in the coffin. A firm one. One that couldn't be pulled out even if they managed to get out all the others. A part of her would always belong to David. He realized he never should have let them take her tonight, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Well, he knew someone who could. Alex apologized again,

"I'm sorry, El." He said, and she sniffled.

"S’okay." She said softly, wiping the final tears from her eyes. Lola hadn't forgiven him, however. He sulked away as Lola turned the girl onto her side and hugged her from behind.

"Tell me more about what happened." She whispered, and Eloise did. She held Lola's hand, thankful for the distraction. She gushed about David, about everything. How it felt, how big he was, and how safe she'd felt when he held her. How he promised that he would see her tomorrow. Lola was smiling as she played with Eloise's hair. She sounded so happy as she spoke about him, and Lola could tell that she'd already fallen for him. Even if she didn't know it herself yet. Lola kissed her cheek before she said, 

"It sounds like it was wonderful. I'm happy your first time was so nice." She said, and Eloise nodded. She was holding the stuffed elephant that David had won her, and she squeezed it to her chest.

"Yeah, me too." She sighed happily, burying her face into the elephant. Both girls got ready for bed, and Eloise felt particularly sentimental about the earring in her ear when she was taking off her jewelry. She decided to leave it in as she crawled into bed. She laid on her right side, Lola holding her from behind once more. Then, the two girls fell asleep.

_She was sitting on top of someone, and she gasped as hips rolled up to meet hers, only burying the member inside her deeper. She looked down, and flushed when she saw Dwayne staring at her. Her hands were on his bare chest, holding herself up as he lifted her hips._

_He was guiding her up and down his length, and her thighs were shaking. He was lifting her body like it was nothing, his strong hands kneading her ass. She moaned his name, and he smirked. He started snapping his hips up to meet hers every time she came down. Her hand came up to grab her own hair as she moaned._

_He took her wrist, and she watched as he brought it up to his lips. There was a flash of pain, and then his mouth was soothing it. She whimpered above him, and he simply snapped his hips harder to distract her._

_Finally, he let go of her wrist._

_She was practically bouncing, and humiliation mixed with her pleasure. His eyes never left her face, and she tried to cover it with her hair out of embarrassment. He slammed her down, rolling his cock inside her deeply as he pushed the hair out of her face._

_“Don’t hide, princess. I wanna see everything.”_

When she awoke, she turned over into her pillow to let out a muffled and frustrated scream. Somehow, these dreams were _worse_. They made the familiar fire in her belly burn impossibly bright, and she stepped into the shower even though she knew it wouldn’t work. Her body was littered with hickeys, but she didn’t mind. When she grazed her hand over the ones Dwayne had left in the alleyway, they were faint and yellow. _Wouldn’t mind more_. She thought as she stepped into the cold.

As she chose her outfit for the night, she decided to wear her flared jeans again. She knew Dwayne liked them, and she wanted his attention for obvious reasons. She figured that it was the easiest way to get it. She paired it with a white short sleeved top, one with a diners logo that they had gotten from their first stop on tour. She also wore the only set of heels she owned, which were red platforms with a chunky brown heel. Lola looked at the shoes with a smile. Eloise only wore them when she felt particularly confident about herself. They gave her an extra four inches of height, and were comfortable enough that she could walk in them for the entire night. Lola was still taller, but only by an inch now.

They went to the boardwalk, all of them content with forgetting the events that had happened the night before. Eloise was drinking a cherry slushie when the boys spotted her. She heard a whistle behind her, and her glare softened when she saw it was the boys.

“Damn, sugar.” Paul said, and swooped down to give her cheek a kiss. “You mine tonight?” He asked, looking over her in appreciation. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her slushie. She looked between all the boys, and tried not to blush when her eyes landed on David. She leaned up to give his cheek a kiss, but then her eyes fell to Dwayne. She thought of her dream, and fire in her belly practically roared back to life. With the straw in-between her teeth, she said,

“Nope.” She then took another sip, and watched as Paul acted like she had injured him.

“But I’m _dying_ for you, babe.” He said, and leaned closer so his breath would fan against her ear. Eloise rolled her eyes once more, and pushed him back gently.

“Sorry, but I was thinking of hanging with Dwayne tonight.” She said, much to the boys’ surprise. She watched as Dwayne smirked. She turned back to Paul, and kissed his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you later.” She promised, and he gave her a wide grin. Pointing at her, he said,

“I’m holding you to that.” She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Yeah, I bet you will_. It wasn’t long before Dwayne took to her side. His hand was slipping into her back pocket within seconds, and she smiled up at him. She was taller now, so he didn’t dwarf her quite as much. He was still the tallest out of the bunch, however, with Marko, the smallest, only being a few inches taller than her in these heels.

“Nice heels. And jeans.” He said, and it made Eloise giggle. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and tried not to squirm as he began to palm her ass. _He’s such a tease_. She thought, but you would never be able to tell from the neutral expression he had on his face.

“Well, you can thank me for making her buy them.” Lola said, and Dwayne actually smiled at her. She saw how Lola quickly became flustered, and Eloise felt a pang of jealousy. _Not you too, Lola._ She thought. _First, the waitress. Now her?_ She knew that Lola would never do anything, as Eloise had made it clear that Lola would have to get her own. But it still made her angry all the same. She didn’t see how Dwayne looked down at her, she was too busy staring daggers at Lola. He gave her butt another squeeze, and Eloise’s concentration broke from the other girl. She looked up at him, and smiled when he turned his full attention onto her.

“You hungry?” He asked her, and Eloise nodded. The two went off by themselves to get some pizza, and Eloise did most of the talking. However, once alone with her, he seemed to open up more. The only reason their hands weren't all over each other was because of the pizza, and even Eloise’s slushie had been tossed.

“You’ve never seen Singin in the Rain?” She asked in-between bites. They had been talking about movies and the boys’ appalling collection of mostly horror movies, and their lack of musicals and classics. Dwayne was smiling down at her.

“No, we don’t watch a lot of musicals.” He said, and Eloise pouted.

“You watched Wizard of Oz with me.” She pointed out as she finished her last bite.

“That’s because Marko picked it out.” He explained and Eloise frowned. _So, he doesn’t like musicals._ Video Max was just ahead, as were their bikes. She wiped her hands with a few napkins, then passed them to him for him to do the same. _I don't want pizza grease on these jeans._ She thought, and Dwayne chuckled besides her. 

“Classics?” She asked, ignoring the seemingly random chuckle. “Like black and white movies?” She specified. He smiled again.

“Depends on the classic.” He said, and Eloise quickly started pulling him by his hand into the store. That was all she needed to hear. She wasn’t going to watch another horror movie that night, even if they didn’t end up really watching it. 

She slipped into the store, dragging Dwayne in tow. She waved to Max as they passed the counter. He hadn't noticed her, and was instead glaring at Dwayne.

"I thought I told you to stay out of- Oh, Eloise." He said, looking down at the small girl with him. It had taken him a moment to see her, and she replied a polite, 

"Good evening, Max. Do you have a classics section by any chance?" She asked, and he smiled brightly at her. Eloise was purposely not thinking about what they must have done to get on Max's bad side. He gave Dwayne a glance and then gestured and said, 

"Right over there. Anything in mind?" He asked, and Eloise smiled brightly. She gave a small shrug. 

"We'll see. I'll ask for suggestions if I can't find anything. Thank you, Max." She said, before pulling a silent and suddenly closed off Dwayne with her. She gave his hand a squeeze as they browsed the titles. Even in her heels, she couldn't reach the higher shelves. Dwayne smiled down at her, and grabbed the movie she wanted for her. She had watched the way his jacket opened up, revealing more and more of his bare chest. He handed it to her, and Eloise tried not to blush. After a minute of weighting the two titles, Dwayne pointed at one of them. It was 'A Philadelphia Story'. It hadn't interested her much the first time she'd watched it, but she related to the main character more than ever.

"This one." He said, and Eloise smiled. _That's exactly what I was thinking._ She thought, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He was surprisingly stiff against her, and Eloise did her best not to frown. She went and paid for the film, being extra polite to Max due to the boy that loomed behind her. She figured that hopefully that would make the man less inclined to associate her with whatever they had done to piss him off. He gave her a smile as he said,

"You have a very kind nature about you, Eloise. It makes me wonder about the company you keep." He said, looking at Dwayne. She tried not to frown at the comment, especially since he was basically insulting Dwayne to his face.

"People have several sides to them." She said, and took the lollipop he offered and her bag. "Life is about seeing all of them." She said, wrapping her lips around the treat. She was very non-subtly suggesting that maybe the boys weren’t that bad, and it made Dwayne smile.

"You don't know how right you are." Max said, and then Eloise started to tug Dwayne out of the store. 

"Goodbye, Max!" She called over her shoulder, and heard him respond, 

"Goodbye, Eloise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the next two chapters up now because I have a final tomorrow. Also, please lemme know if you guys have any preferences for which boys I focus on in the future. I have some plot coming up for the next couple of chapters, so it can't be done immediately, but I will definitely keep it in mind when I write


	19. Dim All The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne and Eloise frick-frack.

"Love don't come easy  
This you know I understand  
I want to be your woman  
If you'll be my man  
Let yourself go freely and I'll  
Show you things that you've dreamed of  
Don't think that your dreaming  
We've found the perfect love  
And I'm like a cup come fill me up"  
Dim All The Lights // Donna Summer

  
  
They had only just put in the tape when Dwayne pulled her down to straddle him. He grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and watching how she blushed. He looked down at the jeans, and then at Eloise.

“What?” She said innocently. He didn’t seem convinced.

“First, the jeans and then choosing me. Something on your mind?” He asked, and Eloise bit the inside of her cheek. _Am I really that obvious?_ She thought to herself. Her dream had taken up most of her thoughts the entire night, especially during the ride to the cave. 

“I just wanted to spend time with you.” She lied. She wanted to do more than spend time with Dwayne, but he was secretly the worst when it came to teasing. There was something about his lack of response and watchful gaze that got her riled up, that made her want to impress him and pull a reaction out of him. He hummed, gripping her ass again and making her squirm.

“Is that all?” He drawled, and Eloise knew she was blushing now. She could feel the heat from her own cheeks. The way he was looking at her was like he already knew what she was thinking, and it made the heat in her belly burn brighter.

“Not completely.” She said, leaning closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips just inches from his. She looked over his face, and couldn’t ignore how attractive he was. He was like a magnet pulling her closer. She kissed him, and he welcomed her mouth on his. Like usual, the kiss was slow and left her wanting more. Left her hungrier than she had been before. He sucked on her bottom lip lightly, and Eloises’ hands raked over his chest. She tested him, scratching her way down. He rolled his hips up into hers, and Eloise filed that piece of knowledge away for later. She pushed at his jacket, and he slipped it off and threw it to the side. They kissed for what felt like forever, the only thing keeping her somewhat satisfied was the way he was grabbing her. She’d had enough of the teasing, and pulled away to pull off her shirt. 

He smirked, watching her as she threw it to the side and then ran a hand through her hair. She had worn a white lace bra, and his eyes looked over it appreciatively. His eyes were a little surprised, and Eloise quickly explained, 

“Now, we’re even.” She said, leaning in to kiss him once more as her hands moved over his chest. He chuckled against her lips, his hand carding through her hair as they did. But Dwayne didn’t touch her. Not more than he already had that night. Dwayne was barely giving her anything, and it was slowly driving her insane. She’d never had to work to get any of the other boys out of their pants, and she began grinding down on him to try to tell him what she wanted. He promptly ignored her, and kept the kiss slow and passionate, but not lustful.

He was driving her crazy and he wasn’t even _doing_ anything. Perhaps that made her braver than usual. She scratched her nails down his chest, but barely earned a lift of his hips. She was becoming impatient, and pulled away to quickly say,

“Fine, I want you to fuck me. Please, Dwayne, please. You’re driving me nuts.” She knew this was all because she had been vague about her previous answer. When Dwayne asked her a question, he wanted a full, honest answer. He didn’t need to hear anything more after that.

“Up.” He said, and she was quick to stand. She took off her jeans, and he pulled down his. She climbed back in his lap, and moaned when he finally began touching her. His hands raked over her back and groped her chest. He rolled his hips up to meet hers, and then was slipping his fingers inside her to loosen her up. She kissed his neck, and even dared to suck hickeys into his neck. He tilted his head back at the feeling, his fingers pumping inside her. She whimpered, grinding down on his fingers and earning a low chuckle. “Needy.” He commented. He’d called her that last time too, and she supposed he was right. Dwayne made her so needy. Needy enough to shamelessly stick her hands down his underwear and stroke him. They just touched each other for awhile, enjoying the calm before the storm. After slipping three fingers successfully inside her, Eloise deemed herself loose enough.

“Please, Dwayne. Just put it in.” She gasped. She was so close already, but she _wanted_ him. He gave her ass a small squeeze.

“Someone's bossy.” He said, and Eloise could hear the amusement in his voice. She couldn’t believe him. She nipped at his neck in response, and he slipped his fingers out of her. He pushed down his underwear, moving her hips so he could position her above him. She grabbed the armrest and his shoulder as she sat back, her hooded eyes watching him as he barely teased her entrance. _He’s drawing this out on purpose_. She thought, and bravery rushed through her then. She didn’t think about what she was going to do before she did it.

She sank down on him, gasping as she took him all in one go. He groaned, throwing his head back at the feeling. He obviously hadn’t expected that, and Eloise was surprised by herself. She was already panting, and clenched hard around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. She was gripping his shoulders tightly, her walls spastically clenching and unclenching around him as she adjusted to the suddenness of the intrusion. He rolled his hips up into hers, not being able to stop himself. When she let out a breathy moan, he lost control.

Dwayne pulled her back by her hair, and crashed their lips together. His other hand went to her hip as he rutted deeper inside her. Their kiss was a fight for dominance, and Dwayne took that as an advantage. He grabbed her hips once more, and began guiding her up and down his length slowly. He would guide her all the way up, until barely the tip remained inside her, and then spear her down again. It made her gasp, and she was quick to forfeit to him.

Her hands went to his hair, holding the back of his neck tightly to keep their lips together as she rode him. Now that he was back in control, he went slow and softly. He guided her the entire way, and rubbed soothing circles into her hips when her thighs began to shake from overexertion. He stilled her hips then, opting to roll his cock inside her instead. She gasped and moaned, leaving his lips to retreat to his neck. Again, Dwayne pulled her away from her spot. He held her by her hair, tilting her head back ever so slightly. She moaned at the feeling of his hand tight at the back of her head.

“Don’t hide, princess. I wanna see everything.” He whispered, and Eloise flushed. They stared at each other, Eloise panting and moaning as he drank it all in. She was deeply embarrassed, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. He was fairly quiet, the only sounds he made was his labored breathing. She craved more, and would wait for the day when she was skilled enough to achieve it. She bit her lip when he rolled his hips in just the right way. It hit her spot full force, and Dwaynes’ eyes darkened as her head tilted back and moans went up a pitch. He repeated the action, over and over until her hands were gripping his shoulders to keep herself anchored. She started moving her hips with his, slamming herself down and trying her best not to be embarrassed by his stare. By now, her voice had gone up an entire octave, and it was music to his ears. Eloise always knew she had quite a range.

He caressed her face, watching as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge. The closer she got, the more shameless she became. 

“Dwayne,” She gasped. “Fuck, Dwayne, shit, oh god, I- God, it feels _so_ good,” She remembered last time, and if he pulled away now she was going to _kill_ him. No doubt about it. His jaw had gone slack and his eyes were dazed as he watched her unravel on top of him. She had her eyes closed and unfortunately missed all of it. She was so close, and all it took was a simple whimper and for her to say, “Please, Dwayne, I want to come. Let me come, please, let me come,” She begged, and he was quick to oblige. He rubbed her clit with swift hard circles, and it was the final push over the edge. He felt her clench around him tightly, almost ripping his own orgasm from him. He pulled out of her, still watching her unravel as he quickly jerked himself off. He came on his chest with a groan, and Eloise buried herself into his neck. He didn’t pull her away for a third time, but made sure she wouldn’t go unpunished. He kept the circles going, and watched as she whimpered and twitched against him. He only stopped when she pulled at his wrist, her body going limp against him when she was able to finally relax. Eloises’ panted against his neck, and Dwaynes’ arm wrapped around her.

Her thighs were immediately sore, and, almost as if Dwayne read her mind, he began massaging them. She nuzzled his neck, pressing light, chaste kisses along it. Her hips ached from the position, and she regrettably had to climb off of him. Dwayne took this opportunity to clean himself off, and Eloise wobbled when she got to her feet. She was still in her heels. Dwayne grabbed her to steady her, and Eloise shot him a grateful smile. She pulled her panties and shirt back on, opting to leave her jeans off for the moment. Dwayne pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt, and laid down on the couch. Eloise climbed on top of him, her head laying on his chest. He laced his fingers through her hair, and sighed almost happily. Eloise smiled, and kissed his chest. Then, she had to ask. He was the least vocal about his feelings towards her, and she couldn’t go without a verbal confirmation for much longer. Especially after what they had just done.

“Dwayne?” She asked. He hummed in response. “You like me, right?” She asked, biting her lip as she waited for his answer. Her heart was racing, and numerous possibilities filled her head. He chuckled. His hands guided her up, and he pressed a soft, slow kiss to her lips. She melted against him, letting him win without a fight just once. He pecked her lips before he pulled away.

“I like you very much, Eloise. I like you more than anyone I’ve ever known.” He said, and Eloise smiled shyly to herself. She didn’t think she’d heard him say that much ever since they’ve met. She was swooning over him, and gave him a short kiss as her heart swelled at the confession.

“I like you too.” She whispered, and then quickly buried her face back down in his chest out of embarrassment.

The two didn’t say a word as they watched the rest of the movie. Both were content to just simply be in the others’ embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to let me know what you guys think! Also, I don't want to spoil what's coming next, but expect some plot development and some smut


	20. Magic Man: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise sees a familiar face in the crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am warning you now that there will be mild ANGST in this chapter. Also, this chapter is basically all plot development. Trigger warning for abusive parents, specifically mothers. You've been warned!!!

"Cold, late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
I never seen eyes so blue  
You know, I could not run away it seemed  
We'd seen each other in a dream  
Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me, yeah  
'Come on home, girl' he said with a smile  
'You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand, I'm a magic man'"  
Magic Man // Heart

Luckily, the only one that was at the motel when she got home was Lola. The boys were out checking the locations of their next couple of gigs and seeing what equipment they would have to bring with them. Or, at least, that’s what Lola had been told. They had a gig the next night and one soon after.

Eloise stripped herself of her jeans and top, and pulled on her pajamas. She laid down next to Lola, not having bothered to take off her necklace or her earring. For some reason, neither of them bothered her. She let out a happy sigh as Lola practiced her bass. Her previous anger at the older girl had been forgotten.

“Lemme guess, did you fuck him too?” Lola said sarcastically. She’d only been joking, but when Eloise didn’t respond, she looked at her. Eloise was blushing and giving her a tiny smile. “Oh my god, you fucking didn’t. Eloise!” She said, but Eloise knew she wasn’t really judging her. She just couldn’t believe it.

“I did.” She said, and Lola put her bass down. She laid besides her, ready for details. “I-I rode him. It was really nice. And he told me that he likes me.” She said. Lola rolled her eyes.

“Well, duh. That’s fairly obvious. He can’t keep his eyes off you.” She said, and this only made her blush harder. _Really?_ Eloise hadn’t noticed. She was known for being slightly oblivious. However, when she thought of what happened earlier, she realized she didn’t want to tell Lola much more. Quickly, she decided to change the topic of conversation.

“I had a really good time, but my legs are _so_ sore.” She complained, and rubbed her still aching thighs. She needed to work out more. Lola rolled her eyes and poked her thigh. Eloise pouted at the touch.

“No pain, no gain.” Was all Lola said in response. She could take a hint. “So, I’m guessing Paul’s next?” She said, and wiggled her eyebrows at her. Eloise rolled her eyes. _If my legs don’t feel better soon, then no freaking way._ She thought to herself.

“Maybe. I have a feeling that Pauls' not going to be…” She paused as she thought for the word. “Restrained.” was the one she landed on, and she supposed it worked. Paul was excitable, fun, and needy. She had a feeling that sex with him was going to be just the same. She didn’t exactly mind the idea, but she’d have to see.

“Do you want him to be?” She asked, and Eloise was silent. She genuinely didn’t know. He was wild, and Eloise liked that. It made her want to be wild too. She imagined what it would be like with him, and used her dreams as a reference.

“No,” She answered honestly. “I like Paul the way he is. I like them all the way they are.” She said, and was flustered at the realization. She was starting to think that maybe she liked them more than she originally thought. Lola smiled, as she could see that Eloise was starting to piece it together. They dropped the conversation and Lola put her bass back in it’s case. The two then bid each other goodnight, and Eloise when to sleep. She hadn't been awake when Lola told the boys the news, and Lola hadn't been awake when Adam made a long-distance call well into the morning.

_Eloise was moaning louder than she'd like to admit. Above her was a lust-filled Paul. She had a full view of his dazed eyes and slack jaw. He was so close to her, his breath fanning across her face. He leaned down to connect their lips, his lips in as much of a frenzy as his hips._

_Paul had her legs bent back near her head, spread wide as he pummeled his way inside her. The pace was unforgiving and relentless. She moaned his name over and over, tossing her head back as her senses were completely overridden by pleasure._

_He was burying his face in her shoulder, only sending him deeper as he bit down. His tongue lapped sloppily at the wound he had created, refusing to slow down his pace for even a second. He pulled away, and_

_Eloise got a full view of his bloodied lips and demonic face. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss and holding him close by his neck. She didn't mind the taste on his tongue or any of the changes that took place. He was still Paul, and he was still fucking her to oblivion._

_She let him go to moan after a particularly hard snap of his hips. He panted as he said,_

_"Oh babe, I could fuck you forever."_

Eloise woke up and turned around to punch her pillow repeatedly. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. She cursed inside her head. _Another fucking dream_. The good news was that her legs felt completely fine. The not necessarily bad news was that she guessed she was going to have sex with Paul that night. _Three men in three days_. She thought as she laid back down. Lola was only slightly disturbed by the noise, and quickly went back to sleep. _God, what would my mother think?_ She asked herself.

Eloise knew exactly what her mother would think. She could remember the exact words she'd said to her for simply _kissing_ Adam. She imagined it would be worse, but along the same lines. _Hooker. Slut. Sinner_. She thought. Those were just some of the things her mother would say, and the last would hurt more than the rest. When she thought of what she'd think of the boys, the thought almost made her wince. _She'd hate them. She wouldn't even try to get to know them. She'd see their long hair and bikes and would say exactly what she thought to their faces_. If there was one thing about her mother that Eloise could admire, it was that the woman had balls. She didn't care if you were the devil. She'd say exactly what she thought to your face, good or bad. It had done wonders for Eloise's self esteem over the years.

Eloise's face scrunched up as she thought about her mother. She hadn't spoken to her since she'd left for tour, and she'd preferred it that way. If her birthday wish came true, she'd never have to speak to the nasty old woman ever again. Eloise shook her head. She'd much rather think about Paul then her mother, and her thoughts quickly went back to her dream as she waited for the others to wake up.

"It's gonna be chilly tonight." Adam said as Eloise came out of the shower. _Duly noted_. She thought as she went to her suitcase. She wore a long black dress with yellow sunflowers decorating the skirt. Worried that her feet might get cold, she wore her sneakers and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. When she put on the remaining two pieces of her jewelry, she smiled down at the ring a little too long for it to be unnoticeable. Adam sighed, but didn't say a word.

They were performing on the open stage again, and Eloise was shaking off her nerves. This stage was familiar, but the crowd that had surrounded them was big. _People really love us in Santa Carla_ , she thought to herself happily. She took off her shoes, always making sure she never forgot. Adam and Alex didn't seem as excited for this show, and even seemed nervous. They were trying out new original material, so Eloise blamed it on that.

Their show had gone off without a hitch until the last song. They were playing Hearts 'Magic Man'. It was one of Eloise's favorite songs, and Eloise, while making sure to pay attention to the crowd, kept throwing glances at Paul. He was cheering as he watched her, showering her with his never ending support. The boys stood around him, with a set of stairs on both sides of them and their bikes beside them. They had just gone to the bridge, and Eloise was scanning the crowd when her body froze.

Standing near the very back and staring right at her was her mother. Eloise's mother had never seen her perform before, and had barely let her join the school plays. She looked _furious_. Eloise did a mental check of all the songs that night, and realized not all of them had been entirely innocent. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-_ She thought as the bridge came to a close. She looked back at the boys, and when she saw their concerned expressions, she quickly buried her feelings. She, thankfully, hadn't missed her cue and finished the last song perfectly, if not a little rigidly. She was sudden scrutinizing every move she had on stage, not wanting to anger her mother more. When they got off stage, Eloise grabbed Adam.

"My mother's here. She's in the crowd. How did she even find us-"

"I called her." Adam admitted, and Eloise felt like all the air had been sucked out of her. She stared at him, her eyes filled with betrayal. Alex was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and Lola was as dumbstruck as Eloise. Eloise couldn't speak.

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that?" Lola seethed. She could speak perfectly fine.

"Because when we told Eloise that we were going to have to leave, she cried." He looked at Eloise then. "I have never, ever watched you cry except with your mother or when you're happy. The guys aren't good for you, El. You're too attached, and I thought she would talk some sense into you. I thought she could keep you from leaving us behind." He said, gripping Eloise's shoulders as he spoke. His eyes were begging her not to be upset. For her to understand that he was doing this for her. She couldn't see what the boys were doing, but _he could_. And so would her mother. Or so he thought. Without thinking, Eloise slapped him.

"You are a selfish prick that only cares about the band, and I _hate_ you." She spat, and then ripped herself out of his hold. Lola was impressed, and even Alex backed off. She was storming away and she heard Alex say,

"I told you this was a bad idea." But she didn't care if he thought it was a bad idea. _He knew and he didn't do anything to stop him._ The only one that was innocent was Lola. She was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. When she turned, she saw her mother staring at her. _Fuck._ She had been trying to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, but her mother had caught her right as she got to the top of the stairs. Even though there were people everywhere, her mother didn't care about causing a scene.

"Eloise Elizabeth Easton, you are in a world of trouble, young lady." Her mother's shrill voice snapped. _Here we go_. "You pranced around that stage like a little tramp, and those songs? I cannot believe you sang those dirty words. Well, you can forget about music because you are never singing again." She said, and Eloise felt her heart stop. Her friends had followed her, and they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Adam looked horrified, and realized what he had done. "You're going back to college, and you are going to become a teacher like we planned. I only let you go on this silly tour so you could heal from your father's passing, god bless his soul, but I guarantee that he would turn over in his _grave_ if he saw the way you had behaved tonight-" Eloise had officially stopped listening to her rant. Her vision had gone red from the mention of her father, and she ripped her wrist out of the woman's hand.

"You do not get to say anything about my father." She barked back at the woman. "You're the one who drove him to suicide 'cause you're fucking crazy!" She yelled, and her mother never looked so surprised. "I read his note, _mother_." She said, her eyes seething with hatred. "The one you burned?" Her mother was speechless for a moment, then she unleashed hell upon her. She slapped Eloise across the face for the accusation. It was hard enough to snap her head to the side, and Eloise's hand was quick to go to her cheek. Tears were in her eyes when she looked at her.

"There are things your idiotic head will never understand, Eloise. We will talk about that later. I am taking you _home_." She said, and tried to grab Eloise's hand. Eloise stepped back out of her reach, and said,

"No." The word was firm and hard, and she looked over her mother's shoulder at the boys. _I'm not going anywhere_. David had a neutral face set into place, but his eyes looked downright murderous. Dwayne had come closer than any of them, and was practically looming over her mother from behind. But Marko was the biggest surprise. She had never seen him look angry, and he looked like he could rip her apart right then and there. She shoved past her mother, knocking her shoulder against her as she passed. Her mother gasped, and watched as she went to Paul. He was already sitting on his bike, the engine revving to life and ready to go. She climbed on the back, and gave her mother a hard stare as she hiked up her skirt and wrapped her arms around his waist. Paul was giving her a bright smile, but his eyes were filled with hatred. She'd never seen him look so dangerous, and the thought distracted her for the briefest of moments.

"Eloise Elizabeth Easton. I don't know who these boys are, but if you go with them then you are nothing more than a dirty _sinner!_ " She yelled. The word stung her more than the slap, and Eloise gripped Pauls' jacket. For a moment, she considered getting off the bike. Then, she looked to David. The way he was looking at her, Eloise knew she couldn't do it. She mustered up the courage to stay sitting down and said,

"And you'll always be a nasty old bitch." She had never called her mother a single name to her face before, let alone a curse. Her mother looked like she was going to put her in an early grave, and Eloise didn't doubt it. It was what she had done to her father.

"If you go with that boy, I am _disowning you_ , Eloise!" She shrieked. The only reason people weren't staring was because of the boys, though a security guard was standing by in case this went violent. It wasn't an empty threat. Eloise sighed, and when she looked at her mother her eyes were almost bored.

"Fucking finally." She said, her tone void of any emotion. She leaned her cheek against Paul's back, the one her mother had hit. It still stung. Being free of her mother had only been the thing she wished for since the sixth grade, and relief washed over her. To him, she whispered, "You heard her. Take me home." She said, and Paul revved his engine as he smirked back at her. He looked at her mother and nodded,

"Mrs. Easton. Don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of Eloise tonight." He sent her a flirty wink and her mother gasped in outrage. He veered towards the right, letting out a loud yell. Eloise couldn't help it, and laughed at his antics. And then he drove down the steps and through the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hope you enjoyed. I couldn't sleep last night so I banged this out


	21. Magic Man: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is left to pick up the pieces and decides to tell her something.

“Cold, late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
I never seen eyes so blue  
You know, I could not run away it seemed  
We'd seen each other in a dream  
Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me, yeah  
‘Come on home, girl’ he said with a smile  
‘You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand, I'm a magic man’”  
Magic Man // Heart

  
  
Paul dropped her off at the motel to pick up her things. She frowned when she looked at the guitar Adam had given her, and decided that she didn't want it anyways. _Not after what he did_. She thought. She grabbed Lola's scrapbook, however, and even Alex's note. She packed her suitcase, and used the strap it came with to swing it around her shoulders and across her back. She went back out, and quickly hopped back onto his bike. He gave the hands tied around his waist a small squeeze and asked, 

"You okay?" Eloise didn't answer. She just buried her face in-between his shoulder blades and fought the urge to cry.

"Just drive." She told him, a tear slipping down her cheeks. He looked back at her and sighed, doing exactly what she asked. Eloise couldn't enjoy her ride with Paul, and instead spent the time crying into his jacket. When she finally felt the bike stop and Paul cut the engine, she quickly wiped her face. For some reason, she didn't want Paul to see her cry. She got off, and didn't wait for the blonde to follow her down the steps. She put her suitcase down by the fountain, and quickly tried to compose herself as she heard Paul come behind her. Instead of turning her around, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and then placed his chin on top of it. 

"Your mom's a huge bitch." He said, and the comment made her laugh. She could feel him smile.

"Yeah, try living with her for nineteen years." She joked. It felt nice. Paul always made her laugh, even when she felt like she couldn't.

"I would really rather not." He said, and Eloise laughed again. She leaned back against him, and thanked God for him. She turned around then, and let him take her face into his hands. He kissed her, and it was unlike any kiss they had before. It was soft and reassuring. Eloise grabbed the lapels of his jacket when he pulled away, wanting more. He gave her a warning look. He knew himself, and he knew where it would lead if he wasn't careful.

"I want to forget." She said, and he furrowed his brows. He wasn't sure if she was asking what he thought she was asking. He cupped her face and she leaned into his hand with a sigh. "I want you to make me forget, Paul. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name." She said, and looked up at him with shy eyes. She'd never been that forward in her entire life. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He grinned.

"That, I can do." And then he was picking her up and wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. He crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, his needy one licking into hers within seconds. She didn't try to slow him down, and instead carded her hands in his hair and pulled on his blonde locks as they made their way to the couch. He groaned against her lips, throwing her down on the couch and stripping himself of his jacket and shirt before he crawled on top of her. When his hands went to her dress, she remembered her skirt.

"I really like this dress." She said suddenly, and Paul looked a little amused. 

"You're never gonna forget that, huh?" He made her sit up then, and pulled the dress off of her. He threw it away to the side, and he hungrily looked over the girls near naked form. She laid back, watching him. He moved so he was pressed flush against her, his hips rolling down to meet hers. He was holding her legs up and looking down at her like he was fascinated. Like he couldn't believe she was real. "God, you're so hot. It's like I made you like in Weird Science. Y'know, that movie-" He was rambling.

"You're nervous." She commented. The thought made her giggle. He stopped, and for a moment he looked like he was going to blush. Instead, he bent both her legs back and came down so he was less than an inch from her face. She gasped, and he seemed surprised by how flexible she was. Her legs went back farther than he thought they would, they were back by her head without a single complaint, and the sight seemed to only fascinated him more. _Thank you, musical theatre_. She thought to herself. He then smirked, one hand moving her leg over his shoulder. It stayed there with ease.

"I was gonna say something snarky, but this is _really_ hot." He said, and she was quick to roll her eyes. He grabbed her face, and then he was kissing her again. It was all tongue and teeth, and Eloise moaned as he grinded down against her. His white pants barely covered anything when he wasn't hard, and she could feel every inch of him now. He had wormed a hand in-between their bodies, stopping his hips only to finger her. He slipped two in at once, and moaned against her lips like it had been his dick instead. "Jesus, fuck, you're wet." He said, his fingers curling inside her. She whimpered at the feeling, and quickly he was mercilessly rubbing the spot inside her. He used his thumb to make fast circles around her clit, his fingers alternating between curling and scissoring her open.

"Paul." She whimpered after slipped his third long digit inside her. She was getting restless, and she wanted him. He chuckled against her lips, and resumed the merciless massage. He was driving her closer and closer in record time and it wasn't even _fair_. She had no way of touching him. No way to make him break.

"Uh-uh, Eloise." He tsked against her lips. "We're not starting until I make you come." He said, and, as if by command, her legs started to tremble and shake. He smirked above her. "Speak of the devil." He said, and pushed her over the edge with a single hard curl inside her. She was gasping and moaning underneath him, pulling his hair at the back of his neck and making him growl. He ripped his fingers out of her, and was quick to push his pants down. Again, Paul ripped her panties off of her. She felt his tip press against her opening for one long second, and then he was sinking inside her. 

She gasped as he quickly buried himself to the hilt, her hands reaching to grab his thighs and grip them. He stilled, watching her closely as he waited for the word. His breath was fanning her face, and Eloise hadn't even realized she had closed her eyes until she opened them. There, right in front of her, were his gorgeous baby blues. One hand left his thigh to caress his face, and then she whispered,

"Move." He quickly followed her command. He pulled out almost all the way, and was slamming back into her just as fast. Her eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head, her head tilting back as he started an unforgiving pace. It would've inched her up the couch if he wasn't on top of her holding her down. One bent back her leg, and the other gripped the armrest above her head. Her hands gripped thighs, nails digging into them as she moaned loudly for him to hear. They had just started, but Eloise already felt like she was going to come again. "Fuck, fuck, Paul, oh god, fuck." She cried, her eyes squeezing shut from pleasure. She heard him laugh above her.

"Again, sugar? Already?" He asked, sounding far too proud of himself. Eloise couldn't bring herself to care. She'd deal with his ego later. The only thing she could think about was how good he felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down closer. It adjusted his angle in just the right way, and Eloise was breaking the kiss to practically scream. Paul watched her unravel for the second time that night, his pace never slowing down for a second. He fucked her through her orgasm, and she was trembling as he refused to stop. Eloise had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't anywhere close to being done. Her hands went to his shoulders, gripping him tightly as he moved.

Paul was always one for theatrics, and he wrapped his arms around her hips to lift them off the couch. He lifted them so her bottom half was up in the air. He leaned back, one leg still on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. Her hands went back to his thighs as he started his hard pace up again. He was slamming her hips against his, and Eloise could already feel a dull ache in her hips. _I'm not going to be able to walk after this._ She quickly thought.

He barked a laugh above her, and Eloise opened her eyes to look at him. His hair was untamed and wild, as were his eyes. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her alive, but his features were filled with bliss. Impossibly, he snapped his hips harder. She didn't know how much strength a single person could possess, but with the way he was pummeling into her she thought that he had more than he seemed. As she watched him clench his jaw, it looked almost as if he was holding back. _If this is holding back, then what the fuck is him letting go?_ She thought, and he chuckled above her again. When he opened his eyes to look at her, there was a mischievous glint in them. It quickly faded, and was replaced with lust.

"Oh babe, I could fuck you forever." He said, and used one arm to hold her up as his hand groped at her chest. She whined at the feeling, tilting her head back and not being able to stop the noises that came out of her mouth. She was moaning so sweetly for him, it was driving him insane. His pace started to become erratic, and he quickly began massaging her clit so he wouldn't come alone. Eloise had tears in her eyes from the contact. 

"I can't." She sobbed, but she was. She was getting closer and closer, and Paul was going to throw her off the edge if he had to. "Paul, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Paul, I- Fuck, I-" She said, tears beginning to spill down her face. It was so intense, and the coil in her stomach was wrapped so tightly.

"Can I come inside you?" He asked. He was so close, and he wanted to so badly. She didn't even think as she nodded, and said,

"Yes, yes, god yes, fuck, Paul-" Her moans were getting higher and higher as he brought her closer to one final release, and his name came out in a sob. Suddenly, she snapped and he did as well. He hadn't needed to do a single thing more than what he was already doing to rip her third orgasm from her, and he quickly stopped touching her to give her some peace. Her head was swimming, the pleasure practically knocking the breath from her. Paul was breathing heavily, his hips coming to a slow stop. He was panting as he laid her back down, letting himself slip out of her. He watched as his seed slipped out of her, and the sight nearly made him want to start all over again.

Eloise couldn't move. Not even as Paul slid her leg from his shoulder, and left the couch to grab something to clean themselves up with. She whimpered when he rubbed the article of clothing over her core, twitching from oversensitivity. He leaned down to kiss her thigh, assuring her that they were done. He threw the shirt away, and then laid on top of her. Eloise let out a small sigh, her arms wrapping around him lazily. She held him as he nuzzled her neck affectionately, pressing kisses there as she fought the urge to drift off to sleep. Her hands tangled in his hair, and he hummed at the feeling. She felt so sleepy, but a good sleepy. Like how one feels after laying in the sun for too long. Quietly, she murmured,

"You're my sun." To the boy. She knew that he wouldn't know what she meant, but she was too blissed out to care. He was. They all were. She'd rarely seen the sunshine the past week and a half, but she never felt sad about it. She could feel Paul's smile against her neck, and he nuzzled her again. He seemed to decide something right then and there. 

"I need to tell you something, Eloise." He said, and he was quiet for a moment. Eloise looked down, and grazed his cheek to show that she was listening. He had his face scrunched up, like how you would if you were arguing with someone. He seemed to be arguing with someone inside his head. Perhaps himself. Eloise furrowed her brows, giving him a confused look. He sighed. "We don't have much time. David doesn't want me to tell you, but that doesn't mean I can't _show_ you." He said. He was sitting up, and pulling her up with him. He grabbed her dress, and helped her put it on as he continued to ramble. He put on his shirt, but left off his jacket. "Whatever you do, I need you to not freak out. I need you to prove me right, Eloise." He said, and the two sat on the couch. Eloise was sitting criss-crossed besides him, and he was holding her hand tightly in his lap. Whatever this was, it was important. _To all of them_. "And, anyways, you kind of already know. That's what I tried to explain to David, but he-" 

Eloise stopped him with a kiss, holding a hand to his face and caressing him gently. All his worries melted under her lips and hand. He relaxed, and pulled away with a shaky sigh. He was holding the hand she had placed against his cheek tightly, and Eloise never saw the boy look so scared.

"Whatever it is, just show me." She said, and he sucked in a deep breath. He kept his eyes closed, and Eloise watched as his face changed under her fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh headcannon that Paul has a big mouth and can barely keep vampirism a secret


	22. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul reveals what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting the pause button on smut for a few chapters cause plot

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
And even as I wander, I'm keeping you sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"  
Can't Fight This Feeling // REO Speedwagon

  
  
She gasped in shock. His face shifted almost immediately, and revealed sharp lines that made his previous handsome face demonic and menacing. Eloise stared. _My dreams were right, my dreams were right, my dreams were right-_ Was all she could think. She didn’t need him to open his eyes to know they’d be yellow. He had been right. She had already known, somehow. She had no idea how she felt about this. There was a literal monster sitting in front of her, but that monster was also Paul. Her flirty, fun-loving Paul. The boy who always made her laugh. In her last dream, she had kissed him despite his face. She did it again, but this time to test something.

His eyes flicked open when he felt Eloise’s lips against his. He’d been waiting for a scream, and he was completely still from shock at first. Then, he pulled her into his lap and, with his hands on her hips, he began kissing the life out of her. Eloise laughed against his lips at his enthusiasm, and quickly confirmed her suspicions the second he licked his way into her mouth. She wanted to see if she has still felt the same about him, and there was only one way to truly check. If she kissed him, whatever she felt for him would either be there or not. Then, she would know her answer. And there it was, the same fluttery feeling made its way into her stomach and heart. She knew then that she couldn't be afraid of him.

 _He tastes the same_. She thought to herself. She had been worried that he and the others would always taste like blood. The thought made all possibilities of fear drift away. After a moment, Paul pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. He breathed out a small, relieved sigh. Eloise was still holding his face, her fingers brushing over every line that hadn’t been there before. She was looking him over, and smiled when she saw his yellow eyes staring into hers. She whispered, her voice filled with wonder,

“What are you?” He smiled at the question. The sight of his fangs made her shiver. She could remember the feeling in her dream, and she knew that their bites hurt. But, still, she was unafraid.

“A vampire.” He said simply, and Eloise nodded. _Makes sense_. She thought. She didn’t know much about movie monsters and her mother only called monsters ‘demons’, but she knew what vampires were. The blood drinking checked out. He was staring at her, his expression somehow soft. She blushed, and ducked her head down to kiss him again. This time just to kiss him. Neither noticed the sound of the other boys coming down the steps. Paul was too elated by the fact that she hadn’t _screamed_ , she hadn’t _ran_ , and she was actually _kissing_ him to even remember that they were on their way. Neither of them noticed the three as they entered the cave, seething and ready to beat Pauls ass for even suggesting-

But then their eyes fell on the scene in front of them. They could clearly see Pauls’ face, in all it’s vampire glory, and Eloise sitting on top of him. Not frozen in fear or crying. No, she was _kissing_ him. Rather passionately at that, by the way. Paul must have done something, because then she let out a small, pleased sigh.

“What the fuck?” Marko said. He couldn’t believe his eyes. None of the boys could. The two broke apart then, Paul glaring at the smaller blonde for interrupting them and Eloise looked between all of the boys. _They’re all vampires._ She thought, and she watched as their faces filled with shock. As Eloise looked between all of them, she realized she felt the same way about them that she felt about Paul. It didn't change a single thing. She looked at them as she saw them. Not monsters. She started to think more about what she knew about vampires. Suddenly, the cave made a little bit more sense.

“Little on the nose to live in a cave, don’t you think?” She asked the tall blonde. He laughed, and kissed her again. He was _so_ happy, and Eloise could tell. The boys couldn’t believe it. Eloise pulled away, much to Paul's displeasure.

“You’re not scared?” Dwayne asked, voicing the three boys’ thoughts. She looked at him, a small smile on her face.

“That depends. Are you gonna eat me?” She asked, but her voice was clearly teasing. Paul took this chance to tickle her, making her shriek and gasp to snatch back her attention. He leaned in close and whispered,

“Why, you want us to?” Seductively into her ear. Eloise pushed him away and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe that he _still_ wasn’t satisfied.

“You’re done for tonight, so don’t even start.” She said, and smiled when he whined and pulled her closer. _Even if he’s a vampire, he’s still a big baby_. She thought. She wrapped her arms back around him, and laid her head on top of Pauls'. She was looking back at the boys as Paul pouted into her neck. Even if they were vampires, she didn’t have anywhere else to go or anyone else to trust. She supposed the boys would do.

Eloise bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing.

“What happened after we left?” She asked. While Paul had effectively distracted her up until now, that seemed like the most important topic at hand. Vampires or not. Dwayne sighed and walked over to the two, sitting besides them on the far side of the couch.

“Your mother's fucking nuts.” He muttered, and Eloises’ head instantly filled with possibilities. _You have no idea._ She thought. She’d seen some crazy things while living with her mother, and tonight wasn’t the worst thing she had ever done. _Not by a long shot._ She was staring at Dwayne, and looked up when she felt Davids’ hand pet her hair as he passed and watched as he sat in-between them. She looked to her right, and saw Marko looking up at her from the floor. He gently took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it softly. He was still watching her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She smiled down at him, then looked at David for more of an explanation. He sighed, and rubbed his temples. Eloise knew the feeling. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it to take a drag before he spoke,

"She started yelling at your friends the moment you left, blaming them for letting you become," He paused and tried not to laugh at the words. "A sinner. Adam tried to calm her down, but then she turned to us. Dwayne happened to be standing the closest so she tried to slap him." Eloise gasped and gave a worried look to Dwayne. He waved her away, but a small smile was on his face from her concern.

"It didn't land." He said, and then Eloise smiled. _God, I would've loved to see that._ David took another drag, blowing the smoke away from Eloise before he spoke again. 

"After that, the security guard kicked us all off the boardwalk. We went to grab a bite to leave you two alone for a bit and then Paul," He said, glaring right at him. Paul shrunk away to hide in Eloise's neck once more. Eloise brushed her hand through his hair to soothe him. "Said he was going to tell you about us. As if enough hasn't happened tonight." He spat, and Eloise frowned at his tone. She also didn't know what he meant by Paul had told them. _Did he tell them in advance?_ She didn't know. Instead of focusing on it, she scolded him lightly, 

"Be nice." She said, her arm tightening protectively around the blonde. Marko was still holding her right hand. David looked up and saw her expression, and his gaze immediately softened. Paul was in heaven and hugged her tighter. Then, David rolled his eyes and tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He said, and Eloise tried her best not to smile.

"She was going to have to find out eventually. Especially if she was going to stay here." Paul said, his voice muffled by Eloise's neck. The three looked at Eloise then. They hadn't known Eloise was going to stay with them. Then, they all immediately looked at her suitcase when she thought about it.

"It's temporary." Eloise said quickly. She was worried she was stepping over some sort of line. She only needed to stay a night or so until she was ready to talk to Adam, and she wouldn't have to stay a moment longer. However, David had other plans. He smiled at her as he said,

"Doesn't have to be." Eloise's eyes widened. She was _not_ ready for that conversation yet. _I've only known them for twelve days. I barely know anything about them, and they barely know anything about me_. But before she could voice that thought, Marko said,

"We know more than you think, Eloise." She looked down at him with a confused stare. What the hell does that mean? She thought. David spoke then.

"We can read minds." Eloise stared at David, and turned the brightest shade of red she had ever turned in her life. She realized that that meant they had known everything. From the very first day, they had known _everything_ she had ever thought about them. Including her dreams. The thought of her dreams struck her then.

"Can you tell me why I've been having these dreams?" She asked. David smiled and reached out to touch her. He pushed her hair behind her ear, and Eloise watched him take another drag of his cigarette. She tried not to think of how attractive he looked then, now that she knew they could hear her. David smirked. _Shit_. 

"We have a couple of theories." He said, and Eloise frowned at his vagueness. He always did that, and he chuckled at her reaction.

"Most popular?" She asked. _At least two of the boys had to be thinking the same thing_. She was surprised when Dwayne was the one who answered her. He seemed to be in a chatty mood that night.

"Our sire thinks you might be our mate." He said, and Eloise figured he thought the same since he was willing to voice it. Eloise gave him a confused expression. She looked to David and gave him the same expression. _What the hell does that mean?_ She thought. _And what the hell is a sire?_ She had already forgotten that they could hear her thoughts, and Marko was reaching up to hold her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze to pull her from her own head. _Oh_.

"What do you think?" She asked them. She didn't care what their unnamed sire said. She'd never met them, and, as far she was concerned, they'd never met her. The only ones who could tell her were the boys.

"We don't know for sure." David said, and Paul scoffed. He squeezed Eloises' waist possessively.

" _You_ don't know for sure." Paul said. Eloise smiled down at him, and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him relax against her, and she pressed a kiss to his head. _So two out of four_. She thought. Marko squeezed her hand, and he didn't have to say anything for her to get what he meant. _Three out of four_. 

So, the only one who wasn't convinced was David. She gave him a curious glance. It surprised her a bit that he wasn't sure, especially because of their times together and how all the other boys seemed to be. He didn't meet her gaze, and he looked as if he really didn't want to be having this conversation. Eloise sighed. She knew his type. Alex was exactly the same. It wasn't that David didn't feel anything for her, and Eloise knew he definitely did if he was willing to have her stay. It was that, whatever it was, he wasn't comfortable enough to share it. Or comfortable enough to give it _that_ specific label. He was willing to date her, to fuck her, and to even have her stay. That only made Eloise wonder just how important a 'mate' was.

 _He doesn't want to rush into it_. She thought, and Davids' eyes met hers. They were unreadable and piercing, like almost always. _He wants to take his time._ He took another puff of his cigarette, and Eloise rested her head against Paul's. She didn't need him to decide right now, especially since she still didn't know the gravity of the situation. She reached out and took his hand, her hand leaving Pauls' hair.

"You don't need to know for sure. None of you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I love feedback and I try to respond to comments so let me know if you have any questions about anything that's going on!!


	23. Waiting For A Girl Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise spends a night at the cave and she finds out more about the boys

“I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life”  
Waiting For A Girl Like You // Foreigner

  
  
The boys wouldn’t leave her alone for the rest of the night, especially Paul. Now that she knew what they were, and what majority of them thought she was, they were especially clingy. They openly did things that she blamed on them being vampires, like lean in to smell her. After catching Paul doing that one too many times, she decided to take a break from him. The only time they left her side was when Marko went to get food, and he passed her a container of shrimp lo mein when he came back. She watched them eat, and she had to ask, 

“Why do you guys eat? Like, you don’t need to, right?” She had been moved from Pauls’ lap into Dwaynes’, and they were watching a horror movie she had no interest in. David ate his noodles, and then said,

“To appease the humans in the room.” She glared at him, and that earned her a grin. She stabbed her lo mein a little harder than necessary with her chopsticks, and that earned a hip squeeze from Dwayne.

“No, we don’t need to.” Dwayne said, and Eloise leaned back to kiss his cheek. _At least he answers my questions_. She thought to herself. Marko chuckled.

“You’ve been interrupting the past two movies non-stop.” He commented, and Eloise turned her glare on him too. He looked up at her with a grin, and Eloise tried her best not to soften her gaze. She relented. His big brown eyes had too much of an effect on her. _He’s too cute. It’s not fair._

“Then put something else on. Horror movies suck.” She whined, and this earned an eye roll from every single one of the boys. She’d said that five times already that night. When none of the boys listened to her, she sighed heavily. She looked at her watch. It was almost four in the morning, and the boys were still wide awake. She was starting to get sleepy, and she put her food down on the table. She then leaned against Dwayne, and buried her face into his neck. He chuckled and pet her hair.

“Tired?” He asked, and she hummed in return. He picked her up, and she gasped. She grabbed onto him tightly as he carried her bridal style past the others. He dropped her only to let her grab her suitcase, which she slung behind her back. The boys called their goodnights after her, and she mumbled one back as Dwayne pulled her into the dark by her hand.

“Uh, Dwayne?” She asked. He hummed. “I can’t see.” She said, and he stopped in his tracks. He sighed, and then heard the rustle of his jacket. 

He pulled out a lighter, and flicked it on before continuing to guide her through the cave. He stopped in a large room, and let go of her hand. Then, she watched as he began lighting candles all over the place. The more he lit, the more she could see her surroundings. It was a wide open room, with a few, probably stolen, mattresses littered about it. She winced when she saw the blood stains on some of them. It didn't take her long to piece together that this must've been where they ate some of their meals. He looked around after enough candles had been lit, picking a blanket from one and pillows from another. Whatever didn’t have blood on it. He then plopped them on one of the only clean mattresses, and looked at her expectantly. _Oh_.

She dropped her suitcase, and turned away from him as she changed. She pulled off her dress and took off her sneakers, and fished her pajamas out of her suitcase. Once her sweats, originally Pauls', and her night shirts were on and her bracelet was off, she turned back around. She had also grabbed the elephant David had won her and walked towards the bed. She climbed onto it and sat down. She was surprised when Dwayne stripped his jacket and climbed in besides her. She hadn’t known if vampires slept or not, but she figured he couldn’t be tired yet. Not when everyone else was still wide awake. She pulled the blanket on top of her, and tried not to think about what happened to the last person under it. She laid her head on Dwayne’s chest, however, and was content to use him as a pillow. Even if he was cold.

“Do vampires sleep?” She asked. She looked up to watch him nod. She put her chin on his chest and then asked, “Dream?” He smiled down at her.

“Sometimes. I dream whenever you dream of me.” He said, and Eloise blushed. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_. 

“Is it the same dream?” She asked, and he nodded. _Fuck_. So, she really hadn’t been able to hide _anything_ from the boys. But that also meant that they’d had the exact same dream as her.

“From our point of view.” He clarified, and Eloises’ face began to heat up. She didn’t want to even think about what her dreams were like from their point of view, but she supposed that was better. Dwayne had a glint in his eye, and Eloise decided to change the subject.

“You knew I was coming first.” She said, and he gazed down at her. He nodded again, suddenly serious. She bit her lip. “Do you know why you were first?” She asked. It never made sense to her, especially with what she knew about the boys. Her first kiss had been Marko, her first time doing something with someone was with Paul, and her virginity had been given to David. She didn’t know why _he_ would be first. He took a deep breath before he said quietly,

“‘Cause I fell for you first. The minute I laid eyes on you, I fell.” He said, and Eloises’ breath hitched in her throat. It was her turn to be silent. No one had ever said something that romantic to her before, and she didn’t know how to respond. Instead, she just stared at him. He chuckled at her, and rubbed her cheek. “You don’t need to say anything back.” He whispered, and Eloise was forever grateful for that. It was a perfect moment, and she knew whatever she’d come up with wouldn’t be half as romantic. 

She smiled at him, and rested her cheek on his chest. She thought about that night, but it still didn't make that much sense. Dwayne had been the least interested in her the first night, so how could he have fallen for her? She decided to ask him.

"The others seemed more interested that night," she said lightly. "I mean, Paul asked me to marry him." She laughed at the thought, and played with the ring on her finger. Dwayne wasn't half as amused.

"Their interest wasn't a good thing. They were hungry, even despite the dreams." Dwayne said, and his tone had a bite to it that Eloise had never heard before. She didn't have to ask him for any clarification about what he meant. She realized that if she had gone with the boys the first night, she might not have come out alive. The thought made her shiver, and Dwayne pulled her closer. "It never would've gotten to that, trust me. I wouldn't have let them." He said, and Eloise hugged him tighter. She felt safe with him, she realized. His words comforted her, and she reminded herself that it hadn't come to that and wouldn’t come to that. Her boys liked her, and they would never do such a thing.

"So, the second night? When we were alone at the bonfire?" She asked. That had been her first time alone with them, and they could’ve done it then.

"Marko fell for you at the disco. Paul at the bonfire. After that, it was majority rules." Dwayne said. She blushed. She wondered how the boys would feel about Dwayne telling her everything, but he rubbed her back in response. _So they probably won’t mind_. She thought. Her mind drifted to David, but she didn't ask. He _would_ mind if he had fallen at all. That was something she would have to ask him herself.

“Goodnight, Dwayne.” She whispered. Her eyelids were getting impossibly heavy, and she couldn’t think of any more questions. Dwayne pet her hair and lulled her to sleep as he said, 

“Goodnight, Eloise.”

_Eloises’ breath hitched. She was gripping the couch under her, her face pressed to it. The snap of hips behind her were driving her insane. Someone was laid on top of her, alternating between snapping their hips sharply into her and grinding into her with their cock fully pressed inside her._

_She was gasping and moaning, her nails scratching down the couch in front of her. She couldn’t see who was behind her, all she could feel was them fucking her to pieces. They spanked her, making her cry out again. She felt someone pull her to look up by her throat, grasping it tightly as they did so._

_She looked up and saw brown eyes and an angelic face. Marko. He held her gaze as he snapped his hips forcefully, ripping moans from her throat. He moaned at the sight of her, and then he was leaning down to press a searing bite into her back. She cried out as he did, her knuckles going white from how hard she was gripping the couch under her._

_His hand was still wrapped firmly around her throat, but only as a reminder of who was breaking her. Her sweet, soft Marko. He reached down, interlocking their fingers and driving himself deeper. He licked the shell of her ear, and she whimpered._

_“Go ahead and come for me, Eloise.”_

When Eloise woke up, all the boys were laying around her. She had been pulled from Dwayne’s chest, and was being held firmly by someone behind her. By the hardness in his pants, she didn’t need to look behind her to guess. She thought about the dream, wondering how her sweet, soft boy could turn into _that_. Dominant, commanding, and ruthless. She'd never even been close to seeing him act like that with her. She remembered the anger in his eyes towards her mother and how he had flirted with her the first night, and she worried her lip between her teeth.

She supposed there had been hints. Hints that somewhere inside him there was a part that he didn't want her to see. Or maybe, he would show her when they were closer. But as her thoughts drifted back to her dream, she thought that maybe she wouldn't mind.

She pulled herself up, grabbed the pillow under his head, and smacked him with it. Now that she knew the boys were on the other side of their dreams, she was holding them personally responsible for any sexual frustration felt by her.

He blinked up at her blearily, trying to get his eyes to focus. He smiled when he saw her, and Eloise hit him again.

“Hey, mean.” He said, and pulled her down so she was laying besides him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, moving half on top of her. He kissed her face lazily, and Eloise checked her watch. It was still an hour or so before sun-set, so the boys weren’t entirely ready to wake up yet. “I just had the most wonderful dream about you.” He mumbled, his lips searching for hers. She rolled her eyes. _Yeah, I was there_. She thought, and Marko stilled. "You know?" He asked. Eloise smiled at him. She knew a lot of things.

"Why, were you trying to hide something?" She asked innocently. He groaned. He could read her mind, and he knew that she'd already pieced together that the dreams were showing her a hidden side of himself. He'd done so well, gotten _so_ far without her knowing. He looked a little shy, as she wasn't supposed to find out about that yet. It wasn't his fault that that's what the dreams showed them. His voice was filled with sleep as he said,

"I just wanted to be soft for you. Y'know, sweet." He explained. He had laid his head on her chest, and Eloise smiled down at him. She played with his hair, and he continued, "I'm not usually this nice. None of us are, but especially me. I’m actually kind of terrible to girls." He admitted, and Eloise giggled. His voice was deep from tiredness, and she could tell he was already falling back asleep from the touches in his hair. He nuzzled her chest, and then sighed after taking a deep inhale. The boys had been doing that more and more, and she didn't understand _why_. She wasn't going to ask him, and he didn't provide her an answer.

She couldn't picture Marko as anything but her sweet boy, even if Dwayne told her there had been a moment where he'd wanted to eat her. The more she thought about Dwayne’s words and Marko’s confession, she could almost pinpoint the moment he’d fallen. It was when he had held her face during the song. After that moment, his personality had shifted into the Marko she knew now. He hummed, and Eloise realized that he was agreeing with her. She played with his hair until she felt him completely relax, and realized that he had stopped breathing. He was impossibly still as he held her, and then she listened. The only sound of breathing was her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more plot with just a splash of smut. There's more plot to come but I SWEAR it'll be worth it.


	24. Running Up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her friends confront Eloise

“You don't want to hurt me  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts  
Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me  
It's you and me, won't be unhappy”  
Running Up That Hill // Kate Bush

Eloise couldn't stay in the cave forever, no matter how much she wanted to. The boys reminded her that she needed to eat, and that she couldn't have Chinese night after night. So, she sat on a railing, eating a slice of pizza one of the boys had bought her. Despite their best efforts, Eloise was moody. They had offered games, rides, and stores, but Eloise said no to everything. She didn't like the reminder the boardwalk gave her last night, and she didn't need anyone recognizing her. Marko was trying his best, and returned with a cherry slushie just as she finished her slice. She took the drink and gave him a small smile, and let him slide in next to her on the railing. She took a sip, and laid her head on his shoulder. David and Dwayne were giving her space, but she knew that they were all probably keeping tabs on her thoughts. Paul was trying to make her laugh, and sometimes it worked. Marko was her shoulder to cry on, even if she wasn't ready to cry just yet.

It was when she heard someone call her name that she froze. _Fuck_. She looked over, and saw her three friends jogging towards them. Eloise knew that the boys could communicate telepathically now, and she watched how seamlessly they moved. David stopped Adam, who had been leading the three. Dwayne flanked his right, preventing Adam from casting any glances to Eloise and obstructing her view of Alex. The only one they didn't block was Lola. Paul stepped forward, blocking Eloise from view. Marko stayed at her side, holding her hand. She heard David say,

"That might not be a good idea right now, Adam." And she heard Adam scoff in response. Alex was quiet, and she could see that his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Fuck you, man. You don't even _know_ her." Adam said, and Eloise frowned. Adam was going to be difficult.

"We know that what you did hurt her. And that she doesn't want to talk to you." David responded, ever calm and careful with his choice of words. Dwayne was silent, and she watched as he stared Adam down.

"Bullshit. We're not leaving until we hear that from her." Adam said, and she wondered why Lola was being so quiet. The boys sighed, and then David looked over his shoulder at Eloise. Paul moved, allowing the three to see her. To their surprise, she looked fine. She wasn't hurt and was holding a cherry slushie in her hands. She took a sip before she said,

"What up?" Eloise was trying to be cool. If she didn't, she'd freak out from anger. She wasn't even glaring at him. She just wanted him to leave her be for a few days until she cooled off. His face fell, and he stood a step forward. David stopped him with a hand to the chest. Adam glared at him, and then turned back to Eloise.

"'What's up?' You never came back to the motel." He said, and Eloise arched a brow at him for him to continue. "Well, we were worried sick! You never came back and all your shit was gone. You didn't even leave us a note! That was totally uncool, El." He said, and Eloise glared at him then. She hopped off the railing, storming over to the boy. _He practically uprooted my life and what I did was bad?_

"You know what's uncool, Adam? _Calling my mother_." She paused to jab a finger into his chest. He winced and rubbed the spot. "If you were concerned, you should have talked to _me_. I, now, don't have a home to return to anymore, Adam. Or, if I did, I'd be heading back to it right now!" She seethed. His face fell, and Lola stood back. She was equally as pissed at Adam, and, now that she knew Eloise was okay, she was willing to see that he got what he deserved. Alex didn't say a word. He knew he was just as guilty, and he didn't want to turn her attention to him.

"I'm sorry, El. I really am." Adam whispered, but this only made Eloise angrier. Without thinking, she ripped the lid off her slushie and threw it in his face. All three of her friends gasped in shock, and she heard Marko and Paul burst into laughter behind her. David chuckled, and Eloise missed Dwayne's smile. Lola couldn't help it and let out a sharp laugh, which she quickly covered by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"That's what I think of your sorry. If you were really sorry, you'd leave me the fuck alone and wait until I decide to forgive your sorry ass." She spat, before turning on her heel. She stalked her way back to Paul and Marko, and Paul threw an arm around her shoulders. Lola passed David and Dwayne, and followed the girl. She grabbed her hand and held it, making the girl turn to glare. When she saw it was Lola, her gaze softened.

"You're not mad at me, right? I swear, I had no idea and I'm just as-" Lola had started to ramble, and Eloise cut in. 

"I'm not mad at you, Lola. I'm pissed at Alex for letting this happen," She said, raising her voice so Alex would hear her. "But the only one I'm not talking to is Adam." She clarified. Paul's arm fell off her shoulder. Relief washed over Lola's face, and she leaned down to hug her. Eloise accepted the hug, and sighed into her chest. It felt good to talk to Lola again. Eloise watched as Adam stormed off, and after a moment, Alex followed him. 

"Are you gonna perform with us again?" Lola asked, and Eloise sighed. She supposed that she had to, as her money was bound to run out at some point. She also couldn't expect them to find a new vocalist by tomorrow. It was just then that she realized she'd never gotten her cut of last night's gig.

"Yeah, I will. Do you have my money from last night?" She asked, pulling away from the taller girl. The girl smiled, and took out a stack of cash. Adam and Lola were the two that carried things for the group. She gave it to Eloise, and Eloise gave it to David to hold onto. Her dress didn't have any pockets, and he seemed to be the most responsible. Lola watched the interaction and bit her lip.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" She said, casting a glance to the boys. Eloise sighed and nodded. The boys didn't protest, but watched her carefully as she walked away. Lola and her went down to the beach below, sitting in the sand. Eloise was dragging her hand through it, wishing she hadn't tossed her slushie. She knew the second she thought that there would probably be another one waiting for her, and it made her smile. "Eloise, what's going on between you and them? Are you...okay?" She asked, and Eloise looked at her. There was no way she could possibly explain everything when Eloise could barely understand it herself.

"I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. I'm staying with them for right now. Until I'm ready to forgive Adam." She said, but Lola didn't seem convinced. She was biting the inside of her cheek, which meant she was picking her next words _very_ carefully.

"While I don't agree with what Adam did, I get why he did it, El. I know that you're happy, and I'm happy that you're happy." The look Lola gave her was sincere. "But you've known them for two weeks. Less than. And you act like you've known them forever. Like, do you even know their last names?" She asked, and Eloise honestly didn't know what to say. She knew that from Lola's perspective, Eloise was acting crazy. She was living with boys she had known for two weeks, doing things with them she had never done before, and trusting them with money. _Her_ money. It was all a little crazy. But so was the fact that they were _vampires_. And that she was supposedly their mate. A lot of the craziness could be blamed on that alone.

"I know more than their last names, Lola. I promise you, I realize how crazy it is. But trust me when I tell you that the boys would never hurt me. You have nothing to be worried about, and if you do, I give you full permission to say I told you so." She said, and Lola sighed. Eloise never offered that willingly, so she knew that Eloise truly believed her words. She looked out at the water, biting the inside of her cheek as she thought. Eloise watched her and waited.

"Fine." She said, and Eloise smiled. "But I wanna see you at least once a day just to make sure that you're alive." She said, and Eloise agreed. She took the other girl's hand, and gave it a squeeze. Finally, Eloise needed to ask a question that'd been nagging at her since yesterday.

"What happened with my mother?" She asked, and Lola scoffed. Lola had always hated her more than any of her other friends, as she'd seen the full extent of the damage that woman had done.

"She went home this morning. Had a flight to Dallas already scheduled. She told us to tell you she was getting rid of all your stuff." She said, and Eloise rolled her eyes. By 'stuff', she meant the bare necessities her mother had allowed her to have in her room. The only thing that'd she would really miss was her keyboard, and that was it. She'd brought anything of value with her on tour. Which reminded her.

"Can I have my tapes out of the van? Like could you bring them tomorrow?" She asked, and Lola sighed. She laid her head on Eloise's shoulder.

"Yeah. Just don't stay with the boys for too long. I miss my cuddle buddy." She said, and pouted as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Eloise laughed, and hugged the girl back. She had missed Lola, even though it had been less than a day.

"We'll see. Adam has to stop being an ass first." She said, and Lola laughed. 

"Oh, so then you're moving in with them forever?" She joked, and it was Eloise's turn to laugh. She looked back at the boys, and caught the boys staring at them. They quickly looked away, all except David, and Eloise rolled her eyes. _It's not nice to eavesdrop_. She thought, knowing the boys would hear her. Eloise didn't answer the question, and instead said, 

"Do you wanna go dancing? I could use the distraction." She offered. She wanted to spend some time with the girl, feeling more and more like she was her only connection left with the human world. Lola smiled brightly, and then cast a glance towards the boys. Eloise didn't have to look to know she was glancing at Dwayne. It made her frown. 

"Depends, which one of your boyfriend's is chaperoning?" She asked, and Eloise grinned. She turned back around at the boys and tapped her chin as if she was thinking. _Definitely not Dwayne_. She looked at each boy, and thought about Lola's type. She liked tall, strong, silent brunettes. Eloise picked the opposite.

"Marko!" She called, as if the boy wouldn't hear her if she just said it normally. He turned around, as if he and the boys hadn't been listening the entire time. "Wanna go dancing?" She asked, and he grinned. Eloise then turned to a barely noticeably displeased Lola. "Marko will take us." She said, doing her best not to sound smug. Lola smiled despite her disappointment, and the three left the others to go to the disco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dash of plot cause y'know. Please feel free to comment any feedback!!


	25. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko and the girls go dancing, then decide to call it a night.

“I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me”  
Lay All Your Love On Me // ABBA

  
Lola quickly made Marko promise to not steal Eloise away until she herself found someone for the night, and was currently sitting at the bar as the two girls danced. He was amusing himself by drinking and watching them, and even offered to get the two girls something. While Eloise passed after her first drink, Lola quickly took advantage of his offer for free alcohol. Suddenly, she didn't mind as much that Marko was the one Eloise had chosen for the night.

The two girls danced and sang to their heart's content. They sang along song after song, dancing wildly and not having a care in the world. They would only go back to Marko to rest their feet. Eloise made sure to give him plenty of attention when she did, and practically fawned over him much to Lola's disgust. She would kiss him chastely and play with his hair or caress his face. 

"You're so handsome." She told him, and he couldn't help but smile. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it before replying,

"And you're so beautiful." Eloise would swoon, and Lola would roll her eyes. 

They'd done a similar routine about three times now, but the couple never got bored of it. In fact, they only seemed to mean it more the more they said it. Lola would try her best not to be jealous, especially of the way he looked at her. It was the same way Dwayne looked at her. Like she was the only girl who mattered.

It made an uncomfortable bitterness in her heart begin to develop. Eloise had only dated one boy before, and on her second try she had _four_ who seemed willing to do anything for her. They were even willing to _share_ her. Secretly, Lola had always considered herself prettier in the body area, and she thought that she would be the first to truly fall in love. But Lola had dated countless and barely got a call back. It was aggravating, but she knew she had to be happy for the girl. Sometimes, she just wished that only three of them had fallen for her instead of four.

Lola would eventually decide that she had seen enough, and would drag Eloise back onto the dance floor to repeat the cycle. They had already spent over two hours at the disco, and Lola had drank more free alcohol than she should have accepted. The bitterness in her heart only seemed to grow in her drunken state, and she knew she wasn’t thinking rationally. She took a break from dancing and went to Marko. Eloise hadn’t noticed when she left at first, as ABBA’s ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ was playing, but was quickly following her. Eloise didn’t see the way her hands went to his shoulder or how she leaned in, but he was quick to push her away before she could do anything stupid. Lola frowned and announced that she wanted to call it a night, and that was when Eloise approached them. The three bid their goodbyes.

Once back at the cave, he popped the ‘Wizard of Oz’ into the tv and passed her the quart of ice-cream he had bought. He put the pizza and large fries on the table for her if she wanted it. As much as he argued with the boys, Marko was certainly whipped. She curled up against him, and the two watched the movie in silence for awhile. After eating about a quarter of the ice-cream, two slices of pizza, and all of the fries, Eloise felt wonderfully content with her boy. She decided then that the only other thing that she wanted was to kiss him, and he was happy to oblige. The kiss was quick to turn heavy, with Eloise being pushed onto her back into the couch, and Eloise craved more.

“I want you.” She whispered, and he stopped. He was looking down at her, and he knew what usually happened whenever he did anything sexual with someone.

“I’m a biter.” He said quickly, and if vampires could blush. Eloise blushed for him.

“What?” She asked. She didn’t understand what he meant.

“I bite when I get too aroused.” He admitted, his eyes shifting from hers. “And if we do anything, I might- I might bite you.” He looked so nervous, and Eloises’ eyes softened. She thought back to their previous encounters, and now it all made a little more sense. She cradled his face, bringing it closer to pepper kisses all over it until he started to laugh. “Hey, I’m being serious.” He said, trying not to be swayed by the affection. It wasn’t working.

“If you do, just don’t bite anywhere important.” She said, and Markos eyes widened with shock. He was speechless as he looked at the girl underneath him. Eloise had thought she had broken him for a moment. Then, he said,

“Wait, seriously?” Eloise was blushing hard at the thought. She knew it would hurt, she remembered that from her dreams, but the after part wasn’t so bad. _Yes_. She thought. She didn’t think it would be a problem, as long as she didn’t end up seriously hurt from it.

"Just don't, like, pierce an artery or something." She said. It took a second for Marko to process this, and then his mind went into hyperdrive. Marko was crashing their lips back together in seconds. His kiss was unusually dominant, his tongue quickly licking into her mouth and controlling the kiss. She moaned against his lips, and he ate it up. Eloises’ eyes flicked open when she heard tearing. He had ripped open her dress and then her panties, and was throwing the shreds in his hands to the floor. _Goddamn vampires_. She thought, but her thoughts were quickly distracted by the feeling of fingers sliding inside her.

She moaned his name as he found her spot with ease, his fingers working quickly inside of her. Her hips lifted off the couch, and she could barely control her own sounds. She was gripping his hair and his shoulders, and he kissed her hard enough to make her head swim. He was taking off his own belt and throwing it across the room. Eloise was quick to push his jacket off his shoulders, and pulled his fingers out of her to throw both of his layers away. Eloise pulled him down greedily, and his lips were eager for hers. They just kissed for a moment, each so wrapped up in the other that they had almost forgotten what they were about to do. Almost. Marko was unzipping his pants and pushing them down. Against her lips, he whispered, 

“Flip over.” But he was already starting to turn her over. He placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her chest against the couch and keeping her hips in the air. Eloise was embarrassed by the position, and she gripped the couch under her. She could feel Marko rubbing his hands down her back and then gripping her ass, and she was trying her best not to be embarrassed. Her heart was racing as she felt the tip of his cock press inside her, and she gasped as he slid in inch by inch. 

He stopped when he was seated to the hilt, and Eloise moaned at the feeling. In this position, he went _so_ deep. It was already driving her insane. He bent over her, and pressed comforting kisses to her back and shoulder blades. It only sent him deeper, and Eloise whimpered. She heard him chuckle behind her, and then he snapped his hips into her.

She gripped the couch under her and whispered a low, 

"Fuck." She buried her face into the couch, and rolled her hips back into his. Marko couldn't control himself after that, and he gripped her hips to start fucking her to pieces. She moaned wantonly for the boy, who pulled her hips back with ever snap of his own. She was gripping the couch for dear life as he pummeled her spot with ease. Each boy had seemed to know what they were doing, but now she understood why Marko felt like he was the most terrible. He leaned down, gripping her shoulder to slam into her harder, making her unravel in mere minutes.

"Oh god, don't stop, don't stop, fuck, Marko, I'm so- I'm so-" It was hard to speak, as her brain was struggling to comprehend words at the moment. He leaned down, his hips never stilling for a moment, and wrapped a hand around her throat. His fingers were tight and bruising, and he whispered in her ear, 

"Go ahead and come for me, Eloise." His voice was dark and deep, like it had been when he just woke up. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, and then she snapped. She cried out his name as he fucked her through it. He was unrelenting, and the constant abuse of the spot inside her made her head fuzzy. It was making her legs shake, and he pushed her hips down against the couch. He tilted them up, just so he could slide himself back in, and then was draping himself over her. 

He leaned forward, interlocking their fingers and using the hand to keep him up and steady. The other hand went back around her throat, and tilted her head up so he could watch her as he ruined her. Their eyes connected, and Eloise felt a shiver go through her. He looked different, like she was seeing him for the first time. His cherub face that usually wore a smile was staring down at her with a hard expression and lust in his eyes. It made the coil inside her tighten once more, and he smirked down at her.

He fucked her until the ending credits came, and Eloise was losing her mind at his ministrations. He had opted to go slow and soft now, teasing her for the longest time. She couldn't do anything about it, as he kept her hips firmly pressed down into the couch. He watched her every expression, only stopping to duck down to connect their lips. He would moan when she would lick greedily into his mouth, craving more from him. But he only pulled soft moans and whines from her throat, content to fuck her like this for seemingly the rest of the night. He kissed down her back, but he never bit. He would even go as far to scrape his fangs against her, but he'd never pierce skin. He was holding back, and each time it made her shiver. 

He sucked hickeys into her back, and Eloise knew she'd have to wear shawls for a straight week after this. He seemed to be exploring her thoughts, because the second she thought about covering them he snapped his hips harshly down into hers. It pulled a surprised moan from her lips, and he left open mouthed kisses on her shoulder as he did it again.

"Uh-uh, I want people to know that you're mine." He said, his arm wrapping under her as his pace quickly turned fast and brutal. She was a moaning mess in seconds, and her had gripped the armrest in front of her for a modicum of purchase. All the teasing had effectively wound her up, and the sudden pace easily brought her quickly to completion. Her moans had gone up an octave, and Marko was quick to wrap his hand around her throat so he could connect their eyes. All it took was a particularly hard snap of his hips, and Eloise was coming undone. He'd inched her to the edge just to fling her off it, and she could feel her entire body tighten and tense.

He moaned at the sight, and she watched as he quickly let her go. She buried her face in the couch, his pace becoming erratic as he fucked her to his own unraveling. As if she had read his mind, she gasped,

"Come, come inside me, god, just don't stop, Marko, fuck-" He leaned down, Eloise felt the scrape of fangs, and then he bit her. It was a hard one, and the pain made her gasp. She felt him still inside her, his hips stuttering to a stop and burying himself deep as he came and drank. He'd bitten her near her lower back, on her left side. Unlike his hickeys, this could be easily hidden. She could feel his lips moving against her skin, it oddly tickling as he licked and sucked the wound he'd created. She let out a soft sigh, finally relaxing below him. He moaned, and it made Eloise blush. After less than a minute, he pulled himself away.

Eloise looked over her shoulder, expecting to see his vampire face. However, his face was completely normal, and the only tell that he'd bitten her was the blood around his lips and chin. His brown eyes were dazed, like he was drunk. He pulled himself out of her, and sat back for a second. His breathing was hard, and she watched as he swiped his finger along the blood on his chin and then sucked it off his finger greedily.

"God, you taste _so_ good." He practically moaned, and it made Eloise blush. She genuinely didn't know how to take the compliment, but she guessed it was the best one she could receive from a vampire. She watched as he wiped his chin and did it again. It was like he couldn't get enough of the taste, and it was making Eloise extremely embarrassed. She realized the wound didn't hurt anymore, and when she went to check it, nothing was there expect two puncture wounds. She'd stopped bleeding, and again, she blamed it on vampires. Once he was done and had practically wiped his face clean, he leaned down to press kisses along her spine. She giggled, laying down underneath him and reveling in the attention.

He got up just to clean them off, and then he glanced at the shreds that had become of her dress. She had almost forgotten. He pulled his pants up quickly, jogging over to what she could only assume to be his pile of stuff, and brought back a long shirt. The shirt was oversized even for him. It would fit her like a dress, despite the fact that he was the shortest of the bunch. She put it on, and padded over to her suitcase to grab a pair of underwear as he collected the shreds and disposed of them in one of the barrel fires. He put his shirt and jacket back on as well, and Eloise frowned. She liked seeing him shirtless, and he tossed her a flirty wink in response. _Goddamn vampires_. 

The two popped in the only other movie that Marko knew she liked, it being 'A Philadelphia Story' as she decided to eat some more of the cold pizza. The ice-cream had melted, and she quickly thought about buying a cooler to bring down to the cave. She didn't notice his nervousness or how he was biting his thumbnail. She was lost in her thoughts as the other boys arrived, and didn't notice how angry a particular brunette looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two things. If you couldn't tell, Lola tried to kiss Marko but because the boys can read minds, he stopped her before she could. Second thing, Marko kind of fucked up. Lmao the next chapters are gonna have a bit of plot, and idk about smut yet just because I haven't written them out yet. But, I hope you guys enjoyed!!!! Lemme know what you think down in the comments :)))))


	26. Saturday's Alright For Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne is pissed

“A couple of the sounds that I really like  
Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike  
I'm a juvenile product of the working class  
Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass, oh  
Don't give us none of your aggravation  
We had it with your discipline  
Saturday night's alright for fighting  
Get a little action in”  
Saturday Nights Alright For Fighting // Elton John

  
  
Eloise only noticed when Marko moved to stand up. She gave him a curious glance, mid-bite into her pizza. She grabbed his hand before he could walk away and asked, _Where are you going?_ She heard someone clear their throat, and saw the boys. She hadn't even heard them enter the room. Marko gave her hand a squeeze, before pulling her to help her stand up. She quickly put her pizza down, and followed him in front of the boys. For some reason, she felt like she was in trouble. None of the other boys looked pleased, and Marko was keeping his expression neutral. She couldn't stand the silence when Marko stopped in front of them, and realized that they were probably talking telepathically. _Whatever it is, they're leaving me out on purpose_. She thought, and David's glare snapped to her. Eloise felt a shiver run through her.

She hadn't seen him look this angry with her since the first time she came to the cave, and she instinctively hid behind the boy. David sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"We're not mad at you, Eloise." He said, but Eloise took no comfort from his words. Only confusion. _What, so you're mad at Marko? Why?_ Paul frowned at that, and held out a hand to her.

"C'mere, sugar, we just wanna see something." He said. His voice was soft, and his eyes weren't nearly as angry as the other two. She gave Markos' hand a squeeze and a glance before she reached out and took his hand. He pulled her closer to the three of them. David was besides him, and he was staring at Marko silently. Whatever was happening between them, she figured David was doing most of the talking. Dwayne was on her right, and he looked like he was ready to kill Marko right then and there. Whatever Marko was saying obviously wasn't helping his case with Dwayne. Paul turned her around, and then Eloises' confusion was cleared when he lifted the shirt. His fingertips ran over her back, right over the two puncture wounds. Eloise heard him say, "Goddammit Marko." And then Dwayne was moving. 

"You could've killed her!" He roared. She watched as Dwayne grabbed the front of his jacket and swung. The punch was fast, almost faster than she could process. It knocked Marko clean to the floor. He then yelled, “None of us were here! No one would’ve been there to pull you off!” and Eloise was already reacting. 

"Stop!" She yelled. She tried to run forward, but Paul grabbed her by the waist.

"I wouldn't do that, sugar." He said to her, keeping her from intervening between the two males. This could get ugly really fast, and they all had a reason to be upset. Marko wasn't fighting back, and instead he wiped the blood coming from his broken lip. Dwayne didn't pounce or go to hit him again, and instead just stared down at the blonde.

"But I didn't. And she said I could." He said, and spat blood out of his mouth. Dwayne took a step forward. For a moment, Eloise really thought he was going to kill him. _Let me go_. She thought, and immediately Paul did. She rushed forwards, stepping in front of Dwayne and putting her hands on his chest. She blocked his view of Marko, and he glared down at her instead.

"Dwayne, stop. He didn't hurt me. I'm fine." She rambled, and willed for the brunette to calm down. His glare was as hard as ever.

"He could've." He said, and Eloise sighed.

"They all could've. But they didn't. He didn't." She countered, referring to the conversation they had last night. She had grabbed the front of his jacket, and slipped her hands underneath to pull him into a hug. He was rigid at first, obviously trying to keep his anger as his main focus. 

Finally, he relented and hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head, but Eloise had a feeling that he was still glaring at the blonde.

"You can't really be mad at him." She said, and Dwayne pulled away to look at her with a confused expression. He was holding her arms as he did, and Eloise poked his chest as she spoke. "You've done it in our dreams. You all have." She pointed out, and looked at the other two boys. David's gaze softened and Paul rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. She knew that they wanted to, and there would be times where the other boys wouldn’t be there to protect her. Dwayne rolled his eyes, and wasn't nearly as convinced as the others by that argument.

"The dreams are different." He said, and it was Eloise's turn to roll her eyes. That was hardly true. And if it was, then she should've ignored the boys from the beginning.

"Oh, so should I have just never talked to you guys? Should I head back to the motel right now?" She replied, and Dwaynes' eyes darkened at the thought. He pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her lips. She let him and caressed his face as he did. She felt him relax under her fingertips, and he pulled away to sigh.

"I wanted to be first." He admitted, and Eloise did her best not to laugh. _I'm sure all of you did._ She thought. She didn't need to look at the other boys for confirmation that she was right. She knew them well enough by this point to know they took her firsts seriously. Albeit a little competitively.

"You can be second." She promised, and she smiled when she felt him stiffen. _He didn't expect that._ She thought. He was kissing her again, and this time he wrapped his arms around her thighs to pick her up. _I didn't mean right now._ She quickly thought, and he laughed against her lips. He didn't put her down, and Eloise turned to look at the other boys. Paul was smiling and David was looking at her in wonder. She didn't know why, but she took it as a compliment. 

Marko nervously stood, his lip already healed. When Eloise looked at him, she knew that he had expected more than a single punch. She, then, wondered just how far Dwayne would have gone if she hadn't calmed him down. It occurred to her then that _she_ was the one who calmed him down. Singlehandedly. Instead of asking about that, she asked,

"So is everyone good now?" She looked between each boy, and none of them said a word. She supposed that it would have to do. They sat on the couch again, with Marko sitting just a bit farther away from the boys than usual. Dwayne wouldn't let her sit with anyone else for the rest of the night, and took her to the back cave the first time she yawned. Due to her late hours, that ended up being about a half hour before sunrise. 

He had carried her the entire way, and dropped her onto the bed fairly unceremoniously. She couldn't see anything in the dark, but she watched as he slowly lit up the room once again. Her legs were cold, and she pulled the blanket over them. When he came back to her, he took off his jacket and slid under the blanket next to her. She laughed when he immediately pulled her into a kiss, not being able to remember a time where Dwayne had been so affectionate. They kissed slowly and sensually, and Eloise climbed on top of him. 

He gripped his waist and sat up, and then his hands slid down to her thighs. She hummed against his lips as he massaged them, and pulled away to press kisses all over his face. When she pulled away, he was smiling and Eloise swooned. She pressed their foreheads together, and in his deep voice he said,

"I'm sorry about earlier." The honesty in his voice made her sigh. She felt his hand rub her arm, making goosebumps form from his cold skin.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She said, and he shook his head and frowned. She could tell by the way he'd tightened the hold on her thighs that he had no intention of apologizing to Marko. She sighed again and decided to let it go. She couldn't force either of them to apologize, and she couldn't force either of them to forgive each other. Instead, she pulled her hair back with a hair-tie, and Dwayne was content to watch her. She felt beyond tired, and she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. She laid down on his chest, which was propped up by his arms behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I forgive you." 

And she did. She knew he'd just been worried about her getting hurt. From what Marko had told her, she guessed that he didn't have the best track record. Not to mention, that Dwayne had fallen for her first, so it explained why he was so protective of her. There had been an entire day where she'd just been his. He hummed, and rubbed her back. Eloise knew that meant he was agreeing with her. She nuzzled his chest.

“I’m never going to get used to you guys being in my head.” She grumbled, but smiled when she heard him laugh. She pulled him in for another kiss, ignoring her sleepiness for the softness of his lips. When she licked into his mouth, she purposely ran her tongue along his teeth. He growled, gripping her hips tightly and pulling away so he could give her one of his stares.

“Don’t tease.” Was all he said. Eloise gave him a cheeky smile.

“I’m not teasing.” She said back. His glare darkened. She knew that, to some degree, Dwayne would never forgive Marko until he'd bitten her himself. Dwayne was the jealous type, and sometimes he was even jealous of the other three.

“You’re serious?” He asked, his eyes flicking down to the expanse of her exposed neck and shoulders. He was rubbing her back, tracing the mark that Marko had left. She guessed that he could hear her heartbeat, and part of her wondered what that was like. He answered her, “Torture.” He said, and Eloise blushed. “Especially when you blush.” He said, his voice dipping low. Eloise tried to calm her quickly beating heart, but the way he was looking at her left her little chance.

“Yes,” She answered his previous question. She was leaning in close, but not enough to kiss him. “I am.” She finished. He had to close his eyes to compose himself. Then, he was leaning down to press kisses along her neck before moving to her shoulder. She had been close, but she had expected him to aim for the neck. It’s where he had placed all his previous attacks.

“I don’t wanna bite anything important.” He explained, and Eloise was happy that he was taking that into consideration. She had to tell Marko her worries, but Dwayne seemed to worry about that for her. She waited in anticipation, knowing that her heart was beating quickly in her chest. His hands were massaging her thighs, willing her to calm down. She stroked his hair, trying to do so with the action. It slightly worked. She played with the strands for a few minutes as the boy kissed and sucked hickeys into her shoulder. Finally, after an impossibly long moment, he bit down.

Eloise gasped. The moment after she felt the sharpness of his fangs, they were gone. He moaned, and Eloise could only assume it was from the taste of blood. She tilted her head back, letting out a soft sigh as he sucked and licked the wound. It felt barely any different than his previous actions, and Eloise hummed at the feeling. Her hand continued to play with his hair, making a small braid. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were dazed just like Markos had been. He leaned in to kiss her, and that was when Eloise stopped him. She could tolerate vampires, but she didn’t want to taste her own blood. 

He smirked at her thoughts and the hands she had pressed to his shoulders. He let her push him back, one hand keeping him up. Instead, she laid her tired head back on his chest, and let him wrap his arm around her before slowly leaning back into the bed. They had been quiet for a few minutes, and Eloise had nearly fallen asleep because of the hand that was rubbing her back. She sighed, and had to ask him,

“Marko said,” She paused for a moment. It was embarrassing to ask. “That I tasted good. Is that, like, a usual thing?” She asked, and looked up at him. He didn’t seem to like the question, or maybe it was that she had mentioned the blonde. He still had the blood around his lips, and she sighed. She grabbed the night shirt she had used last night, sat up, and wiped his lips. He smiled at her after she was done, and Eloise quickly threw the shirt away and went back to his chest before he could tease her. 

“All blood tastes good to us, yes, but your blood,” He paused, and Eloise watched as he licked his lips and sighed. “We could get drunk off it.” The way he said that made her embarrassed, and she buried her face into his chest. He talked about her like she was a fine wine, a delicacy. She supposed, to some degree, that she was. The thought made her shiver.

“Okay, you can go back to being silent now.” She said, hiding her face away from him. He laughed, and started playing with her hair. It only took a few minutes of that for her to fall asleep on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter already written so expect that today!! Also, thank you for all the comments and for all the support!!! It really helps me with writing when people tell me what they like about the story, because I know what to focus more on!! Anyways, see you next chapter!!!


	27. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains in Santa Carla and Eloise spends some time with David

“Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she moves me  
I don't wanna leave her now  
You know I believe in how  
Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover, no  
Something in her style that shows me yeah  
I don't wanna leave her now  
You know I believe in how yeah,  
You asking me will our love grow  
I don't know, I don't know, no I don't know, no”  
Something // The Beatles

  
_She watched as the platinum blonde sat back, his eyes staring down at her. She was on the bed, and the only thing she cared to look at in the cave was him. He smirked and chuckled down at her, his one hand moving slowly across her body as his hips moved. She moaned as his hips rolled slow and hard against hers. She could feel every inch of him._

_He leaned down, bending her legs back but only so he could slide in deeper. She tilted her head back in ecstasy. He was slowly making his thrusts harder and faster, pulling her apart under him. She wanted to touch him, but realized her hands were bound above her head. She looked up, and saw his black belt tied firmly around them._

_The realization made her gasp. She heard him laugh, and his pace became brutal. Eloise was gasping, and she couldn’t grab onto anything for purchase. He fucked her hard enough that she was inching up the bed, and pulled her back with every thrust. It was so intense, she could feel the tears pricking in her eyes. He leaned down, and cooed at her as he continued. He held her face, watching her cry as he shattered her to pieces._

_He bit her breast, and she watched as he drank. His pace never stopped, never slowed, and she wasn’t allowed to touch him. It was torture._

_She couldn’t help, but feel embarrassed. It made the fire burn brighter inside her when she realized that she liked it. He wrapped his hand around her throat, watching her closely as he restricted her airflow. When her head started to swim, he released. She gasped for air, and she watched him smirk above her. He did it again and again, just to hear the way she gasped. Her orgasm was fast approaching, and the asphyxiation made it seem so intense._

_She was about to come, and David-_

Eloise awoke to someone shaking her awake. Whoever it was, they were going to get a pillow to the face. When she saw Paul, she did exactly that.

“Hey, why the hostility, sweetness?” He asked, catching it before it could land. He took the pillow from her in case she would try it again. When she looked at her watch, she saw that the sun must have set almost a half hour ago. _I slept through the entire day?_ She thought. Never in her life had she done something like that. She blamed it on the blood loss from yesterday. David shifted behind her and pulled her closer, and that’s when she realized she had been in his arms. She didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that David was glaring at the blonde.

“You interrupted our dream.” He said flatly, and Paul realized what he meant. It was like he had just walked in on them having sex, and he quickly got up from the bed. The other two were already gone, and Eloise didn’t want to think about what the two were doing alone together. He put his hands up in surrender, and started walking backwards out of the cave. He said a simple, 

“My bad.” Before snickering and running out of the room. Eloises’ cheeks were heated, and she placed a hand over the arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She didn’t have to turn around to guess where this was going to go. It made her a little nervous.

“So, that was interesting.” She said into the silence, and David chuckled behind her. He kissed the back of her neck, and then murmured, 

“Don’t worry. I know you’re not ready for that yet.” He said, and Eloise felt relieved. She had literally only started having sex that week, and she didn’t know if she’d be able to handle whatever their dreams had shown her. He was rubbing her waist, and Eloise melted into his touches. With David, she’d let him do whatever he pleased. He liked that about her, she could tell. “But you’re definitely mine tonight.” He said, and Eloise couldn’t think to argue.

Unfortunately, it was raining that night. Heavily. Eloise frowned as she sat in the mouth of the cave. She had promised Lola that she would see her once a day, but there was no way the boys would take her out in this rain. Especially on their bikes. She didn’t even think that it could rain like this in California. Usually, Eloise loved the rain, but the water near the cliffs seemed angry and thunder had started to roll through the sky.

She was content to sit at the mouth of the cave, eating some of the pizza from yesterday. She stuck out her hand, feeling the rain on her skin. She wished for nothing more than to go out in it, but then she heard a call of her name.

“Eloise! What do you want to eat?” Marko asked, and Eloise sighed. Marko was the only one planning on leaving the cave that night, and that was just for grab food for her. The boys said they were fine to not eat for the night, but she frowned at the thought.

"Are you sure the boardwalk won't be open?" She asked. She was hopeful that there'd be at least one store open. _Maybe we could run to Video Max to get a few tapes._ But Dwayne cut her thought process off.

"You're not going out in that." He said, and she frowned. It was raining pretty heavily, and Dwayne had already stressed the possibility of her getting sick. It was already cold enough in the cave, and if she fell ill then she'd be in a world of trouble. She sighed again, knowing not to argue.

"Just get me some Italian. Some pasta? Maybe chicken parm?" She asked. She was getting tired of all the boardwalk food and fast food she'd been eating. She wanted something that resembled a home cooked meal. Marko kissed the top of her head as he passed, and then he was heading up the stairs. “Get some snacks too!” She called after him, and he waved her away. He knew.

Eloise sighed, flopping onto her back. There wasn't much to do at the cave besides read and watch tv, but she abhorred their collection. She could listen to music, but her tapes were still at the motel. She figured that Lola would give her a pass on seeing her just this one day, but that also meant that she wouldn't have her tapes. Paul offered to go get them for her, and Eloise smiled at him and sat up. He kissed her head as he passed, much like Marko had done, and then was heading up to the rainy world above. She sighed. Now, two of her boys were gone.

Dwayne was reading in the corner, and David was smoking in his chair. She wandered back down towards them, and flopped onto the couch. She had her back turned to both of them, and laid her head on the couch to sigh in boredom. The boys gave each other a look when she sighed again, just as heavily. Dwayne silently left the room, and took his book with him. David stared at her from his chair. 

The way Eloise was laying down exposed the length of her legs, and just the very bottom of her butt. They were, thankfully, covered by her panties. She could feel David's stare on her, but she let him decide if he was going to entertain her. She had closed her eyes, content with going back to sleep until the other boys came back. She heard the boombox begin to play the same album David and her had listened to last time, and she tried her best not to smile. She only opened them when she felt cold fingers grazing the back of her thigh. She smiled up at David then. He had already shed his outer layers, and remained in just a t-shirt. She looked him over. It was a rare sight to see him without his coats, and she admired him openly. He chuckled, and took a drag from his cigarette. She watched him blow the smoke into the air, and her arousal snuck up on her just like David had. She watched him smirk, and she knew he could tell. His hand traced up higher, and dipped down to rub in-between her legs.

"You're a tease." He said, rubbing slow circles through her panties. Eloise wanted to scoff, but didn't. David didn't take well to defiance, and she didn't want him pulling away. Instead, she replied, 

"I've been told." And gave him a small smile. He took another drag of his cigarette, his eyes watching her closely and the smoking coming out with his laugh as he knelt besides her. He pushed her panties aside, and slipped his fingers inside her. She moaned softly, pushing her hips back against his fingers. He laughed again, slowly pumping them inside her.

"You've changed quite a bit. In such a short time nonetheless." He said, and his fingers curled in the most delightful way. She let out a breathy sigh, and didn't respond. She had an idea where this was heading. "You were so innocent." He commented, and it made her blush. She knew she could hardly be considered innocent now, but she liked to think that she still was.

"I still am." She said. She knew that he'd liked her innocence. He wanted her to keep it, even if what they were doing could hardly be considered as such. He was massaging the spot inside her lightly as he watched her. He grinned, and curled his fingers inside her to make her gasp.

"Are you?" He asked. He looked amused, and Eloise could hardly stand his teasing for another moment. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and laid her head over her arms. Her face heated as she whispered,

"For you, I am." And now, she had him exactly where she wanted him. He sucked in a small breath, and quickly covered it by taking a final drag of his cigarette. He let it fall to the floor, and crushed it under his boot as he stood. Then, he was undoing his belt. Eloise tried not to be too pleased with herself as she brought herself farther up the couch to let him slip behind her. He pulled her hips up, and didn't even bother to take her panties off before he was sliding inside of her.

She moaned at the feeling, his hands firm on her hips as he held himself inside her for a moment. She whimpered, but didn't dare to move. His hand stroked her back, before he was leaning down to grab her shoulder. His hips were unforgiving as he fucked her, and Eloise quickly realized that their first time hadn't been _anything_ compared to what he was doing now. He held her down and fucked her into the couch as she moaned his name. His thrusts were hard and slow, and she had to grab the armrest in front of her to keep herself from slipping into madness. David didn't want that.

He grabbed both of her wrists, and held them behind her as he thrust into her. He ripped ragged moans from her throat, each of which were cut off by the force of his thrusts.

"Oh, fuck-" She started, as he angled his hips in just the right way. As soon as he found it, his pace picked up. Eloise gasped, her wrists twisting in his grasp. But he held them, never letting her slip away. 

"Language." He said, and Eloise bit her lip to prevent anything sarcastic from slipping from her lips. He must have read her mind, because he was draping himself over her and grabbing her jaw. His hips stopped their previous assault, and instead just rolled deeply inside her. "Were you gonna say something?" He asked, and Eloise quickly shook her head.

"No." She whimpered. He grinned, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"Good girl." He said, and Eloise knew there was a blush tinting her cheeks at the words. They made her happy, and she realized that she liked the words probably more than she should have. He sat back up, and his hips resumed their previous pace. She moaned his name, being careful to choose the words she let slip out. The only safe bet was his name, and he didn't seem to mind. Her thighs were shaking as her orgasm quickly approached, and David already knew her tells. He was about to say something.

Then, just like in her dream, they were interrupted. David didn't still his hips, only slowed them as he glared at whichever boy had dared to interrupt them. Eloise whined, her oncoming orgasm coming to a halt, and looked behind her to see Paul with her box of cassettes. He was drenched and gave them a grin.

"My bad. I'll just wait on the steps." He said, and quickly vanished from sight. David sighed, his attention going back to the girl under him. She had been so close, yet suddenly so far. His grip tightened on her wrists, and, once again, his pace was back to brutally slamming against her. He seemed to go even harder this time, the slapping sounds obnoxiously loud in the cave. She knew he was only doing it for Paul to hear, and the thought quickly made her flustered.

"Thinking about Paul, huh?" He asked. His pace became even faster, and Eloise cried out from the onslaught. She could barely speak or focus on anything besides the boy drilling into her now. "Would you rather he come down and fuck you?" He asked, but there wasn't any jealousy in his voice. He was teasing her. Setting it up so she could knock it down, just for Paul to hear. She let out a choked,

"N-no, oh god- David-" She cried. "I want you- God, David-" She was coming, but David was relentless. He fucked her through it, despite how tightly she'd clenched around him. He wasn't letting what happened last time happen again. He draped himself over her and pushed her down into the couch, his hand wrapping tightly around her throat. She whined as he restricted her airflow, but only for a few moments. It was enough to make her gasp, but not enough to make her dizzy. 

Just as quickly as the first, her orgasm was building again. He let go of her wrists, and she quickly grabbed the couch under her. His hands instead moved in-between her body and the couch, rubbing fast circles into her clit. She gasped at the touch, and nearly tried to pull away from it. He chuckled against her, leaving open mouthed kisses to her neck. It didn't even occur to her that he was going to bite her until he did. He drank heavily, moaning at the taste of her blood in his mouth. The sudden pain made her cry out, but it was quickly followed by her orgasm hitting her. She tensed completely, a loud cry of his name leaving her lips. His hips stilled inside her then, filling her up as he continued to drink. His lips and tongue moved greedily against her neck, taking as much as he could. He pulled away and held her close, inhaling shaky breaths with his face pressed in-between her shoulder blades as he tried to calm himself down. He was trying to keep himself from going into a frenzy.

Eloise laid on the couch, tired from both her orgasm and the blood loss. David had taken more than any of the others, and she knew that just from how long he had drank from her. He pulled out of her slowly, and sat down on the couch. He didn't bother to clean her up right at that moment, and her panties caught anything that would have spilled out. He was zipping up his pants, and Eloise turned to watch him as he lit another cigarette. She watched his bloody lips wrap around it, and the sight was almost enough to make her aroused all over again. He looked shaken, and his dazed eyes were staring straight ahead at a wall. Eloise sat up slowly, her head feeling slightly dizzy. She moved to lay her head in his lap, and he carded his fingers through her hair absently. She wasn't going to ask, knowing there was a chance he either wouldn't answer or he would just give her a painfully vague answer instead. Instead, he was painfully honest.

"You _are_ my mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO next updates might be a little slower cause I literally just broke up with my s/o last night. I finished these this morning, so I haven't started the updates just yet. I'm gonna try to post at least one chapter tomorrow, but it may be a bit later than usual. Anyways, have a nice day and lemme know what you think!!!


	28. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise spends a night with the boys continued

“It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people”  
Under Pressure // Queen 

  
  
Eloise still didn’t really know what that meant, and she was too dizzy to really ask. Instead, she closed her eyes to rest for a moment, and was awoken minutes later by a wet Paul. Her sleep had been dreamless. He had kneeled in front of her, and was stroking her face with a cold, wet hand. She blinked her eyes at him, her head still swimming. He was looking at her curiously, and then looked up at David.

“What's she taste like?” He asked, and David stopped his chain-smoking for a moment. He glared down at the blonde. When she didn’t hear David answer, she figured they were talking telepathically. She hated when they did that. Paul leaned down to press kisses to her forehead and cheek, and David growled a warning,

“Don’t even think about it.” He said, and Eloise could guess exactly what Paul had been thinking about doing. But she was too tired, and closed her eyes again. Again, she fell into an empty blackness. She didn’t open her eyes again until Dwayne was pulling her up. She whined, wrapping her arms around the male as he took Pauls’ spot in front of her. She laid her head on his shoulder, content to sleep there.

“Eloise, you need to drink something.” He said, and Eloise sighed. She _was_ thirsty. She sat back, and took the already opened water bottle. She drank all of it, as Dwayne had practically forced her to. He put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and then pulled her hair back to look at the placement of the bite. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, so she wasn’t losing any more blood than she already had. He shot David a look, before grabbing the food Marko had gotten her. She took it, and the brunette sat besides her on the couch as she ate. Once she’d eaten most of it, she started to feel a bit better. 

She looked around the room then. Marko and Paul were somehow dry, and she’d wondered just how long she had been out for. They were browsing through her music collection, checking what albums she had and what songs were on what. She then looked at Dwayne. He was sitting besides her, watching her and making sure that she didn’t faint or anything. Eloise smiled and leaned into him. Then, she looked at David.

He was chain-smoking and staring at the wall directly in front of him. He seemed to be thinking about something, and his words then rang in her head. _You are my mate._ She figured it had been a sudden and strange realization for the boy. He was still processing the information it seemed, and Eloise decided to leave him be.

Paul turned to look at her and said,

“By the way, Lola says you have a show tomorrow.” He told her, and Eloise sighed. That meant that she’d have to see Adam. The thought made her stomach twist, especially after having thrown the slushie in his face. _He did apologize. I shouldn’t have done that, but he made me so mad._ She thought to herself. Marko interrupted her.

“Don't feel bad. He didn’t mean it.” He said, and Eloise furrowed her eyes in confusion. She looked at the blonde, who was taking this time to order her tapes alphabetically.

“What?” She asked. She knew Marko well enough to know that he spent a lot of time in other peoples’ heads. Almost more than David did.

“He didn’t mean it.” He said, turning around to look at her. “He didn’t think she would go that far, but he’s not sorry about it. He still hates us, even more so after you drove away with Paul.” The way he said it so casually disturbed her. Like he wasn’t just telling her that one of his best friends wasn’t sorry for royally fucking up her life. He turned back around to finish organizing the tapes. “As long as you come back to him, he doesn’t care what he has to do.” Marko said, and Paul laughed at that. He nudged the smaller blonde, and Marko nudged him back harder.

“You mean come back to the band?” She said, and she had already planned on doing that. She would go to the performance tomorrow, even if it meant seeing him. Paul scoffed.

“No, _him_. He’s got this weird, possessive brother attitude towards you, but he's also, like, dying to fuck you. Tough shit, though.” Paul said, and Eloise was shocked. She couldn’t believe that this was true. She looked at David for confirmation, but he was still staring at the wall. Instead, she looked at Dwayne. He sighed, and nodded. _Oh my god_. She thought. She couldn’t believe it. The thought made her laugh. 

“But we broke up three years ago.” She said. Their relationship had been very short-lived. They had only kissed a few times, and had never even gone as far as using tongue. They had to break up the moment her mother found out about it, and that was around the time they formed the band.

“Well, you’re totally hot, sugar. I don’t blame him, but, again, tough shit.” Paul said, shrugging his shoulders. Eloise was shocked at their words, and seriously couldn’t believe that it was true. _After all these years, Adam still likes me?_ And that was why he hated the boys. Suddenly, a few things over the years made more sense, but the bigger issue was that he hadn’t meant his apology. Eloise didn’t feel bad about throwing the slushie in his face then, and decided it had been the best thing she could’ve possibly done to him. She crossed her arms and frowned as she stared at the table. Tomorrow was going to be even more awkward now, and the thought made her rub her face and sigh. _To think I was starting to forgive him._ She thought. She had planned on trying to put everything behind her, but with Adam knowing that she would never be able to fully trust him again. If they had been able to get through this, she would’ve bet that their band could get through anything. Now, she had no idea what she was going to do.

“We won’t be able to stay long anyways.” David said, and Eloise gave him a confused look. “The boys and I will stay for some of your show, but we have to get something to eat. Then, we have to take you to meet our sire.” He said, and Eloise stared at him. This was probably the first time he’d said anything since she’d fully woken up, and it was a lot to process.

“You won’t be at my show?” She asked, and David rolled his eyes. That was not what he had meant for her to focus on. He leaned over, kissing her cheek.

“We won’t be there for _some_ of your show. We have to eat, or would you rather spend the night with hungry vampires?” He asked, and Eloise reached up to touch the bite on her neck. She nodded in understanding, and he sighed. He was looking at where he had bitten her, knowing it would be hard to cover up. “We’ll be back before it ends. Then, we’ll have dinner with our sire.” He said, and Eloise bit her lip. She still didn’t exactly know what a sire meant, and she asked,

“What’s a sire?” She was giving David her big questioning eyes, and he nearly smiled from her innocent face. 

“He’s like our dad.” Paul offered, and none of the boys disagreed. Eloise thought about that for a moment, and worried her lip in-between her teeth. _So I’m meeting their parents?_ It was a big step, and it made her nervous. Dwayne pulled her closer and rubbed her arm to comfort her.

“Don’t worry. We’ve already met yours.” He said, but that didn’t make her feel better. If their sire was anything like her mother, that would only make her ten times more worried.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” She asked, and the boys gave her a smile. When she looked at their faces, she knew exactly what they were thinking. They thought she was being cute. Which was great, but she was genuinely worried by the possibility. David reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“He’ll like you. Probably more than he likes us.” He admitted, and that made Eloise frown. She was starting to really think that the relationship the boys had with their ‘sire’ was similar to the one she had with her mother the more that they discussed him. She didn’t think they deserved that, and placed a hand over his. 

“Well, if he doesn’t like you, then I won’t like him.” She said, and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. This made the boys laugh. Dwayne caressed her cheek, and she smiled at the brunette. She was protective of her boys, and the idea of their own father being that cruel made her upset. She almost didn’t want their sire to like her at all now. Almost.


	29. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam yells at Eloise and Eloise meets the boys' sire

“Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make, and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you”  
Every Breath You Take // The Police  
  


  
Eloise went behind the stage at the last second and only talked to Lola before the show. She showed her the setlist, and Eloise was relieved that Adam hadn't made any changes. The boys stayed for about three songs before they left, and she didn't like the smug look on Adams' face as they watched them leave. Eloise tried not to let it bother her, knowing that the boys needed to eat. But she also didn't like thinking about who they were going to eat. She continued the show without a hitch, and did her very best just to spite the guitarist.

However, they were back before the last song, and Paul cheered more enthusiastically than ever when she finished the set. Adam didn't seem happy by their return, and the removal of his small victory. Eloise smiled at the boy as she closed out the show, and followed her bandmates off stage. This was the part she had been dreading most. She had planned on speeding by her bandmates and getting off stage first so she could make a beeline for the boys. But she ended up being the last in line, and Lola turned to give her a reassuring glance before they went down the stairs. It didn't make her feel better. She still tried to execute her plan, but, without the boys to hold him back, Adam grabbed her before she could run off. He held her by both of her arms, and gave her a small shake.

"Eloise, what the fuck?" He asked, and Eloise shrank under his gaze. His grip tightened on her when she tried to pull away. He was angry, definitely angry. In that moment, she regretted the slushie once more.

"Adam, leave me alone." She said, but this only made him angrier.

"No, you disappear, you throw a slushie in my face, and now you tell me to leave you alone? I've been one of your best friends for seven years and this is how you treat me? Before these assholes, I was the only guy you'd ever dated before. Then, you went all mega-slut and suddenly they're your bodyguards?" She frowned at his words. She'd never considered herself a slut, and it hurt to hear him say that. But she remembered what the boys had said. _He's just jealous_.

"I'm not-" She tried to cut in, but he spoke over her.

"What about us? You're treating us like you don't even know us when they're the ones you barely know. Maybe your mom should have taken you home cause you're acting crazy! You're being a total bitch when I'm just trying to help you! Can't you see that they're trying to take you from us?" He yelled in her face, and Eloise didn't know what to say. His words stung, and he had never once said anything close to what he had said then. _He really isn't sorry_. She thought. The two other band members didn't know what to do or how to get him to stop. It was Lola that cut in.

"Hey, knock it off asshole, or you're gonna end up with a black eye." She said, and pointed to the boys. When she hadn't made a beeline for them, they made a beeline for her. Adam glared at them, and released the girl with a slight push. David still pushed him away to further his distance from the girl, and the crew manager was quick to tell them to take it somewhere else.

David stared him down, and she was quickly pulled away from the two by Paul. She ducked under his arm, letting his tall frame shield her from the boy. She wrapped her arms around his waist, doing her best to keep her tears at bay. He rubbed her back, and Marko stood in front of her to shield her from view in case she did. They were both looking down at her and trying to comfort her, while Dwayne and David decided if they were going to rip the boy to pieces. Adam wasn't helping, as he pushed David back and said, 

"Back off, man. I'm warning you." But Eloise knew Adam wouldn't stand a chance. He'd be dropped before he could even think to punch any of them. It was Eloise who cut the tension.

"David? Dwayne? Let's go." Both boys turned to look at her, and Eloise could see the bloodlust in their eyes. "We're gonna be late." She reminded them, and Dwayne sighed. He gave Adam a look before he walked away to Eloise's side, but David remained. He was staring at him like he genuinely wanted to kill him, and Eloise knew she'd have to be the one to pull him away. She dared to walk closer to Adam, only to slide her hand in with David's. She gave Adam a cold stare, before she whispered softly to David, "C'mon, he's not worth it." And began to softly tug on his hand. He glared at Adam the entire time she pulled him away, before he swung an arm around her shoulders as they walked off.

David stopped them before they were completely out of view, turned to her, and cupped her face to kiss her. It was a long kiss, and Eloise stood on her tip-toes to meet his lips. She was more than compliant to kiss him, and then he was pulling away to press a kiss on her forehead. He held her face in his hands, and whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"Since you're not gonna let me kill him, I'm settling to make him incredibly jealous." And Eloise laughed. When she looked over, she wasn't surprised to see Adam glaring at them.

David slung his arm back over her shoulder, and the two went to his bike. She, unfortunately, had to go to the dinner in her performance clothes. It consisted of an asymmetrical white skirt, a white top, and a lacy floral patterned shawl. However, the boys hadn't changed into anything nicer than their normal clothes, so she figured it couldn't be that big of a deal. She hugged his waist tightly, laughing as he sped off into the sand.

When they arrived at their sires house, Eloise was surprised. She had expected an abandoned building, a giant haunted house, or maybe even a cemetery. Not a finely kept suburban house. She looked at the boys in confusion, and saw from their faces that they despised the place. They took her up the walk, and stood at the front door. Eloise was starting to regret this. 

"Do I look okay?" She asked them. Paul smiled down at her and was quick to quip,

"Totally hot, sugar." And while she appreciated the compliment, 'hot' wasn't what she was going for. She watched as Marko rolled his eyes at the taller blonde, and he quickly said, 

"You look beautiful, Eloise." He brushed her hair from her face, and she sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now. David knocked, and Eloise felt like her heart was gonna fall out of her chest. She gripped David's hand tightly, and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, and kissed her head in an attempt to calm her nerves. It worked somewhat, but they spiked when she saw a talk frame approach the door. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap-_

"Max?" She asked, staring at the man who opened the door. _Their sire is Video Max?_ She looked the tall man over. He was wearing a light brown jacket and pants, with a light pink shirt and a patterned tie. He was obviously trying to be 'hip' but in the dad sort of way. It made her smile.

"Hello, Eloise. Good to see you again." He said, and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it gently, and he wrapped his other hand around hers as he shook it. Eloise could feel the coldness of his hands, and she definitely knew that this wasn't some sort of elaborate joke. Max was a vampire. 

"It's good to see you. Just, wow, I never would have thought." She said, but quickly stopped her rambling. She was going to embarrass herself at this rate. He was wearing a large smile when he looked at the girl, but it faltered when he looked at the boys around her. 

"Eloise, why don't you come in? Boys." He invited her, and Eloise thought it was rude to stay outside afterwards. The boys trailed in after her, completely uninvited by their father figure. Max had drawn her forward, out of the clutches of the boys, as he showed her around his house. The boys trailed behind, watching their sire closely. Eloise paused when she saw a dog.

"Oh my god, aren't you the sweetest? Who's this?" She asked, immediately taken by the animal. He growled at her at first, and Eloise frowned. Usually animals liked her. She didn't notice, but Max threw the dog a sharp glare. 

"This is Thorn. Thorn, this is Eloise." The dog looked at Max, and then her. Then, it walked up to her and Eloise put out her hand for it to sniff. When it licked her, Eloise was quick to fall to her knees and start petting the beast. She cooed at him as she played with his ears,

"Aw, hello Thorn. Aren't you a handsome boy? Yes, yes you are." The dog panted, and then started to lick her face. Eloise giggled, and Max watched her fondly. The boys didn't seem half as pleased. They knew it wasn't a dog, but a hellhound. Plus, Thorn always growled at them and never let them pet him.

Max showed her the rest of the house and barely paid attention to the boys. Eloise asked all sorts of questions, but not enough to be considered impolite. Max answered them all, and was leading her with her arm in his to the dining room. Finally, they all sat down to eat. Eloise was starving, and dug in as politely as she could. She complimented the meal, and Max smiled widely at her. Max asked her polite questions, like where she was from, about her family, and her friends. Overall, they were getting along quite well and it had been a pleasant evening. The boys were being relatively silent, and Eloise had just begun to notice when Max asked, 

"So, it seems that you're they're mate?" Max asked, and there that word was again. _I still don't know what that word really means._ She thought, but she nodded. That's what the boys thought she was, so she assumed she had to be. Max frowned, and looked at David. "She doesn't know?" He asked, and Eloise blushed. She had forgotten that Max would be able to read her mind like the boys could. David tightened his grip on his utensils and said,

"No," It was hard and firm, and Eloise frowned at his tone. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She reached to touch his arm, as he sat besides her at the head of the table with Max at the other head. "We haven't talked about it yet." He finished. They were both glaring at each other, and Eloise nervously sipped her water. _This isn't going well_. She thought, and Paul smirked. He reached under the table, as he was sitting on her left, and put a hand on her thigh to give it a small squeeze. Max's eyes flicked to him then.

"Hands to yourself." He snapped, and Paul quickly withdrew his hand. Eloise frowned, and looked at the older man. He spoke to her then, "It's a shame that I have to be the one to tell you, but they should have already explained this. A mate is considered to be the perfect match to a vampire. You can't feel the pull until you're a vampire yourself, but, once you are, you'll understand. It manifests as dreams for humans. It's not uncommon for several people in the same coven to have the same mate, but four? It's unheard of." He said, and then gave a small laugh. Eloise didn't think any of this was funny. _A perfect match? Pull? A vampire myself?_ She didn't understand. Max seemed to read her thoughts and continued, "Yes, you'll have to make the change soon." He said calmly, and that was when Eloise completely froze.

She hadn't thought about becoming a vampire herself. She hadn't realized she would have to, but Max made it seem like it was the only option. It made panic bubble in her stomach. She didn't even like thinking about who the boys had to kill to eat, and the thought of killing herself was throwing her into a full blown panic attack. She hadn't even kissed Dwayne when her own blood was around his mouth. How would she be able to drink someone else's?

She heard David slam his utensils down, but she didn't register it. She was staring at the man still, her mind having gone somewhere else completely. Her breath felt caught in her throat, and she realized she couldn't seem to breathe.

"Thank you, Max." David snapped. This was exactly what he'd been trying to avoid. She heard Dwayne speak then, and that caught her attention.

"Eloise?" He asked, and she turned to look at him. She was trying her best to keep herself calm, but the brunette was clearly worried. She put down her utensils and slid her hands into her lap. She was clasping her hands together tightly, trying to keep her panic attack at bay. She needed to get away from this conversation, and, maybe, out of this house. Max didn't seem pleased by her reluctance.

"Oh, Eloise. You should have thought about this. They're _vampires_. You'll eventually grow old or get sick, and the only way to prevent that is if you join us." He said. His voice was comforting and calm, like her father's. But his words slashed her heart. _I'll eventually die, and, if I don't change, I'll leave them behind._ She thought, and she felt Paul take her hand then. It made her want to cry, like she had done when first confronted with the thought of leaving her boys. But she kept a handle on herself. Hollowly, Eloise said,

"Thank you for dinner, Max. You've given me a lot to think about. If you don't mind, I'm very tired and I'd like to get some sleep." She said, and forced a smile at the older man. It was a believable excuse, as it was late at night. Max smiled back at her easily,

"It's absolutely no problem, Eloise. I do enjoy our meetings, and I'm glad the boys found someone as polite and gentle as you. Perhaps, you can finally whip these boys into shape." He said, and Eloise did her best to smile. The boys stood almost simultaneously, and it seemed they had enough of their sire for one evening. They helped Eloise out of her seat, and Max walked all of them to the door. 

"Goodnight, Max." She said. Before Eloise could leave, Max placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He held it as he continued, and his words chilled Eloise to the bone.

"Goodnight, Eloise. I'm so delighted to have you join our family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past two chapters were plot and mostly David/Dwayne centered but expect some Paul next chapter!


	30. Rebel Yell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul distracts her from her own head

“He lives in his own heaven  
Collects it to go from the seven eleven  
Well he's out all night to collect a fare  
Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair  
I walked the ward with you, babe  
A thousand miles with you  
I dried your tears of pain, babe  
A million times for you”  
Rebel Yell // Billy Idol  


  
Maxs' words rang in her head the entire way back to the cave. _I'm so delighted to have you join our family._ Was on a constant loop, even as David tried to shake her out of it during their ride. When she finally got off the bike and went down into the cave, she felt more tired than ever. It had been an emotionally draining couple of nights, with everything from her mother to Adam to now Max. They didn’t even want to discuss why she hadn’t dreamed of any of them the night before. She was emotionally tired, but her mind was wired. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, even when Dwayne suggested taking her to bed earlier. She passed, knowing Dwayne wouldn’t be able to sleep for hours, and Eloise laid with her back on the couch.

For the first time in her life, she was biting her nails. The boys didn’t know what to do. They had suggested movies, music, and even going back to the boardwalk. It was Paul that suggested something that she actually had interest in.

“Wanna get high and go skateboarding?” He asked her, and she looked up at the boy with confusion. The question had snapped her out of her thoughts from the sheer randomness of it. She took her nails out of her mouth to say,

“I don’t know how to skateboard.” Paul gave her a wide smile. It was the first time she had talked in the past hour.

“I can teach you.” He said, and Eloise checked her watch. They had about two hours until dawn, and Eloise had been content to stare at the ceiling until then. But the thought of getting high and forgetting all her worries was quickly swaying her. Paul had been reading her mind, and walked over to grab a skateboard, a boombox, and a couple of tapes that he put in his pockets.

She sat up with a sigh, and changed her sandals for sneakers. The other boys were surprised that it was Paul who had coaxed her out of her thoughts, but they supposed he had done it before. Paul took her to the nearest neighborhood, which was only about ten minutes from the cave. There was a small park with a paved trail, and that’s where the two decided to practice. He parked his bike next to a bench, and Eloise climbed off. She couldn’t believe that she had left her thoughts to learn to skateboard with Paul, but the blonde somehow always made her feel better. Especially when he was getting her high.

They each took a hit before they began, Paul holding it between his lips as he helped her climb onto the board. Paul had turned down the volume of the boombox to not disturb the neighborhood, and Eloise laughed when she realized the Billy Idol was playing. 

“Really?” She asked, gesturing to the boombox. He rolled his eyes and said,

“It’s _your_ tape.” Eloise blushed and blew the smoke to the side. _Some of Lola’s stuff must have gotten mixed with mine in the van._ She realized. He smiled at the realization, and held her with one hand as he took another hit. She was balancing on the board, and Paul was holding her as she got used to riding it. He was being surprisingly careful with her, and held her waist as she took another hit of the joint. She was pleasantly high by then, and they took a break from riding for Paul to show her how to kick the board up and how to stop. He also decided to show off a bit, and did a kickflip to impress her.

She clapped for him, and he smirked as he rode in circles around her. Eloise was feeling quite giggly and nice all over, and Paul stopped the board only to climb down and kiss her. She giggled against his lips, especially when he pulled her closer. Eventually, she focused on how nice his lips felt, and was pulling him down to kiss him more. When he pulled from her lips, Eloise was gasping. She’d almost forgotten to breathe.

“You don’t hate that we’re vampires now, do you?” He asked, and it took Eloise a second to process the question.

“No.” She said slowly. “Why would I?” She asked. He tapped his head, and, even in Eloise’s high state, she knew what he meant. Her thoughts. “Oh, no, it just kind of freaked me out. It’s very,” She paused to find the word in her clouded brain. “Long-term.” She landed on. It worked. Paul nodded his head, and helped her climb back on the board. He was helping her ride again, holding her hand as she did. She was getting better.

“Well, we don’t expect you to change right now, if you want to change at all. We’d like you to, I mean, change.” He said, and Eloise figured she wasn’t going to get this type of honesty from any of the other boys. She stopped the board, and put her hands on Pauls’ shoulders.

“What’s it like to drink blood and to,” She had to close her eyes for a moment when she thought about it. “Kill.” She whispered the word. Paul had turned serious, and it always surprised her when he did. He cupped her face, which was closer to his since she was standing on the skateboard.

“It gets easier. It’ll be hard at first, but, after awhile it’s just,” He paused, looking away from her as he thought about it. “Like it just doesn’t feel bad anymore.” Eloise nodded, her brain slowly processing the information. She hummed, and then pulled him down for a kiss. He complied eagerly, turning his head to quickly deepen the kiss. She pulled away with a laugh when he nipped at her lips, and she pressed her head into his chest.

“Don’t tell the others, but sometimes you genuinely are my favorite.” She said, and she could practically feel his happiness radiating off of him. Of course, he proceeded to say something to try to make her laugh,

“Does this mean you'll marry me?” She laughed and slapped his chest, but almost fell off the board in the process. He was quick to grab her, and simply lifted her up while the board shot out from under her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and was clinging onto his jacket for dear life. He laughed at how scared her expression looked, and kissed her cheek. “So, I’ll take that as a yes?” He said, still chuckling.

“Just shut up and put me down.” He laughed again, and instead sat on the bench that was next to his bike. He rubbed her hips through her skirt, and Eloise shifted in his lap to get comfortable. Eloise glared at him when his eyes darkened. She knew that look all too well. “We’re in public.” She stated flatly.

“So?” The blonde asked, and Eloise rolled her eyes. _You’re ridiculous sometimes_. “Trust me, I would know if anyone was around. And we can make it quick.” He whispered, and brushed her hair behind her ear. Eloise’s resolve was slowly slipping from the way he was looking at her. When he rolled his hips up into hers, she tried to ignore the fire it was slowly lighting. But it was no use. Her mind thought about last time, and he was already chuckling at how her thoughts had changed. Finally, she relented and leaned in to kiss him.

“If anyone catches us, I am _killing_ you.” She warned, and he laughed as he pulled up her skirt and pushed her shawl off her shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” He replied, a smile on his face as he began to attack her neck. His hand was quick to slip under her skirt and into her panties, and was already fingering her by the time she had gotten her shawl off. He sucked deep hickeys into her neck, making her bite her lip to stop her moans. Paul was already undoing his belt, and she felt him move under her to push his pants down. His fingers were working fast inside her, and they had only been pulled out for a second before he was positioning her over his member. He helped her sink down, his hands tight on her hips.

“Oh, fuck.” She cursed, and gripped his shoulders. One hand held onto her back, while the other onto her hip. He tilted his head back slightly, and then he was helping her move her hips. The two didn't break their kiss for a second, as Eloise could barely contain her voice. While Paul was sure no one was around, that didn't mean they wouldn't attract someone if they made too much noise. She whined and moaned against his lips, and he did his best to muffle all of them. It only became worse the closer she got, and Paul paused her hips to snap his up into her. She tilted her head back, her breathing ragged and panting as she bit her lip to stop any noises trying to escape her mouth.

It was no use, and she moaned a loud,

"Oh, I'm so-" But her mouth was silenced by his hand covering her mouth. She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as she bounced from the force of his thrusts. He smirked then, and Eloise practically watched as the wicked idea came to his head. With another snap of his hips, her mouth parted to moan again. He stuck his fingers in her mouth then, and she was just as surprised as she'd been when he covered her mouth in the first place.

"Suck." He said, and Eloise was quick to obey. Instead of moaning, she sucked on his fingers. She watched as his eyes seemed to darken even more from the sight and as flashes of yellow started to appear. He fucked her mouth with his fingers, and he began slamming her hips down to meet each of his thrusts. She was quickly unraveling, and she knew Paul could feel her thighs begin to shake. He ran his fingers over her tongue, exploring her mouth with them to keep her distracted. It surprisingly worked, and Eloise was practically silenced by it.

He moaned when she gave his fingers a particularly hard suck, and his face morphed in front of her. She stared at him, and found that it didn't kill her attraction towards him when his vampire face stared back at her. Not when he looked so aroused. She gave a small smile around his fingers, pulling her hair to the side to tease him. He glanced down at her exposed neck, and his breathing stopped. Eloise couldn't speak, so she thought, _Do it. Just don't take too much._ And the blonde didn't need more of a push than that. He bit the opposite side of her neck that David had, aiming for the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. 

She gasped around his fingers, and he took the opportunity to slide his fingers down farther. Moments later, she tensed around him and came. When her orgasm hit her, she moaned around his fingers, and Paul pulled her down to come inside her. He pulled away from her neck, licking any stray drops from her neck. He pulled away full then, and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back. He slid his fingers out of her mouth, panting softly as he watched a line of spit connect her tongue and his fingers. His face softened back to his normal one and he just said, "God, you're perfect." Eloise blushed at the compliment, and lifted her hips to pull herself off of the boy. She didn't kiss him, as his lips were covered in her blood.

"Shut up, and you're not allowed to tell the boys about this." She said, referring to both the public sex and the fingers in her mouth. But Paul was already smirking. She glared at him. Part of her already knew what he was going to say.

"They already know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo headcannon that Paul is just really good at distracting people from their issues? And while that's not always the best way to go, sometimes that's just what you need? Also, expect some more plot next chapter. Please lemme know what you guys think in the comments!!! I love reading them and thank you to those who have already commented you guys are the best :)))))))


	31. Second Hand News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola confesses and Eloise's dreams come back

“I know I got nothin' on you  
I know there's nothing to do  
When times go bad  
And you can't get enough  
Won't you lay me down in the tall grass  
And let me do my stuff”  
Second Hand News // Fleetwood Mac

  
  
Eloise had been ruthlessly teased since the moment she got back to the cave, but mostly from Paul himself. She had gone to take refuge with Dwayne in the back room, and slapped him with a pillow when he asked her to do it for him. He had laughed, but she was too busy pouting to find it funny. She turned away from the brunette, and fell asleep cuddling the pillow instead.

_Eloise was in the cave, sitting on someone's lap. She smiled when she saw that it was Dwayne, and ran a hand through his hair. It was then that she noticed his lips on her wrist. She watched him drink, petting his hair as he did so._

_When he pulled away, his mouth was covered in blood and his eyes were yellow. It didn't bother her as much as usual, and she smiled at the dazed look in his eyes. She leaned forward, and kissed him. He tasted coppery, like pennies, but she didn't mind. She let their tongues slide together, and Dwayne kiss her as softly and slowly as he wanted._

_When she pulled away, she happily looked at the boy. Then, she watched as he used his fangs to cut his own wrists. Blood quickly built up in the wound, and he lifted it up to her lips. His eyes were back to brown as he said,_

_"Your turn."_

Eloise awoke with a gasp, and quickly sat up. She was in-between Dwayne and Paul, and the blonde groaned when she moved the arm he had thrown across her. She checked her watch, and sighed when she realized the boys still had a couple hours of daylight left. She looked at Dwayne, who was still peacefully asleep, but she couldn't bring herself to do the same. Not after that dream.

She laid back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling of the cave. She’d never had a dream where she’d been encouraged to drink one of the boys’ blood before, and she wondered why the hell she would even see something like that. After awhile, she couldn’t stand laying in bed for another minute.

She went to the front room of the cave, and climbed up to the mouth so she could bask in the remaining hours of sunlight. She sat on the stairs, and simply watched the sky change from blue to orange, pink, and then purple. After the sun had completely set, she heard Dwayne calling her name. She sighed, and left her spot on the stairs to climb back down to their little sliver of paradise. Dwayne helped her down, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was staring at her, and Eloise knew he wanted to talk about the dream. She, however, wanted to completely ignore it and made that very clear in her thoughts. Dwayne left her be, knowing that she seemed to have a new problem every single day.

The five of them went down to the boardwalk. Eloise had decided to let the boys pick her outfit, simply to see what they'd pick out. Surprisingly, they picked one of her dresses. It was a short, light pink dress, with a v-neck and spaghetti straps. When she asked what shawl to pair it with, their response was a little less of a surprise. Dwayne offered her his jacket, since his bite was the one that would show. She'd rolled her eyes, but she stuck with the outfit they'd chosen. She had to wear her hair down to cover all the bites on her neck, and the jacket covered both the bite on her back and the bite on her shoulder. It was practically as long as her dress on her, and she had to roll up the sleeves so she could use her hands. She was walking a bit ahead of them, simply scoping out the boardwalk and looking around. The boys didn't mind the view, as long as she stayed within sight.

She turned around then, walking backwards so she could look at the boys. Her eyes fell on Dwayne, who seemed to be perfectly comfortable walking around shirtless. Eloise tilted her head as she stared, and he laughed.

"You gonna stare all night?" He asked, and Eloise smiled.

"Maybe." She said slyly, and turned around to walk straight into Lola. She gasped when the taller girl instinctively grabbed her, and Eloise smiled brightly when she realized it was her friend. Lola looked her over, and saw the familiar jaguar on the jacket. Her eyes then flicked to Dwayne, and Eloise watched as a blush came to her cheeks. Eloise frowned then and said,

"Hey," The taller girls attention snapped back to her. "It's good to see you. How're you holding up?" She asked, but Eloise couldn't bring herself to smile. Not when she'd so blatantly caught the girl staring again. 

"Hey, yeah, I'm good. Great. Taking a break from Adam because he's been acting a little crazy. Are you actually showing off your legs? That's, like, crazy for you." She said, and then smoothed her hands over the jacket she was wearing. Eloise did her best not to grit her teeth. "And leather. That's, that's very different." She said, and then gave her eyebrows a suggestive lift.

"Yeah, I'm running low on outfits in my suitcase. I think I've already worn all my shawls so Dwayne's lending me this." She said, and it was technically true. She didn't like how Lola was looking at the jacket. She looked the girl over again, and then asked, "Lola, are you drunk?" She asked, and the girl laughed. She put a finger over her lips.

"Shh, it's a secret. I'm only a little tipsy, 'cause I borrowed Adam's flask." She said, and Eloise frowned. Adam drank vodka from his flask, so Lola was definitely more than just a little drunk. Eloise held her hand out for it, and Lola passed it to her. She'd expected her to drink some, but instead Eloise shook it. There was a lot of empty space. Eloise handed it back with a sigh.

"When did you start drinking?" She asked, and Lola looked at the time. She stared at her watch for a moment, and then said, 

"I don't know." Eloise rolled her eyes. She was definitely drunk. _I think we're gonna have to take care of her tonight._ She thought to the boys, and turned to see their reactions. None of them looked particularly excited, but they didn't argue. _I'll get her something to eat while you guys go find something on the beach._ She thought, and they definitely didn't argue then. Both parties would get to eat, and then one of the boys would get the girls. The girls sat on a bench, eating french fries and slices of pizza as Lola rambled about how crazy Adam had been acting ever since Eloise left. Apparently, he was really starting to lose it, and wouldn't stop talking about her. It made her a little nervous, but Lola was too drunk to notice. They'd only sat there for about forty-five minutes before Paul was coming to get them. Eloise smiled at the blonde's arrival, and the two took Lola to the bonfire they had selected.

Eloise sat in the sand, with Lola at her side. She hadn't wanted to have Lola sit on a log and end up falling off. Eloise snatched the flask out of her hand after Lola took another swig, and passed it to David. He was sitting on the other side of Lola, albeit farther from her than he would be if Eloise was next to him. Paul was sitting on her left, with Dwayne and Marko across from her. Those two seemed the least pleased by Lola's presence, and she didn't know why. Well, she could guess with Dwayne. 

Lola liked to talk and make stupid decisions when she was drunk. She was currently doing the former.

"Y'know, I really like my legs." She started. Eloise tried not to laugh, because she knew she was the same way. "I'm _so_ skinny. It's, like, I could be a model, y'know?" She asked and Eloise was quick to say,

"Oh, totally." Eloise said and smiled then. At least Drunk Lola was entertaining.

"See! You agree! It just doesn't make sense to me then. Like why," She paused for burp, and Eloise was quick to rub her back. She didn't want her to puke, and she thought it may help. The pizza would've sobered her up if she hadn't taken another swig, but she was sure she'd come out of it soon. Eloise was barely paying attention to what she was saying, or how nervous all the boys looked. David tried to intervene.

"Lola, why don't you-" But Lola was quick to cut him off.

"I mean, why did they choose you over me?" She asked, and Eloise froze. She was staring at the girl, wondering if she had really said what she just said. She'd known that she liked Dwayne, but was she really that jealous? "I mean, it's a little much to keep all four, isn't it? Why couldn't it have been just two or, like, three?" She then looked at Dwayne, and sent him a drunken smile. He didn't return it. _This is about Dwayne_. She realized. When she looked at him, he looked just as pissed as she did.

Eloise didn’t know what to say, and the rest of her rambling fell on deaf ears. She stared at the girl in disbelief. After a moment to compose herself, she said,

"Lola, they like me. I'm sorry, but they like _me_." She said. She knew she sounded defensive, but she was doing her best not to freak out. If she and Lola were to continue being friends, the latter would have to accept that. She was their mate, and if she turned, she’d understand exactly how they felt about her. As of right now, she liked them. Maybe even a little more. Lola rolled her eyes and didn't seem so convinced. This infuriated Eloise, and she had half a mind to slap her.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I could change their minds." And then Eloise really did slap her. The idea of her even trying sent her into a rage. To her surprise, Lola slapped her back. She gasped, and then the taller was knocking her over and pushing her back in the sand. Lola was bigger and stronger than her, no matter how angry Eloise was.

"You’re a jealous bitch. Fuck you, Lola." She spat as the girl held her down and hit her. The pain in her cheek was already flaring from Lola's punch. She could smell Lola's breath, and it made her eyes water. Eloise was pushing her back by her shoulders, keeping her an arm lengths away. Eloise scratched her face, and was proud that she was able to draw blood. Lola hissed at the pain, and anger flashed in her eyes once more.

"Yeah, you wish." She said, as she raised her fist to punch her again. Then, Lola was being ripped off of her. David was holding her by her throat, her back flush against his as he stood and Eloise saw his face. It was his vampire face, and she realized why the boys had been worried about her being scared of them. With Paul, she’d seen it. But she’d never seen him wear it while he was angry. The way his features contorted was terrifying. He was ready to kill her, but Eloise quickly thought, _No!_ David paused, glaring at her. He had Lola's head tilted to the side, and he was ready to drain her dry.

"She _hit_ you." He seethed, and Eloise held her cheek as she stood. Her legs were shaky, but she didn't fall. She looked at the girl, and her heart burned with hatred. Lola looked suddenly sober and absolutely terrified. But she knew that if she let the boys kill her, she'd never forgive herself. She'd been stupid to draw blood, and she could see that the boys were barely holding back from going into a frenzy.

"Please, just take her back to the motel. I never want to see her again." She said, and Lola had the nerve to look hurt by her words. _But, please, don't kill her._ She thought. Eloise had to be careful with David. Even though she was his mate, he still didn’t like to be told what to do. She made sure to say please, and made it clear that she was begging him. Not telling. Eloise was saddened when she looked at the girl, but perhaps it was for the best. Her words rang in her ears. _I'm sure I could change their minds._ The thought rekindled her rage, but she controlled herself. Lola’s life was at risk.

David sighed, and Eloise watched as his face went back to his normal one. He’d let go of her neck, and let the girl stagger forward once out of his grasp. Lola looked at him, and she nearly shrieked when he grabbed her again. This time by the wrist. Eloise didn’t care or bother to help her.

Instead, she walked over to Dwayne and sat in his lap. He was the one that Lola wanted, and she felt a wave of possessiveness wash over her as David practically dragged her to their bikes. She hugged him tightly, and buried her face in his neck. He brushed his fingers through her hair as she reminded herself that Dwayne had fallen for her _first_. He'd punched Marko for endangering her. He'd bitten her. That Dwayne wasn't going to be swayed by the other girl, no matter what she looked like.

"I'm so fucking sick of people hurting me." She muttered, and gripped his shoulders tightly. Her mother, Adam, and now Lola. Eloise was small, and even Lola could hold her down with ease. She hadn't been able to escape Adams' grasp because he was too strong. Her mother had slapped her, and it had hurt. She knew her slaps stung, but they didn't hurt. That's what bothered her. It was so easy for people to hurt her, but she couldn't do the same. She was weak, and she knew it. In one way or another, she needed the boys to step in. She didn’t want that. She wanted to be able to fight for herself, to be as intimidating as they were. So that no one even tried it, and the people who did regretted it.

"Well, there's a way to make sure they never hurt you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may take a small break from this story for like a day, just cause I've gotten 30 chapters out in like less than two weeks and I am Tired!!! I plan on finishing this story and I know what I have in mind, but idk how long it's gonna take to get there. I guess we'll see!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please feel free to comment and lemme know what you think!!!!!


	32. Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise decides to move in fully with the boys, and they give her some new clothes.

“And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight”

Total Eclipse of the Heart // Bonnie Tyler

  
  
Eloise knew what he was referring to, and then her dream made sense. Marko added,

"You'd be strong like us, Eloise. You could protect yourself." He said, trying his best to convince her. Paul added,

"And we wouldn't have to go easy on you all the time." He said teasingly. Eloise looked up to glare at him, but then retreated from his smile. She didn't want to be convinced, and Paul was too good at distracting her.

She sighed, and buried her face into Dwayne's neck deeper. As much as she wanted those things, she couldn't change just yet. She just _couldn't_. The thought of drinking blood still disgusted her, and the idea of killing? She was completely against it. Even with her own mother, she wouldn't wish that against her or justify it. Killing was _wrong_ , and it'd be a long time before she was okay with it.

"You're too kind." Marko said, and Eloise looked at him. He and Paul had come on either side of her and Dwayne. They were there in case she started crying. They'd be ready to shower her with affection and reassurance, but Eloise was doing surprisingly well. Paul caressed her cheek, a dark look in his eyes. Eloise sighed, and she supposed that she agreed. She was.

"I'm just- The idea of killing someone is just," She paused as a shiver went through her. She couldn't even imagine it without it grossing her out. "I don't think I could do it." She said, and looked at all of her boys.

They didn't look pleased, but they weren't surprised. Marko pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and Dwayne sat back with his arms behind him. He was observing her closely. None of them said anything, and it took her a moment to realize they were probably having a conversation without her. She frowned. _I hate it when they do that._ She thought. Paul smiled, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. 

"We're not gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna do." Paul said, and Eloise smiled a little at the reassurance. They weren't going to force her to change, even if they wanted her to. "But we think that after this you should consider moving in with us." He said, and Eloise was shocked for a moment. She didn't know what to say.

She supposed the proposal made sense. Lola had been her last connection to her friends, the only friend that she wasn't angry with. And, now, it had been revealed that she'd chosen jealousy over their friendship. It hurt Eloise's heart. She didn't have a home, and she didn't want to live with the band after everything. And she couldn't just have a separate room with Lola. Staying with the boys made the most sense.

"Uh, sure." She said, and she was quickly pulled into Dwayne's chest. He hugged her tightly, and Eloise laughed at the onslaught of affection from the two boys besides her as well. They had wrapped her into a tight group hug, and when the four of them went back to the cave, they were in the happiest of moods they had ever seen them. Even if she had said no to changing.

Marko and Paul were quick to clear her a space for her stuff, and the two were already talking about picking up some things for her that she would need if she was going to stay. When David arrived, he wasn't nearly as happy as the other three boys. But his mood soon turned around. He walked straight to where Eloise was sitting. She'd decided to sit on the fountain so she could watch the boys clear the space, and she herself thought of the things she would need to make it her own. Dwayne was sitting besides her, content to watch the others as well. David grabbed her jaw, and lifted her face to him.

"You're staying?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question. Eloise smiled and nodded. A wide grin spread over his lips, and he leaned down to give her a kiss. Eloise happily obliged, and David sat on her other side. "What about the band?" He asked, and lit a cigarette. Boy, was that a million dollar question.

"I don't know." She said honestly. Adam had broken her trust and was quickly going off the rails. Lola had broken her trust and apparently thought she could steal Dwayne from her. Alex was the only one who hadn't completely pissed her off, but the chances of them being able to rekindle their friendship after this was slim to none. With what happened with Lola, her communication with them was cut off. _God, Lola might not even remember what she said tomorrow._ She realized. What was she supposed to tell her? If she didn't, then Eloise doubted it would be easy to cut things off with her completely. "Last time I performed, Adam cornered me. I don't necessarily feel safe around him anymore. And Lola, well, we don't even know if she's gonna remember tonight." She said, and hung her head with a sigh. Things had fallen apart so quickly. Seven years of friendship torn apart in a little over two weeks. But she supposed that it would've happened eventually.

If Adam really did feel that way about her, he would've acted this way the first real boyfriend she got. And if her first boyfriend had been Lola's type, then she was sure the same jealousy would've developed. Alex's problem was that he hadn't done anything to stop it, which would've been inevitable as well. Overall, they were doomed to fall apart eventually. It was sad, but it made Eloise feel like it wasn't the boys' fault. Or hers.

"If I did perform with them again, one of you would have to wait on the side of the stage or something." She said, and David didn't seem too upset by the idea. He blew his smoke away from her before he asked,

"Why don't you go solo?" The cigarette was back between his lips, and Eloise gave him a look. _No way._ She thought. She could never do that. She wasn't a solo vocalist. She needed her band, and- "Or find a new band?" He cut in, and Eloise paused. That wasn't a bad idea, actually. She was sure she could find one. She had enough of a reputation around Santa Carla by now, and she was sure there would be someone willing to take her.

"Maybe." She said. She watched as Paul grabbed her tapes, and walked the boys' collection. She smiled as she watched him put hers with theirs. It made her heart flutter at the act, and she felt like one of them more than she ever had before. Marko walked over with a pile of t-shirts.

"These are for you until we get you some more clothes." He said. It was mostly his stuff from what she could tell. David gave him a look. Marko quickly added, "I'm closest to her size." Neither David nor Dwayne seemed impressed by the excuse, but Eloise smiled as she stood and took the clothes. She sat on the floor, content to go through them and pick out what she liked. Marko was pleased, and sat down to help her. Then, two more piles were placed with his, and then Paul noticed.

"Oh, you're gonna start wearing our stuff? Lemme get some of my shirts." He said, and dropped the tapes he'd been organizing. What had originally been one small pile was now four. Eloise was flustered as she looked through all of them. At this rate, her wardrobe was going to be bigger than it was at home. She moved the boys' stuff into one pile, so she wouldn't be able to tell what was who's. She picked out the ones she liked and tried to keep it anonymous, but the boys each had a large smile on their face whenever she chose something of theirs. Eventually, once she was finished, she took the pile she was keeping over to the space Marko and Paul had cleared. She then brought over her suitcase, and the little sliver of the cave was officially hers.

She hadn't been able to try on any of the clothes, and David was the one who voiced this.

"You're not gonna try them on?" He asked, and Eloise blushed when she turned to face them. Each boy was sitting on the fountain now, and Eloise knew they were expecting a show. She did her best to glare at them, but she was too embarrassed for it to have any bite.

"I'll try them on later." She said, and waved the thought away with her hands. Paul booed, and then Eloise was able to glare at him. This earned a laugh from Marko, who punched him in the arm. Eloise let out a yawn then, and Dwayne was standing without a word. There was only another hour until dawn, and it was around the time Eloise fell asleep. She let Dwayne take her hand, and grabbed a shirt from the pile before he started guiding towards the back room. Once inside, she quickly stripped off his jacket and her dress, and threw the shirt over her. The gray shirt fit her like a dress. It was a tank-top, and didn't have any graphics on it. Dwayne had just finished lighting the candles, and wore a smile as he looked at her shirt. He walked over to her, picked her up without a word, and sat on the bed with her on top of him. Eloise was used to being picked up by him by now, and simply took the time to tie her hair back. Once seated on top of him, she leaned against his chest. He pet her head as he said,

"That's my shirt, y'know." Eloise could hear the smile in his voice, and she rolled her eyes.

"Really? I thought you didn't owned any." She teased, and he slipped his hands underneath to grip her ass. _Oh, so he's in the mood._ She thought to herself, and lifted her head to look at him. "What? You like seeing me in your shirt?" She teasingly asked, and he smirked. 

"Yeah." Was all he said before he was rolling them over. Eloise let out a surprised noise as he climbed on top of her, and a giggle as he began attacking her neck. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Dwayne was hardly this eager, and it excited her to no end. If she had known this was the way to get a reaction out of him, she would've worn his shirts sooner. 

She quickly undid his belt as Dwayne mouthed at her neck. She pulled him out of his pants, and he groaned when she wrapped her hand around him. He pulled back to kiss her, and Eloise eagerly accepted his lips as she stroked him. He pushed the shirt up, but not off and Eloise whined when he ripped her panties off. This had been her last clean pair, and he laughed when he read her mind.

"Sorry." Was all he said before he was slipping inside of her. She moaned at the sudden entrance, and her legs tightened around his waist. He was quick to start moving his hips, and Eloise moaned once more. He pulled at the legs around his waist, and Eloise knew what he was going to do before he even did it. She knew the boys talked about their times together, and he seemed eager to see if she really was as flexible as he'd been told. 

She was and Dwayne snapped his hips harder into her as he placed both of her legs on his shoulders. One hand held one of her legs there as he chuckled. "Fuck." He whispered, and rutted down into her. Eloise was holding onto his shoulders, and she didn't try to stop the loud moans that escaped her lips. Even if the others were only in the other room. It only turned her on more, and Dwayne snapped his hips harder to bring her thoughts back to him.

He was fucking her hard and fast, and Eloise _loved_ it. She gripped onto the bedding above her head, trying to keep herself from inching up with each force of his thrusts. She let a small laugh, and said,

"God, fuck, if I had known, fuck," She paused to let out a small gasp when he found her spot. Dwayne immediately altered his position so he could focus on it. "Oh, god, Dwayne, oh god. I would've, god, god, I would've worn your stuff sooner." She said the last part in a rush, and Dwayne let out a small chuckle. He held her face, making her look up at him as he pushed her closer and closer. His thumb teased her bottom lip, and Eloise knew what he wanted without having him ask. She rolled her eyes, and thought, _You boys are fucking weird._ Before she parted his lips for him. Dwayne smirked and slid his thumb into her mouth. He watched her suck on it with a slight look of fascination, his thrusts slowing just ever so slightly. She whined around him at his change in pace, and he chuckled.

"Needy." He told her, and went back to slamming himself inside of her. Eloise couldn't stop herself from moaning, even with the thumb on her mouth. She did her best to suck on it as she neared her orgasm, but it proved harder and harder as Dwayne only seemed intent on breaking her to a million pieces. He slipped it out of her mouth before she came, and her final, loud moan of his name sent him over the edge. He pulled out to come all over her stomach, and sat back on his haunches to look her over as he calmed down.

Eloise sighed softly, her breathing heavy as she laid on the bed. Her eyes were closed as she came down, and she ran a hand through her hair before looking up at the boy. He ran a hand through his own hair, his chest heaving as he panted. He was still gripping her one leg, and gave it a small squeeze before he stood to find something to clean them off. She laid there, taking the time to enjoy the silence and the relaxation that washed over her. She opened them again when she felt a dip in the bed, and smiled as he cleaned her off. He laid besides her, gathered her up in his arms, and held her from behind. Eloise pulled the blanket over them, and, for once, she was awake when the others came to bed.

Paul was first, and he wiggled his fingers at the two and said, 

"Ooh." Before he climbed in next to her. She laughed as he leaned down to press kisses over her face, and she felt Dwayne's arms tighten around her when he laid besides her. Marko leaned over Paul to catch her lips in a kiss, one that was broken by Paul pushing the other blonde. Then, there was David. He was cool and calm as he climbed into bed on Dwayne's side. Dwayne sighed and released her, just so she could sit up and give him a kiss goodnight. After having kissed all her boys, she laid back down and soon fell asleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne is a possessive lil shit and definitely gets turned on by his s/o wearing his clothes. Also, this is a pretty big step tbh because now her position in the group is just even more permanent


	33. Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise goes shopping with Marko and ties are officially severed.

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

_Eloise was sitting on the fountain, and she watched as Marko drank from her wrist. She was playing with his curls as he drank, twirling the blonde locks around her finger. He hummed at the feeling, and she smiled when she felt him licking her wrist. She could tell that she had stopped bleeding, and that the boy was just being greedy._

_Gently, she pulled her wrist away. He pouted, and held her hand as she moved her arm back into her lap. He cupped her face then, and leaned in to kiss her. Eloise let him, and she giggled when he nipped at her lips. He was still hungry, but he’d had his fill for the night. She cupped his cheek, instead making him focus on the slide of her lips against his. He relaxed, and his tongue found it’s way past her eager lips. When they pulled away, Marko looked dazed._

_Then, she watched as he used his fangs to slit his wrist. Blood pooled into the cut, and he held it out for her. She took the wrist in her hand, and stared at the blood in confusion. She then looked at her angel-faced boy, who only encouraged her._

_“C’mon, your turn.”_

She was in-between Paul and Dwayne when she woke, and this time the dream didn't cause her to sit up. She instead stared at the cave ceiling, and cursed her mind. She didn't know why she was having these dreams. She preferred the sexual ones, but she'd never admit that to the boys. Eloise checked the time, and got up with a sigh. She was starving, and padded into the main room to eat some snacks. She put a tape in the boombox, and then climbed up to the mouth of the cave as the music played behind her, a bag of chips in her hands. She ate as she watched the sun set, and mulled over the idea of painting one for the boys. She hadn't painted in awhile, but she was sure she would still be alright at it. She'd given most of her paintings to her friends, mainly because her mother would never let her hang them.

Marko interrupted her from her thoughts, and came to sit besides her. The sky was dark and the sunlight was gone. She laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh, and reached for his hand. He took hers, and held it tightly between both of his.

"Our dream-" He started, but Eloise quickly cut him off.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said, and he quickly let the conversation drop.

"Wanna get some more clothes?" He asked her, and she grinned.

The two went to the boardwalk with the rest of the boys, but they quickly split up. He took her shopping down the entire length of the boardwalk, and Eloise was at one of the very last shops trying on a new skirt. It was a long, orange one. Similar to the one that Paul had ripped, minus the slit. As she looked herself over in the dressing room mirror, she decided she needed a second opinion.

She walked out of the dressing room, as she had many times before, to a patient Marko. He was holding all of her bags, and sitting down on a chair facing the dressing rooms.

"You like?" She asked, and gestured to the skirt. He looked her over with a smile, and then said,

"I thought Paul was supposed to buy your new orange skirt." He said, and Eloise rolled her eyes. Paul had ripped her skirt days ago and he seemed to forget that it even happened. _Yeah, I don't think that's happening._ She thought, and Markos' grin only widened. "I like it. You look very pretty." He said, and Eloise smiled. He said that about pretty much everything she tried on, but it was still nice to hear.

She went back into the dressing room, and reached into the back to take off the skirt. Just as she went to unzip it, it broke. She gasped, and looked at her hand. In her hand was the tiny handle, and she quickly tried to get it off without it. _Shit_. She thought. She heard a knock outside the door, and Eloise knew it was Marko. She opened the door and quickly pulled him inside. The sound of her numerous bags rustled from the force of her pull. She held up the zipper handle and whispered,

"It broke. Can you unzip me?" Marko had to cover his mouth to stop his laugh, and motioned for her to turn around. He managed to get the zipper half way, before if got caught on something. He let out an annoyed sigh, and muttered,

"It's probably caught on your underwear or something." And kneeled down to reach under. Eloise felt a blush heat her cheeks as Marko reached up her skirt, and she didn't need his nonexistent reflection to know that he had just realized she wasn't wearing any. His breathing hitched, and Eloise felt him run his hands over her core just to check. Her own breathing hitched then, and Marko was standing in a second. He turned her and had her legs wrapped around his waist in seconds. He backed her up against the mirror, and he was giving her his cheshire grin. _Oh boy_. "So, was that something you were gonna tell me, or were you waiting for me to find out?" He rolled his hips into hers, and Eloise could tell he was already excited. "Either way, very hot." He said, and leaned in to kiss her. She accepted the kiss, but pulled away when he started tugging at his own belt.

"It's not what you think." She whispered and he paused. "Dwayne ripped my last pair last night." She admitted, but he didn't look disappointed. Instead, he grinned again and let out a small laugh.

"Nice. I'll have to thank him later." He said, and then his lips were back to hers. She was trying her best not to lose focus, and she nearly had to yank him away again. She had to catch her breath for a moment before she spoke. It was hard to focus around any of her boys, but this was something she wouldn't be easily swayed on. With Paul, no one had been around. With Marko, she could literally _hear_ the other people in the store. 

"There's other people here." She whispered, and he grinned as he pressed kisses down her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her. It was a genuine question, and he stopped so his kisses wouldn't sway her. She let out a small sigh. _No_. She thought. She did not want him to stop, especially when he went back to sucking hickeys into her neck. He chuckled, and then whispered, "Then, we'll just have to be very quiet." He said, and both of them knew that was easier said than done. Eloise was the loud one, and she could barely shut up during sex. Marko pushed down his pants, and Eloise slapped a hand over her mouth as she felt him slip inside her.

She buried her face in his neck, her hand covering her mouth to prevent any of her moans from escaping as he quickly began moving his hips. They had to make this quick, otherwise one of the shop attendants would notice. He pushed her against the mirror, and held her legs back so he could use them to hold her up. He made sure to never go in all the way, just so the attendants wouldn't hear any mysterious slapping sounds. 

Eloise covered her mouth with both hands. His pace was brutal and hard, but undeniably calculated. He rubbed against her spot, but couldn't go in far enough to truly slam into it. Without meaning to, he was teasing her relentlessly. She wanted to moan and whine, but her hands effectively kept her quiet. The way Marko was staring at her made her blush, and she couldn't help but stare back. He was gorgeous. His angelic face watched her as he broke her to pieces, his hips going faster and harder than ever before. He really did mean to make it quick.

Eloise let one hand leave her face to grip his jacket sleeve. Her toes curled and her legs were starting to tense. She was going to come, and this was when she was loudest. Marko let out a small laugh, his hips unrelenting with his pace. If they succeeded in only one moan, he considered this a victory.

The hand went back to her mouth, and she knocked her head back against the mirror as her orgasm racked through her. She was able to muffle the moans that escaped, but her train of thought was along the lines of, _Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god, oh fuck, Marko-_ And then she tensed completely. He buried himself deep inside her, and she watched as he tilted his head back and let out the smallest of groans. They were both panting, but they tried to keep their breathing quiet. That was easier for Marko, since he could simply just stop breathing.

Marko slowly let her down, and Eloise filled with embarrassment when she felt him drip down her leg. She looked at him with a worried expression. _What are we gonna do?_ She asked, and he tried not to laugh. He took off his crop top, and Eloise watched as he knelt down to clean her off. She had to flick his forehead to prevent him from getting any more ideas, and he put his jacket back on with his soiled t-shirt now in the pocket. They walked out, Eloise still wearing the skirt that refused to come undone. Marko had simply zipped it all the way back up. She hoped she didn't look too flustered as she went to the cash register and simply said she'd like to wear it out. Marko gave the girl a small wave, and the clerk barely noticed Eloise after that. Eloise paid for the skirt, and then Marko offered his arm to Eloise as both his hands were holding her bags. She took it, and the two walked out of the store.

"We should probably get you some underwear next." Marko said, and Eloise shot him a glare. Though, she had to admit, his bare chest did distract her a bit. She sighed, and said, 

"Yeah, I'll do that alone." He grasped his chest as if she had wounded him, and Eloise couldn't help but laugh.

"You're getting rid of me?" He asked, and Eloise rolled her eyes. If she took him underwear shopping with her, they'd probably have several repeats of what just happened.

"Yes." She said, and smiled when he pouted at her. She laughed, and pulled him down to kiss his cheek, before she rested her head on his arm. He kissed the top of her head, and said,

"I'll wait outside." His tone was mock-defeated, and Eloise smiled at him. She walked into the little women's boutique, and tried not to be embarrassed when she went straight for the underwear section. It was at the back of the store, closest to the dressing rooms and farthest from the door. She hadn't looked around the store, so she didn't notice the familiar face. She had been browsing when she felt eyes on her. Before she could even look up, she felt someone slide next to her. _Oh, fuck_. She thought, and looked up to see Lola. She frowned. She'd been expecting Adam.

The girl looked incredibly embarrassed, and Eloise knew in a second that she remembered the night before. Eloise sighed, and opted to ignore her. She looked back down to the two articles of clothing she'd been deciding between, and decided that both of them were probably needed. If the boys’ habit continued, she was going to need extras.

"Eloise, I'm so-" But Eloise cut her off with a glare. She paused, and Eloise practically watched the words die in her throat. She gulped, and then Eloise said in a quiet voice,

"It's not the fact that you like Dwayne that upsets me. Dwayne is a handsome guy, and I know he's your type." She started. Lola didn't interrupt, and, for once, the girl was silent. "It's not even the fact that you think you're prettier than me that upsets me. It's the fact that you think, even if it's just the smallest bit, that you can steal him from me that makes me hate you." She finished, and when Eloise looked up at her she had tears in her eyes. _Oh, don't play the victim._

"Eloise, how can you really hate me? I didn't actually-" She started, but she froze. Marko had slid on the other side of Eloise, and threw an arm over her shoulder. He was glaring daggers at her, and he practically snarled,

"Oh, don't lie. It's really not a good look for you." He said, and Eloise looked up at him. She knew Lola was trying to play the victim, but lying? Marko leaned down and whispered into her ear, "She tried to kiss me at the disco." And Eloise felt every ounce of sympathy she had left for the girl slip away in a second. Marko wasn't even her _type._ Which meant that this wasn't just cause she liked Dwayne. She wanted what Eloise had, and she didn't care how she got it. When she looked at her again, her eyes were filled with hate. Now, she understood why David had been willing to kill her.

"I'm done with you, and I'm done with the band. You're all a bunch of backstabbing assholes and I'm _done_." She said, and the word was final. Whatever connection she felt to them had been cut completely. She didn't feel any sadness towards them anymore, only anger and hatred. Marko rested his chin on her head, and the couple stared her down. Lola didn't say a word, but tears were quick to slip down her cheeks. She backed away, and the two watched as she slipped out of the boutique. 

Eloise sighed, and held up her choices to the boy besides her.

"You like?" She asked, and he picked them up to look at them. He was happy to ignore what had just happened as much as she was. He nodded, and the two paid for them. They got some food for Eloise before heading back to the cave, and Marko seemed reluctant to bring something up. Eloise could already guess what was on his mind, but she refused to be the one who said it first. She was busy sorting her clothes and taking them out of the suitcase. She put the dirty ones inside it, and thought that maybe she could stop by Max’s to wash them. Finally, Marko spoke up.

“He’s gonna wanna see progress before you see him next.” He said, and Eloise gave him a confused glance. She didn’t know what he meant by ‘progress’. Marko sighed. “He’s gonna want you to at least be a half.” He clarified, and now Eloise was even more confused. 

“A half?” She asked, and Marko realized that she didn’t know what he meant. They'd completely forgotten to tell her.

“Half-vampire. It’s the state you’re in when you’ve drank vampire blood, but haven’t killed someone.” He said, and Eloise stared at him. She hadn’t known that was even an option, and she quickly slapped him with a shirt.

“God, why do you boys never tell me anything?” She said, and he laughed at her sudden outburst. He caught the shirt she had hit him with, and pulled it away so she couldn’t do it again. She sat for a second, contemplating the idea of being a half-vampire. If she had known there was a middle-ground, she wouldn’t have been so against it. Marko was practically bouncing by her change in opinion, and he quickly slid closer.

“I mean, it’s not exactly what we had in mind,” He started. The boys had wanted her to make the change completely, but this was the first time Eloise seemed even somewhat open to the idea of changing herself. “And it’s not like in our dreams. We have a special wine that you drink from. You won’t even be able to taste it.” He said quickly, and Eloise bit her lip. It was a big step, and she guessed that it wasn’t reversible. Much like vampirism itself.

“I don’t know.” She said, but it really didn’t bother her half as much as being a full vampire did. She’d be like the boys, but she wouldn’t kill. When she was ready, she could make the plunge. It seemed like the perfect option. 

“It’s not all sunshine and daisies.” Dwayne said. They were coming down from the mouth of the cave, and Eloise turned to them with a frown. “You’ll be thirsty. You’ll want to kill.” He said, and her frown didn’t let up. _So much for perfect._ While Dwayne wanted her to turn, he wanted her to know every aspect of it. He didn't want her to resent them for it later. Dwayne sat behind her, and pulled her into his chest. Paul moved next to them, and sat on Marko’s opposite side.

“But you’ll be able to go out in the sun. You’ll be able to do everything we can do and some things we can’t.” He said, and Eloise smiled a little at the thought. It sounded nice, minus the wanting to kill part. But part of her was sure she could handle it. If she was strong enough. David walked in front of her, and towered over their sitting forms. He had a cigarette in hand and a glint in his eyes. She thought back to the day Marko had almost bit her, and their movements now reminded her of then. The way they circled her and talked to her was like a pack of wolves leading a rabbit for a kill. She was trapped, but she didn’t mind. David blew the smoke to the side, and then said,

“So, what will it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I love comments so feel free to leave some!! Hope you enjoyed these past two chapters!!!


	34. Don't You (Forget About Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise ties up some loose ends

“Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on  
Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby  
Don't you, forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you, forget about me”  
Don’t You (Forget About Me) // Simple Minds  
  
_Eloise was in the middle of the cave. She looked around, and saw that each of her boys were standing around her. She turned around to look at each of them, but none of them spoke. They simply stared at her, and none of their faces offered her any piece of mind. Their faces were solemn and neutral, even Pauls._

_She stopped when her eyes fell on David. He was holding a wine bottle, one encrusted with gold and jewels. It looked expensive and old, and the liquid inside it was a dark red. She couldn’t help but stare at the bottle. Somehow, she knew it contained blood. Vampire blood._

_She looked at David, and watched as he took a sip. He shivered, and pulled the bottle from his lips. She then watched as he extended the bottle to her._

_“Your turn.”_

When Eloise awoke, she had been pulled on top of Paul and was laying on his chest. She didn’t move at first, and simply let out a small sigh. She’d agreed to become a half last night, but she wanted one last day as a human. One day to say goodbye to everything she’d be leaving behind even as a half-vampire. The boys had allowed her that, but they said life wouldn't be that different. Somehow, she doubted it. She lifted her arm to check her watch, and sighed when she saw the time. She’d slept for barely half the day.

Eloise moved off of Paul, and he whined and held her hand to try keep her with him. She chuckled and whispered,

“I’ll be back.” Before kissing his forehead. He grumbled and rolled onto his stomach, and Eloise smiled. She left the bed, and padded out to the main room. It was the first time she had seen the afternoon sun in a long time, and she sat in it’s rays for almost an hour. But she had several hours before the boys would wake up, and, after getting herself a midday snack and chugging a water bottle, she went back in the room. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were huddled too close for her to be able to squeeze between any of them, so she went to lay next to David. He made a small noise when he felt someone slide in besides him, and she pressed a small kiss to his cheek. He didn’t open his eyes, but instead just pulled her sleepily to his chest. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around the boy.

She tried to go back to sleep and not think of how she’d be spending the end of her night.

Her sleep was a dreamless one, and Eloise awoke to someone caressing her face. She hummed and grabbed their hand, and looked up to see that it was David. She smiled, and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. He held her jaw, and didn’t let her escape until she had to gasp for air. He chuckled, and Eloise climbed into his lap. He used his arms to prop himself up, and Eloise had to ask about the dream.

“Is that what it’s going to be like?” She asked, and David stared at her. After a brief moment, he nodded. Eloise let out a breath of air she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She had a feeling that the dream was prophetic, even more so than the others. Knowing what was going to happen eased her nerves a bit. She was going to drink from the bottle, and then she’d be a half.

The idea weighed heavily on her, and Eloise only had one plan for that night. She was going to take a bit of a break from the boys, and go somewhere she wouldn’t be able to step foot in after she was a vampire.

David was the one who’d driven her, and he’d taken her just himself. He dropped her off outside of the church, and he glared at it as she stepped off of him. As much as Eloise hadn’t always followed her mother’s beliefs, they had still been a part of her life. They had been a part of her. And this was her last chance to say goodbye. David couldn’t follow her inside, and he’d been reluctant to agree to take her. But he also knew that if she didn’t say goodbye now, she’d regret it later.

She gave him a kiss, cupping both of his cheeks while he gripped her arm. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know that he didn’t want her to go inside.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll only take a few minutes.” She said, and his frown didn’t disappear from his face. He let go of her arm, and Eloise walked away from the bike. He watched her all the way to the door, and she felt like she could still feel his gaze even as it shut behind her. It was an old church, one with gothic architecture and stained glass windows. 

It was completely empty, save for a few priests. She dipped her hand into the holy water before she walked down the aisle, marking her forehead with a cross. She knelt before she entered the pew, and then slid inside. She sighed, and looked around. It was deathly quiet, and Eloise supposed that she was only here to get one last look around a church. It looked like the one she had gone to with her mother at home, but the statues they had were different. She considered praying, but somehow thought it to be moot with what she was going to be doing later that evening. She glanced at the confessionals, but shook her head. She didn’t want to talk about the boys with anyone else, especially a priest. Instead, she sat in silence and simply applied the room to memory. She looked at the candles, the windows, the pews, the cross at the very front of the church, and even picked up the bible to flip through it. She knew quite a few verses, and she found them all easily. Finally, when she decided she had enough, she stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and then her face. She left the church, and saw that David was exactly where she left him.

He was sitting on his bike, chain-smoking in the dark. Eloise walked up to him, and he took her hand in one of his gloved ones.

“Get what you need?” He asked her, and Eloise nodded. She climbed onto the back of his bike, and laid her head on his back. She looked at the church one last time, and let out a small sigh. It was the last one she would ever be able to set foot in. Her grip tightened, and he placed a hand over hers to give it a small squeeze. “You’ll be okay.” He said, and Eloise found some comfort in his words. She hoped so. Then, he sped off into the night.

They went to the boardwalk where the others were waiting. They were going to grab something to eat and let Eloise have some alone time for the night. They supposed that she would need it. She waved to them as they left, and wandered up and down the boardwalk alone. For a moment, she thought about what would happen if she ran into Adam or Lola, but quickly shook the thought from her head. The boys would come in seconds if she needed them, and she wanted to learn how to deal with her own problems anyways. She took in the sights and the smells, focusing on how it felt to just be human. She didn’t know how it would feel to be a vampire, but she figured it would be different. She got herself a slushie and sat on the railing to watch the crowd go by. 

She’d been lost in thought, and she was surprised when Alex sat next to her. She let the straw fall from her mouth as she stared at him. She didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t seem to either. He was the first to break the silence.

“So, you’re done, huh?” He asked, and Eloise sighed. She held the slushie in both hands, and stared at the ground in front of her.

“Yeah.” She said, her voice soft. He let out a long breath and nodded his head. They were silent for a moment, and then he whispered,

“I’m sorry it went like this. Those two- They’re just- they’re idiots. And I am too. But we fucked up big time, and I don’t blame you.” He stared at Eloise, and she was slow to meet his gaze. He was surprisingly being the most mature about this. She nodded, and then said,

“Thank you.” She gave him a small smile, and he returned it. She didn't necessarily forgive them, but she still appreciated the apology. It seemed he hadn't expected to be forgiven, so he wasn't surprised. He rubbed the back of his neck then, and asked,

“So you’re staying here? In Santa Carla? ‘Cause without you, we were gonna head back once the time at the motel ran out.” Eloise bit her lip, and was reminded of her first day. _Yo! Eloise! The bus is leaving!_ Adam had said. She frowned at the memory, and then said,

“Yeah, I think I am. I like it here, and I can’t- I can’t necessarily go home, y’know?” She said, and Alex nodded. He rubbed his neck again and let out another long sigh. Things had become so fucked up so fast. She counted the days in her head, and realized she had only been there for two weeks and a half. _Seventeen days._ It felt like a lifetime. The others still had over a week in Santa Carla if they stayed for the full time. But it wasn't like she could change her mind after tonight.

“If they ever hurt you, and I mean, like, _ever_ , I’m just a phone call away, y’know? I’ll be over here like that.” He said, and snapped his fingers. Eloise smiled, and reached for the boy's hand. It was warm, and it surprised her. She had forgotten what it felt to touch someone and have them be warm under her fingertips. He gave her hand a hard squeeze, and then she whispered,

“Thank you, Alex. I guess, I guess this is goodbye, then.” She said, and tears quickly came to her eyes. She hadn’t thought she’d have to say any goodbyes. She’d said her piece to her mother, Adam, and Lola. She’d almost forgotten that the drummer still cared for her, even if it was in his own way. He pulled her in for a hug, and Eloise leaned her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Goodbye, El.” He said as he pulled away. He hopped off the railing and walked backwards so he could get one last look at her. “I really am sorry.” He said, and Eloise felt her throat choke up from his words. She covered her mouth to muffle her sob, and watched the boy slip into the crowd. When he was gone, Eloise quickly wiped her tears from her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. That was it. The final loose end. She sniffled and she heard a whistle behind her.

She turned, and saw the boys walking up from the beach. They looked exactly the same as they had when they left her, except for a few rips and tears in their clothes. Eloise sighed, and hopped off the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly sad to write??? Also, the story is coming to about a half way point I'd say. I have some more stuff planned in the future for Eloise, but she's definitely through half of her story if not more than half. Lemme know what you guys think in the comments!!! I love reading them and I try to reply to all of them!!


	35. (Don't Fear) The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise turns into a half

“Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared, saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby, and she had no fear  
And she ran to him, then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby, she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand, she had become like they are  
Come on baby, don't fear the reaper”  
(Don’t Fear) the Reaper // Blue Oyster Cult  


  
Eloise stood in the center of the room. All the boys surrounded her. Dwayne stood behind her, with Paul on her left and Marko on her right. David stood in front of her, and he was holding the wine. Eloise couldn’t help but stare at it. She knew what was inside of it, and what she would become if she drank from it. David uncorked it, and she felt like she could slice through the tension in the room with a knife. She watched as David took a sip, just as he had done in her dream. He closed his eyes, and ripped it from his lips. He sighed, and then his eyes were on Eloise. She gulped, and was fidgeting with her fingers. She tried her best not to be nervous, but it was hard when all the boys were watching her so closely.

He held out the bottle to her, and said,

“Your turn.” Eloise felt her breath hitch at his words, and she reached out for it. She took the bottle, and she could feel her own heart beating like a drum. She held it in both hands, and stared down at it. She gulped again, and, before she could change her mind, she took a sip. The boys’ serious expressions all turned into one of joy, but Eloise barely noticed. They cheered around her, and she felt herself be pulled into numerous hugs and kisses, but her mind was fogged and in a haze. She watched as they danced around the cave, and Eloise took another long sip. It was electrifying and hazy all at the same time, and she slowly swayed as the ground under her seemed to be ripping up from beneath her feet.

The bottle was taken from her hands without her noticing, and she was scooped into someones’ cold embrace. She wrapped her arms around them, and her head was already swimming.

“How do you feel?" She was asked. It was David's voice, and it took her a second to make her mouth work. She licked her lips again, and craved another sip of the wine.

"Weird." She answered, and he laughed. He combed a hand through her hair, and she shivered at his touch. It felt so intense, like every sensation was heightened. She looked up at him, and her gaze was clouded as she said, "It feels like I'm high, but more." She said, and he laughed again. He cupped her face and looked down at her fondly.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked her, and Eloise slowly shook her head. Every touch felt electrifying and amazing. She felt amazing. She wondered if something else would feel just as amazing. She leaned on her tip-toes, and grabbed the lapels of his coat. He pulled his lips against hers, and he was more than eager to oblige. 

Usually, David was the dominant one. But Eloise found herself pushing against David. He let out a surprised huff when she gripped him with her new strength. Her hands cupped his face and slid into his hair, gripping tightly as she melded her mouth against his. The cheering around her had stopped, and instead turned into teasing noises from the pair of blondes. Eloise couldn't bring herself to care, not when everything felt so good. She was ripped away from his lips then, and Eloise gasped at the hand that held her back by her hair. She went to dive in again, but winced when his grip only tightened.

"Let's take this somewhere else." He said, and released her. He was scooping up Eloise before she could argue, and he practically threw her onto the bed when they entered their makeshift bedroom. Eloise ripped off her top and quickly shimmied out of her skirt while David shed his outer layers and his shirt. He pulled his pants off as well, and kicked them to the side. Then, he was crawling on top of her, and Eloise was only gripping him closer. She pulled him down with a strength she didn't know how to control just yet, and David groaned against her lips when she tugged at his hair. He left her lips to mouth at her neck, and he sunk his fangs down for the first time since the first night he tasted her. He moaned as her blood filled his mouth, and Eloise was in ecstasy.

She ripped him away from her neck, just to slam her lips back against his. She didn't even mind the taste of her own blood, and licked into his mouth needily. David couldn't control himself after that, and he was pushing his underwear down and nearly tearing hers off her legs in seconds. He slid inside her, and Eloise moaned at the feeling. Her body already felt electrified, and the pleasure was unlike anything she'd felt before. She pulled him down, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. For the first time, she could equal him in strength and she didn't intend on letting him go.

They kissed as he began moving his hips. She remembered that Paul had said something about them holding back, and now she knew what he meant. She couldn't control her moans and David railed her. Tears built in her eyes from the force of his thrusts, but her legs prevented him from pulling back. She held onto him for dear life, and she cursed freely, 

"Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck, god, David," She chanted, and soon his name was the only thing on her mind. It was so intense, with the feeling of the wine both clouding her senses and making her more aware than ever. His scruff rubbed against her neck as he marked her anywhere his mouth could reach. She gripped his hair when he bit her again, but he kept his drinking to a minimum. He didn't want to take too much, not like last time. She whimpered, and her toes curled as she was brought closer and closer.

"Fuck, Eloise." He whispered. He could already feel her walls tightening, and he ripped her legs from around his waist so he could bend then back and drive himself deeper. Her back arched off the bed, and she tears fell from her eyes then as he assaulted the spot inside her. She gripped his shoulders, and she heard him groan. She opened her eyes to see that she had drawn blood, and the sight fascinated her. She ran her nails down his back then, and watched as he moaned and rutted into her with grit teeth.

She was going to come from the sight of him alone, and she pulled him down for a final kiss as she tensed under him. He didn't still at first, and fucked her through her orgasm until he was groaning and gasping above her. She carded her hands through his hair, keeping her eyes open so she could watch pleasure take over his features. She had been ravenous before, and she still was then. Even as he slipped out of her and laid besides her, she wanted more. She climbed back on top of him, and began kissing her way down his neck. He chuckled, and gripped her by her shoulders when she nipped at his neck. When he pushed her back, she whined.

"I want more." She said, and he let out a small laugh. He rubbed her thighs and looked her over. He had reached behind where she was sitting on top of himself, and stroked himself as he looked her over. Eloise stared back, and a slow smile came over her features. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, and then whispered, "Please." David's eyes were filled with amusement as he watched her, and his hand gripped her thigh tightly.

"Fine, but you're doing all the work." He told her, and Eloise gave him a sly smile. She shimmied back, and her hand replaced his. He folded one behind his head and the other gripped her hip. He was completely content to simply watch her. She sank down onto him slowly, teasing both herself and him. Her hands reached behind her, and she slowly moved her hips in a circle. She tilted her head back at the feeling. It felt like she was on fire, but she couldn't get enough.

She was moving slowly, intending on teasing both of them until she felt ready to change their pace. It was the first time she'd been in control with David, and she didn't intend on rushing it. His hand was gripping hard enough to bruise, and she looked at him to see him staring intently at her. She smiled, and leaned forward to put her hands on his abdomen. She raised her hips up and down, keeping the snail-like pace just to watch his eyes darken. She sighed and whimpered every time she sank down, but she refused to quicken the pace. David had ruined her before, and now she wanted to ruin him. She wanted to pull him apart seam by seam.

He rubbed a hand over his face as he watched her, and his other hand went to grab her hip. She knew what he was going to try to do, and she grabbed his wrist before he could grip her hip, and her other hand grabbed the hand that was already on her hip. He watched with amusement as she pinned them to each side of his head. Surprisingly, he let her. She had been almost positive that this would've made some switch flip inside of him, and that in a second she'd be back on her back. But he let her, and he watched her with a grin on his face.

"I'm doing all the work, remember?" She asked, and he chuckled. She let go of his wrists, and she watched as he folded both of them under his head. She changed her pace then and did her best to bounce on top of him. He simply watched, as she would stop anytime he reached out to touch her. Her moans were getting louder to louder as she slammed herself down, her hands grasping for purchase as she fucked herself down. It wasn't nearly as hard as he had been, but it was still enough to bring her close.

She was rocking her hips quickly, and gripped her own hair as her orgasm drew nearer and nearer. Finally, David had enough of watching. He grabbed her hips, and began moving his with hers. She cried out, and reached up to grab his shoulders. His eyes never left her face, and Eloise found herself staring back. She moaned his name, keeping a constant chant of it as he completely took over. She could tell he was close by the way his breathing had changed, and Eloise helped slam herself down to bring him to completion faster. She could feel her own orgasm tightening in her stomach, but she watched with satisfaction when she made him unravel first. Another moan left her throat when she felt him come inside her, and she fell onto his chest as her orgasm racked through her.

She gripped him tightly, and the two were breathing heavily from their act. She looked up at the boy, a large smile coming to her face. He was staring at the ceiling, and Eloise could tell he was thinking the same thing that she was. She had succeeded. She had _won_. It was a game they hadn't even realized they'd been playing, but Eloise had won. She was immensely proud of herself, and her face said so as she sat up. David had never let her touch him or suck him off. He never came unless it was during sex, and be always came after she had. But not anymore. She booped his nose, and he gave her a small glare.

"I made you come." She said in a sing-song voice. He glared at her harder, but it didn't disturb her good mood. She leaned down to peck his lips, and he groaned when she pulled herself off of him. He was sensitive, and Eloise wasn't being gentle. She laid besides him and grabbed her sleep-shirt. She pulled it on, and then reached for her panties and a shirt they had used to clean her off before. She cleaned herself off, and then slipped her panties back on. Her legs didn’t ache like usual, but she hardly noticed. She had won. Against David of all people. 

Her tiredness hit her all at once, and she laid her head heavily on his chest. He was still shocked and slightly petty that she had won. He still held her, but he didn't say a word to her before she drifted off to sleep.


	36. Sunshine of Your Love: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise experiences what it's like to be a vampire

"It's getting near dawn when lights close their tired eyes  
I'll soon be with you my love, give you my dawn surprise  
I'll be with you darling soon  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling  
I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love"

Sunshine of Your Love // Cream

_Paul was holding her as she laid on her side. He was rolling his hips lazily inside her as he mouthed at her neck. She moaned, tilting her head to the side and laying it on his one arm. She reached up and intertwined their fingers. Paul squeezed her hand, and the other grabbed her hip. He pulled up her leg, giving himself more space to move._

_Eloise moaned, and then she felt the scrape of teeth against her neck. It didn't even hurt this time, and she hummed as he fed off her neck. She looked at the arm that was supporting her head, and she used their interlocked hands to bring it closer to her mouth. She kissed the skin, turning her head to do so. His pace became harder as he pulled away. The taste of blood had excited him, and Eloise whined._

_She looked back at his arm, and she was biting into his flesh before he could even say the words. He groaned at the feeling, and his pace only quickened. She drank, and it ran down her throat like a cold drink of water. She moaned at the taste and licked his arm until the wound quickly healed. Before she could be tempted to bite him again, he grabbed her jaw and kissed her. She could taste her own blood in his mouth, and they both moaned as they traded tastes. Paul only pulled away to whisper,_

_"There's my blood-thirsty girl."_

When Eloise awoke, she wasn’t being held by any of her boys. She felt fine, almost the same as before. If she hadn’t known any better, last night may not have even happened. She rubbed her eyes, and then reached around her to grab one of the boys. She frowned when she didn’t feel anything, and could hear laughter below her. Then she realized she wasn’t on the bed. She only had a moment to realize she was floating in the air. She let out a loud gasp, and then a shriek as she suddenly started falling.

She was caught, and she gripped their arms tightly. Dwayne had caught her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face there. It had been terrifying to fall from such a height, but the boys didn't seem to think so. He was laughing along with the other boys, but Eloise didn’t think it was nearly as funny.

“That was fast.” David commented, and Eloise shot him a glare. The boys had told her they could fly, but they’d also told her it would take a few days before all her powers would come. She hadn’t expect them to come overnight, but it seemed the boys hadn’t either. Paul thought this was especially hilarious, and came over to pinch her cheek.

“God, you should’ve seen your face.” He said, and started another round of cackling. Eloise glared at him, and thought, _Put me down_. Dwayne did, but she nearly fell over when she heard him respond inside her head. _Whatever you say, princess._ She looked at him with a completely dumbfounded expression. She had watched his mouth, and knew that whatever she had just heard had been his thoughts. Eloise gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes flicked to David. He had been amused before, but now he seemed just as surprised as she did.

“You heard him?” He asked, and Eloise nodded. She looked at each boy, and wondered if she’d be able to do the same. But it was radio silence. The only one she could hear was Dwayne. _Wait, really?_ He thought. Eloise responded in a mocking tone.

“Wait, really?” She repeated, and a look of surprise came over his features. She tried again with the other boys, but there was nothing to hear. David frowned. 

“Get dressed, we’re going to see Max.” He said, and suddenly Eloise understood why everyone listened to him. Before, she had just thought it was his personality. But now that she was a vampire, even just a half, she couldn’t argue. There wasn’t even a question about it. She grabbed Dwayne’s hand and pulled him with her. She didn’t want to lose touch with the ground again, and she knew he wouldn’t let her. But there was something else there. When she looked at him, she couldn’t help but stick to his side. It was like they were magnets, and she moved with him and he with her. The other boys quickly noticed, and they didn’t seem happy.

Her attention was usually equally divided among the four of them, and was centered around the male who’d she’d dreamt of the night before. But Paul stood off to the side. He watched as Dwayne helped her dress and put her in one of his shirts for the night. She paired it with her jeans, and Dwayne smiled at them appreciatively. Eloise held the shirt to her nose, and, for the first time, she could smell the difference. 

Her face was shocked, and she took another inhale just to check. She couldn’t describe the scent just yet, but she could tell it was him. _That's so weird. This is yours!_ She thought excitedly and wrapped her arms tightly around him. The two had been talking almost completely through thought, since Dwayne was more responsive that way. She was giddy, and then she sat down to go through the pile of the boys clothes. She wanted to see if she could tell the difference between all of them.

She held a shirt up to her nose, and immediately knew. She looked at the platinum blonde

“Yours?” She said as she held it up. The three other boys had been decidedly sour, but David’s expression softened. He nodded, and Eloise grinned triumphantly. She looked through the clothes, and quickly ruined their neat pile. She pulled out another shirt, one that didn’t smell like David or Dwayne, and she barely had to hold it to her nose for a second. _Marko_. She thought, and his sour expression turned into an unwilling smile. She looked through the clothes again, and held up a final article to her nose. She knew it had to be Pauls', simply from the fact that it didn’t smell like anyone else's. But when she held it to her nose, she frowned. She took another inhale, and then quickly stood. She marched right up to the blonde, and leaned in to inhale his scent. The shirt was similar, but not exactly the same. She looked up at him with a confused expression and asked, “Whose is this?” 

Paul frowned and took the shirt.

“It’s mine.” He said, and he was obviously not pleased. She had easily placed everyone else’s, but not his. Eloise shook her head. It hadn’t been for long. Then it clicked.

“You took this from someone. A victim.” She said, and he blinked back at her. He looked like he didn’t know what to say, and Eloise knew she was right. She looked at all of the clothes then, and stepped away from the three. She realized then that most of their clothes were probably taken from victims. But this shirt was fresh. She gripped the shirt that was already on her, and Dwayne quickly thought, _I bought that one._ She didn’t know if it was true, but she relaxed her grip on it. She glared at the pile, but shook her head. She’d sort through it later, and decided she would burn any shirt that had any traces of someone else. David took her hand to bring her from her thoughts.

“C’mon, let’s go.” He said, and, again, Eloise couldn’t question him. She followed the boys up the stairs, but she gravitated towards the brunette. She climbed on his bike behind him, with no regard for the blue-eyed blonde. He glared daggers at Dwayne, but Dwayne simply smirked at him. Eloise either couldn’t care or couldn’t tell that she was making Paul jealous, as she was too busy inhaling the brunettes’ scent. She suddenly understood why the boys had been that way with her.

The ride passed by like nothing, and when they stood in front of Max’s house, she was too busy listening to the sounds around her. Everything was so loud and clear, and she was rambling to Dwayne inside her head. He smiled down at her, and softly caressed her cheek as she went on and on about everything. Paul was staring at her like a rejected puppy, and Marko pat his shoulder to try to comfort him. When Max opened the door, he wore a large smile on his face.

“Hello, Eloise. I see you’ve come around. Come in, come in, Eloise.” He said, and, just like with David, she found that she couldn’t refuse. 

“Hello, Max.” She responded. She walked through the threshold, and Max took her arm in his. She let him lead her through the house, and he stopped in the living room this time. Eloise couldn’t help it, but she felt relaxed around the older man. The boys followed them and quickly sat on the couch. Max sat in an armchair, and let Eloise go so she could sit on Dwaynes’ lap. Thorn sat at Max’s feet, and he lifted his head at the sight of Eloise. Eloise reached down to pet him, and he licked her fingers affectionately. She noticed something different about the dog, but she couldn't place it. Max was silent for a moment and looked at David, with his chin held up by one of his hands. Eloise looked at Dwayne and asked, _They’re talking without me, aren’t they?_ Dwayne smiled, and thought, _Yup._ She smiled at him, and then Max cleared his throat. 

“So, some of your powers have come in already? I hardly see that as a bad thing, but the boys seem a little concerned with how,” He paused, and Eloise watched him try to find the right word. “Taken you are with Dwayne.” He finished, and Eloise furrowed her brows. She hadn’t noticed their concern, and she looked at the other boys. Then, Max was waving his hands. “But I don’t see this as a reason for alarm. Dwayne saw you first, so your pull towards him was bound to reveal itself first. Marko should be next, and so on.” He said, and he lounged back in his chair. He was calm and collected, and Eloise felt something change. She’d been tethered to Dwayne as soon as she woke up, but then she heard something.

 _-long will that take?_ She had heard Marko right in the middle of a thought, and her eyes snapped to his. She pointed at him.

“I heard you! Think something again.” She said, and Marko looked surprised. He’d been sitting right besides her and Dwayne, with Paul on the far end. Max and Dwayne had taken both of the armchairs. All the boys looked surprised, while Max simply looked pleased. Quickly, Marko thought, _You’re so beautiful._ With a smile on his face, and Eloise giggled. She left Dwayne’s lap to move into his, and hugged him tightly. He held her to his chest, and she couldn’t see Max’s grin as she buried her face into his neck. She inhaled his scent and sighed.

“See. It’s just going to take some time. She should be able to hear all of you by the end of the night.” Max said, and Eloise turned to look at him then. She had a thought on her mind, one that worried her.

“When will the thirst start?” She asked, and Max tilted his head. He didn’t look as pleased by this topic as the others, but he still answered her.

“Soon.” He said, and Eloise didn’t like how cryptic his answer was. She shrunk into Markos’ hold when she caught David's eyes. David was giving her a light glare, and she knew that perhaps she shouldn’t have asked. Max had wanted to see progress, but she didn’t know how he felt about her remaining a half until she was ready. She gulped, and Marko tried to comfort her. _You’re okay, Max already knows. He’s not happy about it, but he already knows._ He thought, and rubbed her back. Eloise relaxed a little, and her eyes drifted back to Max. He was watching her closely. “Why don’t you all stay here for awhile? No humans to tempt her and we can watch her progress.” He said, and, while none of the boys seemed excited, Eloise knew that they weren’t able to refuse.

Eloise had spent the night practicing her flying in Max's living room, and Marko kept a hand wrapped around her wrist to tether her down at first. He was now holding on to her ankle, and she slowly learned how to go up and down. All the boys were watching her, but she hardly said anything aloud. Now that she could communicate over thought, it made everything much quicker. Paul sat on the couch, and was getting grumpier by the second. 

It had taken nearly three hours for her to hear Pauls’ thoughts, and she fell when she did. Marko had caught her, and she quickly scrambled out of his hold. She raced to hug him, and she could feel the pull towards him slowly start to grow. He stood and spun her around, leaning down to press an excited kiss to her lips. When Paul tried to make it deeper, they heard Max clear his throat from the kitchen. They pulled away, but both were bouncing from excitement. Paul filled her head with cheesy pick-up lines and compliments like, _You’re so hot, sugar, you’re making me melt._ After his thoughts started to turn a little more inappropriate, Max came into the room with a cup of coffee and a newspaper under his arm.

“Paul, she is a lady.” He scolded, and Marko couldn’t help but snicker. _Yeah, right._ He thought. Eloise quickly became embarrassed and swatted Pauls’ arm and then Markos'. _Stop it._ She thought, and Paul replied a simple, _Make me._ With a sly grin on his face. Max wasn’t amused, and pointed at the door. “Out.” He said. He meant only Paul, but all the boys, plus Eloise, moved to leave. Max watched as they headed towards the door with a frown, and Eloise waved to the older man and said,

“Goodnight, Max.” As she was pulled out the door. She hadn’t been able to see or hear his reply, as the boys started hooting and hollering as they took her to their bikes. Eloise climbed on Pauls', as their pull was the freshest. Pauls' mood had done a complete one-eighty, and he threw over his shoulder,

“You better hold on tight, sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I already know how I want to end this story, and let's just say that we're getting semi-close. I have some more stuff planned, but only a few major plot points until this story is over. I hope you guys have enjoyed so far!!! Lemme know what you think in the comments!!


	37. Sunshine of Your Love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's in a better mood and they frick

"It's getting near dawn when lights close their tired eyes  
I'll soon be with you my love, give you my dawn surprise  
I'll be with you darling soon  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling  
I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love"

Sunshine of Your Love // Cream

When she was back in the cave, Eloise twirled around the fountain. She could feel the pull from three of her boys, and hear each of their thoughts. She knew why they couldn't leave her alone now, and how they always seemed to find her. She could feel their movements, and she felt herself getting pulled in three different directions. It wasn't unpleasant, but she couldn't imagine straying far. She didn't know how the boys let her go those few nights. She also realized just how stubborn David had been. Paul wasn't letting her escape him, and he picked her up to throw her over his shoulders. He threw up a peace sign to the others and Eloise laughed. She lightly hit his back as he carried her across the room.

"She's mine tonight!" He called to the others and Eloise slapped his butt at the possessive comment. He laughed and responded with a harder slap to hers. She then heard a chorus of thoughts. First, from Marko. _I call dibs afterwards_. Then, Dwayne almost immediately after, _She's still only a half. Don't break her._ And Eloise glared at both of them for different reasons.

"I can still hear you guys!" She called. She heard their laughter as Paul carried her into the dark. Paul sat her on the bed, and threw his jacket to the side. Eloise leaned back with her hands behind her, a large grin on her face as she watched the boy strip.

"Nice." She said when he tossed his shirt to the side. He gave her a wide grin, and gestured to his bare chest. All of the boys were objectively hot, but Paul and David were the ones who covered up the most. David always wore so many layers, and, even though Pauls' shirt was mesh, it still covered what it needed to. So, she rarely got to admire him.

"What? This?" He teased, and Eloise nodded. Paul ran a hand through his hair and said cooly, "Oh, y'know, I've been working out, eating right, and all that jazz." Eloise rolled her eyes, and leaned up to grab him. She should've known better than to compliment him. She pulled him down onto his knees, and pulled him into a kiss by his neck so he'd finally shut up. He hummed against her lips, and then she heard him continue in his thoughts. _Oh, I also do plenty of cardio-_

"Oh my god, shut up." She said with a laugh, and he leaned back in to kiss her once more. The two focused on the kiss, but Paul still teased her through his thoughts. He'd make her laugh more than anything, and it made him happy to see her so happy with him. The two made out for the longest time while they held a conversation in their heads. 

_Favorite part about being a vampire?_ He asked her, and Eloise giggled when he nipped at her lips. She pulled him back down, and flicked her tongue against his. It made him moan, and Eloise tangled her hand in his hair. _Probably flying._ She answered. He smiled against her lips. _Really? Lame._ He teased, and Eloise pinched his side. She sighed when he began mouthing at her neck, and he was quick to pull her skirt off. _Well, what's yours?_ She asked, and he pulled away only to push of his pants and kick them to the side. _Uh, the sex, obviously._ He thought, and Eloise went to kick him. He caught her leg, and bent it back. Instead of going to slip inside her, he buried his head between her thighs. She moaned, and tilted her head back. The boys hadn't eaten her out in days, and she welcomed the change. She carded her hands through his hair as he licked and sucked, and Eloise quickly answered him. _I feel like sex was your favorite thing about being a human too._ She teased, and he gave her clit a hard suck in response. _One of my favorite things._ He thought, and Eloise let out a pleased sigh as he continued.

He didn't stop until she came, and her legs were already shaking when he crawled back up to her mouth. He leaned down to kiss her, and Eloise moaned when he rubbed the tip of his member through her folds. He slid inside her, and Eloise was quick to wrap her legs around his hips. He ran his hands down her legs, and he quickly thought. _God, you feel so good._ The thought made her flustered, and it didn't help that she knew he could hear her become so. _Don't say things like that._ She quickly retorted as he began snapping his hips inside her. He chuckled, and picked up one of her legs to bend back. _Why? It's true. You're easily the best I've ever had. Probably a mate thing._ He said, and Eloise covered her face from embarrassment. The worst part about it was that she couldn't get him to stop. No matter what, she'd still hear his thoughts.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them away. _C'mon don't hide that pretty face._ He thought, and quickly leaned down to press kisses all over her cheeks. Eloise giggled, and pulled him in for another long kiss. Paul was fucking her as fast and as hard as usual, but she couldn't deny that the direct link to eachothers thoughts made it impossibly intimate. She caressed his face as she gasped and moaned for him, and he thought compliment after compliment just to watch how embarrassed she became.

He mouthed at her neck again, and she moaned when he bit down. She could barely feel the pain anymore, and she whined at the feeling of him sucking and licking her neck. When he pulled away, his eyes were dazed. She laughed at his expression, and didn't think before she pulled him down for a kiss. He let out a surprised sound, but eagerly kissed her back. Her tongue slid against his, and then she felt it.

She was nearing her second orgasm when the thirst hit her. She clutched her chest, and let out a small sound of pain. Paul was quick to stop, and he read her mind as soon as he heard the noise. She knew that he was worried he had done something, messed up somehow, but instead she just thought, _The thirst._ Max had warned her it would come soon, but she didn't think it'd come that night. She didn't think it'd come _now_.

Paul didn't think twice before he offered.

"Bite me. It'll help." He said, and Eloise stared at him. She looked at his eyes, and then at his neck. She knew it wouldn't be the same as human blood to some degree, but she couldn't stop herself. If it would ease the pain, even a little bit, then she wanted it. She yanked him down, and she sank her teeth into his neck.

He tensed above her for a moment, and his hips snapped inside her as he let out a low moan. He growled then as she fed, and he fucked her harder than he had before. She inched up the bed as she tightened her arms around him. She sucked greedily from the wound she'd created, and her hand gripped his hair tightly to pull his head to the side. She drank deeply, and it was cold down her throat. It was better than anything she'd ever tasted, and she found herself being pushed over the edge while she drank. She pulled away, and tilted her head back as the pleasure racked through her. His thrusts were erratic, and only seemed to become more so when he saw her face. It was like his, like theirs, and Eloise knew it had to be when she licked her teeth and felt fangs.

She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure consume her for a moment. When she opened them, she was as dazed as Paul had been. She licked her lips, and the two stared at each-other for a long moment. They were both still wearing their vampire faces, with blood spread messily around their mouths. Paul had just come inside her, and he was panting heavily as he looked down at her.

She reached up to swipe her thumb over the trail under his lip. She was fascinated and her thirst was temporarily sated by his blood. It made her mind hazy and dazed, and her heart filled with affection for him. He laughed when she stuck the finger into her mouth. The blood tasted good, and it was almost confusing how easy it was for her to drink it. She'd been repulsed by the thought only a few days before, but it had gone so easily down her throat. She had enjoyed it. Darkly, he whispered,

"There's my blood-thirsty girl." He said, and Eloise stared at him. She didn't know if she liked the comment or not, and she felt her face shift back. Paul shifted back just as quick, and she stared at his human form. She bit her lip, and then pulled him down. _Shut up._ She thought. They kissed and traded tastes just like they had in their dream, and Eloise tried not to think about how easy it had been. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, her opinion about everything was quickly changing. Paul slid out of her and laid on top of her, pressing bloody kisses to her face. She laughed, and pushed him away.

"Gross." She said, and he only smiled above her. _Yeah, right._ He thought. He moved off of her, just to lay next to her. She had to clean herself with another one of the boys' shirts. She used some water from one of the leftover bottles Dwayne had always left by the bed to get the blood off both of their faces. Paul refused to sit still during it, and Eloise had to climb on top of him in order to get the blood off his mouth. He gripped her hips and lifted his eyebrows suggestively. _Round two?_ He asked, and Eloise flicked his forehead.

They only had a half hour until sunrise, and she didn't want to confine the others to the main room. She thought exactly that, and he pouted. She flicked him again, and went to grab her night clothes. After putting some on and forcing him to at least our his pants back on, the others began to trail into the room. She held Paul's hand, and was thinking about painting his nails. She thought it would fit his aesthetic, and then she heard,

 _-bit you first. I'm totally gonna kick your ass._ As David climbed into bed. Her mouth dropped in shock as she looked at the platinum blonde. Her eyes then flicked to Paul's.

"God, you really can't keep your mouth shut for a second, huh?" She said to the blonde and then smiled at David. "And you're not kicking anyone's ass." She said, wiggling his finger at him. It took him a moment to piece what she was saying, and then he realized.

"You heard me?" He asked, and Eloise nodded. She crawled over Paul, who had been laying down and letting her play with his hand. He whined when she left, but she bat away his hands. She went to David instead and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and grinned at her when she laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed. She could feel the pull from all of her boys. It was subtle, but always there. Like a string connecting them. _You're an idiot._ She told him, and he laughed. _Am I?_ He asked her, and she smiled into his shoulder. _You said you weren't sure at first. But if this is what it felt like, then you're definitely just an idiot._ She said, and Paul laughed loudly. The other boys were trying to contain their laughter, and David glared at all three of them. They'd been eavesdropping. Paul's smile only widened from the glare, and he said,

"That's what I told him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a one-shot series for each boy, lemme know what you guys think. Also, lemme know what you guys think of these two chapters!!


	38. Man-Eater: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise and the boys go to the boardwalk to start Eloise's training.

"I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart  
(Oh here she comes)  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater" 

Man-Eater // Hall and Oats

_Eloise looked around, and was surprised to find herself on the beach. She walked through the sand, and sighed at the feeling of it on her bare feet. The night air was chilly, but it barely phased her. She ran her hands over her dress, and then through her hair. It felt so nice to be out of the cave and in the open air. She looked around, wondering where her boys were._

_There was a bonfire ahead of her, and she walked closer to it. She saw her four boys in the distance, and watched as they attacked a group of surf-nazis. Her pace didn't slow, even as the screams started. She continued to walk forward, and watched as the boys murdered the innocent bystanders. She watched as they drank, killed, and then threw their lifeless bodies in the fire._

_She couldn't stop her feet, not until she was within the light. She looked around, and caught David's eyes. He was holding one man by the arm, and he threw him at her feet. She could feel her thirst, and the pain burned in her chest and in her throat. She could hear the man's heartbeat. She looked at each of her boys, and they all stared at her with their vampire faces. They looked excited with blood smeared on their faces and chests. She looked at David again, and he said,_

_"Why don't you join us?"_

At least Eloise wasn't floating when she awoke. Marko and Dwayne were holding her down, acting as her anchors to the bed. She smiled at both of them. Dwayne was on her left, and his head was just above hers. She looked down and Markos head was on her chest. She carded her hand through his hair, and he nuzzled himself further into her. Paul was behind him, and she laughed when she saw that he was holding the smaller blonde from behind. She couldn't see David, but she guessed that he was laying on his back like always. She leaned up to kiss Dwayne's face, and he smiled as his arm tightened around her. _Early, isn't it?_ She heard him think. Eloise smiled and replied. _It's almost sunset._ It was strange, but she could feel the sun setting. She could feel the tiredness of the day lifting with each passing moment.

 _Would you two be quiet?_ She heard David, and Eloise let out a small giggle. Marko raised his head, and thought. _Hello, beautiful._ Before leaning up to kiss her. She pulled him down, and she heard a groan from Paul as he stretched. The sun had finally set, and Paul sat up. He scratched his head, and then laughed when he saw the two kissing. He pushed Marko and Marko turned around to push him back. Eloise laughed, and used this opportunity to sit up. She climbed out of bed and dodged the hands that tried to snatch her back down. _Where are you going?_ Marko asked, and quickly tried to follow her. Paul pushed him back down before he could, and chased after her. Marko huffed and followed the two into the main room, with Dwayne trailing them. David sat up with a groan.

The five of them ventured to the boardwalk that night. Eloise had to be around people at some point, and the boys thought more practice the better. She had let David pick out her outfit that night, and she tried not to think of how it had been the same dress as from her dream. It was a cream colored lace dress, with spaghetti straps and sleeves that hung around her elbows and decorated the v-neck. It was long and went down to her feet, but David made some alterations. He ripped it at knee length, and supplied a simple,

"For when you ride with us." Eloise rolled her eyes and thought, _Yeah, sure._ He grinned and held her chin to steal a kiss. The boys all offered their jackets, but Eloise wore her white lace shawl instead. None of the boys argued, and she tried not to blush at their thoughts. Then, she wondered if she even could blush anymore. _That's one thing I'll miss._ Paul thought, and Eloise rolled her eyes once more.

She walked in front of them, but not far enough for her to be out of arms reach. She felt powerful, stronger than she ever had before. Now, she realized why the boys walked around like they owned the boardwalk. She felt it too. She took in all the scents and the noises. It was overwhelming to say the least. She had to stop, just to go in the sand and clear her head from all the people. Their heartbeats were the loudest things of all, and she didn't know how the boys did it. After awhile, she made sure to stay close to David. He could stop her with a single word, and she knew he wouldn't let her do anything she'd regret. 

They were sitting on the railing and watching a concert as Eloise tried a slushie. It tasted the same as it always did, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying. _Is all food gonna be like this?_ She asked, and David thought, _Pretty much._ She sighed, and took another long sip before tossing it in the trash can. Suddenly, she didn't feel like finishing it. She was sitting with one leg on each side of the railing, and was leaning back into Paul. She was playing absently with his bracelets as she watched the show. He was sitting the same as her, and was busying himself by kissing her neck. David had his back against the railing, with Marko on his left. Marko faced the opposite direction, and was actually watching the concert. Dwayne was on Paul's other side and settled to watch the crowd. He was scanning it for potential meals, and Eloise did her best not to think about it. it was like she had been there forever. She fit in like a puzzle piece, and she couldn't imagine going anywhere else. David smiled at her, and she quickly looked away when she realized he had been reading her mind.

Then, she smelled someone familiar. She turned her head towards the boardwalk, and saw her three friends. Well, ex-friends in some cases. Adam was staring at them, and Eloise glared back. She wasn't scared of him anymore. She couldn't be. Not when she could kill him in a second for laying a hand on her. Vampirism gave her confidence that she could only find on stage, and her eyes moved to David. He was watching them, but he hadn't alarmed the others just yet. Eloise wasn't good at reading humans' minds, and she definitely wouldn't be able to hear them from here. She reached out to touch his coat. He looked at her, and arched a brow at her.

 _Well?_ She thought, and he grinned. She was getting better and better at being a vampire, especially at the scent aspect. He hadn't expected her to notice. _He wants to talk to you, but he's too scared of us to approach._ He told her, and Paul laughed. He pulled back her hair and she giggled as he started kissing the other side of her neck. The side that Adam would see. She stopped herself from looking at the trio, and instead kept her eyes on David. _And Lola?_ She asked. David rolled his eyes. _Still pining over Dwayne._ He thought, and Eloise turned to glower at her. Lola still hadn't learned her lesson, and rage boiled inside her. David took her hand and thought, _Calm down_. Eloise didn't need her vampire face to make an appearance, and she sighed and turned back to the concert. Paul was starting to get handsy, and Eloise had to stop him when his hands started to move up her thighs. _Okay, time to switch._ She thought, and Paul whined as he reluctantly got off the railing.

Their dream had been of the four of them, so she decided that they'd split it equally tonight. Dwayne moved from his spot and slid next to her. He put an arm around her waist, and leaned against the railing with her back to his chest. She reached up to touch his hair absently, as she no longer has Paul's bracelets to amuse herself with. Dwayne grabbed her hand, and kissed her palm. She smiled as she looked back at him, and tapped his nose affectionately. Instead of kissing her neck, he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. She smiled and tangled her hand in his hair as he did. She couldn't help but look at Lola then, and she smirked when she saw that the other girl saw. David warned her. _Don't go starting anything that we'll have to finish._

Eloise rolled her eyes and reached forward to poke him. _Okay Mr. 'I'll settle for making him jealous'._ She retorted, and he gave her an amused look. He reached over to squeeze her thigh, and Dwayne pulled away from her cheek to continue his search in the crowd. A duo had just started to pull away from the concert and head towards the beach. Dwayne thought, _Got one._ And all the boys turned to face the stage then. Eloise refused to look. She didn't want to know if it was the same group from her dream, and her eyes went back to the trio. They were all staring at her, and Eloise stared back defiantly. While she couldn't read their minds, she could hear their heartbeats. Adams' was beating fast, and she thought that he must've been angry. She gulped when she focused on the sound, and she quickly turned her eyes to David.

"I need to get out of here." She said, and David looked at her. _Thirst?_ He asked, and Eloise nodded. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but the pain was in her throat. She was hungry, and she gripped Dwayne's hand tighter. He didn't need to hear her thoughts to help her off the railing, and then he was leading her towards the bathrooms. It only took a few minutes of manipulation for the bathrooms to clear, and then the two were heading inside. Dwayne locked the door behind them, and Eloise was pushing him against the wall. He laughed at her enthusiasm, and stopped her before she could go for his neck. Instead, he held up his wrist. Eloise didn't argue, and barely wasted a moment before she sank her teeth into it.

She drank, and it was heavenly. She moaned at the taste, and he chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kept it out of her face, and gently pulled her back after she'd had enough. She gave his wrist one last lick, before she looked up at him. He smiled down at her, and caressed her new vampire features. _Pretty._ He thought, and Eloise looked away in embarrassment. She didn't dare look into the mirror to see if he was telling the truth or not. It took a second for her to calm down and for her face to shift back, and then Dwayne took her to the sink. He used a paper towel to clean off her face, even after she said she could do it herself. He lifted her chin, and checked her neck and dress for any stray droplets. When he deemed her okay, Eloise took his wrist and placed a kiss to it. It had already healed, but she was thankful that the boys were being so understanding. He smiled, and held her hand as he went to undo the lock.

The two of them returned to the others, and Eloise bounced over to the rest of her boys. The blood made her feel lighter and happier, albeit a little dazed. She understood what they meant by being able to get drunk off of it, and she almost felt a little tipsy. Dwayne picked her up to put her back on the railing, and this time he moved in-between her legs. He planted a kiss on her lips, and she held him by his jacket so he couldn't escape. She let him go and they each smiled at the other. Then, Dwayne looked at David. Eloise laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him as the two conversed. The boys knew how to chat one-on-one, and Eloise sighed. Even as a vampire, she could still be left out of their mind conversations. However, she figured they were doing it because they were discussing their meal. She frowned at the thought, and then Dwayne was pulling away. 

_We're gonna go eat._ He told her, and she held his hand when he pulled away completely. He gave it a kiss. She looked at the rest of her boys and pouted at them. David laughed and leaned in to kiss the side of her head. _We'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble._ He told her as he and Dwayne pulled away from the railing. Marko slid up next to her and kissed her cheek. _Bye, beautiful. We'll be back before you know it._ He told her and took both of her hands to give them a squeeze. Then, Paul wrapped her in a tight hug. _You could come with us, sugar._ He offered, and Eloise rolled her eyes. _I'll pass._ She thought. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. _Then, no complaining_. He thought, and then he was pulling away. She sighed and watched her boys go down the stairs and onto the beach. She kicked her feet in the air, and looked at the boys' bikes. She supposed she would stay there and listen to the concert until they got back, as she didn't want to leave their bikes unattended.

She looked back where the trio had been, and they were gone. It made her relax a bit, and Eloise moved so she was laying on the railing. She had one leg down with the other bent, and her hands rested on her stomach. Her ability to fly made it so she could balance perfectly on it, and she watched the concert from this angle. She looked around the beach, and she could tell from their pull which bonfire the boys were heading towards. She couldn't see what they were doing from here, and she decided that was best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the second part of this chapter already written, it's just gonna be uploaded later due to the fact that I have to go to my aunt's house!


	39. Man-Eater: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night at the boardwalk and Eloise reels in a catch.

"I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart

Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater  
(Oh here she comes)  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater"

Man-Eater // Hall and Oats

When she heard a whistle, she almost thought it was Paul for a second. They'd been gone for almost an hour, and she knew they'd be finishing up soon. Instead, when she sat up and looked, she saw an unfamiliar group of boys approaching her.  _ Surf-Nazis _ . She thought. The boys had warned her about them. She glared. Usually, the boys deterred any unwanted attention, but her boys were feeding. Eloise would've thought the bikes would've deterred them though, but apparently not.

Eloise put a leg on either side of the railing and she didn't stop glaring at them as they circled her. They looked somewhat familiar, but Eloise couldn't place it. Obviously, they didn't know rejection when they saw it. 

"Well, hello there, gorgeous. All alone?" One of the boys said, and she slapped their hand when one of them attempted to touch her hair. Another said,

"Ooh, feisty." And Eloise glared at him specifically then. She sighed and looked back at the concert as she said,

"I have a boyfriend. A couple actually." She could hear their heartbeats, and it made her gulp. Humans hadn't come this close to her since her change, and she thought about reaching out to the boys for help. But no. She had to learn how to control it herself, especially if she wasn't going to be making the change soon. It didn't help that they insisted on trying to touch her, and she felt one of them grip her thigh. She ripped their hand away, and it only earned a laugh.

"Oh, really? I don't see 'em." Their leader said, and Eloise turned back to glare at him. Another reached and grazed a hand down her back, and she glared at him. She then nodded her head to the bikes.

"Those are their bikes. They'll be back soon, don't worry." She said, and she hoped that they would get the message or maybe even recognize them. They didn't. Apparently, these boys were blissfully unaware of her gang of vampires. The leader looked at them, and then said,

"Nice bikes. Nice girl too. Pretty dumb of them to let them out of their sight. Where anybody could take them." He said, and reached to touch her cheek. She grabbed his hand, and she contemplated sinking her teeth into it. Instead, she dropped it. David had told her not to get in trouble, and she knew killing someone on the boardwalk would count as trouble. She sighed.

Then, she heard their thoughts. It surprised her at first, but the thoughts passing through their heads made her frown. The leader looked her over, and she saw flashes of what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to take her to his car, get her shitfaced drunk, and then he wanted to fuck her. She wished she had sunk her teeth into his hand then. She looked at each of their thoughts, and it was all along the same lines. The worst of it was that they all intended to share her that night. They were creeps and perverts, and the fact that they even  _ thought _ they could convince her made her want to rip them to pieces.

"Boys, you seem nice." She started, and she did her best to make her voice sweet. They grinned at her. "So let's save us all some trouble and why don't you run along?" She said, and they laughed at the suggestion. None of them wanted to give up that easy. Then, she heard another whistle. She turned her head, and she smiled when she saw four familiar figures. Marko ignored the steps when he ran up, and jumped to grab the boardwalk. He hoisted himself up, and swung a leg over the railing. He didn't even notice the other boys, and pulled Eloise in for a kiss. Eloise wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. She could hear the bewildered and displeased thoughts from the humans in front of her. Paul copied Marko, opting to sit behind her. He looked the other guys over, and said,

"Who are these guys, sugar?" Eloise pulled away to answer him, and Marko looked them up and down for the first time. There were five of them, and David and Dwayne passed them to sit on their bikes. This made it clear that they were the ones who owned them, and also the boyfriend's she'd been talking about.

"They were just leaving." She said, and leaned back against his chest. She gave the boys a smile, the first one she'd given them since they'd approached her. Their leader seemed suddenly uncomfortable, but he did his best to hide it. It was obvious that he hadn't expected her to be telling the truth. She really did have boyfriend's, plural. 

"Eloise, don't be rude." David scolded and paused to light a cigarette. "Thanks for keeping our girl company." He said, and blew the smoke in their direction. David was grinning at them, but Dwayne was giving them a death glare from behind him. Then, Eloise heard all the boys have the same thought.  _ Nice catch. _ Their last meal had been a pair split between the four of them. It was barely enough to satisfy the boys, but Eloise had unintentionally brought in a much more promising meal. Eloise looked at each of their boys, and saw that they were staring at them like a pack of hungry wolves. 

"No problem, we were just-" Their leader started, but David waved his hand to silence him.

"No, no, why don't you join us? We were about to have a party on the beach. You can get to know Eloise a little bit better." He said, and Eloise stared at David. He had a glint in his eyes that she didn't like. Paul pulled her closer to her chest, and she heard him think,  _ I call dibs on the tall one. _

"We've got plenty of drinks." Marko offered, and opened his jacket to reveal a bottle inside it. It was Paul's turn to pipe up.

"And plenty of weed." He said with a lazy smile, and Eloise stared at the Surf-Nazis. She watched them as their minds weighed the pros and cons. She watched as they decided they had strength in numbers if anything did go bad, and if they didn't then they'd get free booze, free weed, and perhaps a night with Eloise.  _ God, they're so stupid.  _ She thought, and Paul hummed in agreement behind her. The Surf-Nazis accepted, and Eloise felt her heart sink.

Marko and Paul jumped off how they came, and Marko held his hands out to Eloise to catch her when she jumped. She leaned into the blonde, and quickly thought,  _ You're gonna eat them, aren't you? _ Marko grinned at her and poked her nose. Eloise didn't smile, and then he sighed.  _ Depends. _ He thought, and Eloise tried her best to let the words comfort her. It wasn't set in stone just yet. David and Dwayne tailed behind the group, herding them towards the bonfire while the blondes led. Both the blondes left her side to pick their seats, and Eloise simply sat by herself in the sand. She was quickly surrounded by the Surf-Nazis, who were once again trying their best to woo her. She frowned at them until David thought,  _ Play nice. _ She sighed heavily, and did her best to entertain them after that.

The group was disgusting. They asked her if she was a virgin before they asked for her name, and she'd reluctantly answered both. David passed her a bottle of rum, and she downed a quarter of it. The Surf-Nazis quickly tried to catch up with her, and soon they were drunk. Eloise was smoking a joint, and Paul's stuff barely affected her half as much now. Their drunkeness paired with how much Eloise had seemingly consumed only made them braver. They assumed Eloise was as drunk as they were, and their leader attempted to paw at her dress.

He leaned in close to where Eloise had been lounging, her feet towards the fire as she laid back on her elbows. He grabbed her thigh, and Eloise glared down at his hand. She flicked her eyes up to him, and she felt his hand cup her jaw. She was surprised the boys had let him get so far, especially when he leaned in to slur,

"Y'know, you're really pretty. I bet you'd be even prettier without that dress." The smell of the alcohol on his breath made her turn her face away. She couldn't stand the stench. It was then that she felt his hand slip under her skirt and reach higher. She snapped her head back to him and had him on his back in a second. She sat on his lap, and the other Surf-Nazis barely noticed. One of them hooted at the two, mistaking her rage as lust. She held his wrists down on each side of his head, and contemplated breaking his wrists. She could feel his warmth under her finger tips, and feel his pulse. It made her thirst spike, and suddenly her thoughts changed to draining him dry. It was then that David decided to interrupt.

"Eloise." He called, and Eloise looked over at him. He was looking at her expectantly, and then pat his lap. Apparently, she had gotten into trouble. She frowned and pulled herself off him with a huff. He tried to grab her ankle to pull her back, but Eloise dodged it. She sat in David's lap, and was looking especially sour as he caressed her face. "You're not being very nice." He said softly, and Eloise glared at him.  _ He tried to touch me.  _ She thought. Usually, this would send all of them into a rage. But David was smirking down at her. He lifted her chin and Eloise stared into his eyes.  _ Do you want me to kill him? _ He asked her, and the question made her gulp. She'd wanted to kill him just a moment ago, and her rage hadn't dissolved completely just yet. She wasn't thinking rationally when she thought,  _ Yes. _

That was what the boys had been waiting for.

David pushed her gently out of his lap, and simply thought,  _ Why don't you go for a walk? _ Eloise nodded, and then she walked away from the bonfire. One of the surf-nazis called out to her, trying to get her attention. But it didn't take long for his words to die in his throat and be replaced by screams. Eloise had barely left the light, and she started running from the sound as more screams joined his.

She stopped when she couldn't smell them anymore. She sat in the sand and stared at the ocean, and remorse washed over her like the waves. She'd said yes. She'd told them to kill them. The thought made her hug her knees to her chest. She looked at where the bonfire was, and she couldn't necessarily tell what was going on. She saw that the fire was burning brighter than before, and she guessed that they were almost finished. She stood with a sigh, and started making her way back. She let the pull drag her back to them, as her feet moved numbly through the sand. She still couldn't believe she'd agreed. When she was back in the light, her boys were panting and covered in blood. 

Marko went over to grab her, and planted a kiss on her lips. She tried not to think of the taste of human blood, but it quickly sent her into a frenzy. She'd never tasted anyone's besides her own or the boys', and it was better than she could ever imagine. All it took was one taste, and she couldn't control herself. She pushed him back into the sand, and he landed with a huff. Eloise quickly climbed on top of him, and the boys laughed as they watched. Eloise licked the trail of blood from his neck, and moaned at the taste. Marko was running his hands down her sides, and he gave her ass an encouraging squeeze. She growled and pushed his head to the side, before she sank her teeth into his neck. He gasped, and Eloise relished the sound.

His blood didn't taste nearly as good, but she still drank like it was the only thing she ever wanted to drink. He tugged on her hair lightly after a minute or so, and she quickly dislodged her mouth from his neck. She licked her lips greedily, and his eyes were dazed when he looked at her. He caressed her vampire features, and Eloise heard him think, _Wow_. It made her embarrassed, and in a second her face had shifted back to normal. Before the two could fling their clothes off, David interrupted them.

"Let's head back to the cave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was gonna wait to start the one-shot series, but I have this one idea that I need to get out of my head. Expect the next chapter for this series tomorrow, but I have to see if I'll have two chapters up after I get the first one-shot done!


	40. Shook Me All Night Long: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise has another brat attack.

"Working double time

On the seduction line

She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine

Wanted no applause

Just another course

Made a meal out of me and came back for more

Had to cool me down

To take another round

Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

'Cause the walls were shaking

The earth was quaking

My mind was aching

And we were making it and you"

Shook Me All Night Long // AC/DC

Marko and her immediately went off of their own. He took her to the back room, and it was Eloise that pushed him down on the bed. He grinned as she climbed on top of him, and immediately began kissing her way up his neck. He tilted his head back with a sigh as she palmed the front of his pants, his hands running down her sides and he enjoyed letting her take control for a bit. Eloise unzipped his pants, and he lifted his hips to push them down. Eloise didn't bother to take off her skirt, and pulled him up to kiss him as she sank down around him. He groaned, and wrapped his hands around her as she quickly began rocking her hips.

"Someone's impatient." He said, and gripped her hips and ass to help guide her up and down on his cock. 

"Just fuck me." She responded, and Marko let out a small laugh. She moaned and whimpered, her arms wrapping around his neck as she quickly worked for her own release. Marko didn't want to keep her from it, and reached down to swipe quick circles around her bundle of nerves. She was mewling then, and gasped into his neck as her hands carded through his hair. He grabbed her hips to make them slide faster, and she moaned loudly for him then. He pulled her hair, making her retreat from his neck. He held her gaze, and used her hair to tilt her head backs.  _ So pretty, fuck, you're so beautiful- God, you feel so good _ . She heard him, and she smiled from his train of thought. His hips were snapping harder and harder, and Eloise forced herself to keep her eyes trained on the angel faced boy in front of her.

"Say that you're mine." He said then, and Eloise grinned through her heavy breathing. She gripped his neck as she moved faster, and looked at him straight in the eyes as she said,

"I'm yours." His eyes flashed yellow then, and he brought her down to bite her neck. She gasped, and gripped him as her orgasm racked through her. He grunted, and his arms wrapped around her impossibly tight as he came inside her. She whimpered as he continued to drink from her neck, and pulled lightly on his hair. He pulled away then, and his cloudy eyes looked for hers. She hummed as she leaned in to kiss him, and he rolled them over. He slipped out of her, and the two kissed as they came down. He was holding her tightly, and he pulled away just to admire her face. She felt pleasantly dazed, and she rubbed her leg against his side. She cleaned his face, and he stayed still as she did. Then, he cleaned her off and Eloise changed into one of his shirts. He pulled up his pants, and then the two heard the rest of the others heading towards their bedroom. He laid on top of her, and thought,  _ I think I'll sleep like this _ . And Eloise quickly giggled. She slapped his back as he let his deadweight attempt to crush her, but pulled him closer before he could slip away. He shimmied down so he was laying his head on her stomach, and Dwayne and Paul took to her sides. Each of her boys gave her a kiss, and she reached over Dwayne to hold David's hand as the rising sun made them drift off to sleep.

_ Eloise looked around, and was surprised to find herself on the beach. She walked through the sand, and sighed at the feeling of it on her bare feet. The night air was chilly, but it barely phased her. She ran her hands over her dress, and then through her hair. It felt so nice to be out of the cave and in the open air. She looked around, wondering where her boys were. _

_ There was a bonfire ahead of her, and she walked closer to it. She saw her four boys in the distance, and watched as they attacked a group of surf-nazis. Her pace didn't slow, even as the screams started. She continued to walk forward, and watched as the boys murdered the innocent bystanders. She watched as they drank, killed, and then threw their lifeless bodies in the fire. _

_ She couldn't stop her feet, not until she was within the light. She looked around, and caught David's eyes. He was holding one man by the arm, and he threw him at her feet. She could feel her thirst, and the pain burned in her chest and in her throat. She could hear the man's heartbeat. She looked at each of her boys, and they all stared at her with their vampire faces. They looked excited with blood smeared on their faces and chests. She looked at David again, and he said, _

_ "Why don't you join us?" _

Eloise had been having that dream every night for the past week. She didn't know why it kept happening, but she could blame how her nights had been going for the past few days. The boys had decided that she made excellent bait. All she had to do was sit on the railing for an hour or so, and within that time she would attract a group of surf-nazis similar to the last. Her boys would come back, they'd lead them to a bonfire, and then her boys would eat them. It'd been the same thing every night, and Eloise was getting bored. A brat attack was looming. It seemed that it was that night that it would finally strike.

When she awoke, she didn't give any of the boys attention. She, in fact, gave them all the cold shoulder, and refused to go to the boardwalk that night. She sat on the floor near their vhs tapes, looking through their growing selection. Max had given her some tapes a few nights before, as he wanted to use every opportunity to try to win Eloise's affection. Much like her boys were doing right then. Paul was sitting besides her, and was trying to make her smile. It wasn't working. She grumbled as she looked over the movies, and slapped Paul's hands away when he tried to touch her. He pouted next to her. She could hear his thoughts, and heard him say to the others,  _ It's not working! _ Paul was their last resort, and now the boys were completely lost. Dwayne came up to her, and stood behind her. She could feel the man behind her, but she instead focused on the two tapes in her hands. He leaned down to tap one of them, and said,

"You like that one." Eloise looked up to glare at him, and then decided to pick the one he hadn't chosen. She even tossed it out of her hand like if disgusted her. She walked away from both of the boys, put it in the vcr, and laid on the entire length of the couch so none of them could join her. Marko sat at her feet, as he was used to sitting on the floor.

Eloise had mastered her powers more in the past few days, and had managed to learn how to shut the boys out from her thoughts. She was doing exactly that the entire night, and she was slowly driving the boys insane. They were all in various stages of sulking. Paul was being as dramatic as he could be about it, Marko persisted in his attempts to win back her affection, and Dwayne was quietly following her around the room. Finally, David had enough. He stepped over Marko and stood between Eloise and the TV. She stared at his stomach, as if she could see through him. He crossed his arms over his chest and demanded,

"Look at me, Eloise." Eloise did her best to fight it, but she sighed and finally met his eyes.  _ Stupid vampire heirarchy.  _ She thought, and she frowned when David smirked. He'd heard her, and she quickly shut them out of her thoughts again. "Why are you being such a brat tonight?" He asked, and Eloise sat up. She copied his body language and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. Why do I have to be bait every night?" She sassed, and Marko bit his nail to conceal his grin.  _ Keep it up and you're gonna get in trouble.  _ He thought at her, and Eloise turned her eyes to glare at him. When she looked back at David, his face had hardened. He arched a brow at her and thought,  _ So that's what this is about?  _ He glared down at her, but Eloise refused to waver. He clicked his jaw, and then said,

"Eloise, if you don't like being bait, then why didn't you say so?" His voice was calm and even, and the question made Eloise's temper flare.

"You're the one who's always reading my fucking mind. I didn't think I'd have to." She spat, and she knew she was pushing his buttons. David didn't like to hear her curse. Marko sat up from his spot next to the couch, and the three others busied themselves by focusing on something besides the argument going on between the two. She hadn't questioned David since her first night at the cave, and she'd backed down the first time. It seemed that she had no intention of doing that again.

"Eloise, you better watch your mouth or else." He said, and she could feel the command in his words. She frowned at him, and defiantly glared back. She ignored the command, and the boys watched as she quickly dug her own grave. Paul tried to warn her one last time,  _ Watch it, Eloise. _ She ignored it, and mustered as much sass as she could when she said,

"Or else what?" She could tell that she had done it then. She heard three sighs from the other boys, and David grinned down at her. It was a wicked grin, one that she'd only seen him give to the likes of Adam and her friends. He grabbed her chin, and tilted her head up.

"Or else I'm gonna put you over my knee and spank you like the little brat you are." He said, and Eloise's composure slipped then. She gulped at the idea, and just the slightest spark of arousal lit inside her. David narrowed his eyes, and she knew he could smell it. "Yeah, I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do, kitten." He said, and then he was sitting next to her. He manhandled her into the position he wanted, and Eloise could feel her embarrassment rising from how he raised her hips. She was over him and on her knees. She gripped his thigh, and felt him raise the edge of her skirt. He gripped her ass tightly, and then she felt the first harsh slap. It made her gasp, and she buried her face into the couch.

He hit her four times more, each in the same spot and harder than the last. She cried out the last time, and he gave her a break by massaging the spot. She whimpered into the couch, and gripped his thigh tightly. He chuckled and said,

"You ready to calm down yet?" He asked her and Eloise shook her head. She was stubborn, but so was David. That earned her another five, and tears were building in her eyes from the force of them. Once again he massaged where he had hit, and Eloise did her best not to let it make the fire within her grow even brighter. David sighed. "Well?" He asked, and Eloise didn't respond. Instead, she thought,  _ You suck.  _ He hit her harder than ever at that, and it made her hips jolt forward from the force of it. She cried out, and then David thought,  _ I can do this all night, kitten.  _ She didn't doubt it, and tears slipped down her cheeks. David rubbed her back when she sniffled, and then she finally gave up. She said,

"I'm sorry." In a soft voice. That was all David needed to hear, and he pulled her back and then cradled her in his lap. He shushed her and wiped her cheeks, and she leaned into his hand. He pulled her to his chest and she buried her face into his neck. He rubbed her arm and said,

"You don't have to be bait anymore if you don't want to be, but that's no reason to act like a brat all night. Understood?" He said to her, and Eloise knew she had been driving the boys crazy. She was their mate, and she could feel how the pull between the four of them only strengthened with every denial of their affection. It demanded that they be closer. She didn't think before the words slipped out of her mouth,

"Yes, daddy."

Eloise slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. David was obviously surprised, but then he smiled widely at her. She heard laughs behind her, and she could've died from embarrassment just then. 

"David. I meant David." She said quickly, but the damage had already been done. And David wasn't going to forget this.

"That's not what you said though." He teased, and Eloise was already flustered enough. David rubbed her cheeks and Eloise only felt another wave of embarrassment wash over her. "Say it again." He cooed, and Eloise tried to scramble away from him then. He held her tighter and laughed as she tried to escape. "Oh, c'mon, kitten, just one more time." He said, and Eloise would be blushing bright red if she could. With nowhere to escape, she bit her lip and looked at the boy. He was waiting, and Eloise knew he would wait all night if he had to. Finally, she relented.

"Daddy." She said in a soft whisper, and David looked more than pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'mma get these two chapters up today and then I wanna work on the first one shot of the series. For this series, I will be taking prompts! Please comment them below on the series itself when I get the first chapter posted! Also, feel free to comment any feedback for this chapter, and thank you to all those who have been supporting this story!!!


	41. Shook Me All Night Long: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fivesome?

"Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you

Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long"

Shook Me All Night Long // AC/DC

"Yes, kitten?" He responded, and Eloise whined and covered her face. She had a feeling that the teasing for this was never going to end. David laughed, and pulled her hands from her face. "You're right about that." He pulled her closer by her neck to kiss her cheek, and then mouth at her neck. His scruff tickled, and it made her giggle as she tilted her head to give him more room. He gave it a small squeeze and then he bit her. It made her gasp and press her thighs together. David worked his hand between her legs and caressed the outside of her panties. He hummed and thought, _So wet. Maybe I should spank you more often._ He mused. He licked her neck, and Eloise let out a pleased sigh. Her hands were in his hair as she let him do what he pleased, but she noticed something.

Usually, her boys would have left the moment one of them started to initiate anything sexual, but the other three remained. When she turned her head, she saw that they were all staring. It made her flustered, and David nipped at her neck when he read her thoughts.

"What, you don't like it when they watch you?" He asked, and Eloise whined when he slipped his fingers inside her. "You were pretty mean to them earlier. Maybe you should make it up to them." He said, and curled his fingers. She didn't know how he intended to have her make it up to them, but she could guess from the way he was toying with her. David was the most skilled with his fingers, and it took him barely any effort to have her on the edge. He licked the shell of her ear, making her gasp and moan his name. She was already so close and then-

He pulled his fingers out of her, a satisfied smile on his face. Apparently, she hadn't been punished enough. She whined, and he tsked.

"No whining. You were enough of a brat already tonight." He said, and the hand around her neck gave a small squeeze. His eyes then flicked to Dwayne, who had dared to take a seat next to them. Eloise expected an argument, but instead David gave her a smirk. She looked at the brunette, and she saw lust swirling in his eyes. His hands were resting on his lap, and Eloise's gaze flicked to his crotch. She bit her lip, and moved in David's lap. It was a similar position that she'd been in earlier, and both boys watched as she unzipped Dwayne's pants. The brunette had gone impossibly still as she pulled his member out of his jeans, and she felt David pull her panties down as she wrapped her lips around the tip.

She wrapped her hand around the base and began quickly bobbing her head. She heard a small groan from the boy above her, and then felt his hand tangle in her hair. David's fingers found their way back inside her, and she could feel four pairs of eyes trained on her. She did her best to ignore their thoughts, and shut them out as best she could. She could hardly stand the embarrassment of knowing they were watching her, and she didn't need their thoughts to make it worse. She moaned around his cock when David started rubbing the spot inside her, and Dwayne's hand tightened in her hair.

She took him in as much as she could, and this only made David edge her closer. The better she sucked him off, the more David gave her. She thought about how good David's fingers felt inside her, and how she could already feel the coil inside her stomach starting to tighten. Dwayne was panting above her, and he helped guide her head along his length. It wasn't long before both of them were close, and Eloise's moans were only edging Dwayne closer. It was sloppy, but Dwayne didn't care. She could feel her orgasm starting to hit her, and the build was driving her insane. She moaned again when she felt it wash over her, and Dwayne snapped. Dwayne held her head as he came down her throat, and Eloise swallowed. He pulled her off him, and he panted heavily. Eloise whined as David continued to massage her through it, and buried her face into Dwayne's thigh.

When David finally stopped, she was able to relax. David pulled her back, and Dwayne stood without a word. Marko took his place with a smirk, and David moved off from the couch. David took pleasure from making her come, and he was satisfied for now. She felt the couch dip behind her, and she saw that Paul had taken David's spot. Instead of sitting, he kneeled on the couch and grinded his hips into her ass. She quickly became flustered, especially when she looked back at Marko and saw that he was already stroking himself.

"Don't make me wait all night." Marko said, a grin quickly spreading across his lips. Eloise rolled her eyes, but replaced his hand with her own. When she went to wrap her lips around him, she felt Paul slide inside her. She gripped Markos thigh, and let him fall from her lips when she let out a surprised moan.

"Fuck." She said when Paul quickly started an unforgiving pace. They weren't taking it easy on her, and she supposed that she hadn't taken it easy on them either. But Marko was still waiting. She settled to stroke him until she composed herself, and he helped her sink his cock down her throat. He guided her head for her, and she moaned incessantly around him. Paul was gripping her hips and making it almost impossible for her to stay still, as each thrust pushed her forward. Eventually, Marko stood and kneeled on the couch as well. She was speared between the two of them, and Marko held her hair in his hand as Paul's thrusts forced him down her throat. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and Marko swiped them away and caressed her face. He began thrusting slowly, and Eloise had to put her hands on his hips to brace herself. She watched as the two shared a glance, and then Paul was grabbing her arms. He held her by her wrists, using them to hold her up but also aid in the speed of his pace. It gave Marko full control of how far he went down her throat, and he seemed to want to test just how much she'd developed control over her gag reflex.

"Marko, not too much." David called, and he sighed. David was sitting in his wheelchair and watching while Dwayne leaned against the wall and did the same. He pulled back a bit, and Eloise was thankful for it. She could feel her second orgasm coming, and each boy seemed intent on driving her over as quick as possible. Marko reached under to palm at her chest, pinching and twisting her buds to make her moan shamelessly around him. She could feel the coil tightening, and with the combined abuse she felt herself slipping over the edge. She moaned around him, and he had started fucking her face when Paul stilled his hips. He finished deep inside her with a groan, and let go of her hands. She grabbed Markos hips as he pushed himself far down her throat. He came, and Eloise nearly gagged. He pulled himself out, and Eloise quickly swallowed and let out a small cough. 

Both the blondes sat back, their breathing ragged as each of them calmed down. Eloise fell face first into the couch, and could already feel Paul's seed slipping out of her. She didn't see his wicked grin, but she felt him swipe the trail and finger it back inside her. She whined when he rubbed against her spot, her legs already trembling from having kept her bottom half on her knees for the entire time.

When Paul was finally satisfied and Eloise was riled up again, he slipped his fingers out of her and kissed up her back. She cursed him for teasing her, and he simply replied, _Oh, we're not done yet._ Eloise collapsed onto the couch, and rolled over so she'd be on her back. She watched as David left his chair, and the two blondes walked away to resume watching from afar. David shrugged off his coats, and Eloise knew that they indeed weren't finished for the night. She pushed her panties the rest of the way off before David kneeled on the couch. He grabbed her by her legs and dragged her closer, making her let out a small laugh. He leaned down to kiss her, and she melted against him willingly. She was puddy in his hands, even as he undid his belt, grabbed her hands, and wrapped them around her wrists. He tightened them so she wouldn't be able to escape, but not enough to hurt her wrists. He pinned them down and gave her a small smirk. She pulled against them lightly, and David chuckled.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" He asked her, and Eloise couldn't control her thoughts. She sent a loud, _This is a punishment?_ Into all of the boys' heads, causing a loud laugh to escape both of the blondes and for Dwayne to give her an amused smile. David didn't seem half as pleased, and he swiped his finger along her bottom lip. _Apparently not a good one._ He thought, and Eloise parted her lips. He watched as she sucked on his thumb, tilting his head as her tongue massaged the pad of his finger. His composure nearly slipped, but instead he slipped his finger out of her mouth. "Well?" He asked.

Eloise paused for a moment, and her eyes flicked to the rest of her boys. They were watching her hungrily, and it made her flustered. It didn't help to look back at David, as his eyes could make her flustered in seconds. She went to touch his face, to make his eyes soften, but David tightened his hand around her wrists.

"Um, I was being a brat, and I was mean?" She said, but it sounded more like a question even in her own ears. David hummed and leaned down to press kisses along her jaw. She tilted her head up for him, and he nipped at where her jaw and neck went. He whispered,

"You're missing something." And Eloise threw a confused look towards the boys. They had each shut off her connection to their heads, so she couldn't poke and prod for the answer from any of them. David's hand went to her throat when he noticed. "No cheating." He hissed, and Eloise bit her lip. She racked her brain for what else David had said, and then it dawned on her. David could be such an ass sometimes.

"I was being a brat, and I was mean, _daddy._ " She put emphasis on the word, and she felt David smile into her neck. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she was sure one of the boys would tell on her. He gripped her hips, and then helped her sit up. He pulled her into his lap, and pulled Eloise's tied hands over his head and around her neck. When he pushed down his pants, Eloise could already guess where this was going. He wanted her to ride him, and suddenly she understood how this was supposed to be a punishment. Vampire or not, her legs were aching. David watched her piece it together, and caressed her cheek with his knuckle.

"Is kitten tired?" He said, his voice mocking sympathy. Eloise fought the urge to glare at him as he undid his pants, but she couldn't help the arousal that was building inside her. Paul had left her wanting more, and she supposed this was the only way she was going to get it. She decided to tease him just like he was teasing her, and made her voice soft and innocent as she said,

"Not at all, daddy." She was pleased by the way his eyes flicked to hers, and she leaned in to inhale his scent. His arousal spiked, and it made a pleased smile come to her lips. David was watching her closely, but she kept her thoughts to herself. He gripped her hips and positioned himself at her entrance, and she gasped as she slid down. She leaned in to kiss him, but David gripped her throat to hold her back. She whined, and he chuckled. _Ah, ah, ah, kitten. Punishment, remember?_ And Eloise couldn't stop her frown. His other hand went to her hips, but he didn't move them. Instead, he commanded,

"Move." And Eloise gulped. She couldn't disobey him, vampire heirarchy or not, with the way he was looking at her. She rocked her hips, and tried to ignore the burn in her thighs. She went slow, as she didn't want to end up tiring herself out so soon. David watched in amusement, and made no attempts to help her or make this any easier on her. She sighed and panted, burying her face into his neck as she willed her hips to move faster. He pet her hair then, and cooed into her ear when her moans started to flow from her mouth. Pleasure was winning over the strain in her thighs, and she gripped the back of his neck to find some purchase. Something to hold onto as she willed her hips to keep moving. In her physical strain, she failed to block out the boys mentally. She heard Paul's thoughts first,

 _Fuck, she is so hot. I want her again-_ But Markos interrupted him with a, _Is she going to call me that too?_ She didn't have to turn around and look to know that his thumbnail was between his teeth. It was Dwayne's thoughts that made her let out a shaky sigh. _You're doing so well, princess._ He had noticed her wall was down, and was talking directly to her. She gripped David's neck tighter as she moved her hips faster, and managed to practically slam her hips down. The praise made her want to do better, and David gripped her hips at the sudden change in pace. He pulled her from his neck by her hair and she could tell he was reading her mind by the way his eyes flashed from her to Dwayne's. He chuckled, and his arms wrapped around her. _Praise, huh?_ He thought as he began rocking his hips up into her. Eloise gasped and gripped the back of his neck. She could feel the tears building in her eyes from the overstimulation, and she drew herself closer and closer. David released her hair, and she buried her face in his neck. She was panting and gasping his name as she came closer and closer, but she couldn't bring herself to completion. She whined,

"Daddy, please." Just below his ear, and he ran a hand down her back. He knew what she was asking for, and he gave a soft sigh as if she was the most needy thing in the world. He gripped her hips and slammed himself up inside her to match her movements, and her gasps quickly turned into cries. Her legs shook, and then her body tightened. It barely took anything, and Eloise was unraveling in his hands. She cried out his name as she came, whimpering into his chest with each thrust afterwards. Finally, he sank her hips down against his, and came with a small sigh. He was panting, but he quickly composed himself. Eloise laid against his chest, letting her deadweight rest against him. She was spent, and he had to lift her hips so he could pull out of her. He grabbed the arms around his neck, and lifted them. He took off the belt, and brought her wrists up to kiss and soothe any irritated skin. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, content to fall asleep even if the sun wasn't due for another few hours.

She was laid back on the couch, and the boys spent the rest of the night taking turns laying with her. She gave them plenty of attention and affection, which made each of them more than happy. Dwayne was content to have her lay on his chest, and let her doze off while he played with her hair. Marko laid facing her with both of them on their sides, and she used the time to caress his face and gush over his handsome features. Paul laid on top of her, and attempted to try to earn another round from her. She denied his advances, far too tired for anything of the sort, and he settled on kissing her neck and tickling her. David laid behind her, and simply held her close to his chest. She used his arm as a pillow, and traced patterns into his skin.

When she went to sleep that night, David pulled her close and held her.


	42. Kick It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise changes her mind.

"Sitting in a bar in a seaside town

Sweet little love getting high getting down

Sailors see her running along the beach

Laugh and jump out of reach

Wild music blowing in her mane

She needs a bareback rider won't give her no pain

A hard racy game of give and take

Leaves them dazed- half crazed - in her wake"

Kick It Out // Heart

Eloise and the boys walked down the boardwalk. She was blowing bubbles, and Paul had won them for her from one of the carnival games. He was walking in front of her, and attempting to pop every bubble she blew. It made her smile, and it was a sight they were all happy to see. Marko had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Eloise knew it was getting close to dinner-time for the boys. She sighed. Even though she had said she wouldn’t be bait anymore, it did make her feel a little bit better morally about the situation. At least she knew that the people they were eating were creeps, and not just random people from the boardwalk.

She’d already drank from Marko and Paul that night, but she could feel her thirst starting to grow again. She frowned and Paul quickly took notice.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” He asked, and Eloise quickly thought. _I’m still thirsty._ She had thought her thirst was getting better, especially because it hadn’t hit her at all the previous night. Instead, it came back twice as bad. David gave a small sigh. It would have to be from either him or Dwayne, and the two shared a look. Dwayne reached for her hand, and he took her to the nearest bathroom. She drank her fill, and she was momentarily sated. When she returned to the boys, she was in a dazed, but good, mood. She looked around and then thought, _I’ll be bait one more time, but after tonight we need to figure out some sort of system._ The boys grinned. That meant a big dinner for them tonight.

They left her be, and Eloise sat on the railing as she blew bubbles. It usually only took an hour at most for her to reel a group in. Apparently, she had hit the jackpot tonight. A group of five boys and one girl approached her. It seemed like the girl was leading them, and she broke off from the boys.

“Hey, I’m Andy.” She said, and Eloise smiled at her. It was a lie, but Eloise didn’t bother dipping into her thoughts to find out the truth. After a week of practice, it’d gotten way too easy for her to act charming and composed.

“Hi. Eloise.” She responded, and blew another round of bubbles. Andy smiled, and then rubbed the back of her neck. She gestured to her friends, all of which seemed to be watching them. Eloise quickly read their thoughts, and what she found didn’t impress her.

“My friends think that you’re cute. They wanted me to ask if maybe you wanted to come to the beach with us?” She said, and Eloise glanced at her. She dipped into her mind, and she realized that the girl seemed to be in the same position as she was. The girl was bait. She looked at the boys, and gave them a small smile. They were like the other groups she’d reeled in the past few days. They saw Eloise, all alone and vulnerable, and decided to abuse that. But that was about where the similarities ended. She could see their plans, and it almost surprised her. The group planned to kill her, and it made her want to laugh. They weren’t vampires, simply just a bunch of psychotic teens.

“I’m actually waiting for a few of my friends.” She said, and she wondered if the other girl would bite. It was a subtle offer, just to see if she’d persist. She did.

“Well, they can join too. I’m sure the guys wouldn’t mind more company.” She said, and she assumed her friends would be girls like her. Andy wasn’t crazy about the thought of more victims, but she figured it would be two other girls at most. _Seven against three,_ She thought. Eloise giggled, and blew another round of bubbles.

“Okay, I’ll take you guys to where we’re supposed to meet.” She said, and hopped off the railing. Andy threw her friends a small wave, and Eloise started leading them down the steps. Andy caught them up, and the boys seemed excited. Her boys never told her where they planned to sit, but they didn’t need to. She let her pull guide her, and she felt the displeasure radiate off the group when they saw that her friends were boys. Eloise skipped over to the group, and nearly squealed when she realized they were playing Heart. She didn’t have to ask who had chosen the selection, since Marko quickly took credit. She went over to him and sat on his lap. She planted a big kiss on his lips, and David quickly warned her, _Eloise, our meal-_ But David stopped himself when he read the groups’ thoughts. They didn’t want to fuck her like the other ones, and he couldn’t stop his gaze from turning icy as he stared at them.

She sent David a pleased smile and thought, _I don’t even feel bad for this group._ The boys didn’t either. Eloise left Markos’ lap to go to Andy. She grabbed the girls hand, and quickly introduced her boys,

“That’s Marko, Paul, David, and Dwayne. Dwayne doesn’t hate you, he just looks like that.” She added the last bit, because Dwayne wasn’t even trying to hide his hatred for the newcomers. Paul laughed at the comment, and took out a joint. The seven eased when they saw that. If they were going to get intoxicated, then this was going to be much easier. Eloise’s lips quirked into a smile. Eloise had grown used to drinking blood over the past week, and she’d been waiting for the day when she truly wouldn’t feel bad for killing someone. She had originally thought that there would be nothing in the world capable of making her feel that it was okay, but, as they all pictured the numerous ways they planned on killing her and her boys, she realized she was wrong. She wouldn’t lose an ounce of sleep over drinking any of them, and all the boys were in her head at once.

 _Eloise, are you sure?_ It was David’s voice, and his drowned out the other. She looked at him, and thought, _Yes._ The boys were all suddenly grinning, and it was truly a night of celebration after that. The humans got comfortable around the fire, and her boys chatted with them. Eloise made a show of drinking as much alcohol as she could, but she didn’t start to even feel tipsy until she’d drank an entire bottle. She laughed and pulled Marko to his feet. She wanted to dance, and Marko was always willing to be her partner. He spun her around and made her laugh, and she supposed the humans thought both of them were thoroughly drunk. Paul was sharing his weed with the humans, and she laughed as she watched them take a few hits. She knew they’d be gone in no time, and she encouraged them to partake when she took several hits of her own. Andy thought she was stupid, and Eloise laughed as suddenly as she thought it. She covered her mouth to stop her giggles, and sat in Dwaynes’ lap. The humans had decided she was definitely drunk when she pulled him in for a kiss, and they watched with varying levels of judgement as he accepted it. Finally, one of the humans thought that it was time. David thought the same thing too, as Eloise made it known that her thirst was starting to act up again. 

He looked at Eloise, and Eloise smiled at him. _Ladie_ _s choice._ He thought, and Eloise looked at her options. She considered one of the boys, but her eyes fell onto Andy. She thought it’d be strangely poetic, and she left Dwayne’s lap. She made sure to fake a stumble as she did, and sat next to the girl with a loud thump in the sand. She looked at her, and gave her a bright smile. Andy returned it. Eloise noticed that David had turned the music up, and it was almost painfully loud for the vampires. But it would be sure to cover up the sounds of their screams.

“Y’know, you seem really nice, Eloise,” She started, and Eloise laid back in the sand. She watched as the girl moved closer, and she could hear the flick of a switchblade. The music would’ve silenced it if she didn’t have enhanced hearing. “But you’re _so_ stupid.” She finished, and raised the knife to stab her. Eloise caught her wrist before it could pierce her stomach, and she gazed up at the girl. She was surprised and let out a small gasp at how tight her grip was. Eloise was on top of the girl in a flash, and she knew her face must have changed from the way the girl stared at her in horror.

“No, sweetie, you’re the one that’s stupid.” She said, and then she heard the screams around her. It seemed that the boys didn’t want to play with their food as much as Eloise did. It made her let out a light laugh. The girl had tears in her eyes, and she knew she was about to start begging. Eloise didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for the girl, because she knew she wouldn’t have for her.

She simply pulled the girls head to the side and sank her fangs into her neck.

The girl screamed, but Eloise didn’t care. Eloise didn’t bother to hold her other wrist down, and she felt the girl try to uselessly pull her off. Eloise moaned as the blood filled her mouth. She’d only gotten to taste human blood from the others after their kills, but this was a million times better. It was warm and fresh, and she drank until the girl quieted underneath her and her hand fell to the sand. She drank until there wasn’t a drop left, and licked her neck even when she’d run dry. She sat up, swiping a finger along her chin and sucking the leftover blood off of it. She turned to look at her boys.

They were throwing bodies into the fire and jumping around it. Eloise laughed and stood. Dwayne grabbed the body for her and tossed it in, before he pulled her in for a long kiss. Eloise stood on her tip-toes as he tangled his hands in her hair. She pulled him down by his necklace, and gripped and pawed at his bare chest. He growled against her lips, and then he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her up with both hands on her ass. He gripped it tightly, and made Eloise moan against his lips. He used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and Eloise was more than happy to deepen the kiss. She could smell Dwayne’s arousal, and it wasn’t long before he was kneeling in the sand and laying her on her back. She pulled him on top of her, and reconnected their lips. The two had already started to take off their clothes when David decided to interrupt.

“We have to head back to the cave soon.” He said, and Eloise whined loudly. She had just wrapped her hand around his member, and was stroking Dwayne slowly even as he pulled away. Dwayne glared at David and thought, _Seriously?_ And gestured to the fact that he already had his pants down. David rolled his eyes. “Make it quick.” He said and Eloise gave a gleeful cheer before she snatched Dwayne back. For once, Dwayne did make it quick.

The previous sounds of screams were replaced with moans, and Eloise nearly ripped his jacket apart. He had to quickly take it off before she did, and her nails scratched welts down his back instead. She had her legs locked around his waist, and she held onto him for dear life as he fucked her into the sand.

“God, oh god, Dwayne, _jesus_ -” She cried, and she didn’t care if she was being loud. She didn’t care if anyone would hear her, especially when the tape popped. The other boys laughed, as the sound of music was replaced by Eloise crying out into the dark. None of them felt the need to cover up the sound, and her voice only went higher as she neared her orgasm. “Dwayne, I’m gonna, god, I’m so close-” Her words were cut off when Dwayne bit into her shoulder, and she copied his action. Both of them tensed and came, and Eloise gripped him tightly as she licked the blood from the wound. They pulled away from the matching bites, and locked their lips together. Their fangs clinked together, and it made the two of them laugh. When they pulled away, they both wore their human faces. They both calmed down, and then Dwayne slipped out of her. Eloise ran a hand through her hair as she licked her lips, savoring the taste of the blood on her tongue. It was then that David sighed.

“C’mon, kitten, it’s time to go home.”


	43. Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise breaks some hearts and shares some feelings.

"Have mercy, baby on a poor girl like me

You know I'm falling, falling, falling at your feet

I'm tingling right from my head to my toes

So help me, help me, help me make the feeling go

'Cause when the loving starts, and the lights go down

And there's not another living soul around

You woo me until the sun comes up

And you say that you love me"

Say You Love Me // Fleetwood Mac

Eloise was the object of the boys’ affection for the rest of the night. They refused to leave her alone after she finished the transformation, and she’d had at least one round with each of them. Human blood had made her feel more powerful than ever, and now she understood why the boys were able to do what they did with ease. Her healing, which had been quicker just as a half, was almost instant now. Her senses heightened even further, and her ability to read thoughts was sharper than ever. She could dip into the boys minds with ease, and could read more than just what they wanted her to hear or didn’t guard.

She was currently having her second round with Marko, and the two had picked a languid pace. He was on top of her and bending her legs back, but his hips were rolling slow and deep as the two locked lips. They were in the back room, and Eloise knew they would have to finish soon. Dawn was coming in a half hour, but the two were fucking like they had the entire night laid out in front of them. Their tiredness made them even less likely to pick up their pace, and Eloise felt sleepiness draw closer and closer as the sun neared the horizon. Eloise carded her hands through his hair and caressed his face. Their lips never left the others, and Eloise found that she could kiss the boys forever. There was no need for air anymore, and she saw that as a reason to never pull away. Their kiss was as slow as his pace, and she moaned softly into his mouth. He pulled away only to look at her, and caressed her face when she whined from the absence of his lips against hers. He swiped his thumb over her bottom lip, and his clouded eyes watched her face as he slowly began to pick up his pace. It was only a bit, just enough to draw her orgasm closer. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and let out shaky gasps. She found herself dipping into his thoughts.

 _-So beautiful. I can't believe she's mine. God, I love her-_ He thought and Eloise gasped. Her eyes flicked open and she grabbed his face. His pace didn't slow and he gave her a questioning look.

"What did you just say?" She asked, and his eyes were still clouded with confusion. He didn't know what she was referring to, as he hadn't said anything to her. Then, he pieced it together. He'd forgotten she could hear his thoughts at will now, and that the thoughts he could hide from her before were no longer safe. He paused his pace when he realized, and she swore that if vampires could blush he'd be bright red. He gulped.

"Uh, I-I didn't think you'd hear that." He said, and Eloise grinned up at him. She pulled him down for a kiss and he groaned as he sank back inside her once more. He quickened his pace from before, and intended on fucking her hard enough to make her forget. At least for the time being. She moaned loudly as he pushed her over the edge in minutes, as he'd been teasing her for nearly an hour. She came with a cry of his name, and he finished with a small bite of her neck. He barely drank, and the wound had healed within a minute of him pulling away his fangs. The two were both panting, but he slipped out of her quickly. He grabbed something to clean both of them off, and was standing to pull up his jeans in minutes. Eloise looked up at him. He was standing facing away from her, and Eloise knew something was wrong. She thought that perhaps she shouldn't have said anything, but she'd been so surprised. 

She sat up, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was smiling at the boy, but he couldn't see it. _Marko._ She thought, but he didn't turn. He was chewing on his thumbnail, and Eloise stood. She walked over and crossed the short distance between them. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her face into his bare back. Her hands traced the muscles of his stomach, and he placed his hands over hers.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, and he didn't seem exactly enthusiastic about the idea. His fingers played with hers nervously, and Eloise placed her chin on his back. He sighed. 

"I wasn't gonna tell you yet. I know it's soon, but I think it's a mate thing and, I don't know, I just-"

"I love you too." She interrupted. He'd been rambling, and Eloise could tell from his voice that he was quickly sending himself into a panic. She felt him relax in her arms, and his hands smoothed over hers. He let out a shaky sigh.

"Really?" He asked softly, and Eloise smiled. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss the back of his neck, and said,

"Really." And it was true. The pull she felt when she was a half was nothing compared to after she'd fully turned. It'd been subtle before, but now she felt it all the way to her bones. She could barely stand to be apart from them for even a moment. But there was something besides the bond of them being mates. It was genuine love and affection for the boys, which had grown rather quickly during her short amount of time with them. He let his head fall forward, and then he was turning to pull her into a tight hug. She giggled as she buried herself into his chest, and she took a deep breath of his scent. He kissed the side of her head, and carded his fingers through her hair. He was relieved, Eloise could tell. She traced shapes into his back lightly, and he let out a pleased sigh.

They were interrupted by the sound of the boys coming to the back room, and Marko pulled away to press a kiss to the back of her hand. He led her to the bed, and the two laid down. He wrapped her tightly in his arms before any of the others could steal her away, and had her lay facing him. Dwayne laid behind her and curled against her back. Paul laid behind Marko, and grabbed one of her hands. She was the one that reached for David, and he held her hand as well. The sun raised above the horizon, and the five vampires quickly fell asleep.

Eloise had a dreamless sleep that night, but she didn't mind it. The day went by in a long blur, and she didn't wake until she felt Marko move behind her. He was pressing kisses to her face, and she grinned and moved to look up at him. It was strange. The day passed as if it never happened, and they hadn't moved the entire night. She gave each of boys' hands a squeeze, and she heard soft groans from both of them as they woke up. She let go of their hands to press back into Dwayne, and she reached up to caress his face. He didn't make a sound, but he buried himself deeper in her hair. With her hands gone, the two vampires on the outside were quick to wake up.

As Eloise walked down the boardwalk, she felt like she owned it. She'd had to ditch her dress from yesterday, and instead wore her white asymmetrical white shirt and one of the boys' white t-shirts to match. She tied it into a crop top, and all the boys agreed that she looked very pretty. They told her so almost every ten minutes through their thoughts. Wearing their jewelry was now second-nature, and she never took it off. She barely noticed she was wearing it anymore, until her hand would reach to play with one of them.

All the boys had heard what had happened the night before, but it seemed like none of them were going to say anything about it. Even Paul. Apparently, it was the only thing that was off limits between them, and she wondered if David had anything to do with it. However, she didn't need them to, because their bond made her positive that none of them were going anywhere. They were leaning against the railing now, and Eloise was leaning with her back against David. He was holding her lightly, and absently playing with her hair as he smoked a cigarette. It was rare for David to be so affectionate in public, and she was happy to receive. Eloise was playing a game with Paul. It was a simple game of I Spy, but it was harder to guess on the boardwalk. Especially if the thing they spied was a person. If it took too long, they would both cheat and look into the others thoughts.

"I spy with my little eye…" Eloise was looking around then, and was trying to spy something that Paul definitely wouldn't guess. She tapped her chin as she considered her options. Instead, her eyes fell on Adam. "An asshole." She finished, and the boys all looked where she was looking. They grinned at the description, and agreed with her inside their heads. Eloise was aware that last night had been their last day at the motel, and she was surprised they had stayed in Santa Carla until dark. She tilted her head as she dipped into his thoughts.

 _-Leaving without her. I have to try at least once-_ And Eloise sighed. She looked at her boys and thought, _He's going to try to win me back again._ Her boys rolled their eyes. That was impossible. The bond wouldn't let her get five feet before she'd start to feel like the world was ending. She was too freshly turned, and she needed her boys with her at all times. David's arm tightened around her when he started to approach, and Eloise noticed that he was alone. That was strange.

"Eloise, can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked. The boys hadn't blocked him like before, mainly because Eloise could protect herself now. Adam would be on his ass before he could even think to touch her, and the boys were more than happy to watch the show. She looked at her boys, and shook her head without thinking. The bond wouldn't let her leave them, even if it was just for a minute. Adam was angered by this, and Eloise let out a small sigh. She pushed David's arm down, and took a single step forward. She then gestured to the boys.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them." It was a quick decision, one that doubled in making Adam uncomfortable and keeping her close to her boys. Dwayne commented on her quick thinking, and she sent him a smile. Adam frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Eloise, please. I'm leaving tonight. Can you just give me this one thing?" He asked, and Eloise frowned. She stared at him for a hard moment, and then looked down at the beach. If they went under the boardwalk, she technically wouldn't be that far from them.

"Fine. C'mon." She said, and the boys gave her confused looks. Marko grabbed her hand as she passed and quickly thought, _You're leaving?_ Eloise gave his hand a squeeze and stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back soon." She promised, and she lead Adam to the beach and then leaned against one of the pillars holding it up. The boys were right above them, but Adam was satisfied enough. The boardwalk was loud in his ears, and he didn't think they would be able to hear them. "Well, what do you want?" She asked, and gestured to the fact that they were seemingly alone. Adam had stepped close to her, as close as he'd been the day after the show. It didn't bother her as much as before, and she glared up at him. He sighed.

"Eloise, you need to know that those assholes aren't your only options." He said, and Eloise arched a brow. She had no idea where this was going, but she didn't really want to dip into his mind and see something she couldn't unsee. He took one of her hands and placed it over his beating heart. Eloise tried not to focus on it, and she suddenly realized how dangerous this was. She could feel his pulse, and the thought of blood quickly filled her mind. She bit her lip, and Adam took this as initiative to continue. That, and the fact that she hadn't pulled away. "Eloise, I love you." He said, and then he was leaning down to kiss her. Eloise had been so focused on the sound of his heartbeat and with keeping herself from sinking her fangs into him right there that she hadn't noticed until his lips were against hers. He'd gripped the side of her neck, like that would really keep her from pulling away. Her reaction was immediate.

She pushed him down, perhaps a little harder than she'd meant to, and he fell into the sand. A look of confusion and hurt crossed his face, but Eloise was furious. She wiped her mouth, but she still felt it. And it felt _wrong._ His words had sounded wrong in her ears, and the feeling of his lips completely revolted her. She glared down at him and snapped,

"Adam, what the fuck?" He stared back at her and scrambled out of the sand. He was quick to approach her again, but Eloise put a firm hand on his chest to keep him from trying again. He grabbed her wrist, and Eloise knew that this was going to turn ugly quick.

"Eloise, I know you have feelings for me-"

"Jesus, Adam." She interrupted. She didn't even like the idea of anyone else, let alone the words. It was like nails on a chalkboard in her ears. "Why can't you just accept that I will never feel the same way about you? I chose. And I chose them. I love _them._ " She said, and she watched as his heart broke. He shook his head, as stubborn as always.

"No, you don't. You-"

"I do." She glared at him and dared him to speak again. "You should go back with the others." She finished, and her voice was impossibly firm. It left no room for argument, and she watched as the fight quickly left him. Even now, she was saving his life. He stared at her, and Eloise dropped the hand between them. 

She sighed and started to walk away, but stopped when she was on the steps. He'd let her go, but she had one last thing to say. 

"Adam, if you ever try to touch me again, I'll kill you." She promised, and her eyes bore into his. She wanted him to know that she meant it, and the only thing holding her back was how close they were to the boardwalk. She then finished the climb up the steps, and gravitated towards her boys.

They all had different looks on their faces when she approached. Marko looked absolutely furious, and Eloise went to him first. She pulled him down for a kiss. It was to calm both of them, and have Marko focus on something else besides going down there right then and ripping his head off. While he was always sweet to her, Eloise knew that he was the loose cannon of the four. He pulled her in, and held her close as Adam passed them. He left her lips to glare at Adam the entire time he passed, and Eloise had to pull him back down again by his jacket. There was only one thing on his mind, and it was a mantra of, _Mine. Mine. Mine._ Over and over again. After Adam was long gone, Dwayne pulled her attention from him. Marko let her be pulled from his hands, and she was brought into a tight hug. She buried her face in the brunettes chest, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"You okay, princess?" He asked, and Eloise nodded. She was fine, she truly was. She wanted to kill Adam, but she was fine. Dwayne let out a soft laugh from her thoughts, and kissed the top of her head. _We could still kill him._ Dwayne offered. While Eloise was tempted, there would be no way to explain it to the other two. She shook her head, and he let it drop.

Paul was next, and he had a teasing grin on his face. She knew exactly what part of that interaction he had decided to latch onto. He poked her nose and said in a sing-song voice,

"You _love_ us." She swatted his hand away when he went to pinch her cheeks, and he was quick to scoop her up. He held her and spun her around, making her shriek and laugh. When he was done, she leaned down to kiss him. He slowly let her fall back to the ground, and had to push her down the last inch since she'd started to float. She hummed against his lips and he pushed her against the railing so he could effectively attack her lips. In her head, he sang, _Eloise loves us, Eloise loves us. Eloise loves us._ Just to tease the small girl. After a minute, David snapped, _Shut up._ And this made both of them laugh. Eloise used that as an opportunity to escape, and she hugged the platinum blonde.

He looked down at her, as cool and as calm as ever. He only placed his hands on her shoulders. Eloise gave him a warm smile, and she saw him crack around the edges. She knew he would be the last to say anything, and it would probably be a long time before he said the words. But Eloise didn't mind. She knew how they felt, and they knew how she felt. 

"You controlled yourself well." He commented, and Eloise giggled. He was keeping his thoughts expertly guarded, and Eloise didn't press. She leaned up to peck his lips and said a small,

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this isn't the last chapter, but we are very close. I wanna do some more stuff with Max and potentially introduce Star and Laddie, but after that we're probably gonna come to the end soon.


	44. With a Little Help from My Friends: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max says he wants to expand his family.

"What do I do when my love is away?

Does it worry you to be alone?

How do I feel by the end of the day?

Are you sad because you're on your own?

No, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends"

With a Little Help from My Friends // The Beatles

Eloise had been a vampire for seven months now. She was laying on the floor in Max's living room with a comic laid in front of her and Thorn at her side. She was chewing some gum and blowing bubbles as she read. After her transformation, Max had decided he wanted to see more of his 'daughter'. Especially when the boys failed to mention she'd made the full transformation for nearly a week, and the way he'd found out was from Eloise venturing in to get some more tapes for the cave.

He'd demanded an emergency 'family meeting' that night, and it was arranged that Eloise would visit him at least once a week. Eloise decided on Mondays, since it was the slowest night on the boardwalk. So, there she laid. The first few months the boys had always come with her, but the intensity of their bond had started to taper off. She could stand larger periods of time without them, and she told them that they didn't need to come if they didn't want to. They really didn't want to, and Eloise was left alone with their sire.

"Tea's ready!" Max called as he walked into the living room. She sat up quickly, and took out her gum. She wrapped it in its wrapper, and stuck it in the pocket of Paul's jacket. While she wasn't with the boys, they always made sure to leave a piece of them with her. She took the tea, and made sure to say,

"Thank you." To the older man. He smiled as he said, 

"You're very welcome." And sat in his chair. He had a coffee himself, and both drinks had a bit of blood mixed in to keep them sharp. She sipped her jasmine tea, which was a dark red instead of it's usual yellow. He opened his newspaper, and the two slid into their routine. They would drink their drinks, read their respective pieces of literature, and chat here and there. It was nice, and Eloise actually enjoyed her Mondays with Max. It was a nice break from the hectic, never-ending party with the boys. It also made her life feel a little more normal, and prevented her from getting too homesick.

The two had been silent for awhile, and Eloise was busy giving Thorn head scratches as she read and sipped her tea. But she noticed that her paternal figure seemed to have something on his mind. Especially since he'd been looking at the same page for nearly ten minutes.

"Max?" She asked. The man lifted his head and lowered the paper. "Is there something on your mind?" She finished. She knew better than to try to read his thoughts. He thought it was rude, and it was also almost impossible. He was older than all of them combined, and could keep a newborn like her out with ease. He was also painfully obvious most of the time, so she didn't need to. He sighed and folded his paper.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked her, and she let out a small giggle. She nodded, and he sighed again. "Eloise, I think it's no shock when I say that you're my favorite. So, because it's you, I'll just come out and say it. I want more children. Well, more children like you." He said, and Eloise stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say, or how to respond to such a comment. Whether Eloise would or wouldn't join the family hadn't been much of a question. She was the boys' mate. But to bring more outsiders in? It made a weird sense of possessiveness rack through her. Her grip on her cup tightened, and she quickly took another sip of tea to calm her nerves.

"Ah." She said emptily. The silence had been stretching on for too long. "More boys?" She asked. She knew Max liked having sons. He had four of them that he'd hand-picked, but Max shook his head.

"I was thinking of another daughter. A sister for you. Then, perhaps more boys." He said, and Eloise bit her lip as she looked at the carpet. Back home, she'd been an only child. She'd always wanted a sister, but she supposed that it'd have to be someone who wasn't so obviously attracted to her boys. She wouldn't be able to tolerate someone fawning over her mates for the rest of eternity. Instead, she simply said,

"A sister would be nice. Someone to help even out the votes." She said. The boys and her had taken to a voting system soon after her turning. It wasn't always unfairly weighed against her, as at least one of the boys would take her side. But if David was the one she was voting against, it was a lost cause. Max was smiling brightly at her. He was happy that she hadn't immediately rejected the idea, and he again found that she proved herself as his favorite. He set his paper down and clasped his hands together.

"Wonderful. I'm so glad you agree. I was thinking that you could pick her out, since you're the boys' mate." He said, and Eloise nearly choked on her tea. She placed a hand on her chest and said,

"Me?" She had thought that Max would pick her out, just like he had picked out all of the boys. But Max nodded, and said,

"Of course! I trust your judgement the most, and I'm sure you'll pick someone that fits with everyone." He said, and Eloise could already feel the pressure he was laying on her shoulders. Eloise supposed that even though he'd hand-picked the boys, that didn't mean they had turned out how he wanted. But Eloise had no idea how to pick someone to turn them. The only people she'd really talked to for the past seven months were her boys, Max, and their victims. Eloise didn't know if she even remembered how to make friends.

Eloise had given him a small nod and accepted the task, as she didn't have much of a choice. When the boys picked her up that night, they decided to simply go after a random couple parked on makeout cliff. Eloise had been quiet the entire night, and the boys were starting to get worried. Hesitantly, she decided to tell them what Max had told her to do.

None of them were particularly excited with the idea of a sister, especially when they saw how nervous Eloise was from the idea. She'd started immediately the next night, but each girl disappointed her. She'd find a girl who was completely alone, talk with her and make friends, and then bring her back to the boys for the final test. If she liked any of her boys, they would simply just have her for dinner.

Eloise sighed and was looking at their most recent girls rings. She slipped one of them off and tried it on, admiring it in the light of the bonfire. She decided to keep it, and Marko threw her corpse into the fire. He sat besides her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Eloise was especially disappointed with this one.

"I really liked her." She said with a small sigh. She'd been funny, nice, and even liked all the same music as Eloise. She'd been almost positive that she was the one, but she'd fallen for Paul almost immediately. Paul sat on her other side and gave her knee a squeeze.

"It's not your fault, babe. I guess, I'm just too irresistible." He said, and this earned a sharp glare from Eloise. She swatted his shoulder, and he laughed and leaned in closer. "C'mon, I'm just messing with you, sugar. You'll find someone soon." He said, but Eloise wasn't so sure. She looked at Dwayne and he thought,  _ Just keep trying. _ She sighed. The only thing she could do was keep trying, but she'd been trying for weeks. Then, she looked at David. He had sparked a cigarette, and was watching as the girls' body burned. He said,

"Why don't you stop going after blondes?" He offered, and Eloise sighed. She'd wanted her new 'sister' to look like her. She thought that was the whole point of a sister. Someone who looked like her and thought like her. But David shook his head. "We don't need another you, Eloise. Try someone different tomorrow. Someone that compliments you." He said, and Eloise stared at him. She knew he had helped Max pick out the others, but the way he talked was as if he already knew who she'd end up picking. David often knew her better than herself, so she didn't doubt it.

Eloise scoured the boardwalk by herself. She was looking for girls who were by themselves, and she saw a nice-looking blonde waiting by the ice-cream parlor. Eloise almost approached her, but then she'd remembered David's words. With a sigh, she continued her search. 

She'd been walking down the boardwalk longer than usual. She usually stopped for the first single girl she saw, but she was actually trying tonight. She dipped into each girls thoughts, and quickly decided that each of them wasn't right. She'd stopped when she saw a brunette examining the piercing booth. Eloise didn't even think before she approached her, and said to her,

"It's a rip-off." The girl turned. She had obviously startled her, and Eloise examined her face. She was beautiful, with red lips, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. Her hair was curlier than Eloise's, but she couldn't find it within herself to be jealous. Instead, she just admired her for a moment. The other girl seemed to be doing the same. She smiled at her and started backing away. The girl followed, and Eloise grinned. Eloise knew she could reel in boys with ease, but girls were always more difficult for her. This one hadn't been, though. "I'm Eloise. I could pierce your ears, y'know." She said, and showed the girl the earring in her left ear. She was standing on Eloise's left side as they began walking, and she examined the earring. "For free." She added, and then the girl smiled at her.

"That'd be great." The girl said. Not fifteen minutes later, the two girls were sitting on the steps. Eloise had bought a snow cone without any syrup and had swiped a needle from the piercing booth. The two had spent most of the time picking out the girls earrings, and they sat in Eloise's lap. The girl, who she found out was named Star, had been holding the ice to her ears. Eloise was using her lighter to heat the needle and to sterilize it. Once Star had decided she couldn't feel her ears anymore, Eloise brought the needle up to her right ear. Before she pushed the needle through, she caught eyes with the girl.

"Don't be scared." She told her, and the girl gulped and gave her a small nod. When Eloise looked at her, she felt a strange pull towards the girl. It wasn't unlike the ones she felt towards the boys, but it was far more subtle. Eloise quickly pierced the girls' ear with the needle, and seamlessly pushed the earring through almost immediately afterwards. "Not bad, right?" She asked the girl, and Star touched her ear and gave her a small smile.

"No, not at all." She said. Eloise knew it probably hurt a little, but the girl didn't complain as she did her other ear. Eloise had gotten some napkins in case there was any blood, and she didn't realize she had gotten blood on her fingers until she'd already popped them into her mouth. The girl tasted  _ divine _ , and she had to stop her thirst from taking over right then. Star gave her a look, and Eloise quickly pulled it out of her mouth. She'd been around vampires so long that she'd forgotten that wasn't exactly normal. 

"Sorry, force of habit." She said, and the girl gave a small laugh. Eloise liked the way her face lit up when it did, and found herself staring at her.

"I'm guessing that's why you don't work at the booth?" Star said, and Eloise felt herself smile. Star thought it'd been a little weird, but she still liked her. Eloise liked the girl, more than she had liked the rest of them. She took her hand and said,

"I want you to meet some of my friends." Star didn't say anything at first, and simply looked at the hand that had taken hers. Star intertwined their fingers, before giving her a small nod. The two had walked hand-in-hand the entire way down, chatting about their lives and stopping to grab a slice of pizza. Eloise reminded herself that humans had to eat, and she found that the girl seemed to open up more and more. At least when it was just the two of them. Star became shy again when she saw that she was leading them towards a group of boys. Intimidating boys with bikes. 

"That's them?" She asked, and Eloise listened for any signs that she'd already fallen for one of them. There wasn't any. Eloise gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and said, 

"Don't worry. They're harmless. Mostly." She said, and grinned at the worried look Star shot her. It was far too fun to tease the taller brunette. They both ditched their plates in the trashcan, and wiped their hands with napkins. They were in front of Video Max, mainly to show their sire that they were actually trying to find someone.

When Eloise led Star to the boys, she found that Star barely paid them any mind besides the initial look overs she gave each of them. She was gripping Eloise's hand tightly, and remained a step behind the girl. Like the smaller would shield her from view. Most importantly, Star didn't fall for any of the boys. In fact, she seemed more interested in Eloise than any of them. Eloise was happier than she'd been in the past few weeks, and she looked at David. He was smoking a cigarette, and he tapped the ash off the edge of his bike.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking the brunette over. Eloise supplied her answer for her.

"This is Star." She said, and gently pulled her forward. Eloise was smiling up at her, and she reached up to brush her hair to the side. She pointed at the earrings and said, "I saved her from those crooks running the piercing booth." She said, and Star chuckled. She looked down at Eloise, and said,

"Yeah, you saved me ten bucks, but my ears feel like they're burning." She said, and went up to rub one of her ears. Eloise smiled and Paul laughed. He leaned over his bike as he said,

"Oh, god. You let  _ her _ pierce you? You would've been better with one of us doing it." He teased, and Eloise shot him a glare. She walked forward and lifted her foot, like she was going to kick his bike, and he quickly pointed at her. "You kick my bike and you can kiss your tapes goodbye." He warned, and Eloise scoffed.  _ Touch my tapes and you can kiss sex goodbye. _ She thought back. This caused the boys to quickly laugh and push him. Star covered her mouth to muffle her giggles from the pairs banter, and said,

"Are you two related?" She asked and pointed between the two of them, and both of the blondes laughed. Eloise waved her hand, and simply said, 

"Something like that." She gave the boys a knowing glance. She didn't want to tell the girl that she was dating him yet. She didn't want to tell the girl that she was dating  _ any  _ of them yet. She had a feeling that would be a line the girl wouldn't be able to cross. At least, not yet. "That's Paul, this is David, the brunette is Dwayne, and at the end that's Marko." She said, and pointed to each of them as she introduced them. Paul gave her a smile, David stared and smoked, Dwayne gave her a nod, and Marko tossed her a small wave. David was the closest, with Dwayne besides him and Paul on Dwayne's right.

"We were about to head back to our place. There's a first aid kit with your name on it if you'd like to join." David said, and Eloise looked at Star expectantly. Eloise decided she needed a little nudge, and said,

"C'mon, it'll be fun." She pleaded. Eloise held her hand with both of hers, and looked up at her with her big brown eyes. Star bit her lip as she looked down at the girl. She looked at Eloise, and then at the boys. After a moment, she relented, 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Star has been introduced!!! Honestly, I love Star so she's definitely gonna be in the later chapters. I'm debating between having a small relationship between her and Eloise, so we'll see what happens.


	45. With a Little Help from My Friends: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Boys initiate Star

"What do I do when my love is away?

Does it worry you to be alone?

How do I feel by the end of the day?

Are you sad because you're on your own?

No, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends"

With a Little Help from My Friends // The Beatles

Eloise gave her a wide grin, and she quickly said,

"Dwayne's the safest driver." Eloise began pulling her towards Dwayne's bike, but David squashed his cigarette under his boot and said,

"Why don't you ride with me, Star?" He asked, and Star watched as Eloise glared at him. 

"David." Eloise warned. Star looked between the two, and then at the other boys. None of them said a word, and they watched the pair. David stared back at Eloise and said,

"Eloise." In a calmer, leveled tone. Star had no idea what was going on, and the boys snickered at her confused expression. Eloise read her thoughts and she could hear her think,  _ Why does it matter? _ Eloise knew it mattered. David was going to do exactly what he'd done to her the first night, and she knew it would scare her off.  _ It didn't scare you off _ . David pointed out, and Eloise frowned. He'd just confirmed her fears. He wasn't going to let her win this, and she knew the boys wouldn't interject. She clicked her jaw, and said,

"Fine. Ride with David." Eloise gave Stars' hand a soft squeeze before she let it drop. She'd given Star a smile, but her face quickly turned blank when she looked at the platinum blonde. "Be nice." She said flatly, and she could smell Stars panic spike. Eloise turned on her heel to get onto Paul's bike. He was one of the fastest riders, and always kept close to David. She'd be able to keep an eye on the girl while they went to the cave. He made an 'ooh' sound as she climbed behind him.

"Lucky me." He teased, and Eloise gave his back a light push. He revved his engine in response, and it startled Star. Eloise was watching her closely as she climbed behind David, and she saw how gingerly she held his waist. It made her smile and she thought,  _ David's gonna fling her off if she doesn't hold tighter. _ Paul and Marko snickered, and then David said,

"You're gonna wanna hold on tighter than that, Star." He chided, and Eloise wrapped her arms tightly around Paul when Star caught her eyes. Star copied her, and gripped her own wrists to keep her arms firm around him. Marko revved his engine loudly before he peeled away, and Paul followed. Even though David was last, he quickly made it to the front of the pack. Eloise cheered and let her head tilt back in the wind. She let the warm California air blow through her locks, and she looked up to see that Star, while holding tightly, had a large smile on her face. Eloise cheered into the night with the boys, and laughed when Paul went over jumps and dips a little faster than he needed to. When they were approaching the cliff, Eloise's heart started to sink. The boys slowed down and let David ride ahead. Eloise gripped Paul's jacket and said, 

"Please let her be the one." And Paul turned to look at her. She was staring ahead at David's bike, and the three came to a complete stop as David slowed at the very edge of the cliff. Star had been enjoying herself, but she'd let out a shriek when she saw that the waves were crashing below. Eloise practically threw herself off the bike, and the four raced over to the pair when she yelled,

"Oh my god!" Eloise rushed forward and helped Star off the bike. She wasn't thinking clearly or even trying to read the girls thoughts. She was glaring at David and pulling Star away from him, expecting the worst. She held both of Stars hands as she caught her breath, and asked,

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, David does that to all newcomers. I-"

"That was insane!" She said, but she didn't sound terrified. Instead, the girl laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. Eloise gripped the hand that she was still holding, and stared at the girl in wonder. She'd taken it better than even she had. She looked at David and he thought,  _ Told you.  _ And Eloise rolled her eyes. Star pulled her in for a hug, and Eloise smiled as she returned it. When she pulled away, Star said, "I think this is the most fun I've had my entire life." Star had a wild look in her eyes, and her face was lit up with joy. Eloise couldn't help it. She returned her smile and the group led her down into the cave. Eloise helped her down, with Dwayne behind her and bracing her so she wouldn't fall backwards. David had gone first, and both he and Eloise helped her down. 

The five vampires had Star in their lair, and it was almost time to decide.

"Are you hungry?" Eloise asked the girl as she led her towards the couch. It'd been seven months, and she'd already started to forget what it'd been like to be a human. Star gave her a small smile and just said,

"I could eat." And Eloise glanced at David. He was watching the two closely as Paul walked around the fountain and Marko held one of his pigeons. Dwayne had followed the two girls, and sat on the edge of the couch. They had Star in the middle, and Eloise looked between the two. She smiled when she realized Star looked more like Dwayne than any of the others, and she didn't necessarily mind that. Dwayne quirked an eyebrow at the comparison and shook his head. He didn't see it. David said,

"Marko, food." And Marko looked over. He threw the pigeon in the air, letting if flap its wings and sink down to the floor. He jogged back up the way out of the cave, and Star quickly said,

"Oh, I thought-" But Eloise held her hand and interrupted her.

"It's okay. He doesn't mind. I hope you like Chinese." She said, and Star gave her a smile. Paul came over with a tape, and the first aid kit. He popped the tape in the vcr, and none of them bothered to ask what he'd chosen. Eloise let Paul take her seat, and she opted to sit on Dwayne's lap instead. Star didn't comment, thought Eloise knew she was trying to piece it together in her mind. Paul opened the kit and took out some wipes to help calm Star's reddened ears, but Eloise quickly took over. David sat off to the side in his wheelchair. He watched the four closely, seeing how the new girl fit between them. Eloise gave her ears a thorough cleaning, and Star blushed a little from all the attention. Paul laughed as he looked at the piercings and said,

"They're totally crooked!" He jeered and Eloise leaned over the swat at him. 

"They are not!" She said, and even Dwayne laughed as the two bickered. Star didn't have a mirror to check, and raised a hand to both of her ears. She couldn't tell, and she gave Eloise a worried look. "They're not crooked. He's just an ass." She said, and the girl seemed a bit relieved. Then, Dwayne said,

"They're definitely crooked." And Eloise quickly swatted his chest.  _ Stop it.  _ She thought at him, but he only smirked.

"Eloise!" Star whined, and Eloise gave a small sigh. She took Stars chin gently and turned her head to look at both her ears. Star was staring at her, but Eloise didn't think much of it. She said,

"They look fine to me." She looked back at David, and tilted Stars' head towards him. He smirked as he looked her over, and leaned in his chair as if he needed a better look. Finally, he said,

"Well, you could always re-pierce them." With a shit-eating grin on his face. Eloise frowned at him, and then looked back at Star.

"They're not crooked, and it doesn't matter if they are. You're too pretty for people to notice." She told her. Star blushed at her words, and Paul snorted.

"I noticed." He teased, and Eloise tried to hit him with a pillow. She thought the boys were bad with her, but she realized that they didn't tease her nearly as much as they could. She assumed it was probably because she was their mate. To them, Star would be a sister. A sister they would mercilessly tease it seemed. Paul quickly caught the pillow, and then Marko called,

"Feeding time, boys and girls." He said as he climbed down to the cave below. Eloise wasn't surprised to see the containers of Chinese food, and Paul quickly raised his hands.

"Over here, bud." He called, and Marko threw him a container. He gave David his container, then Dwayne his. He passed a container of shrimp lo mein to Eloise, and then regular noodles to Star. She hadn't made a specific request, so he went with the basics. When Star opened her container, she squealed and threw it. Eloise gave her a look, and then she glared at David. 

"They're worms!" Star said, clearly disgusted. Eloise was staring at David as she thought,  _ Be nice.  _ But the boys were too busy laughing. Star looked at the container again as Eloise said,

"They're not worms. Here, you can have mine." She said, and passed her shrimp lo mein to the girl. Star had flushed bright red from embarrassment and took the container. She couldn't figure out why she had thought they were worms, and she was quiet after that. Eloise kept an eye on David, and he stared back at her. When the girl didn't react like last time, she looked back at Star. As they ate, Eloise decided she wanted to get to know her better.

"Any family?" She asked the girl, and Stars face turned a little sad. She swirled the chopstick around in the container as she said,

"No. My parents passed, so I live alone." And Eloise tried not to let her face show her thoughts. Star had said she lived alone, but that was a lie. Star didn't live alone, she was  _ homeless. _ That's why she'd been so willing to save her cash, and even more willing to come with them. She needed a place to stay. While that was perfect for them, she suddenly felt like she shouldn't have asked. 

Star put the container down in her lap and gave a small sigh. Eloise reached over to take her hand and give it a small squeeze, and Paul jabbed,  _ Well, this isn't awkward now. _ Eloise gave him a small glare, before Star said, 

"I always wanted a big family. Y'know, lots of brothers and sisters. But mostly a sister." She said, and Eloise gave her a soft smile. If she was the one, she'd get her wish.

It was then that David seemed to decide that she was.

"Thirsty?" David asked, and the boys looked at him with a grin. Eloise looked at him as well, but her eyes were a little more wary. Star said softly,

"A little." She didn't want to be rude and deny the drink, and David gave Marko a look. He stood without a word and went to fetch the wine.

"You like wine?" He asked her, and Star seemed a little nervous then. Eloise could guess why. Drinking in a room full of strangers, even nice ones, was always dangerous. Star looked to Eloise, and Eloise made her decision then. While she'd rather have Star know what they were beforehand, David was going to have her drink it no matter what. She may as well offer the girl any comfort that she could.

"Don't worry. I'll drink some with you." She said, and gave her hand a squeeze. Star relaxed after that, and Marko passed the bottle to David. He uncorked it and took a sip, before passing it to Eloise. Eloise did the same, and then offered Star the bottle. After a moment of hesitation from Star, David said, 

"Drink some of that, and you'll be one of us." Star gave him a confused look, and then she looked at Eloise. She took the bottle, but she seemed more hesitant than ever. Eloise added,

"Y'know, like one big family." She said with a shrug. Star looked down at the bottle. "That'd make us sisters." Eloise said, almost as an afterthought. They saw Stars hesitancy slip away with that final comment. The five watched as Star took a sip.


	46. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the boardwalk, Star reveals something about herself, and the Lost Boys reveal something about themselves.

"Everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by

(And) and we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie

all of the people around us they say

Can they be that close

Just let me state for the record

We're giving love in a family dose"

We Are Family // Sister Sledge

The six of them watched movies for the rest of the night, and they pretended to act surprised when Star asked to stay the night. They’d let her sleep on the couch while the five of them retreated into the back room. The next night, the six of them went to the boardwalk. It was like Star had been with them forever. Eloise and her held hands as she dragged Star down the boardwalk, and Eloise was happy to have a friend again. She took Star on all the rides, and the two of them were sitting on the railing eating ice-cream when Star asked,

"So, you and Dwayne?" Star was looking at the girl closely, and Eloise smiled behind her ice cream cone. The boys were off doing who knew what, but Eloise could feel what direction they went. If she dipped into their thoughts, she could probably find out exactly what they were doing. But instead, she decided to focus on the girl besides her.

"What about us?" She asked with a smile. She knew what she'd been asking, and Star have her a look. "Oh, that." She said sarcastically, and then gave the girl a bright smile. "Um, he and I are together. But, I'm also, like," Eloise paused. She'd never had to explain it in words what she was with the others. "With all of them." She said, and glanced at the other girl. Star stopped mid-lick and stared at her.

"All of them?" She asked, and Eloise nodded. Star took another lick of her ice-cream and seemed to be processing the information. "Huh. All of them." She said, and Eloise couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. Star really didn't know to think, but she wasn't judging her. She was just surprised. "How does that work?" She asked, and Eloise smiled.

"Um, we take turns. I try to give them all of my attention equally. They're all pretty possessive, so it's just about finding a balance." She said, and Star hummed. She was taking it surprisingly well, and Eloise read her mind just to make sure. _She's pretty enough. That explains why they're always all over her. Does that mean that we're-_ But Eloise didn't need to listen to any more. She knew that Star wasn't going to steal them or be judgemental about it, and that was enough for her.

Eloise had watched the girl the whole night, and it almost seemed like the wine hadn't taken any effect. There had been a few moments where Star looked confused, perhaps like she was wondering why everything was so loud and she could suddenly smell things so well. But she never asked any of them anything. The group had been careful to guard their thoughts, mainly so Star wouldn't get freaked out. She hadn't learned to fly yet, so things were going smoothly so far. The only thing that seemed different was the pull from earlier. It was similar to the boys, but different nonetheless. It wasn't nearly as intense as the boys, but it had grown when Star became a half. The two had been friendly before, but now they were stuck at the hip. It felt more like Star was meant to be there, meant to be in their family. Eloise didn't know why, but the boys apparently seemed to feel the same.

They'd walked up and down the boardwalk a few more times before Star started to look concerned. She was looking all around her, and Eloise dipped into her thoughts to find out the problem. _-Keep hearing things? Am I going crazy? What-_ And Eloise sighed. It was time to tell her what was going on. Eloise turned her thoughts to the boys, _Stars starting to be able to hear people's thoughts. I'm gonna take her to the beach._ She told them, and then took Stars hands. The boys responded quickly, and told them that they'd find them after they finished their meal.

"The water looks so pretty tonight. Why don't we go for a swim?" She asked the girl, and Star readily agreed. She wanted to get off the boardwalk as soon as possible. Eloise led her down, and the two sat in the sand. Their feet were close enough that the waves would come up to their toes, but neither of their skirts were in danger of getting wet. They were still holding hands even as they sat, and Eloise didn't mind it.

Eloise looked at the girl besides her. They'd been sitting in a comfortable silence, and Eloise knew she'd have to break it before the boys came. Knowing how the boys liked to tease the other girl made her positive that they weren't going to tell her in the nicest way. So she took it upon herself to break the news.

"Star?" She asked, and the girl turned to look at her. She laid her head down on her knees and stared up at her. 

"Yeah?" She asked. Eloise was dreading this. She knew it'd break the girls heart, or, worse, scare her off. She'd been so far in her own thoughts and staring at the ocean that she hadn't noticed the way Star had been looking at her. Eloise was trying to find the right way to say the words when she heard Star take a deep breath besides her. 

Eloise turned back to her, and planned on asking her if she was alright. Instead, she felt the girls lips press against hers. Stars hand cupped her face and pulled her closer. Eloise froze in shock. This was something she hadn't expected. She hadn't pulled away, and she was still deciding on whether or not to kiss back when Star retreated. Eloise stared at her, and raised her hand to her lips. When Adam had kissed her, it had felt wrong. It'd disgusted her and made her want to vomit. She didn't feel the same way when Star kissed her, but it definitely wasn't the same as the boys. It left her thoroughly confused. Star had started to say something, and Eloise almost hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry. That was definitely way too forward. I just feel this weird, like, _pull_ towards you and I-" But Star stopped herself. She leaned in again, and this time Eloise was ready. She held the girls face, and tried to figure out why this hadn't felt as bad. She considered that Star could possibly be another mate, but she quickly decided not. As soon as she'd made the decision, they heard,

"Ooh, girl on girl action. Nice." From behind them. It was Pauls voice. The girls broke away, and they both looked up. Only a few feet away were the boys. Each had a large grin on their face, even Dwayne. Both girls instantly filled with embarrassment, and they both froze. David said,

"Interrupting something?" His voice was filled with amusement and he had lifted his eyebrows like it was a genuine question. Star pulled away and off of her, and Eloise used this as an opportunity to sit up. Eloise quickly thought, _Are you mad?_ At all of her boys. None of them replied, and she didn't know what to make of it. She was quick to think on her feet and she responded casually with,

"Just testing a theory." She said, and David seemed amused. The boys climbed down the dune and David offered Eloise a hand to help her up.

"What theory?" Marko asked as David pulled Eloise to her feet. Dwayne was the one who helped Star to her feet, and she was making sure not to meet any of their eyes. _A mate-related theory._ She told them, and David arched a brow.

"If girls can kiss better than boys." She supplied, but that was mostly for Star. Star brushed her hair out of her face and gave Eloise a shy smile.

"Conclusion?" David asked. They all seemed curious with her answer, and she thought, _It was interesting, but I don't think so._ She told them, and again spoke only for Stars benefit.

"Insufficient amount of data." She said, and this made Star laugh. She quickly covered her mouth and looked away from the boys, and Eloise took her hand. David was smirking at her. _So it's not that easy to know if someone's your mate, huh?_ He teased, and Eloise gave him a small glare. She didn't think her previous teasing of the boy would ever come back to bite her in the ass, but apparently it would. He then added, _We're not mad. She's one of us, it happens._ And Eloise felt a wave of relief was through her. Though, now she was slightly curious by what he meant by 'it happens'. He gave her a look and Eloise decided not to ask.

"If you two need more 'data'," Paul paused to put air-quotes around the word. "Then, I'd be happy to take notes for you." He said, and Eloise quickly tried to kick him. He laughed and tried to snatch her foot, which lead to her kicking sand at him. He gasped and said, "Oh, you're dead." And then he was chasing her through the sand. She squealed and ran, but he quickly grabbed her. He spun her around, and then made it seem like he was going to throw her in the ocean. The boys laughed and then David said,

"Okay, put her down. You two can settle your differences later." And Paul carried her back to the group before setting her down on the sand. Eloise laughed and gave him a small push, and then the six of them decided to light a bonfire. Eloise had almost forgotten that she'd meant to tell the girl about vampirism when Star suddenly clutched her throat. Eloise was sitting sides her, and leaned over. Her eyes were filled with concern and then she remembered. _The thirst._

"Star, are you okay?" She asked, and Star stared at her. It was like she didn't know what to say, and then it came out in a quick rush.

"My throat. I’m so thirsty." She said, and Eloise sighed. She held the girl closer and let the brunette rest her head on her shoulder while Star rubbed her own neck. They'd have to tell her now. Eloise looked at David, and thought, _Well, who's gonna tell her?_ And David stared at her for a moment. He looked between the two girls, and how Eloise was holding her. It was barely a choice. _You should._ He responded, and Eloise sighed. Maybe that was for the best. "What's happening to me?" Star asked, and Eloise ran a hand through her hair.

"You're changing, Star." Eloise answered honestly. "You're like us. A part of our family." She said, and Star pulled away to give her a confused look. Eloise sighed again, and cupped her cheek. She knew there was only one way to really show her. "Don't be scared." She told the girl, and Star hesitantly nodded. It was exactly what she had said to her right before she pierced her ears, and she’d trusted her then. Star took Eloise's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Like Eloise had done many times for her. 

She was staring at her, and she watched as Eloise's face shifted in front of her. Star nearly fell back in shock and covered her mouth with her hand. She'd gasped as she stared at her, and then looked at the boys. Their faces were the same as always, but Stars’ thoughts quickly told them that she was smart enough to piece together that Eloise wasn't the only one. Eloise stared at her and didn't say another word. She didn't want the girl to see her fangs. Star gulped, and then reached out to touch her. Eloise stayed impossibly still as her fingertips ghosted over where her face had changed. Eloise shifted her face back, and Star let out a shaky sigh. She stared at her for another moment, and then said,

"I'm like you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To this day, I believe that everyone in the Lost Boys is bisexual just from the sheer amount of dumb bi energy each of them radiates.


	47. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take Star back to the cave and Eloise finally relaxes.

"After my picture fades and darkness has

Turned to gray

Watching through windows

You're wondering if I'm okay

Secrets stolen from deep inside (deep inside)

And the drum beats out of time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting

Time after time

If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting

Time after time

Time after time"

Time After Time // Cyndi Lauper

The six of them returned to the cave that night. Star had been crying, and refused to talk to any of the boys. She only let Eloise near her, and even Eloise was given the cold shoulder at times. Eloise led her into the backroom so the boys could have the main room to themselves. Marko and Dwayne had come in once, but only to grab some blankets and pillows for the little cot they were building for Star in the main room. When they came in, Star had glared at them the entire time. Eloise was holding the brunette and rubbing her back. She was just trying to get the girl to calm down, but it seemed to be useless. When Dwayne and Marko carried the supplies out of their room, Eloise thought a simple,  _ Thank you. _ To both of the boys. They’d been as quick as they could, and as silent as they could. They both nodded at her, and Eloise watched as they disappeared into the dark.

“Did you know? About the wine?” Star asked in-between her sniffles. Eloise had been dreading this question, but she wasn’t going to lie to the girl.

“Yeah, I knew.” She said. The girl didn’t respond, and Eloise continued. “I wanted to tell you beforehand, so you’d be able to choose. But, well, it didn’t go that way.” She said, and she knew it was a sorry excuse. She sighed and hugged the girl closer. Star buried her face in her neck, and let out a shaky sigh. Eloise pet the girls curly locks, and then Star said,

“Did they do this to you too?” She asked, and Eloise sighed. No, they hadn’t. But that was because Eloise was their mate. Max didn’t tell them to turn her, they simply found her.

“No, but it’s different. I’m their mate. If I hated them, they’d go insane.” She said, and Star lifted her head up. There was a mix of confusion and betrayal in her eyes. Eloise didn’t have to read her thoughts to know what she was thinking. Eloise had been a special case and she quickly said, “Not all of the others were told before they were turned. You’re not the only one.” She said, and Stars’ frown eased a bit. Instead, she decided to ask,

“Mate?” This made Eloise bite her lip. Now that she was paying attention to the girls thoughts, she knew that Star thought their pull had been a crush. Maybe something more. But Eloise had asked David, and he’d informed her that all coven members felt the same pull towards each-other. They were linked, bonded even. But not mated.

“I’m supposed to be with the boys.” She started. She’d never explained it to someone before, and it took a moment to find the words. “Before I met them, I had dreams about them. And then the dreams showed me either things that had already happened with them or things that were going to happen.” She remembered how her dreams had shown her the boys thirst for blood, and even their vampire faces. “My dreams told me what they were. So when they told me, I wasn’t scared.” She explained, and Star stared at her the entire time. She was silently processing the information, and then she said,

“So, we’re not mated, are we?” She said, and Eloise felt her heart break for the girl. Star had a small crush on her. It wasn’t nearly as intense as when people fell for her boys, and it was based on the fact that Eloise had been the first person who was nice to her in a very long time. It's why the boys hadn't said anything. Even as a vampire, Eloise was still bad at noticing when people were interested in her. Eloise sighed and brushed Stars’ hair out of her face.

“No. I think we’re just...sisters.” She said, and Star nodded. She didn’t seem too upset from the news. Out of everything that she found out that night, it definitely wasn’t the most heartbreaking. Star laid her head back on Eloise’s shoulder, and said,

“Sisters is fine.” Her voice was soft, and Eloise could help it. Sometimes, Star could be so cute without meaning to, and it brought a large smile to Eloise’s face. She reached down to pinch the girls cheek, and Star lightly batted her hand away. She’d succeeded in making the girl smile, and then she heard David think,  _ Stars’ spot is ready.  _ Eloise smiled and looked down at the girl.

“They finished your part of the room. Do you wanna go see it?” She asked her, and Star looked a little wary. She’d have to see the rest of them. Star sighed, and reached up to rub her throat. It was then that Eloise remembered that the girl still hadn’t fed. Star had made it clear at the bonfire when David told her what they drank that she’d be taking no part in it. She didn’t want to kill, and she didn’t want to drink blood. Eloise looked at her, and knew she wouldn’t last long if she continued like that. “Do you want something to drink before we go?” She asked, and Star stilled. She could hear the girls thought process and the internal battle she was having with herself. Finally, she said,

“Are the boys gonna be mad?” And Eloise nearly laughed. She figured it was a fair question, and she quickly asked the boys themselves.  _ Will any of you be mad if Star drinks from me? _ She asked, and the boys were all silent for a moment. Eloise waited, and Star waited for her answer. Eloise had already told her about the mind-reading, and that was why she was hearing people on the boardwalk. However, she wasn’t very good at hearing the boys’ or Eloises’ thoughts. Finally, Paul replied,  _ Can we watch? _ And Eloise glared at the entrance to the tunnel.  _ No. _ She quickly responded, and Dwayne replied next,  _ Just for safety reasons. _ Eloise rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.  _ Yeah, sure it is. No way. _ She thought. Finally, David said,  _ Then, yes.  _ Eloise shook her head. The boys could be so ridiculous sometimes.

“The boys say they won’t be mad if they can watch.” She said flatly, and embarrassment quickly crossed Stars’ features. “I’m pretty sure they’re just teasing us.” She added, but Marko quickly joined in and thought,  _ Oh, we’re serious. _ Eloise glared at the tunnel and called, “You’re all a bunch of perverts!” And they could both hear laughter from the end of the tunnel.

After a moment, Star decided that she’d rather not. It made Eloise a little worried, but she respected her decision. Eloise convinced her to go to the main room, and glared at her boys when they stared at the two girls. They all had wide smiles on their faces, and Eloise knew it’d be a long time before Star warmed up to them if they kept teasing her like this. They’d given her a more secluded part of the cave, and, with some curtains, it could become her own little space. Star loved it, and she pulled Eloise onto the little sofa bed. She looked around the small room, and was already planning how to make it more her own. Eloise listened to her thoughts, and smiled at the girl.

Star ended up wanting to go to bed far before dawn, as the excitement of the night and her thirst made her more tired than usual. Eloise had nodded and tucked her in, before leaving her little room to face the boys. She folded her arms and glared at all of them. They all looked at her innocently. She walked over to their end of the room, and turned the boombox down so it wouldn’t disturb Star as she tried to sleep.

“You guys are assholes.” She said to them, and they each chuckled at the comment. 

“You’re the one who kissed her.” David retorted, and Eloise quickly became flustered by the comment. She’d almost forgotten that had even happened. But she saw the smile on his face, and she didn't have to worry about him being upset. She sighed and sat in Davids’ lap, and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and the boys were just happy to have her attention back on them.

“You’re the one who turned her.” Eloise said after a moment, and this caused him to laugh. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He couldn’t argue that. Instead, he caressed her cheek with his knuckle and said, 

“I missed you.” Eloise pulled away to give him a questioning look. He was staring at her as intensely as always, and it never failed to make her flustered. But she stared back and said,

“I didn’t go anywhere.” She answered, and he gave her a soft smile. He hummed and then said,

“You haven’t been yourself lately. You’ve been so anxious about finding the right girl, and then you’d be depressed every time she wasn’t. This is the first time you’ve been happy in awhile.” He said, and Eloise bit her lip. She hadn’t noticed her change over the past month, but she supposed she hadn’t been as happy as usual. In fact, she even agreed with him. It was then that she realized that she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had sex with any of the boys. He tilted her chin up and repeated, “I missed you. We all did.” Before bringing his lips to hers.

When she kissed him, she realized she’d missed him too. It had been far too long since she’d even made out with any of her boys, and her lips parted willingly for him when he deepened the kiss. Her hands went to the back of his neck and held him close, but when his hand trailed down her side and started to inch her skirt up, she pulled away for just a moment.

“Backroom. Now.” She said breathlessly, and he gave her a small grin.

“Was that an order, kitten?” He asked, and Eloise couldn’t believe he was choosing to tease her even now. After weeks of a drought. She quickly shook her head and said,

“No.” She tried to kiss him again, but he held her back for a moment. Their lips were barely an inch apart, but she knew he was grinning. She’d known the boys long enough to know that David got off on this more than anything else.

“No, what?” He asked, and Eloise knew what he wanted her to say. David was David, and he always found a way to make her squirm.

“No, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these past two updates!!! Leave a comment and lemme know what you think!!


	48. Sweet Dreams: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise has some time with her boys

"Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I traveled the world

And the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused"

Sweet Dreams // Eurythmics

They were in the back room, and Eloise was doing her best to keep herself quiet as David fucked her into the mattress. Her wrists were bound and she bit into the belt holding them together to keep herself from moaning as loudly as she wanted to. David had already made her come twice, and he was quickly pushing her towards her third orgasm with the way his thumb was circling her clit. She was on her back, with her legs over Davids’ thighs as he sat up. He wanted to watch her unravel and lose herself, and he was doing his best to try to make her break. She gripped the pillow above her and quickly said,

“Daddy, god, I’m gonna-” But her words were cut off by his thrusts. She bit the belt again as she felt herself getting closer and closer to a scream. David laughed and said,

“Come for me, kitten.” And she couldn’t disobey. Her back arched off the bed as it wracked through her, and David watched with appreciative eyes. He stilled his hips inside her, and let out a soft groan. Eloise let out a pleased sigh, and hugged his hips tighter to hers with his legs as he came inside her. He pulled out of her with a soft sigh, and ran a hand through his own hair. He was letting out panting breaths, and the two simply relaxed for a moment. He undid the belt around her wrists, and Eloise let her hands fall limply to her sides. She looked up at him, and gestured for him to come closer after he finished cleaning her up. He leaned down with a smile and kissed her cheek, and then down her neck. But he didn’t lay on top of her. “Sorry, kitten, but it’s not my turn anymore.” He said, and Eloise gave him a confused look. Then, on cue, Dwayne appeared in the entryway.

“Time’s up.” He said. Eloise gave David a small glare. The boys had apparently agreed on a system without her. He grinned down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Think of it as a warm-up.” He said, and Eloise was too tired to kick him. He pulled off of her and put his clothes back on, except the jackets that he left by the bed. He seemed thoroughly pleased with himself as he lit a cigarette and left the room. She pointed at Dwayne and said,

“Give me a minute.” The brunette didn’t say a word, and simply shrugged off his jacket. He climbed into bed next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. He buried his face into her neck as he laid partially on top of her, and he seemed content to just lay and inhale her scent. 

Well, until he started kissing her neck. She hummed and turned her head to the side as he did, and pulled ever so lightly on his hair. He nipped her neck when she did, and Eloise giggled.

“Okay, minute’s over.” She said, and then Dwayne attacked her lips.

He slipped in her slowly, and fucked her even slower. It was a nice break, and the two kept a languid, teasing pace. She wrapped her arms around him, and dragged long red welts down his back. She tangled her hands in his hair and laughed when he picked her up. He sat back and moved her hips along his hardened member, and kept their lips connected so he could swallow all of her moans. She gripped his shoulder tightly as he pulled her fourth orgasm of the night from him, and buried her face in his neck. She bit down, and his blood filled her mouth as she came. He threw his head back and moaned, and stilled her hips as he came inside her.

After she was finished with Dwayne, who had been mercifully only given her one round, the two laid together and waited until Paul came to interrupt them. Dwayne pet her hair and kissed her face, and the two talked for the rest of their time.

"Times up, sugar." He said, and clapped his hands together before rubbing them. Dwayne rolled his eyes and got dressed again. He left his jacket by the bed, and left with hickeys quickly healing on his chest. Paul threw off his jacket and shirt, and walked onto the bed. Eloise arched his brow at him.

"No shoes on the bed." She said, glancing down at his boots. He rolled his eyes and fell to his knees. He straddled her and gripped her chin.

"You gonna punish me?" He asked with a suggestive lift of his eyebrows. Eloise rolled her eyes and pulled him down by his shoulders. He kissed her eagerly, and moved her so she was on her stomach. He kissed down her back, leaving small nips and bites in his wake as he pushed his pants down. It made her gasp and moan, and then he was pulling her hips up and sliding inside of her.

He didn't stop until Marko called time, and even went a bit over just to draw one last orgasm from her. She panted and sighed, twitching even as Paul drew away from her. Paul gave her one last kiss before he dressed and left the room, and Marko punched him in the shoulder as he passed. _Fucking asshole_. Marko thought as he laid next to the girl. He'd already tossed his shirt off, and Eloise smiled when she looked over at him. She ran a finger down his chest, and he leaned his head on his hand as he leaned over her. She bit her lip as she looked him over, and Marko smiled.

"You gonna stare at me all night?" He asked, and Eloise slowly smiled.

"In a perfect world, yeah." She replied, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You're worse than Paul." He teased, and Eloise gasped like he'd offended her. He leaned in to kiss her, and she smiled as she pulled him closer. He pulled her on top of him, and she laughed as he tickled her sides. She sat back and grabbed his hands, pinning them on either side of his head. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and said,

"Ooh." But she cut him off with a kiss before he could tease her further. She rode him, and he held her hips to help her move. He sat back and watched her, his smile almost never leaving his face. He ran his hands up her sides and left light touches. "You're so beautiful." He told her and Eloise laughed. _You always say that._ She thought, and he replied, _That's 'cause it's true._ Eloise laughed, and then moved her hands down his chest. _I love you._ She thought, and his grin grew even wider. _I love you too._ He responded, and Eloise let out a pleased sigh.

They settled for a single round, and spent the rest of it making out and talking inside eachothers heads. When the rest of the boys came to join them in bed, Eloise was already clean and changed, and held out her arms for the rest of her boys. Dawn was quickly approaching, and the five fell asleep.

When they awoke the next night, Eloise walked into the main room with a yawn. She was wearing one of the boys' shirts, and walked over to her corner to grab a pair of clothes. As she passed Stars room, she realized that the room was different. Star had gone out and grabbed some more curtains for her room, and Eloise smiled as she pushed one aside. Star was sitting on her bed and reading a book. She looked up and gave Eloise a smile.

"Surprised you're already up. I slept through entire days when I was a half." Eloise said and leaned against the pillar. Star smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was pretty tired, but when the sun started going down I was able to wake up." She said softly, and Eloise smiled. Star looked at her, and bit her finger for a moment. Then, she asked, "Are you guys...always going to be that loud?" She asked, and Eloise's eyes widened in embarrassment. Behind them, Paul said,

"Pretty much." And Eloise turned to shoot him a glare. The boys laughed, but Eloise was more embarrassed than anything. _Stop it._ She thought, but Paul simply set her a wide grin. Dwayne then said as he sorted through Eloise's clothes,

"We'll get you some earplugs." And the three boys laughed again. Eloise scoffed, and Star let out a small laugh. It surprised everyone. She hadn't talked to any of the boys since last night, and they definitely didn't expect her to pay any attention to them today. Let alone laugh at some of their jokes. She quickly covered her mouth, but Eloise gave her a wide grin.

"So, what's on the agenda today, boys?" She asked, and looked at David. While she had asked all of them, David would be the main deciding factor. He just slipped his trenchcoat back on, and was patting his jacket for his cigarettes. When he found them, he stuck one between his teeth and lit it. Eloise watched him and admired him openly.

"What's today?" He asked, and Eloise looked around the room. She went to her stuff and grabbed the calendar she'd swiped from the motel. She sighed, and thought, _Monday._ That meant she'd be spending the night with Max. She looked at Star, and then back at David. _Should I bring her?_ She asked, and David let out a puff. He looked at Star, and then shook his head. _No. Let's wait until she's a full vampire. Tell Max we found someone though._ He said, and Eloise nodded. She felt bad that she'd have to leave Star in the boys' hands that night, and went over to sit on the girls bed.

"Hey, I have to go somewhere tonight." She started and Star looked up at her. She looked at the boys, and then at Eloise. Eloise knew what she was thinking and said, "I'll tell them to be on their best behavior, and it's only for a few hours." Star looked at them again, and then let out a small sigh. She nodded, and Eloise gave her hand a soft squeeze. Eloise then looked between all her boys and bit her lip. She decided that she would choose one of them to watch over her for the night, and her eyes fell onto Dwayne. She walked up to him and he arched a brow at her determined expression. She poked him in the chest and then said,

"I need you to promise me that you'll make sure they don't torture Star all night." She said, and Dwayne smiled down at her. She raised her pinky and he looked at it, and then at her. _You really think they'll listen to me?_ He thought, and she recalled the day he'd flattened Marko with a single punch. He smacked his lips in response, and then sighed. He wrapped his pinky around hers and said,

"Whatever you say, princess."


	49. Sweet Dreams: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise visits Max and he gives her another task.

"Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I traveled the world

And the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused"

Sweet Dreams // Eurythmics

David had dropped her off at Max’s house, while the others went to the boardwalk. She gave his waist an affectionate squeeze before she stepped off the bike. It was a long walk up Max’s house, and David had stopped going up with her after the five month mark. David shrugged off his outer coat to pass her the leather jacket, and she pulled it tightly around her. She smiled at him, and reached to cup his face. He put his hand over hers, and let out a small sigh. 

She didn’t need to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking. He hated that they had agreed to the once a week rule, and he hated it even more that Eloise didn’t seem to mind spending time with their sire. She sighed, and gestured to the bag of clothes and comics around her shoulder.

“At least it means I can do laundry.” She said, and David rolled his eyes. He pulled her down for a kiss, and Eloise knew it would be longer than usual. David hated being the one who dropped her off, but he was feeling sentimental that night. She focused on the softness of his lips, and the way he seemed to dominate everything from her attention to their kisses. When she finally pulled away, she pressed her forehead against his.

“Get up there before I change my mind.” David said, and Eloise smiled. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she turned away. She opened the gate and walked down the large walkway. Thorn was waiting outside, and barked to announce her arrival. She pet his head, and Max opened the door.

"Eloise, right on time. Come in, come in." He said, and Eloise smiled as the older man rushed her in. He'd made her dinner as usual, and Eloise could smell it the minute she walked through the door. She smiled when she looked at the set up he'd laid out for the two of them. It was a steak dinner, extra bloody. The two ate and politely chatted about how things at Video Max were going, and how the boys were. Then, Eloise said,

"We found someone the other night. She's a very nice girl, and the boys seem to like her. Her name's Star." She said, and Max gave her a wide smile.

"I knew you could do it. I was starting to get a little worried, I'll admit, but I saw that you and the boys were trying. Was she the brunette?" He asked, and Eloise nodded. She knew it had been a good idea to park their bikes in front of Video Max each night. "When do I get to meet her?" He asked, and Eloise bit her lip at the question.

"Um, David and I thought it would be best if we waited until she made the full transformation. She's a half now, so it shouldn't take too long." She assured, and ate the last bite of her steak. She hadn't gotten to have any blood in the past two days, and she was practically ravenous. She drank her cup of blood down, and Max smiled as he poured her another one.

"I hope so." He said as Eloise drank the cup. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, and Max smiled as he shook his head. It was something he did whenever he thought she was doing something cute. "I'll get this cleaned up while you start your laundry." He said, and then stood as he took both of their plates to the kitchen. Eloise obeyed, and went to the laundry room to begin. It was mostly her clothes and any clothes the boys had given her. The boys always wore the same thing, and while it was easy to convince them to get out of their clothes for some occasions, laundry day was not one of them. After she finished putting them in, she wandered back into the living room and laid on the floor on her stomach. She pulled out one of her comics, and was ready to begin their nightly routine.

Max gave her a cup of jasmine tea and sat in his chair like always. However, he put his mug of coffee down on the side table and put his hands in his lap. Eloise looked up from her comic and had a sneaking suspicion that Max wanted to talk about something. She sat up, and gave him a smile. He returned it.

"Eloise, I was beginning to think that you were going to disappoint me. I shouldn't have doubted you. But, since you succeeded, I have another thing to ask of you." He started, and Eloise felt her heart sink.

When the boys picked Eloise up, they were surprised to find that she was furious. They'd already dropped Star off at the cave, and the five of them went to go find something to eat. None of them asked, as Eloise kept her throughts closed off. Eloise hadn't wasted any time, and had been especially cruel towards their victims that night. She'd ripped, teared, and even beheaded one of them. While the boys could appreciate a good feeding frenzy, they knew this wasn't how Eloise usually ate. 

"Sugar, what's wrong?" Paul asked her. Eloise dropped the arm she'd been drinking out of, and ripped it off the corpses body. She threw it into the fire just to watch it burn. 

"Max wants another one. Another child." She spat. She threw the entire corpse into the fire then, and the boys shared a look. "And he wants  _ me _ to pick them out again." She said, and threw her hands up in exasperation. "Can you believe it?" She asked, and she watched as her mates all shared another look. Then, David said,

"Yeah, we can believe it." Eloise paused then, and suddenly their hatred towards their father figure made a little more sense. David had been the one who'd help choose the other boys, and she figured that he'd been in the exact same position as her. She looked between all of them and then asked,

"Is he always like this?" She asked. Max had told her about how he wanted a big family. One filled with joy and loving children. He saw her as his first true step towards that, and he was sure that she'd help select the family that he wanted. It was a monumental amount of pressure, especially when it had taken an entire month for her to find Star. He was demanding, and he didn't even ask her if she  _ liked _ being the one who picked out their new coven members. David sighed. It was Dwayne that said,

"Yeah." And then it was Eloise's turn to sigh. She sat down in the sand and brought her knees to her chest. She buried her face in them and whined. It'd take another month to find someone that fit with the group. The only thing that made it easier was that Max hadn't been specific about what he wanted from the new member. Except for one thing.

"He wants a kid." Eloise said then, and she looked up to see their reaction. They were all sitting around her, with Dwayne on her right, Paul on her left, and the others sitting across from her. Paul was shocked. He didn't say a word, and stared at her. Marko had his neutral face expertly covering his features, and Dwayne had gone stoic. The only one who wasn't surprised was David. He stared at the fire and shook his head. Eloise could see him grit his teeth, and then she watched as he pulled out a cigarette. She frowned and none of them said a word for a long time. They each had their thoughts closed off, and processed the information in silence. It was Marko that broke it first. 

"How young?" He asked, and Eloise bit her lip. She could already feel tears pricking in her eyes when she thought about it. Dwayne put a hand on her knee and gave it a small squeeze, while Paul rubbed her back.

"He said around ten." David's frown deepened. That was young, very young. Eloise couldn't imagine finding a ten year old and turning them into one of them. With Star, she hadn't argued with her transformation. But with a child? A ten year old child? The thought sickened her. They'd be freezing them at that age forever. They'd never grow old, never develop. They'd never be the person they were meant to be. Her and the boys, they'd been teens. Maybe early twenties. They'd lived long enough to have their personalities fully developed, and, while there were some things they'd never get to experience, they could cope with immortality. They'd treat it like a constant party, one that they'd never get bored of. But a child couldn't drink or smoke their problems away. A child would have to bear it sober, and their only company would be a group of rowdy teens.

Eloise knew to some degree that Max was doing this because he wanted them to have some responsibility in their lives. But this was cruel.

"Not for Max." David said, and Eloise flicked her eyes to him. She hadn't realized that she hadn't been keeping the boys shut out, and she let out a smile. Apparently, it wasn't cruel to Max. The thought only made her wonder what kind of person her paternal figure was.

None of the boys knew what to say for a moment, and then Paul scratched his head. He let out a sigh and said,

"Star's not gonna like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why but I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block for the Lost Boys. I may shorten my updates per day a bit, but we'll see how it goes!!!


	50. Hungry Like the Wolf: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star drinks for the first time

"In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Straddle the line in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf"

Hungry Like the Wolf // Duran Duran

Paul was right, and that was why they decided not to tell her. She wasn't crazy about being a vampire herself, so they knew she'd lose it if they suggested turning a kid. Not to mention, they couldn't even tell her why they were doing it in the first place. That would mean mentioning Max, and they'd already decided against it.

The five of them decided not to start the search right away. They wanted Star to get used to being apart of their group before they brought someone else in. A stabilization period, David had called it. On their way back to the cave, Eloise rode with Dwayne. 

"Well, did the boys behave?" She asked, and she couldn't see Dwayne's face, but she could hear his chuckle.

"It went okay at first. Nothing major." He told her, and Eloise furrowed her brows. Somehow, she didn't believe him. After a moment, he sighed and thought, _She's in a shit mood, but it's not our fault._ Again, she didn't know if she believed him. She'd never seen the girl in a bad mood before, and she didn't know what would be waiting for her at the cave.

Star was in a pissier mood than what they had seen so far. Eloise took one look at her and she knew it had to be the thirst. She was snapping at the boys every time one of them tried to tease her, and Eloise sat on her bed with her to try to keep her calm. She knew that if Star snapped at David one too many times, it would get ugly. Paul and Marko only took it as a reason to tease her further, and Eloise gave them both sharp glares and promised no sex for a week if they kept it up. They shut their traps quickly then, and went to busy themselves with something else.

Eloise enjoyed her time with Star, and it was nice to have some girl time after eight months of only the boys. However, Star kept staring at her neck, and Eloise finally stopped pretending like she didn't notice.

"Star, are you thirsty?" She asked, and the girls' eyes flicked from Eloise's neck to her face. They were both sitting cross-legged and reading before dawn came, while the boys drank and listened to music.

"No." She lied, and Eloise stared at her. Star was looking at her book like she couldn't feel the heat of Eloise's gaze. Finally, she closed the book and said, "Yes." Her face was embarrassed, and she looked pleadingly at the other girl. Eloise sighed and tied her hair back. While the boys hadn't been paying much attention to the two girls before this, they were definitely paying attention now. Marko and Paul walked closer and leaned against the walls. Stars room had two entrances, and they both hovered around the one near the bed. Dwayne was skateboarding around the room, and had stopped to watch the two girls. David sat on the fountain, and smirked when he saw Eloise tie her hair back.

"Letting her go for the neck? Good choice." He said, and Eloise glared at him. With her hair now tied back into a bun, she motioned for the girl to come closer. Star looked at the boys, and then at Eloise's neck. Before, she'd chosen her pride over her thirst. But she was getting desperate. Star scooted closer, until she was practically straddling the smaller girl. Eloise chuckled, and pulled her closer so she actually was.

"Now, don't take too much, alright? I know you're thirsty, but I need some too." She said, and Star gave a small nod. Then, she pointed at the juncture of her neck and her shoulder. "Aim here, okay?" She said and Paul snickered and shook his head.

"Jesus, you're taking all the fun out of it." Paul said and gestured at her, and Eloise gave him a small glare. She was about to say something snarky when Star pushed her back on the bed by her shoulders. She was surprised by Stars' use of her strength, and let out a small squeak. Then, she felt the pierce of fangs on her neck. Eloise let out a small gasp. Star was gripping the other side of her neck as she drank, and the other held her side to steady herself over the other girl. Eloise could feel Stars lips against her skin as she drank, and she bit her lip to prevent any other noises from escaping. She tried not to laugh from how each of the boys' eyes darkened. Instead, she tilted her neck to the side with a sigh and ran a hand over Stars' hair to soothe her as she fed. She ignored the boys' gazes, but she unfortunately looked straight at Paul just when he was wetting his lips. He arched a brow at her, and Eloise rolled her eyes. When Eloise started to feel a bit lightheaded, she gently tugged on Stars hair and said,

"Okay, that's enough." And Star pulled away. She licked her lips and looked at the girl with hooded eyes. Gently, Eloise pushed her back and sat up. She remembered how it had felt to drink blood for the first time, and how intense the pleasure had been. She wasn't surprised when Star leaned down to lick any stray drops away from her neck. She giggled, as the feeling tickled, and pushed the girl away again. She knew Star was going to be clingy for a little while now, and pushed her back a bit. "Stay here." She said, and then left the girls room.

She pushed past both the blondes, and swatted their hands away when they attempted to grab her. She went to her corner, grabbed a shirt, and went back to Stars room to wipe her face. The girl sat still as she did, and stared at Eloise the entire time she cleaned her mouth. It was then that Eloise realized she had five pairs of eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, and looked at the girl and then at her boys. They all seemed to be in a trance, and Marko shook his head before saying,

"You're just really cute." He said, and Eloise rolled her eyes. But it didn't stop the smile that came to her face. _Okay, you can all stop staring now._ She thought, and none of them listened. Instead, Paul said,

"Dibs." And suddenly the three other boys were glaring at him. She heard Marko think, _No way._ He threw a large smile at all of them and said, "None of you called it. Tough shit boys." His voice was cocky as he grinned, and Marko leaned over to punch his shoulder. Paul returned the punch, and the other two rolled their eyes. Star simply climbed back into Eloise's lap and hugged her. Eloise smiled and held the girl, and gently massaged her scalp with her nails. Star melted into her arms then, and the boys were back to staring at them. Eloise glared. _Perverts!_ She told them, and then she gently pushed Star off of her once more.

"Get some rest, Star." She told her and the girl laid back. Eloise heard her thoughts, _Won't you stay?_ She asked her, and Eloise gave her a soft smile. She ran a hand over her forehead and said, "Can't. Sunlight will roast me." She said, and Star sighed. Eloise smiled at her and stood. She leaned down to press a kiss to the girls forehead before she turned to face the boys. They stared at her like a hungry pack of wolves, and Paul held his hand out for her to take. Eloise rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his as she walked out of the room. She held his hand and tugged him away from Stars’ room before his hands could get too frisky. 

_Wait until we’re in the back room._ She told him, and he simply responded by pinching her butt. She'd turned to glare at him, but he was all smiles. He trailed behind her, and Eloise rolled her eyes. _Stop staring at my ass._ She thought, and he chuckled behind her. 

“Someone’s bossy tonight.” She rolled her eyes, and pulled him the rest of the way to the back room. They'd scarred Star the night before, and she didn't intend on doing it again. Paul did, however. He'd gotten too excited, yet again, and Eloise found that her shirt was suddenly torn off her. He didn't stop there, and kneeled down to rip her skirt off her hips.

"Paul!" She scolded, but he didn't listen. He was leaving open mouthed kisses on her thighs, and grabbing her ass as he worked his way up. She gripped his head to steady herself, her knees almost letting out when he licked her through her panties. He seemed even more eager than usual, and Eloise tilted her head back after he ripped her panties off as well and then attacked her core. "Oh, fuck." She whispered, and bit her lip. He was practically holding her up, and it didn't take long for her legs to start shaking. She gripped onto his hair tightly, pulling it as she came. He held her and steadied her as her body tensed, his mouth overstimulating her and making it impossible to control her noises. He chuckled and pulled away when she started to think that it was too much. He stood, tossed his jacket and shirt away and practically threw his belt off. He'd picked her up, and took her to the bed. When he dropped her on the mattress, he was quick to fall on top of her.

"You're so fucking hot, Jesus." He said in-between fervent kisses. She'd wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands quickly pushed down his pants. She was quick to align him to her entrance, and he eagerly slipped inside her. Their pace was fast and left Eloise gasping. _God, your face when she bit you. Fuck, it was so hot. I don't think I've ever seen a girl as hot as you._ His thoughts were a constant stream in her head, and she laughed. He was a chatterbox, even during sex. His pace was unforgiving, and she could tell just how much it had riled him up. He wasn't trying to tease her or draw as many orgasms as he could from her tonight. He was searching for his own release, and Eloise kept his lips locked onto hers. She held him tightly, and scratched red welts down his back. It only made him moan and tilt his hips so he could slam into her harder. Eloise caressed his face as they kissed, and she could tell he was already close.

She decided to tease him and thought, _You gonna come for me, Paul?_ It was the first time she had said anything like that to the boys, and he let out a small laugh. _Oh, fuck_ . He thought, and then his hips stilled inside her. He groaned and buried his face into her shoulder as he came, his breath coming out in loud pants. She giggled and pet his hair as he came down, and he turned his head to sigh into her neck. When his breathing finally slowed, he kissed up her neck before pulling away. He held her chin, and looked over her face. For once, Paul was completely silent. He simply stared at her for a moment, and Eloise gave him a small smile. _Gonna stare all night?_ She thought, and he smiled.

"God, I love you."


	51. Hungry Like the Wolf: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star asks Eloise about her human life.

"In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Straddle the line in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf"

Hungry Like the Wolf // Duran Duran

The two had laid in silence for awhile after their tryst. Paul was laying half on top of her with his face buried in her neck, and the only reason he was staying still was because Eloise was giving him a scalp massage. He hummed every time she hit a good spot, and she'd dig her nails in just a little bit deeper. Eloise was thinking as she did so. 

It was the first time Paul had ever said the words to her, and she'd readily said them back. She'd known the boys for about nine months, and had been a vampire for eight. But still, only two of them told her that they'd loved her. Marko had done it early on, and they'd say the words to eachother whenever either of them felt particularly sentimental. She'd almost expected Paul to say them immediately after Marko, but he'd waited. It'd been a surprise, but she should've known he'd say it during sex. She laughed a little at the thought, and Paul smiled against her neck. He gave her neck a soft kiss, but nothing more. The two were enjoying a peaceful, quiet moment and it was rare for the two of them.

Her mind drifted to Dwayne and David. Somehow, she knew that they probably wouldn't say the words for a long time. Especially David. He'd barely wanted to admit she was his mate, let alone that he loved her. Though, she supposed that admitting she was his mate had been telling her that. She furrowed her brows and looked down at the blonde. She guessed that he'd been listening to her thoughts and asked,

"Do you think I'm right?" He pulled out of her neck to loom over her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and said,

"That's what it meant for me." He offered, and Eloise nodded at the words. They also made her smile when she realized that he'd told her his feelings a long time ago. It made sense. She ran her fingers through his hair once more and he returned to her neck with a happy sigh. She supposed he was right. A mate was forever, and she'd accepted that the moment she'd drank from the bottle. Again, the moment she'd killed someone for the first time. She'd agreed that she'd been theirs forever, and if that wasn't love then she didn't know what was.

The others gravitated towards the bedroom when dawn was starting to approach, and the five quickly fell asleep on their shared bed.

When they awoke the next evening, Eloise gripped Paul closer. She didn't want to wake up yet, and she groaned when Paul gently shook her shoulder. She tried to turn over, but Paul was laying partially on top of her. Instead, she pouted at him.

"I'm still sleepy." She told him, and he smiled at her. He leaned in to kiss her pout, and Dwayne flicked his forehead. Before Paul could say anything, Dwayne said a single word,

"Dibs." And the two blondes stared at him. Dwayne had never once called dibs on her before, and it made her laugh when she processed it. It was something either Marko or Paul did, while the two others preferred to just silently steal her for the night. Eloise looked at Paul and said,

"Ooh. Gotta respect the dibs." She teased, and he glared at the brunette. He retracted from the girl, and Dwayne pulled her into his arms. She smiled as she buried her head in his chest. _So what exactly are you calling dibs on?_ She asked him. He looked down at her with a smile. _The whole night._ He responded, and this made Marko sit up. He was ready to argue that claim, but Eloise giggled and thought, _Gotta respect the dibs._

Dwayne had hogged her for the entire night. Star was the only exception to the dibs rule. Dwayne had given her his jacket and slung an arm around her shoulders as the six of them walked down the boardwalk. Dwayne, Eloise, and Star all walked in a line, with Eloise in the middle. Eloise was drinking a slushie, even if it didn't taste completely right. Star was doing the same, and she made a face.

"Is it always gonna be like this?" She asked Eloise and the girl chuckled. She nodded, and Star looked sadly down at her drink. Eloise knew the feeling, and reached to give her arm a soft squeeze.

While Dwayne had called dibs on the entire night, he wasn't cruel. Eloise gave her other mates cheek kisses or would hold their hand, but her attention would always gravitate back to Dwayne. She'd either be riding his bike with him, walking with him, or leaning against him for the entire night. It wasn't hard for him to keep her attention, especially when he was walking down the boardwalk shirtless.

They were currently leaning against the railing, and Eloise was trailing a finger over his stomach. She traced the muscles of his abdomen, and she didn't even try to keep the others out of her head as she thought about some of their times together. She'd almost completely zoned out when Star gave her shoulder a small shake.

"Huh?" She asked, and Dwayne laughed behind her. He'd let her do as she pleased, and thought it was cute how fascinated she had become. Star rubbed the back of her neck and then thought, _I'm thirsty._ Eloise swore that if vampires could blush, Star would be bright red. She smiled and shook her head, before turning to press a kiss to Dwayne's cheek. He arched a brow at her, and she rolled her eyes. "You can be without me for ten minutes, can't you?" She asked, and he looked as stoic as ever.

"Maybe." He replied, and Eloise pulled him down by his necklace for a real kiss. He hummed as he pulled away, and gestured with a sigh. She took Stars hands and led her to the bathroom. It took Eloise a second, but she was able to use some mind tricks to get everyone out. She wasn't as skilled as David, and they quickly snuck in and locked the door behind them.

"Okay, so-" She stopped, as Star had pushed her back against the door. Eloise grabbed her shoulders before she could go for her neck, and held a finger up. "Hey, I know you're thirsty, but you have to listen. The neck is too much of a clean up, so you'll have to drink from my wrist tonight." She told the girl, and then held it out to her. The sleeves of Dwayne's jacket had already been rolled up so they didn't engulf her hands, and she pulled them back even more to expose her wrist. Star didn't argue, and she watched as the girl quickly dug in. Eloise didn't let her drink nearly as much as the night before, mainly because the lightheadedness came back faster. She gently pulled Star off, and the girl whined as she lapped at her wrist.

Eloise helped her clean up, and Star stared at Eloise's lack of reflection. She stared at her own transparent one, and Eloise looked. She sighed. Eloise had gotten used to not being able to see herself in the mirror anymore, but this was new for Star. Star then asked,

"How do you do it?" And Eloise arched a brow as she finished wiping the girls' mouth. She tossed the paper towel in the trash and asked,

"Do what?" Star looked at her then with a small frown on her face. Eloise could read Stars' mind so see what was tinkering around in there, but she decided that she'd let the girl ask what she wanted.

"How long have you been one of them?" She asked instead, and Eloise raised her brows at the question. She knew that Star would ask eventually, but she was a little hesitant to answer. She didn't know why.

"About eight months. Met them about a month before that." She answered, and Star continued to stare. Eloise was keeping her out of her head, and the girl furrowed her brows.

"How?" She asked, and Eloise turned the faucet on to wash the blood off her hands and from out under her nails. She avoided Stars' gaze as she shook some of the water off, and then ran her hand over her forehead and face. Just something to stall as memories of her human life came back to her.

"My band came to Santa Carla. I saw the boys and then, well, I told you about the dreams. Didn't take long for them to want me, and then by the end of the month I was theirs." She said simply, and Star continued to stare. It was making her a little agitated and she gave the girl a look. Her human life was a chest that she hadn't realized she'd kept locked, and it pained her to open it again.

"Your band?" She asked, and Eloise let out a long sigh when she mentioned them. She hadn't thought of her band in months. It felt like a lifetime ago, and a piece of her heart ached to be on stage again. It was mostly from a lack of trying that she hadn't found the right backing band, and she didn't know why she'd been so hesitant to find a new group of musicians. Perhaps it was how her last relationships with humans had ended. She gulped at the thought of Adam and Lola, and quickly pushed it away. She was even more hesitant with the way Max seemed to constantly want more children.

"Broke up. Two of them hurt me really bad, and I told them I'd had enough. We were good though, but not destined to be great. I used to sing." She added the last part as an afterthought. She realized then that Star had never heard her sing. The two girls were just standing in the bathroom now, and Eloise remembered that there had been people waiting outside. They unlocked the door and left, their arms linked as they headed back to the boys.

"I'd like to hear you. I mean, one day." Star said, and Eloise smiled at her. It'd be nice to sing again. It was a part of herself that she hadn't even realized she'd given up. It would be nice to pick it back up, like a piece of her humanity returning. As she thought that, David arched a brow at her.

"You're gonna sing again?" He asked as she found her way back under Dwayne's arm. She looked at the blonde and gave him a soft smile. With a small shrug, she said,

"Maybe. Need a band first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a semi-hiatus for awhile just 'cause I need a small break. We're pretty close to the end of the story, but I just don't want to rush through it!! I'm gonna focus on some other fics for a bit and some of my original/nonfanfiction works, but the next chapters should be coming in a few days!!


	52. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne and Eloise spend a night together

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up

In the morning when the day is new?

And after having spent the day together

Hold each other close the whole night through?

Happy times together we've been spending

I wish that every kiss was never ending

Oh, wouldn't it be nice?"

Wouldn't It Be Nice // Beach Boys

Dwayne and Eloise peeled away from the other four, opting to use this opportunity to go on a date. She couldn’t remember the last time Dwayne and her had gone on a real date, and she was practically beaming. They avoided the video store, and instead looked around a bunch of different shops. She was examining some leather jackets outside a small shop, and Dwayne brushed her hair out of her face when she leaned down. She smiled, and looked at the price tag of one.

Dwayne leaned against the shop wall, and stared at her as she looked.  _ Why are you looking at jackets? _ He asked her, and Eloise rolled her eyes.  _ So I can have one of my own. _ She told him. Eloise had learned early on in her vampirism that Dwayne was more talkative over thought. He chuckled.  _ But you look good in mine. _ He replied. Eloise looked up at him. He was smiling down at her fondly, and his dark brown eyes never failed to make her swoon. He was gorgeous, all of her mates were, but Dwayne had a mysterious air around him that rivaled all of theirs. She found herself smiling and then looking over his shoulder. She pointed at the group of girls a few feet away, who were giggling and staring at him, with her eyes.  _ Yeah, and you attract too much attention when you’re shirtless. _ She told him, and he rolled his eyes. He glanced back at the girls, which only made them giggle harder and quickly look away. Dwayne turned back to her, and promptly took her chin. He kissed her, and Eloise stood on her tip-toes to reach him. 

It was a short, chaste kiss, just to show the girls that he was taken. Eloise hadn’t asked for it, but it made her smile to herself. He was hers, and he didn’t care who knew it. She bit her lip as she looked his chest over, and then looked back at the jackets. She supposed that there was no point in wasting money on a jacket, especially when they boys would barely let her wear anything besides theirs. She let him pull her away from the booth, and he wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders.

_ You know what I do need?  _ She thought. He gave her a curious glance. She smiled at him and thought,  _ A swimsuit.  _ She hadn’t packed one on the original tour, and in the eight months that she’d been there she’d never gone swimming. It was a crime in her eyes, especially when they went to the boardwalk almost every night. He hummed in agreement, and they walked over to another little shop. She browsed and looked at all the swimsuits they had available, and Dwayne only gave his input here or there. Always in her head, however, so the shop teller wouldn’t hear and try to sell it to them. He wasn’t super interested in the swimsuits, and she let him wander to the booth next door. It was a bookstore, and she wouldn’t be surprised if he came out with a couple of finds.

Eloise had picked out three different swimsuits, all different kinds. She chose a checkered patterned two piece with a high waisted bottom, a light pink one piece, and a simple black bikini. Her months with the boys had made her a bit more confident, and a sly idea came to her head. She knew exactly how to prove her point from earlier. She went into the back and changed her shirt for the bikini top of the black swimsuit pair. It was two triangles held together by two strings, one to wrap around her back and the other to wrap around her neck. She slung the jacket back on, and smiled at how it matched the long black skirt she had worn. She went to the front to pay for all the swimsuits, and said she’d be wearing the top out. She put her shirt and bra in the bag with them, and then went to find Dwayne. He was leaving the bookstore the same time as her, as she’d told him she was almost done. He was looking in his bag and rearranging the stack of books. Then, he looked up.

He noticed her change in outfit immediately, and he quickly moved his eyes from her chest to her face. His expression quickly turned unreadable, but Eloise quickly teased him.

_ Like the top? I was thinking about going swimming tonight.  _ But from her smile, he could tell that she was just trying to get under her skin. Eloise didn’t hide it, and he wordlessly walked over to her. He ignored her attempts to rile him up, and slung an arm over her shoulder as he began walking her back to the rest of the boys. They were going to pick up something to eat and give Star some time to herself.  _ I’m getting you back for this, princess.  _ He thought, and Eloise couldn’t help but laugh. Paul let out a wolf whistle when he saw Eloise and Marko grinned at her. David simply looked her over in appreciation.

“Special occasion?” He asked, and Eloise simply smiled innocently.

“I wanna go swimming later tonight, so I thought I’d dress the part.” She said, but none of the boys were convinced. She looked up at Dwayne, but he was refusing to look back at her. It made her give him a cheeky smile. She looked back at the rest of the boys and said, “So, dinner?”

The five of them left Star on the boardwalk, and Eloise made it clear to come get her if she was thirsty again. They didn’t bother trying to bait anyone, and instead went to find a bonfire with a party already going. David spotted a group large enough for all of them, and then turned to Eloise. She was still tucked under Dwaynes’ arm, and he had refused to let her leave him by an inch. But Eloise was the one that usually prepped their meals. She pulled him down to press a kiss to his cheek, and he let her slip away from him. With a smile, she took off his jacket and tossed it to him. Paul had to bite back his whistle and instead thought,  _ Nice.  _ They stayed back as they watched her enter the light.

It didn’t take long for the group of boys to notice her, and she blinked her eyes innocently at them.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you guys were some of my friends, I was supposed to meet them on the beach.” She made her voice soft and sweet, and the boys shared a look. The same thought passed through all their heads, and one of them quickly crossed the distance over to her.

“It’s no problem, babe. What might your name be?” He asked, and Eloise gave him a shy grin. 

“Eloise.” She answered and held her hands out in front of her. She toed the sand like she was shy, and he smiled wide at her.

“Well, why don’t you hang with us for a bit. I bet we’re just as good company.” He said, and sent her a flirty wink. She giggled in response and twirled her hair around her finger. It’d gotten so easy to lure humans in, she didn’t even care anymore. She let the boy lead her to a spot on the sand, and they quickly passed her a bottle of alcohol. She took a few gulps, and grimaced as she passed it to someone else.

They were talking about something, but Eloise wasn’t listening. She simply gave hums and nodded or laughed at the right times. Humans were so boring to her now, as she’d experienced nights and conversations like these almost every night for the past eight months. Her boys waited until they were drunk and the one besides her hands got frisky. She even dared to let him kiss her neck, and she was wondering why the boys were taking so long. Then, she heard David call her name.  _ Took you long enough.  _ She thought. She turned her head towards them and pushed the boy away a bit. She grinned at the sight of her boys.

“Hey, over here!” She called to them and waved. She then looked at the boy who’d been trying to feel her up for the past ten minutes. “Those are the friends I told you about.” She said, and he looked at the four boys. Like usual, he had expected girls. The four boys joined them, and it didn’t take long after that for them to pounce.

Eloise let the boy fall from her hands as she leaned back. She’d been straddling him, and her mouth and chest were smeared with blood. She stood up and stretched, before Dwayne wordlessly threw the corpse into the fire for her. She pulled him down to place a bloody peck on his cheek, before stripping off her skirt. The boys raised their eyebrows at that, but she ignored their gazes and started heading for the water. She heard clothes falling to the sand behind her, now almost waist deep in the water, and then she was being lifted into the air and thrown. She shrieked as she was thrown and popped up angrily. To her surprise, it was Dwayne. He smiled at her and she splashed him. She hadn’t intended on getting her hair wet, but now she was completely soaked.

“What the hell?” She yelled and he laughed in response. He came closer to her, and gave her a kiss. She was hesitant to let him wrap his arms around her, knowing that this could simply be a trick so he could toss her again. Instead, he kissed her and thought,  _ Told you I’d get you back. _ Eloise slapped his chest lightly, and tried to pull away so she could yell at him. He only let her pull back a bit, and leaned down to press kisses to her neck. Her protests died in her throat, and she grabbed a fistful of his brown hair. As an act of revenge, she put her arms on his shoulders and quickly dunked him. He came up and grabbed her, throwing her in the water once again. He threw her deeper this time, and she had to tread to keep her head above the water. Dwayne, being as tall as he was, could stand easily. By now, the two were quickly starting a splash war, and it didn’t end until Dwayne pulled her close for a long kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and made a little surprised sound when she realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear.  _ Evil.  _ She thought, and he chuckled against her lips. He wasted no time, and gripped her ass tightly. He used his grip on her to slide into her easily, and she gripped onto his shoulders to steady herself. His hands moved her up and down her length, and she moaned into his mouth. The two took their time, as they had the entire night ahead of them. 

For once, Eloise didn't try to rush him. It was so calming after the adrenaline of the kill, and she found herself moaning softly into the night. It was electrifying, and it was then that Eloise realized they could go on forever. Their kiss was languid and slow, just like the pace that Dwayne was setting. Her hands carded through his hair, scratching lightly and making him groan. When the two finally started getting close, Eloise already knew her voice was raising an octave. Her voice was breathy and soft, and it contrasted the deep grunts that escaped his lips. When the two were finished, they kissed for another minute before Dwayne unhooked her from around his waist. The two laughed as they headed back for the shore, and Eloise simply slipped her skirt back on. They were both soaking wet, and Eloise pitied his leather seats. Star raised a brow at the two wet vampires, but didn't ask.

When the six of them returned home for the night, Dwayne and Eloise decided to turn in early. Eloise changed into her pajamas and dried her hair the best she could before laying next to her mate. He was content to hold her and kiss her until sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wanted some semi-fluff semi-smut Dwayne action so here you go. Also, I'm taking a semi-hiatus from this story. I wanna focus on some other writings, and I'll be back once I get some ideas out of my head.


	53. Sisters of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise develops a new ability.

"It was hard to breathe  
She was dark at the top of the stairs  
And she called to me  
And so I followed

As friends often do  
I cared not for love, nor money  
I think she knew  
The people, they love her  
And still they are the most cruel

She asked me  
Be my sister, sister of the moon  
Some call her sister of the moon  
Some say illusions are her game  
Wrap her in velvet"

Sister of the Moon // Fleetwood Mac

Eloise ended up finding a band before they found Max a kid. It'd taken exactly three days, and Eloise had the boys to thank. After Dwayne called dibs for the whole night, the others quickly followed suit. The other three would then scope out bars and clubs, and they eventually found a good group of local teens that played semi-similar music to what Eloise's band had played. The singer was a cocky asshole, and the boys simply turned him into a face on a missing poster. After that, Eloise found herself being dragged to the club they frequented, and was given a push in their direction.

Eloise had been genuinely sorry for the disappearance of their lead singer, and turned her head to glare at the boys. They all had wide grins, and, by the end of the night, Eloise was hired. Apparently, their drummer recognized her from one of her shows almost a year ago. She was surprised he remembered, and he was sad to hear they'd broken up.

She didn't plan on becoming too close with her new band-mates, and she took their setlist for the show they had the next night. She recognized some of the bands, and quickly made a trip to the music store on the boardwalk. Paul was more than happy to take her, and spent the entire time with his hands wrapped around her waist as she tried to browse the aisles. She'd bought five tapes, and, after their meal, Eloise went back to the cave to listen to the five unfamiliar songs on repeat. She did this in the backroom with Paul's head in her lap. She stroked his hair as she sang, and he was happy to watch her and listen to the songs. He ended up having one of them stuck in his head for the rest of the night.

With vampirism, she didn't have to worry about losing her voice, as any damage would heal. By dawn, she had all five songs memorized and one neglected Paul. She kissed him as the sun rose above the horizon, and sleepily promised,

"I'll make it up tomorrow." To the boy. He'd yawned and held her close, saying,

"Fine. Love you, sugar." Before pressing a kiss to her head. It was the first time any of the boys had said something like that in front of the others, but they were all too tired to tease him. When they awoke, Eloise was bouncing around the cave. It had been too long since she'd last been on stage. She chose a long black dress, and a black shawl to go over it. It was a sundress with a deep v-neck and spaghetti straps. She'd practically dragged Star out of bed and made the brunette help her get ready. Star couldn't do makeup as well as Lola had been able to, and she had only been able to pick up a few things during the day.

"Look up." Star said as she used a brown eyeliner pencil. She was doing the waterline under her eyes, and Eloise held completely still. Star had finished her eyes and Eloise turned to look at the boys.

"Good?" She asked. She couldn't check for herself, so she'd have to take their opinion. Star only had nude colors, and had used only a bit of eyeshadow on her eyes. She had to borrow her lipstick, as Star only really wore the one color. The boys were all in different places around the room, with Paul looking at their selection of tapes, Marko sitting on the fountain with one of his pigeons he had started collecting, David in his chair, and Dwayne reading on the couch. They all looked, and some came over so they could see her better. Paul smiled and tilted her chin up as he leaned down.

"Totally hot." He said, and Eloise pulled him down for a kiss. Dwayne nodded and agreed. Marko sat besides her and pushed her hair behind her ear when Paul let her go. He was looking her over with a soft smile and thought, _Beautiful as ever, babe_. And then Eloise looked to David. He sat in his chair still, and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"When do you have to be at the show?" He asked, and Eloise looked at her watch.

"In about an hour, why?" She asked, and he gave her a smirk. Eloise realized and pointed at him.

"No, you'll mess up my makeup." She said, and he tsked and rolled his eyes.

"Only if you cry." He said, and Eloise glared at him. Crying was a definite possibility when it came to David, and she knew he'd have the utmost satisfaction in ruining her face. He always liked to say things like that in front of Star, just to watch the girl squirm or look uncomfortable. He succeeded, and Eloise frowned. "Fine. You still owe Paul anyways." He said, and the tall blonde shot her a wink.

The six of them went to the boardwalk, and Eloise had a portable cassette player and headphones on her ears the entire way down. Even though she knew all the songs, she still wanted to make sure that tonight was going to be perfect.

When she hopped off Paul's bike, she put her hands on his shoulders before he could stand. She gave him a sudden, long kiss, and she felt his arm snake around her waist. When she pulled back, he seemed a bit dazed. He also had lipstick smudged all around his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked, and Eloise smiled at him. She wiped his mouth and answered,

"For being patient." She said, and then turned to Star. She'd driven with Dwayne tonight, and she frowned when she saw most of Eloise's lipstick was gone. She walked over with the tube, and grabbed Eloise's chin as she reapplied it. Eloise grinned at her when she was done, and then pecked her cheek. 

The six walked into the bar, and Eloise waved at her new band-mates. She was so excited, she was practically bouncing. Paul offered to buy her a drink, and she grinned up at him. Alcohol hardly fazed her, but it would still do her good to be a little loose. He bought her a shot of vodka, and she grimaced after downing it. Vodka didn't burn anymore, but the taste wasn't any better.

When she sat on the side of the stage, Eloise bounced on the balls of her feet. She didn't wear shoes much anymore, or at least not when she went to the boardwalk. Often times, Star wouldn't either. The first song was a Fleetwood Mac song, and it was the only reason Eloise wasn't a ball of nerves.

When she climbed up onto the stage, she gave her boys and Star a warm smile. They stood off to the side of the venue, and Eloise watched as Star asked Dwayne a question. She turned her attention to the audience and introduced the band, and then the beginning notes of 'Sisters of the Moon' filled the room. There was a long intro, and Eloise swayed as she waited for her cue. As she vocalized into the microphone, she seemed to catch the attention of some of the patrons, and soon she began with the first verse. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair as she sang, and her voice was alluring and clear. It was hypnotic, and it only took until the first chorus for all eyes to be on her.

She swayed to the beat and danced lightly, but there was really no room to move on the small stage. She made up for her need to move by running her hands through her hair or moving her arms, and Eloise smiled as everyone stared. As the guitar solo started, she looked over to her fellow vampires. Star looked completely amazed and even slightly dazed, while her mates seemed more focused on her than ever. Her eyes looked to David, and she pushed her way into his thoughts.

 _What is it?_ She asked him, and he pointed at the crowd with his eyes. Eloise looked, really looked, and she realized. Their eyes were cloudy and unfocused. They swayed lightly, as if they no longer had control of their own bodies. Eloise gulped, and turned to look at her band. They were each wearing earbuds, protection for their ears. They seemed completely fine, and overall overjoyed by the way the crowd seemed to only focus on them.

Eloise finished the rest of the set, but she couldn't help the concern that bled through the night. When she finally hopped off the stage, she went straight to David. _What the heck happened? What's going on?_ She asked him, but he remained silent. It was only once the music had officially stopped that the bar had regained their consciousness. People looked around and slowly clapped and cheered. As she made a bee-line for the boys, her hand was caught. She turned, ready to rip it from their grasp. It was a man she had never seen before, and she couldn't muster a smile as he gushed,

"Wow, just wow. That was- Wow. Can I buy you a drink? Please, I think I'm in love with you and-" But she pulled her wrist from them.

"I have a boyfriend." She said, but they were persistent. They attempted to grab her again, and it wasn't until Dwayne appeared that he hesitated. Eloise was relieved to see him. If she still had a heartbeat, it'd be hammering out of her chest from how nervous she was. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She needed his scent to calm her down, and he glared the man down. But it seemed that he wasn't the only patron willing to try to win her affection. As soon as the man left, another replaced him. Several replaced him. Dwayne's arms wrapped possessively around her.

 _We have to leave._ Dwayne thought, and Eloise didn't argue. The boys had to surround Eloise as they left, as the patrons seemed intent to throw themselves at her. When they finally exited the bar, Eloise turned to David. Star was hanging off her, which wasn't unusual, but she seemed a little infatuated with the girl. She was petting her hair and staring at her, and Eloise had to take her hands to stop the action. When she did, the girl leaned in to smell her.

"Okay, um, David?" She asked as she lightly pushed the girl away, and the blonde seemed amused. He lit a cigarette as they went to the bikes, and Eloise calmed the farther away they got from the bar. And the obsessed patrons inside. She'd ditched the band, but she didn't care for her cut or to hear if the bar would have them again. Star refused to leave her side, and she became clingier and clingier the more Eloise tried to push her away. Finally, she just let the girl wrap her arms around her. The boys thought this was hilariously funny. "David, seriously." She said, and finally the blonde relented.

 _It's not uncommon for vampires to be able to hypnotize humans._ He said, and Eloise stared at him. She had no idea what he was talking about and she made that clear on her face. _Your voice, kitten. The more you sang, the more you hypnotized the entire bar._ He stated, and Eloise looked at Star then. They were leaned against the railing, and the girl held her tightly to her chest. She nuzzled Eloise's hair affectionately, and even dared to caress her face. Eloise's eyes slid back to David's.

 _So, why is she acting like this?_ She asked, and it was Dwayne that answered that question. _She's half human. She's not as bad as some of the bar, but it seems you still have an effect._ And Eloise nodded. That made sense. When Eloise tried to pull away, her arms only wrapped around her tighter. Eloise let out a soft sigh. It seemed like they would have to wait until the effects wore off. The boys didn't seem to want to help her, and, in fact, she could tell that some of them were deeply enjoying this.

Eloise set out a soft sigh as Star began running her fingers through her hair, and she laid her head on her shoulder when the girl began scratching lightly at her scalp. The least she could do was enjoy the attention, and the boys seemed more than content to watch. Star seemed happier than ever that Eloise wasn't rejecting her, and she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. And then down her cheeks. Eloise had to stop her before she got to her lips, and she said a firm,

"Star, stop." And then the girl completely stilled. Eloise's eyebrows furrowed, and then an awful realization came to her head. "Star, take three steps back." She said, and the girl did. She dropped her hands and Eloise covered her mouth to conceal her gasp. _Holy shit, holy shit-_

"Language." David said, but everyone else seemed amazed. She could _control_ the people she hypnotized. This was the best news she'd gotten in the past couple of months, and she couldn't restrain herself. She clapped excitedly from happiness, and then quickly said,

"Oh, this is gonna be fun."


	54. Riders on the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven stumbles across their next member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of violence against a child

"There's a killer on the road  
His brain is squirmin' like a toad  
Take a long holiday  
Let your children play  
If ya give this man a ride  
Sweet memory will die  
Killer on the road, yeah

Girl, ya gotta love your man  
Girl, ya gotta love your man  
Take him by the hand  
Make him understand  
The world on you depends  
Our life will never end  
Gotta love your man, yeah

Riders on the storm  
Riders on the storm  
Into this house we're born  
Into this world we're thrown  
Like a dog without a bone  
An actor out on loan  
Riders on the storm"

Riders on the Storm // The Doors

Eloise’s band days were decidedly short-lived. The second Max had found out about her ability, he had deemed it too dangerous for her to use. At least, without a little practice. Eloise might’ve been able to persuade him if they’d had more luck with their search for the youngest addition of their coven, but the most she had been able to swindle was a show every now and then. She and Max had decided that the boardwalks open mic nights would be the best time for her to perform, even if the next one wasn’t set for a few weeks down the road. 

It didn’t help things that Star had been the one who stumbled onto the next addition to their coven. Eloise hadn't even thought anything of it when she saw a little boy alone on the boardwalk. Lost kids were common in the crowd, and they'd find their parents eventually. She was walking with her mates and with Star, and the coven was all around just having one of their usual nights of fun. Paul and Marko were dancing around her while she held Dwayne's hand when Star gently tugged on her wrist. She gestured to him. He was looking up and down the boardwalk, and he looked entirely lost. _We should help him._ Star thought, and Eloise cast a glance towards David. He was looking at the little boy, as if he was sizing him up. His thoughts were blocked, and Eloise let out a small sigh.

It had only been a few weeks, yet Star still hadn’t completed the transformation. Meaning, she didn’t know about their plans. Well, entirely. None of the vampires were necessarily excited about finding a new member, especially one that they would have to tend after, and they were even less excited to tell her about it. Especially Marko. He hated when she got into her moods, which seemed to become more and more frequent, and he was solely responsible for keeping Paul quiet this long. The second Star suggested it, he said,

“Nah, he’ll be fine. Getting lost builds character.” Marko said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Dwayne was quick to slap him upside the head. While Dwayne didn’t agree with turning a kid, he was the best with them. And the kindest to them. Marko preferred his animals.

Star opened her mouth to protest, and Eloise was considering helping the kid as well, when they saw someone else had beat them to it. They watched as a man and woman approached the child, large smiles on their faces as they asked exactly what the coven of vampires would have asked. The usual questions of,

“Are you lost? What’s your name?” Flowed from the womans lips, and the coven of vampires all let out a collective sigh. Well, except Star. The pair seemed kind enough, and, if they hadn’t heard the questions come from their mouth, they would have almost assumed that they were the kids parents.

“See? Someone else got ‘em. Nothing to worry about, Star.” Marko replied, sounding just a bit too cheery as he pulled the other blonde vampire ahead. Paul cackled as the two jogged ahead, heading towards the aisles of games and the thickest part of the crowd. The tallest of the blondes called,

“Yeah, chill out, girl. Let’s have some fun!” And they didn’t need to see his face to know that his signature grin was on it. Eloise gave Star a reassuring smile, and reached out to squeeze her hand. _He’ll be fine._ Eloise told her, but Eloise watched as she sent a worried glance behind her. Eloise found herself doing the same, even as Dwayne and David ushered them forward.

The two watched as the man and woman led the boy away, and Eloise watched even when David stole Star’s attention. She could feel Dwayne’s gaze on her face, but Eloise didn’t turn. She felt her heart sinking, but she didn’t know why. She didn’t even have to speak, or think, for Dwayne to think, _You want to go after them._

It wasn’t a question, and Eloise only turned her head to meet Dwayne’s dark eyes. They shined in the light, and stared through her as if he knew her better than herself. All she replied was a simple, _Just to check on him._ Eloise didn’t know why, but she had a bad feeling. David was keeping his thoughts quiet, but she heard a passing quip of, _Instinct_. And nothing else to explain. She looked over at his ocean blue eyes, and he tilted his head at her. As if considering it.

The boy couldn’t have been more than ten. Maybe eleven. But either way, Eloise had sympathy for him. She knew fairly well that not _all_ the murders in Santa Carla were because of them. Specifically the younger ones. She’d once asked David about it, and he’d replied that it simply wasn’t practical. A younger kid is less of a meal, and far more likely to be searched after. But, Eloise knew that her boys weren’t completely heartless. Especially the brunette besides her. 

It had been a quick change of plans. Marko had internally groaned when Eloise told them of their plans, but, surprisingly, David had seconded Eloise’s wish. David was quick to decide that, despite his big mouth, Paul would be the best at distracting the half-vampire among them. Marko, however, was going to come with them. While he complained the second they took to the sky and left the two to wander the boardwalk, Eloise knew that Marko would bitch far more if he missed out on a fight. David was to come with them, but just so nothing “unnecessary” took place. Like Eloise and Dwayne deciding to keep him, even if the pair were simply trying to get him home.

Eloise and Dwayne had shared a glance at that, and David said,

“I can hear both of you.” To get them to keep their thoughts to themselves. Eloise giggled, and Dwayne cracked a smile, and the four of them watched as the pair led the boy towards the parking lot. Even if Eloise was slowly becoming a bundle of nervous energy.

Eloise watched from the skies, part of her begging the pair to take him towards the payphone. Perhaps the boy knew his home phone number, or they could look up his address in the phone book. Marko sighed and picked at his nails, choosing to hang upside down in the air as they watched. David sat back, as if sitting in his chair back at the cave. Dwayne was quiet, both verbally and in his head, but Eloise liked to think he was hoping for the very same. They walked nearer and nearer towards it.

They watched the woman look behind them. The parking lot was empty, and Eloise could practically see the quick words exchanged between the pair of adults. Eloise’s nerves spiked when she saw the man grab the boy. She saw him cover his face with something, attempting to subdue him before he decided that it was taking too long to take effect. A simple swing and the kid fell like a bag of bricks. His head made a sharp crack as it hit the pavement, and Eloise watched as the woman seemed to quickly chide her partner. And Eloise was falling out of the sky before the bleached blonde could stop her. She could hear the wind rushing in her ears, but she heard something else. It was a gush of wind besides her, and heavy sets of footsteps sounded just behind hers. The pair had rushed to their vehicle, and Eloise watched as the woman was picked out of the air with a quickly garbled scream. It was so fast that even Eloise could barely see who it was. A flash of color and then both of them were gone. The man looked around, spotted her, and dropped the kid. Before he could say a thing, he too was plucked right off the ground. This time, Eloise more-so heard the flap of a coat instead of saw anything, and she was rushing over to the young boy. She picked him up, as he barely weighed a thing to her, and Dwayne was besides her. Eloise imagined her heartbeat would’ve been pounding in her ears if she was still human, but, for some reason, she was somehow frozen. Like she was numb. It was Dwayne that took the boy out of her hands, and she watched as he brushed his fingers over the developing wound on his face before the wound on the side of his head.

Eloise stared, the smell of blood filling her senses and causing her mind to somehow speed up and slow at the same time. The smell of blood only got worse as Marko kneeled besides her, his face and chest covered in the stuff. David wasn’t in any better shape, and the bodies seemed to have been quickly and haphazardly discarded. For now. Eloise forced her lips to move, and she said,

“What do we do?” She hadn’t planned on needing to save him, even if that’s what she had insisted on following them for. It had more so been for her peace of mind, but the smell of blood was clouding it now. It almost made her feel sick, to be hungry at a time like this. Dwayne held the broken boy in his arms, and he lifted his bloody hand, only to quickly wipe it away. It seemed he wasn’t holding up much better than the girl besides him. Instead, he stated the obvious,

“He’s losing blood.” He said, and Marko let out a frustrated sigh.

“Yeah, no shit.” He said, and Dwayne sent him a sharp look. It was David that stepped in before the two could further their spat, and he said,

“He’s losing time. So are we. We have to have those bodies burned before anyone finds them. Marko and I will get rid of the bodies, you two get the kid back to the cave. Either turn him or get rid of him, but, whatever,” He turned his eyes to look at both of them, and both of them could guess the next words out of his mouth. “Do it before Star gets there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3! I accidentally deleted the entire work while trying to edit a chapter whoopsie but it's back! I love feedback and please feel free to comment or give kudos :)


End file.
